


Secrets

by Keira52175



Series: The Story of Us [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alex and Aymeric are so sickeningly sweet that they make Estinien want to vomit, Alisaie/Emmanellain, Alternate Timelines, As well as history and anthropology, Blue Point Himalayan, Brother-Sister Relationship, Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Depression, Destiny, Doman sunsets, Emmanellain has a crush on Alisaie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional WoL, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Daughter Bonding, Feels, Female Friendship, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Flawed characters are the best, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gotta love Hien, Headcanon on Ishgardian courtship traditions, Hormonal WoL, I Ship It, I make NO apologies for it either, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's happening, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Male-Female Friendship, Maori Tribe, Memories, Monogamy, Not even Aymeric, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Personal headcanon that Aymeric is fascinated with architecture, Pikorua, Public Display of Affection, Raging Hormones, Relationship(s), Repressed memories/feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Self-Reflection, Sex, Slow dancing at the top of the Dairyu Moon Gates at sunset, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Sweet, The Doman wisdom and philosophy of Hien Rijin, True Love, Use of Urianger’s Dialogue From the Trailer for Shadowbringers, Vaginal Sex, because nobody is perfect, parts of it, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 112,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira52175/pseuds/Keira52175
Summary: Three years after the tragic death of her beloved fiance Haurchefant Greystone finds the Warrior of Light, Alexstrasza Ysera, in a long term relationship  with the man who has always stood beside her and helped her pick up the pieces of her shattered world, Ser Aymeric de Borel. Although they have been together well over a year now Aymeric is still hesitant to go public with their relationship and it is starting to wear on Alex as she begins to doubt not only herself but his intentions as well. She knows he has his reasons, however there are some he has not told her, some he's keeping secret. Will Aymeric be able to slay his inner demons and lay his fears to rest to have a future with the woman he loves? Or will he remain chained to these thoughts and feelings that haunt him and keep him bound in the past?•     •      •I had been tempted to go back and rewrite the first few chapters because I cringed when I reread them. However, I decided that no matter how cringy I find them, it gives me something physical  to look back on and see how my writing has gotten better. Many, many thanks to those of you who read it in spite of its cringiness at times! Much love <3 <3 <3  ~K~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so if you come across anything that should or shouldn't be tagged please let me know and I will correct it. For this story I'm using the 2 year gap between expansions as a rough time frame for both Heavensward and Stormblood (including the patches) hence the reason why it begins where it does. There will also be more canon divergence after SB where I pretty much ignore post SB content. Also chapters 1-3 and part of 4 were originally all one chapter but my daughter thought I should break them up into more time friendly chapters for those of you with lives and busy schedules so I apologize for any awkwardness between chapter breaks. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/14/2018

   Alexstrasza Ysera spread her bedroll out before her onto the frozen ground then placed a blanket that has been folded in half on top of it, trying to cut the chill of the snow beneath. She lowered herself and sat cross-legged then pulled another blanket from her bag wrapping it around her small shoulders as the Coerthas Central Highlands are bitterly cold. The clime of Coerthas normally does not bother her for she has grown accustomed to it from all the time she has spent here and in Ishgard, however she knows she will spend the day here with him as she has so many times before and he would be highly upset were she to allow herself to freeze to death. A sad, wistful sigh escapes her lips as she carefully withdraws a bouquet of flowers from her backpack that she had recently picked in Yanxia not even a half hour ago before teleporting directly to Providence Point.  
 

   “Hello my love. I miss you," She whispers softly as she places the bouquet in front of the memorial stone to the left of her beloved’s broken shield. “I thought you would like these. They remind me of your eyes." The delicate petals were the bright, brilliant shade of blue as the ocean, the same hue as his eyes, Haurchefant’s eyes. Tears clouded her vision as she thought of the last time she had seen those beautiful eyes she loved so much. It had been three years this very day following the Vault, three years since her love had sacrificed his life to save her own and Gods how she missed him, his laugh, his smile, his touch. She missed everything.

    She shifted her position and leaned forward to rest her cheek upon his memorial stone as the tears had begun to flow freely now. Although she was committed to a kind, generous, loving man, her heart still yearned for Haurchefant and it always would for he was more than her betrothed, he was her entire world. As he took his final breath and his ocean blue eyes drifted shut for the last time her world shattered into a million pieces and came crashing down upon her dragging her into an abyss filled with so much anguish that she truly thought she would die for never in her life had she felt such intense pain before, twas almost unbearable. However, the pain had dulled considerably over the past three years mostly by virtue of a dear friend who she had fallen deeply in love with for it was Aymeric’s endless compassion, kindness and love that had healed her broken heart and ’twas also him who had labored so tirelessly beside her with inhuman patience as he helped put the pieces of her fractured existence back together.  
    

   Aymeric had become one of her most loyal friends after she had defeated Shiva and since then had stood fast beside her, never wavering, through it all. From the accusations of regicide against her in Ul’Dah to the tragic death of Haurchefant and the aftermath, he had been there for her, whether it be an ear to listen or just his presence in the same room if she did not wish to be alone. He would always make time for her even if he were swamped with work as was the norm and as a consequence many days and evenings were spent in his office at Congregation as he played catch up with the paperwork piled on his desk and her just sitting quietly on the sofa by the fireplace reading or writing in her journal. She was, in fact, such a common fixture in his office that whenever she came home to Ishgard and when it came time to bring Aymeric his tea or his lunch, or sometimes even dinner, the tray was always set for two thanks to an ever observant Lucia.  
                                                                                   *                *                *                *                  
     ’Twas on a cold and snowy evening six months after Haurchefant’s death that found her in Aymeric’s office yet again seeking comfort in his presence and solace in the silence. She sat on the sofa by the fire with her legs curled next to her and a book in her hands. A book long forgotten as she stared into the flames, her flicking tail a telltale sign that she was lost in thought and no longer in the present but somewhere months or years ago. The memories of the people she had failed to save, their faces returning to torment her, with her Haurchefant always being first and foremost in her mind. She saw his beloved face so clearly, his eyes and his smile, ’twas as if he were standing before her, however as the image in her mind suddenly changed, it painfully reminded her that he was not and ’twould never be again. A strangled cry tore from her throat as she stared in horror as she saw the memory that was going to haunt her until the day she died for Haurchefant's beautiful, smiling face had been replaced with him lying on the landing with a gaping hole in his upper abdomen, coughing and gasping for air as Aymeric held his head, blood trickling from his mouth-  
   

   Her thoughts were interrupted as gentle hands pried the book she was twisting and clenching, rather painfully now, from her hands which caused her to jump. “Pray forgive my startling you so, my friend,"  Aymeric’s soft, smooth voice pulled her back to the present. She looked up and met his sky blue eyes which were filled with concern, understanding and something else she could not quite put her finger on before it vanished to be replaced with humor. “I could not, in good conscience, just stand idly by and watch my dear friend commit murder right before mine own eyes, now could I?” His tone was light and teasing as he arched a perfect eyebrow and cocked his head slightly as he questioned, “Pray tell, what did that book ever do to you?”  
  

    Alex had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his face as she decided to join him in his silly game for, bless him, he was trying to distract her from her thoughts. “Pray forgive my carelessness Lord Commander and for placing you in such an awkward situation. ’Twas not my intention therefore I shall endeavor to be on my best behavior."  
    

    “As you should be Alexstrasza," his silky voice was stern and his handsome face full of disapproval. He sat beside her on the sofa and she shifted her position to see his face. He turned to her then his bright blue eyes sparkling with merriment, his full lips twitching as he kept the charade going. “I do not believe you understand the severity of the situation your reckless actions almost placed me in." His lips twitched even more now. “Not only are you the Guardian of Eorzea and the vaunted Warrior of Light," he took her hand then, his touch warm and gentle. “You are my very dear friend," he paused again to let out the soft chuckle he had been holding back. “ ’Twould cause me considerable pain and suffering to have to arrest you."  
   

   Unbidden an image of her, shackles on her wrists, being led into a room by Aymeric popped into her mind and it rocked her to her very core as she realized with a start that it was not just any room, it was Aymeric's bed chamber. She flushed hotly as she pushed, nay she shoved the unwanted picture from her thoughts and told herself adamantly that it only appeared because she is exhausted and overworked. Her and Aymeric? Ridiculous. He was just a friend, a dear friend and she knew without a doubt that he felt the same towards her as well.  
  

    "Well then, I cannot allow that to happen now can I?" She met his gaze as she tried to ignore the fact that her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. "You have my word that I shall not cause you any trouble, Ser Aymeric."  
   

    "Very good." His silky voice was soft and gentle as his mouth curved into a tender smile, his shockingly blue eyes filled with kindness, compassion and that fleeting emotion she could not name before it disappeared. 'Twas as if Aymeric was purposely hiding something from her which she found rather odd. "Full well you know it is Aymeric. You have not called me "Ser" in well over a year and I am not about to let you start that again, Alexstrasza."  
   

    "As you wish, Aymeric. However, you must call me Alex then."  As she gently squeezed his hand she noticed that elusive, unknown something in his eyes once more and although she recognized it immediately now as it lingered a few moments longer than previously and she became certain she was in fact mistaken for it made no sense to her at all. Why on Eorzea would Aymeric de Borel, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, be in love with her? No reason whatsoever she concluded as she found the notion preposterous, absurd... ridiculous even.                                                                                                                                           

      "Of course," he smiled as he raised her hand and brushed his lips softly against her knuckles. " 'Twould not only be an honor, but my pleasure as well, Alex."  
                                                                                                              
                                                                                     *                *                *                *                

    "How you can stand to be out here in this cold is beyond me," a soft masculine voice brought her out of her memories as its owner knelt beside her and encircled her shoulders with his arm. Ever so gently, as if she were fragile, he eased her away from her hard, stone pillow and helped her into a more comfortable position, his arm never leaving her shoulders. He turned her face to his and as he studied it worry creased his brow for her cheeks and the tip of her nose were both bright red from the bitter temperature in the Central Highlands which had also caused her tears to freeze not only on her eyelashes but as they slid down her cheeks as well. "How long have you been out here this time?" He asked as he frowned and gently brushed the frozen teardrops from her face.

      Alex exhaled a long and shaky breath as she peered at Alphinaud who had went from an annoying, bossy nuisance to someone she could tolerate and finally to one of her best friends in the span of a little over year. Granted he was young, yes and still irritating at times, but he had been by her side through everything, the wonderful moments as well as all the trials and tribulations wearing the mantle Warrior of Light brought. She thought about the instances she was near death or that the boy assumed she was and 'twas always Alphinaud that kept constant vigil by her bedside as he refused to leave until she had awakened. "Not long."

      "Are you actually trying to lie to me, my friend?" Alphinaud arched an eyebrow at her and huffed indignantly. "As if you could. Full well you know I would see right through it." He smirked then. "Besides your involuntary shivering and chattering teeth betray you."

      "I am fine," she protested. "I am not leaving yet."

      He stared at his best friend intently and opened his mouth to speak then closed it as he sighed in resignation. He stood and looked down at her huddled form. "Have it your way this time, Alex, however we are going to have a fire. I shall gather wood and you can ignite it with your magicks." He winked at her as he added, "I cannot let the Warrior of Light freeze to death, now can I?"

      "Nay, 'twould not do at all," Alex called after him as he had begun to walk away. "You must needs take care of your weapon, Alphinaud."

      He halted mid stride then spun around on his heel and marched back to where she still sat then knelt beside her. Although he saw the teasing look on her face and sparkle in her cat-shaped apple green eyes, her words still felt like salt on an open wound for they rang true. "You are not a weapon Alex, mine nor anyone else's for that matter," Alphinaud's spoke fiercely as his eyes shone with unshed tears, guilt and shame. "Pray forgive me for ever causing you to feel that way. 'Twas never my intention to do so and would that I could turn back the hands of time to change not only my words and behavior but to erase all the pain you have had to endure. Unfortunately 'tis naught I can do to alter the past as I am so oft reminded of by a friend who has told me many times what is done is done, it cannot be undone." Alphinaud gave her a tremulous smile then took her hands. A tear trickled down his cheek but he cared not for she needed to hear his words as much as he needed to say them. Although she knew how he felt he had never actually said it until now as he was terrible at expressing his feelings and could never find the right words however the fact that she had been defeated in battle by Lord Zenos yae Galvus twice now had shaken him to his core, full well knowing 'twas by the grace of said lord that she was here now as the man had shown mercy and spared her life twice. Alphinaud was no fool and there was no doubt in his mind that Lord Zenos would not spare it a third. Alex was the Warrior of Light after all and there were no certainties in her line of work which meant the possibility of her not returning from a mission on her own accord was not only terrifying but quite real. 'Twas this reason he had to tell her for he did could not live with himself if she died without ever have heard him say how much she truly meant to him nor could he live with the guilt and regret that he had never told her while he had the chance. "I hold you close to my heart, Alex and there you shall remain until I leave this world for you are my best friend and I love you."

      "Oh Alphinaud, I love you as well." Alex put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as he returned her embrace. "Full well you know that you and Thancred are my best friends for the two of you are the only ones strong enough to put up with my stubbornness, I am afraid."

      "Well, I can say the same of you, Alex. You are the only one who has the patience to endure my arrogant and bossy ways which, I suspect, is why you got stuck with me in the first place." He teased.  
 

      "I am happy to be stuck with you, Alphinaud," She smiled against his shoulder.

      "And I with you, Alex," Alphinaud spoke quietly and his arms tightened around her small frame as he took comfort in the fact she was with him now, still alive and standing strong after all she had endured. Silently he thanked the Twelve for it as most of what she had been through should have, by all logic, killed her and yet it had not. Only one time had he seen Alex break and it had terrified him like naught else before for 'twas not even an enemy that had laid her low. Nay, instead 'twas by the very source of whence her power and strength came...love. When Haurchefant fell protecting his beloved Alex, Alphinaud truly thought the sheer amount of pain she was in was going to be the death of her for he had never seen a person in so much agony before and that Alexstrasza Ysera, the renowned Warrior of Light, would die of a broken heart. He shuddered inwardly as he thought of what could have been had Estinien not had the speed and reflexes of a coeurl and Ser Aymeric the selflessness and patience of a saint for it took both men to restrain her as Alex was well beyond caring about aught at that point. Although both the Azure Dragoon and the Lord Commander helped, 'twas only the latter she finally listened to and would allow near her after they released her. 'Twas Ser Aymeric who led her out of the Vault that day as they both leaned on the other for support and 'twas what drove Alphinaud to seek her out today, that memory etched into his mind for eternity and he did not want her to be alone. His best friend, a woman with endless love and courage who was magnificent yet terrifying on the battlefield and a true force to be reckoned as she wielded her magicks, had almost died three years ago today.  
                                                                                  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/14/2018. Working on Chapter 3.

    The hours passed as they sat side by side in silence, Alphinaud with his arms wrapped protectively around her as if trying to shield her from the painful memories and Alex leaned fully against him with her head resting on his narrow yet comforting shoulder. Her blanket was snug around both of their shoulders and his was across their laps. Oh how things have changed she mused to herself as a slight smile played on her lips. She was always the strong one, she was the rock on which Alphinaud leaned upon and yet here he was now her pillar of strength, the one protecting her and how she loved him for it. Her little Alphinaud who, truth be told, was not so little anymore, as he stood a whole head taller than she now, nor was he fully grown yet either as he was still in the awkward stages between late adolescence and early adulthood. He had laid his cheek upon her hair some time ago and she judged by his slow and even breathing that he had fallen asleep. His soft snoring then confirmed her suspicions and she resisted the urge to laugh as she slowly sat upright removing his arms which caused him to jump slightly.

      "I am awake," Alphinaud protested his face pink with embarrassment as she gently eased his head onto her thigh. "This is highly improper Alex!"  
 

  "Oh please, to the bloody Seven Hells with propriety!" Alex snorted derisively. "I swear if I hear one more word on what is proper behavior and what is not, whomever utters it shall get a lightening bolt to the arse." She grinned down at his shocked expression. "Besides, need I remind you of the many times on our travels you used my lap as a pillow and I yours or the countless nights we had to cuddle together under blankets to keep warm, be it in a tent or beneath the stars?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes then gave him a devilish wink. "Not to mention that you have, indeed, seen me naked on more than one occasion."

     "Only out of necessity or by accident!" He squeaked indignantly as his cheeks and ears turned scarlet. "I would-"

     "Shh, Alphinaud." Alex soothed as she began to play with his soft hair. "Full well I know that." His eyes had drifted shut again at her ministrations. "I was merely pointing out the fact that you and I are friends and touching someone you love is not improper." She covered him with a blanket as she continued. "No matter what your station is in this life expressing your love for another through a simple touch, whether it be holding one's hand, a light kiss or offering your lap as a pillow, is perfectly acceptable as well as natural behavior and just because other people in this world say it is not does not make it so." She frowned and Alphinaud could hear it in her tone without having to glance at her for he knew Alex well as he also knew this was a sore subject with her, one he belatedly realized he could and should have avoided. "We are all people and as such need affection in one form or another. Love is not something that should be hidden away like a dirty little secret of which one is ashamed. Nay, it should be celebrated instead, shown off for everyone to see as our lives in this world are far too fleeting as it is." She stroked his cheek softly. " Please promise me something Alphinaud. Promise that when you fall in love you will celebrate it and not let others nor their societal rules dictate your behavior, that you will make your feelings known and be happy that you found someone to share your life with."

     "I promise." Alphinaud turned over onto his back to look up at her and sighed softly at her expression. " 'Tis about Aymeric, is it not?" Alex gave the slightest of nods as he took the hand that had been toying with his wispy curls. "I am sorry Alex." He hesitated, unsure of what to say as love was not his forte nor was advice on the subject which led him to wish fervently that Thancred was with them now. The rogue would know what to say as he always did when it came to Alex for Thancred was closest to her of all the Scions and knew her in and out. The two had been lovers at one point and although the physical aspect of their relationship was long gone, the intimate bond that had formed between them during their time together remained as strong as ever seemingly unbreakable. Alas, Alex and Thancred had had a falling out of sorts recently and though both refused to comment on it, the young Elezen had an inkling that it had been about Aymeric. He rolled back over and took her hand with him as he did. He held it to his heart as she leaned up against his back and hugged his chest with one arm. "Have you spoke with him and made your feelings known Alex?"

     "You know I have, Alphinaud." Alex murmured as she reached her other hand out unconsciously and began to twine his hair through her fingers. He could not help but smile for he knew that playing with his hair soothed her for some reason he did not understand which was why he tolerated it as no one else was allowed to touch his hair like this, not even Alisaie. " 'Tis the same each time, he is in a delicate position, the time is not right or he is worried about me and my safety..." Her voice trailed off.

     "Now, I am not saying he is right nor do I agree with his hesitation Alex, however he is Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and Speaker of the House of Lords. He does in fact still have enemies in Ishgard to this day who are resisting change by fighting to undo all of the good that he has done just so they can go back to the old social hierarchy before the truth of the Dragonsong War was revealed." She had not pulled away so he took that as a good sign. "I am sure there are those amongst them who would gladly use not only you but also your relationship with Aymeric to cause trouble. I daresay mayhap even a brazen and terribly foolish few who may even go so far as to actually try to cause you harm, both physically and emotionally."

     "Aye, full well I know", Alex sighed heavily then breathed deeply as she tried to steel herself to broach the subject with her young friend. "You are Elezen, Alphinaud. Mayhap you can answer my question". Both her words and her hesitation caused Alphinaud to turn onto his back once more to see her face. He swore inwardly as he realized the direction in which her thoughts were headed and he did not like it, not at all. "Why is it so wrong for Aymeric to love me? Is it because he is an Elezen and I am a Miqo'te or does it have to do with the fact that he is Lord Commander and Speaker while I am just an adventurer? Do Elezen have certain rules regarding such things or is it only frowned upon in Ishgard?" She looked at Alphinaud then. "I mean is it myself, who I am that makes it wrong? What is-"

      "Stop. Right. Now." Alphinaud forcefully punctuated each word as he sat up and cupped her face in his hands. The hurt and self doubt he saw in those bright green eyes of hers pierced his heart while anger stirred in his gut. He wanted naught more than to teleport to Foundation this very instant, storm into the Lord Commander's office in Congregation and punch Ser Aymeric in his bloody, handsome face. However, he restrained himself for Alex's sake. "Now you listen to me Alexstrasza Ysera and you listen well. There is naught wrong with you whatsoever, so get that thought out of your head this instant and I mean it." His voice softened as he gently brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are the most loving, generous, kind-hearted, not to mention beautiful, person I know. A woman who is also brave, strong and fearless, and any man would consider himself blessed to have you regardless of your station or heritage as I truly believe Ser Aymeric does."   Alphinaud sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "As I am aware there no "rules" regarding Elezen and other races in general, however I know little of Ishgardian beliefs on this subject I am afraid, Alex. Ishgard is changing and if such nonsense does exist 'tis safe to say that the majority of her people are not in agreement and with that being the case, this too shall change. Although 'twould be in your best interest to ask the one who knows the answers you seek. Pray speak with Aymeric again." He held up his hand to silence her protests. "Full well I know you have already but try one more time and if your questions still remain unanswered then I suggest you stop seeing him, at least until they are. However, I must implore you to wait until your work in Gyr Abania is finished as I am only thinking of your well being, Alex for your job is the most difficult as it is and 'twould become even more so were you to find yourself distracted. Many more battles lie ahead and I could not bear it if you were injured or worse." He pulled her to his chest and embraced her tightly as relief flooded through him when she nodded her agreement. Smiling, he leaned back and gestured to her lap. "May I?"

     "I thought it was highly improper?" Alex teased the young Scion as she mussed his hair. "Of course you may, Alphinaud."

     " 'Tis not a concern of mine anymore I assure you," Alphinaud yawned and made himself comfortable, his head on Alex's thigh. "However, I am worried about my hair now. See to it that you fix it, Alex." She drew the blanket up around his shoulders as he grinned and added, "Please."

     Alex watched him fall asleep and sighed. Alphinaud looks so young she thought wistfully as she ran strands of his long white through her fingers. She wondered if she had ever looked as young but, like always, she could not recall any of her past that occurred before she woke on a carriage bound for Ul'dah. He was nineteen summers now and she was twenty eight. Instantly her thoughts focused on that number, twenty eight for Haurchefant had been twenty eight summers when he was taken, nay stolen from her. Pictures began flashing before her eyes now, sweet and beautiful memories they shared. Their first kiss, the first time they declared their love for each other, the loving expression on his face as he opened the door to his private chambers and found her there in her nightclothes accepting his offer. Suddenly, the images changed as she knew they would for they always did and before her eyes now she saw the spear of light, saw his shield break then saw Haurchefant falling- Stop! She told herself and with all the strength she could muster Alex pushed the horrifying pictures from her mind. Frantically she searched for different memories, happy memories and immediately calmed as she saw blue, a blue, gold and black coat, blue sword and eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and her mind drifted away.  
                                                                                              


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/15/2018. This chapter is a flashback Alex is having while at Providence Point. I apologize if the breaks in the chapters seem choppy so far. The way I originally wrote it chapters 1-3 and part of what will be 4 were all one chapter but my daughter convinced me to break the chapters up so they weren't so long to make for easier reading for people with actual lives and busy schedules. I'm trying to make sure each chapter begins and ends where it makes sense so there will be chapters of varying lengths in this as well.

       Three months had passed since that night in Aymeric's office where something so subtle had transpired between them that most of the time Alex thought she had imagined it. On the rare occasion she did believe something had happened she became confused, not only about that evening but her own feelings for the Lord Commander and by the man himself. Although she knew her feelings for Aymeric had blossomed beyond friendship and, to be completely honest with herself, Alex had to admit she was falling in love with the man, precariously balancing on the edge and wanting to step off while simultaneously not wanting to plunge into the familiar depths of that emotion again for two reasons, the first being Haurchefant.

   He had been gone only nine months and here she was having feelings for another man, his friend no less. It just seemed wrong to her because she loved him so much and that her own heart was betraying her beloved was almost more than she could bear for not only was she wracked with guilt and pain, she was furious with herself for dishonoring Haurchefant, his memory and their love for each other as it was too soon. These feelings she was having should not be happening; not now, not yet, not ever and Alex hated herself for it, for allowing it to happen.

   Aymeric was the other reason for her conflicted state of mind as she did not believe his feelings for her had changed, although his behavior had somewhat and it confused her, to say the least. There were times over the past months she had caught him staring at her with an odd expression on his face, his sky blue eyes filled with longing and yet his actions bespoke of friendship only for the most part. There were a handful of moments where he had held her hand or touched her a tad bit longer than what was considered normal for friendship, times where he stood closer than necessary or brushed up against her-seemingly-intentionally and on occasion when he kissed her hand his lips would linger, slightly pushing the limits of propriety. However, Alex knew she could very well be mistaken and had easily misconstrued his innocuous behavior for more than it actually was and the fact that those moments were becoming less frequent only served to strengthen her conviction that Aymeric did not return her newfound feelings and saw her as naught more than a friend.

   He had surprised her the last time she had seen him the evening their dinner had been annoyingly interrupted by Alisaie's injury. Following the girl's subsequent revelation that Alex had to depart that very night to stop a summoning, she had met Aymeric's gaze and the indecision, fear and frustration she had seen in his light blue eyes had floored her. 'Twas almost as if he were struggling, either with himself or to say something but could not find the words. She had wanted to refuse, to leave on the morrow for his reaction to the news concerned her and because Aymeric had asked her a question that no other, save Haurchefant, had before. He had asked what was next for her now that the dust had settled, what she wanted for herself, not as a Scion nor as the Warrior of Light, but as Alex. She found that she desperately wanted to answer it for the simple fact where everyone else saw the Warrior of Light, Aymeric only saw Alexstrasza Ysera, or Alex to him and others close to her. He saw the person hidden behind the title, the woman who bore the burdens of the mantle she did not consent to carry nor did she want. Aymeric saw her, a woman with thoughts and feelings of her own and 'twas for all these reasons she raked her hands through her hair and groaned aloud in frustration.

     "What troubles thou Warrior of Warriors?" A low voice filled with concern grumbled from beneath her.  
 

    " 'Tis naught, Hraesvelgr," Alex decided to direct her attention elsewhere and threw her arms wide open as she tilted her head back slightly enjoying the feel of the cold air upon her face as the great dragon soared through the skies above Coerthas. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Hraesvelgr climbed higher and higher then dove suddenly causing her heart to race from exhilaration as she refused to lower her arms and hold on for not only had the two done this before, Alex trusted the great wyrm implicitly. He had become more than a friend to her and she considered him family as he did her. Their unique bond was celebrated by both dragon and mankind alike for the pair were thought of as the embodiment of hope, belief and new beginnings. " 'Tis amazing! I love this!" She exclaimed in delight. "And I love you Hraesvelgr!" Alex felt the rumble of the white and blue dragon's laughter and all she could do was smile as they continued to enjoy their day together much to the delight of the people of Ishgard who gathered at any place which offered the best view of the pair for 'twas truly a sight to behold and one most had thought impossible, the Savior of Ishgard riding upon the back of the mighty Hraesvelgr himself as he sailed over Coerthas.  

     Although Hraesvelgr felt the first small shiver from Alex hours later as the sun began to sink lower in the horizon he decided to leave it be for now since she seemed happier and more full of life when she was astride his back. It warmed his heart seeing her like this for he had been drawn to this daughter of man from their first meeting, however it had disturbed him so he had dismissed her and her companions. She had returned several times after and his curiosity had gotten the better of him for Hydaelyn's Chosen One was different than other mortals and as such, he had extended Alex an invitation to visit him at Zenith whenever she wished. She accepted and they had been flying together ever since for it had become their special ritual. She would journey to Zenith first on her way to Ishgard to spend the day with him before he carried her safely to the airship landing. This resulted in the forging of an unique, unbreakable bond between the great dragon and this unusual mortal.  

     "Time to call it a night mine child," Hraesvelgr said reluctantly as he felt several more, much stronger shivers course through her small body. He did not want their time to end just yet for her laughter and her spirit were a salve to his soul that eased not only his aching heart but his profound loneliness as well. However, he had come to love her as a daughter and he would not allow any harm to come to her as long as he was with her. Hraesvelgr thought that if it would of been possible for him and his beloved to have had a daughter she would be like the woman upon his back for Alex was a combination of the two, compassionate and loving as his Shiva had been yet strong, fierce and protective like he was. "Thou art cold."

      "I-I a-am n-not c-c-cold." Alex protested weakly as her chattering teeth betrayed her. She felt the deep rumble of his laughter and sighed as she knew he would not give in even if she pleaded. "All right, you win this time Hraesvelgr," She conceded defeat as she leaned forward and placed her arms, as far as she could anyway, around the great dragon's neck then rested her cheek against him. "Are they gone at least?"

     "One remains." Hraesvelgr's tone was amused. " 'Twould seem thou hast a visitor mine child for the blue son of Thordan awaits thee." He felt her tense and he sensed her uncertainty, confusion and doubt and it pained him for he knew how she felt about this man. Hraesvelgr could also see this man's feelings for her, however both her mind and her heart were clouded with guilt and pain which left her blind to the truth, so he decided to do something he had sworn to himself he would not do, meddle, albeit slightly, in her personal life and as he was landing gently he gave her some fatherly advice. "Thy beloved wouldst not want thou to mourn him for eternity, mine daughter, instead he wouldst want thou to open thine own eyes and see what lies before thee."

                                                                             *                *                *                 

     Alex stood staring into the evening sky and watched Hraesvelgr's receding form, contemplating what he had said to her as she tried to pretend the tall, raven haired man dressed in blue had not been waiting for her exactly and had just happened to be passing by the airship landing as the great dragon was bringing her home. 'Twas coincidence that brought them together this night, naught more and she had almost convinced herself of this until he walked up beside her and spoke.

     "Alex! 'Tis wonderful to see you safe and sound, my friend!" Aymeric practically boomed in an unusually loud and somewhat nervous voice that she had only heard once before on the day he had said they should have a drink together and 'twas long overdue by his reckoning. He cleared his throat then continued, his tone having returned to normal. "I have been waiting for you."

     "I am glad to see you as well, Aymeric." She smiled suddenly feeling shy and awkward. "Pray forgive my late arrival. I do hope you have not been waiting overly long."

     "No need to apologize. You could not have known." He smiled at her. 'Twas then that she realized she had already fallen whether she had wanted to or not and she cursed herself for it. She loved Aymeric de Borel and she was a godsdamned bloody fool for it. She saw his brow furrow in concern. "Are you ill, Alex? You do not look well."

     "Do not worry. I shall be fine." She reassured him. "I am just tired. 'Tis been rough on me as of late." Alex turned her attention back to the heavens for she did not want to meet Aymeric's eyes nor did she want him to see her face lest they betray her secret, as she then teased, "To what do I owe the honor of being greeted by the Speaker of the House of Lords himself?"

     "I received a message from young Master Alphinaud earlier today. 'Twould seem he is quite worried about you, Alex and as a result so am I." His voice was quiet. "He mentioned you had to make a difficult decision during the final battle with the Warriors of Darkness this morning and that your choice weighs heavy on your mind." She felt his eyes boring into her as if willing her to look at him. "Pray talk to me. Mayhap I can help you."

     "Alphinaud frets overmuch, I fear. 'Tis naught to be concerned about, Aymeric." Alex sighed wearily as he moved to stand before her, a clear indication he was not going to let this go. "Very well. If it will ease your mind I shall tell you." She closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. "Life or death."

     "My apologies, Alex. Full well I know the weight of that burden placed upon your shoulders and 'tis not a choice you should have had to make. 'Tis never easy making a decision concerning anothers life-"

     "Nay, you misunderstand me, Aymeric and 'tis my fault as I should have been clearer on the matter." She met his gaze then. "I, myself, had to choose between life or death, mine own life for one world." Alex spread her arms out and said derisively, "As you can see I chose to be selfish and live so you need not fear." He did not speak for he could not at the moment as the full weight of her words hit him and she paused as she carefully chose her next words. "To be truthful, I had made my choice shortly after Arbert suggested it and I had already accepted that it was my turn to sacrifice my life to save, not just one person, but an entire world this time. However, somewhere in between this revelation and Thancred jumping in front of me and telling Arbert they could not have me and that they would have to get through him first then him yelling at me to not even dare think about it, I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the heavens. When I opened them, I saw naught but sky and as it filled my vision I found a reason to live," She smiled slightly then. "Of course Urianger graced us with his presence and 'twas truly an honor to fight alongside him as I do not get to do so often. He was the true hero today for without him myself and the others 'twould probably not be alive. Not to mention 'twas him that lead us to a solution to the Warriors of Darkness' problem."

     "I must remember to thank Urianger the next time we meet, mayhap gift him a bottle of wine even for he has my eternal gratitude." Aymeric said vehemently before a quizzical expression lit across his face. "Pray tell what swayed your decision? I am quite interested to know how the sky alone could change your mind, Alex."

     "Tut, tut. I never said 'twas only the sky that changed my mind, Aymeric, and my answer will have to wait for another time, I am afraid." She laughed at his dubious expression then added, "However, I promise to tell you what it is, mayhap even the next we meet."

     "As you wish, my lady." He bowed to her and when he faced her again Alex saw his blue eyes sparkle mischievously and a sly grin play upon his lips. "I shall have to see to it that our paths cross again and soon for you have indeed piqued my curiosity on what caused your change of heart." Aymeric offered her his arm as he asked warmly, "Pray walk with me Alex?"

     Alex nodded and as she stepped forward, she belatedly realized her mistake for her legs refused to cooperate due to the hours she had spent on dragonback using only her thigh muscles to hold on and the minutes spent just standing did not help the situation either. She mentally kicked herself as she proceeded to fall flat on her face or rather, would have fallen flat on her face had Aymeric not had the reflexes of a tiger for one moment she was on her way to greet the hard stone beneath her feet and the next she was in his arms held tightly against him, her cheek pressed to his lower chest. "My gods I am short," was her first coherent thought, her second was, "I am in his arms." A giddy sensation began to rise up in her chest and as she took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, however, it had quite the opposite effect. Although she was normally grateful for her heightened Miqo'te senses this was not one of those times for she was practically drowning in Aymeric now; his smell, his touch, the sound of his heart beating. 'Twas making her dizzy as if she were becoming intoxicated by his scent, his proximity, just him and, the Fury take her, she was loving every second of it. By the Twelve he smelt so good-

     "Are you all right, Alex?" Aymeric asked, his voice filled with concern. He moved his hands to her shoulders and peered down at her. "Are you injured?"

     "I am quite well, thank you." She took a step back as she tried to regain her composure.

     "I see," He arched an eyebrow at her, skepticism in his low voice and disbelief written on his face. "Then care to tell me why you just collapsed?"

     " 'Twas naught really." Alex replied somewhat nervously as she inched slowly away from him. Not that she could get far for Aymeric still had a firm grasp upon her as if he were afraid to let go lest she take a nose dive again. She huffed indignantly as his demeanor told her he was not buying it and he stared at her expectantly awaiting an explanation. " 'Tis really naught to be concerned about, however, if you insist, I was on Hraesvelgr for hours and apparently I did not have my land legs back yet." His doubtful expression unnerved her which caused her to begin babbling. "I am not used to riding for that long anymore, Aymeric, for I have been far too busy for such leisurely activities as riding my friend-" Alex broke off as she realized exactly how her words sounded. She felt her face flush hotly as she noticed the surprised look on the Lord Commander's face and his eyes darken with longing-although she was uncertain about that-as the corners of his mouth twitched. "I have not rode anyone in months now-" Bloody Seven Hells! She swore inwardly as she tore her eyes from Aymeric's. "What I meant to say was I have not been on Hraesvelgr's back for that long in quite some time." There! She had finally given her explanation without putting her foot in her mouth. Alex could not bring herself to look at Aymeric who remained silent and as it flustered her further she commenced babbling again. "Also, there is the fact that he is so big and so wide that straddling him for so long can-" She cut off when she heard a soft gasp come from Aymeric and she knew she had done it again. Instinctively she moved away from his grasp to put a little distance between them. "I mean, I am small and well, he is huge and sometimes my thighs get so stretched from being astride him it feels like-" _Why?_ A voice inside her head hissed. _Why are you still talking?_ "Of course I am extremely flexible-" Alex heard a small groan escape his lips but naught more. She was mortified beyond belief and she knew her face was Dalamud red at this point. "I am just going to shut up now."

     About a minute later a strangled noise caught her attention and Alex turned to face Aymeric once more. Fear washed over her as she saw that both his face and his ears had turned purple and she almost called for help until she realized he was choking on naught but his own laughter as he held it in. "Let it go you fool, before you kill yourself," she hissed. Suddenly, Aymeric's unconstrained laughter filled the air startling some passersby who gawked at the pair in astonishment at the sight of the Lord Commander shaking uncontrollably with laughter, tears streaming down his face and clutching his stomach while the Rider of Dragons stood a few fulms from him looking as if she were praying to the Fury herself for the ground beneath her to open and swallow her whole. Several minutes had passed and although Aymeric was now wheezing and gasping for air, his laughter showed no other signs of ceasing. Alex had never heard him laugh like this before and to be honest she loved it, both hearing it and seeing him like this, however she would have cherished the moment even more had his amusement not come at her expense. No matter how much she wanted to spend time with Aymeric she was exhausted, she ached and she had reached the limit on her patience for today. "I am in need of a hot bath." Alex spun on her heel and headed towards the Aethernet shard that would take her home to Fortemps Manor. "I bid you good night, Aymeric."

      
      
      
      
      
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice something that should or should not be tagged please let me know. I'm new to this stuff so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/20/2018. This chapter is in Aymeric's PoV and has a flashback as well. I did have to rewrite this a little because originally the flashback was in Alex's PoV but I decided I wanted to see their relationship developing from Aymeric's perspective as well.

    "Praise Halone!" Aymeric whispered fervently, relief flooding through him as he spied a much loved head of dark, blue-gray hair streaked with silver sitting before his late friend's memorial as he trekked up the path to Providence Point. "She is alive and safe." He took note of the nearby campfire and knew that someone must have been there with her at some point because starting one would never have crossed her mind. 'Twas not that she was careless nor was she unintelligent by any means, far from it in fact. She was simply that devoted- and too damn stubborn he thought- to her purpose that she could not be bothered to take the time for such trivial things as her own comfort and well-being for today was his day, Haurchefant's day. Alex would spend the day here, from sunrise till late afternoon or early evening when he was finally able to convince her to leave as this was her way of honoring the man who had died for her, of showing Haurchefant she will never forget him nor his sacrifice and that she will love him always, that no matter what her future holds he will have a part of her for eternity.

     He sighed as that last thought brought a fresh wave of doubt that pooled in his chest and made his heart ache for 'twas one of the numerous-genuine-reasons that he had been keeping from her. All others he had given her for keeping their true relationship hidden were indeed factual, however, Aymeric considered them to be mere excuses and poor ones at that. He just could not bring himself to tell Alex the truth, to share his doubts and fears about them and, more importantly, about himself for 'twould be unbearable to see her apple green eyes gaze upon him in pity, disdain or worse yet, revulsion. He could tolerate being looked down upon and hated by the people of Ishgard, but not her. 'Twould kill him to have her look at him in such a manner and although he knew 'twas wrong of him, he chose to hide the darkness in his heart and his mind from her, chose to be a coward for he could not risk losing her, not his Alex.

     Aymeric decided not to dwell on such negative thoughts as he shifted his focus to the joyous fact that after almost two long months the woman he loved above all else was finally home, if only for a few days, and soon his Alex be in his arms where she belonged. He grinned from ear to ear at that thought as he always did for she was truly his and had been for the past sixteen months-not that he was counting or aught-and Aymeric cherished each one for Alex was the best thing that had ever happened to him. A somewhat difficult sixteen months if he were to be honest and even though 'twas through no fault of their own, it had been trying just the same for 'twas not easy being in love with the Warrior of Light. They were apart more often than not as he was bound by duty and loyalty to Ishgard and while she was bound to none- save him he thought with a smile- she was, in fact, bound to everyone and every nation throughout the world at the same time, and not by duty either but her heart, her love that tied her to all of Hydaelyn. He loved her for it and everything else about her, for it made her who she was, that unique woman he fell in love with years ago long before she ever came to Ishgard. It made her his Alex.

     As he stopped to gather more wood for the dying fire, Aymeric saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he whirled towards it instinctively, his only thought being to protect her. He relaxed when he saw Alex pulling a blanket over what appeared to be a person then realized that the fire starter, either Thancred or Alphinaud, was still there. He tried to turn his attention back to the task at hand but found he could not tear his eyes away and he frowned while he stared intently as he tried to discern who exactly, had their head in his beloved's lap. "It had better not be Thancred," he muttered to himself as he felt jealousy begin to churn in his gut. Although he knew 'twas irrational because Alex loved him not the rogue, he was still prone to the occasional visit from the green-eyed monster, especially when it came to her former lover. The fact that the bard had come to his office a few weeks ago had him on edge and their conversation, however brief, still gnawed at him. Not only had Thancred informed Aymeric that he did not trust him the rogue had also accused him of mistreating Alex by taking advantage of her love for him full well knowing she would place Aymeric and his happiness before her own. Then right before he stormed out the Archon issued a threat and warned him if he did aught to hurt her Aymeric would pay dearly for it. Alex, he was certain, knew naught about it as it 'twas not her way, nor had she told anyone about them either. Both Thancred and Alphinaud just knew her that well to have figured it out on their own and he knew that others would soon start to as well if they had not already. Aymeric also knew they would not be able to keep it a secret much longer and to be truthful with himself, he did not want to. He wanted to shout it from the highest tower in Ishgard and let everyone know that she, Alexstrasza Ysera, the Warrior of Light, was his, that she had chosen him above all others. However, to do that he had to speak with her first, he had to tell her about his fears, his insecurities, his doubts, everything he has been hiding from her, and yet each time he tried the words would not come. 'Twas ironic to him really that he, Aymeric de Borel, whose voice and words were his life, had neither when it came to confessing what he believed to be true in his heart and mind, both the light and the dark, to the woman who was not only his light, but his salvation as well for 'twas only Alex who could grant him absolution, who could vanquish the demons that tormented him with her love.

     Aymeric saw her shiver and shook his head as he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. " 'Tis Alphinaud," he sighed in relief as he noticed Alex twirling a strand of long white hair in her small hands. He started collecting firewood once again and a smile replaced his frown as he recalled the evening where they, as a couple, began.

   

            *         *        *  
            

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “I wish to apologize again for my unseemly behavior yesterday, Alex.” Aymeric said glancing at her as he poured them each another glass of wine. They had adjourned to his private sitting room having finished dinner a short while ago and like the other times she had been there, she was curled up on the sofa by the fireplace.

     " 'Tis no need, Aymeric." She replied firmly. "None are necessary, I assure you." Alex smiled at him then and his heart skipped a beat. "Your explanation was quite sufficient and in all honesty if our roles had been reversed I would have reacted the same way." In a gesture he found most endearing, she ducked her head shyly and in a quiet voice said, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. 'Twas very kind and thoughtful of you, although you need not have troubled yourself so. 'Tis not my intention to be such a bother and-"

     "Nonsense, 'twas no trouble at all and you could never be bother." He cut her off and handed her a glass of wine then sat beside her. "Full well glad am I that you came. I truly enjoy your company, Alex and always look forward to your return home." Aymeric noticed the faint tinge of pink on her cheeks and contributed it not to his words but to the wine and warmth of the fire. "My intentions are not purely innocent as I have an ulterior motive for inviting you here this evening, I am afraid." She turned to him stunned as her wide eyes and slightly parted lips caused a devilish grin to form on his face. "I have asked two questions of you as of late, both of which remain unanswered and I fear this cycle will continue if not broken." He chuckled softly at her expression. "Which one would you care to start with, my friend? The one from last evening or our previous dinner?"

     In the long silence that followed Aymeric sensed her hesitation, could almost see the battle that raged within her mind and he was about to switch topics when Alex finally met his gaze, her apple green eyes filled with resolve and determination as she spoke, "Very well. I choose the question from our dinner first as its answer leads to the explanation I promised you last night." She took a sip of wine then continued. "Correct me if I am wrong, but it seemed to me you wished to know what I want as of now and what I want in the future?" He nodded affirming 'twas indeed his wish. "I had not been prepared for such a question as the future 'tis something I dare not think about anymore since the Vault. I believe 'tis pointless to ponder or to plan something which, depending on what today holds, I might not have for tomorrow is not promised to anyone, least of all me." Aymeric heard the pain, the bitterness in her voice and as his chest tightened in response he reached for her hand. She grasped it tightly as if it were her lifeline, the only thing keeping her above water and he silently thanked Halone for he would be aught she needed him to be, friend or lover, at any time or any place, just as long as he could be with her. He had given her his heart quite some time ago, before they had even met in fact, although she did not know it.

     "I have spent many hours since that night searching my heart and my soul because not only did you deserve an answer, I realized I did as well. 'Twould seem that I over-thought the question as it dawned on me just yesterday while riding upon Hraesvelgr that although much has changed since Haurchefant died, what I truly want has not and it remains the same as it did when he yet lived." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment but not before Aymeric saw the tears she fought to hold back glistening in her eyes. He squeezed her hand gently offering her as much comfort as could in the simple gesture. It appeared to be enough as her eyes opened met his once more. "What I want in the future is simply to have one, one I can share with someone, one I can plan with someone. What those plans are I cannot say as of yet, however as all I can say for certain is I want to be able to make them with someone."  
 

      Aymeric watched her thoughtfully as he knew not what to say for Alex's declaration had left him speechless. What could one say to such a request, a request to have a future, something which most took for granted? "Know this, Alex," He began softly as he finally found his voice. "Would that I could grant you your wish, but 'tis not in my power to do so unfortunately. However, I shall do all that I can to ensure that you will have a future, this I promise you."

   "Thank you, Aymeric. You have no idea how much that means to me." She placed her wine glass on the end table then uncurled her legs to sit upright which Aymeric noted, brought her closer to him, much closer in fact, to the point where when she perched on the edge of the sofa and angled herself towards him their legs were touching.

   He set his glass down as well as he tried to distract himself from the not so innocent thoughts that raced through his mind at the feel of her body against his own. He cleared his throat then asked, "What is it you wish for as of now?"

   "I am afraid I cannot tell you." She replied as she withdrew her hand from his own. He watched as Alex clasped her hands together tightly and placed them in her lap.

    "You can tell me aught." Aymeric could hear the hurt in his own voice and by the way she hung her head keeping her eyes on her hands she could as well. "Full well you should know that by now." He leaned towards her and placed his hand under her chin then gently lifted it in an effort to see her face, however her eyes were downcast. "Pray look at me Alex." As she did as he requested he realized his actions had brought them into even closer proximity for now their faces were a mere fulm apart and when her eyes met his he was taken aback by the fear and uncertainty he saw within their depths. He noted the way her eyes flitted over his face as if she were searching for something before returning to his once more. He was rendered mute as she laid a small hand upon his face while she caressed his cheek lightly with the pad of her thumb and as Alex gazed into his eyes she whispered one word so softly he thought he had heard wrong for it sounded like she had said "Sky". He did not have time to ponder it nor aught else for that matter because the next thing he knew her lips were upon his and she was kissing him.  
     

    Aymeric's mind was swimming, his thoughts jumbled together as he struggled to maintain some semblance of control over the burning desire that threatened to overwhelm him and fought against the urge to crush Alex to him and take her right there on the sofa. 'Twas that very thought that sobered him, instinctively causing him to freeze and stiffen while he tried to calm the raging tempest within himself. He felt a sense of loss as she immediately broke contact at his reaction. Although she refused to look at him he could still see the stricken expression on her face and by the Fury, it about killed him especially as he knew he was the cause of it.

    "Pray forgive me, Aymeric." He heard her say in a quiet and shaky voice suddenly jumping to her feet. "I shall see myself out."

    "Do something you bloody fool!" A voice inside his head shouted. "Stop her before she walks away, mayhap even out of your life!" Aymeric shot his arm out and hooked it around her small waist then gently drew her onto his lap so she was reclined sideways, her back propped against his arm and her legs resting over the arm of the sofa. He wrapped his other arm around her then brought his face within ilms of her own as he grinned and asked softly, "Just where do you think you are running off to?"

     "I-I uh. Um, I." She stammered and as she stared up at him in astonishment, her face flushed, he could not help but think of utterly adorable she looked at this moment. His grin widened at this thought which served to fluster her even further and he could see she was becoming irritated by her inability to form a coherent sentence. 'Twas then that he heard her mutter, " _Seven hells! No man has a right to be so godsdamned beautiful nor so bloody sexy! It should be illegal!_ " He found himself unable to do aught but smile like a lovesick fool at her words for they made his heart sing with a happiness he had never felt before and as he reveled in this newfound knowledge her frustrated groan, followed by her mouth on his freed him from his awestruck trance. When he felt her lips touch his he did not freeze nor did he stiffen, nay this time he kissed her back.

      
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tomorrow is not promised to anyone.”- Walter Payton, 1999. 
> 
> The legendary running back for the Chicago Bears said this in an interview when he first announced he had a rare liver disease. He was my hero and still is. He passed away November 1st 1999, several months after he gave this interview and I have always wanted to use it in honor of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/25/2018. The beginning of this chapter is the rest of the flashback in Aymeric's POV. The rest is in the present and is in both perspectives.

   "I do believe you have yet to answer my question from yesterday evening, Alex." Aymeric reminded, panting slightly as he came up for air, trying to keep his wits about him. However, the woman who now lay beneath him on the sofa was not making it easy at all. Nay, 'twas downright difficult in fact for she responded to his touch, his kiss- responded to him-like no other woman had before. 'Twas driving him mad with longing as her every touch set his skin ablaze, every sound she made from her soft moans to her small gasps had his blood racing. Not to mention the way she purred his name was music to his ears for 'twas the sweetest lullaby he had ever heard and, by the Fury, he wanted to hear her sing it every night. 'Twas for this reason he could not let himself lose control, especially here in his sitting room. Although he had fantasized quite often about their first time, not once had he ever imagined taking her on his sofa, at least not yet anyway and he realized he did not want to jeopardize aught between them for he wanted more than one night of passion with Alex, he wanted a lifetime's worth. With that thought in mind he sought to tamp down his burning desire as he grinned at her then teased, "I daresay you are not attempting to avoid an explanation of your comments last night are you?"

     "Of course not," She met his gaze and Aymeric saw the adoration in her eyes as she lovingly traced his lips with the tip of her finger. "Sky."

     There 'twas again. "Sky", that one word she spoke with such feeling that it must hold more meaning to her that what it actually referenced. He stared at her momentarily confused as to why it was so important to her and it began to frustrate him. All the pieces of this peculiar puzzle must already be laid out before him for she clearly believed he could figure it out on his own as indicated by her continued silence on the matter. Aymeric closed his eyes as he recalled each time she had used that word recently but received not one clue from any of their conversations as of late then, as he almost gave up, he suddenly remembered something Alex had said to him once shortly after she had come to Ishgard and a thought occurred to him. "Nay, it could not be," he said to himself, "Could it?" He opened his eyes to find Alex watching him, her lips curved into a tender smile as she lightly traced his jawline. "When you say 'Sky' are you referring to me, Alex?" A warmth spread throughout his chest and a smile lit his face as she nodded. "But why?"

     Although a blush crept across her cheeks Alex held his gaze as she spoke softly. " 'Tis your eyes. They are the same light blue shade as the sky and every time I cast my eyes heavensward I am reminded of you, Aymeric. You are my Sky."

     Aymeric already knew what her response would be to his next question, however he needed to hear her say it. "Then yesterday, your change of heart was-"

    "Aye, because of you." She cupped his face in her hands then smiled when he turned to kiss each palm. "When I opened my eyes not only did I see the sky, I saw you Aymeric. I saw your smile, your eyes, your face. 'Twas then I realized I could not sacrifice myself after all for the only thing I wanted at that moment was to see you again."

     He closed his eyes then as comprehension of the full meaning behind her words dawned on him, threatening to overwhelm him with emotion. 'Twas him that Alex chose to live for, he was what had caused her to alter her decision. As he brought himself to gaze at her once more he finally saw what he had been blind to for it shone as bright as the sun itself in her vibrant green eyes and upon her face. Alex loved him and if she could fearlessly take on Nidhogg, not once but twice, defeat the evil that had been his father and most importantly, if she could learn to love again after losing Haurchefant nearly destroyed her, then he could damn well tell her how he felt. "I love you Alex." Aymeric finally confessed what had been in his heart for quite some time. "I have from the moment I first looked into your eyes the day we met at Camp Dragonhead."

     "My Aymeric." She encircled his neck with her arms and gently pulled him to her, stopping when his lips were a mere ilm from hers. "I love you Sky."

     His heart filled with happiness as he covered her mouth with his, trying to convey to her all that he was feeling in that one kiss and when they reluctantly broke apart for air, Aymeric gazed into her eyes then softly murmured but one word. "Stay."  
                                   

                                                         *                                                            *                                                                  
 

     Alex smiled widely as she felt Aymeric was near, felt his presence even before she heard his boots crunching in the hardened snow beneath his feet and before she picked up his unique scent. 'Twas not long after when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and her smile widened further as she noticed what he carried in his arms. She watched as he placed the wood on the fire as quietly as possible so he would not wake Alphinaud who was just as exhausted as she and her heart swelled with love for him at his thoughtful gesture. By Gods she loved this man with every fiber of her being!

     "I see you saved me a seat," Aymeric whispered as he sat beside her and placed his arm around her seemingly delicate shoulders which bore the weight of the entire world upon them. "Although I must say 'tis not my favorite place." He flashed a wicked grin. "I would very much prefer it if my head were in your lap instead of young Alphinaud's."

     She swatted his leg playfully with the hand not twirling white, silky hair. "Mayhap later." She gave him a tired smile. He frowned as she resisted his attempts to pull her into his arms for she had not been afforded the luxury of a proper bath in days and only had time for hurried washes in the Reach. "Pray, Sky." Alex protested softly, her resolve weakening as she met his eyes. "Full well I know I smell as disgusting as I feel. I am covered in dirt, grime and Gods' knows what else, probably some creatures blood and guts-"

     "I do not care, Apple. I have missed you terribly." His smooth voice was barely audible as he covered her lips with his and she felt him smile as she leaned into him sighing with contentment. When they finally broke apart minutes later Aymeric pulled back, his keen eyes carefully scrutinizing every ilm as he intently searched her face.

     Alphinaud's hair was forgotten as Alex cupped his face in her hands and answered the unspoken question in his bright blue eyes. "I am well, Aymeric, truly I am." She saw the doubtful expression and kissed him tenderly. "I am not injured, save the usual small cuts and bruises, I promise. I have never lied to you, my love. I am certainly not going to start now." She saw tears glistening as he exhaled shakily in relief. "I love you so very much, Sky."

     "I love you with all that I am, Alex." She felt his body tremble as he pulled her to him and held her tightly to his chest. "I do not know what I would do if I ever lost you, Apple." He brushed the top of her head with his lips and murmured quietly, "I need you and I do not believe I could live without you." She felt so safe, so loved, so right in his arms which was where she belonged. "I am yours and you are mine, my Alex."

     "I am yours and you are mine," Alex whispered soothingly, "My Aymeric."  
                                     

                                       *                                                                *                                                                

    Later that evening, Alex descended the stairs escorted by Artoirel. Each year since Haurchefant's death they have marked the anniversary of his passing with a formal dinner for his family and close friends only in attendance, including Aymeric, Alphinaud, Corentiaux and Yaelle. Although 'twas a formal affair, 'twas festive as well for 'twas a celebration of Haurchefant's life. They ate, they drank, they danced, they laughed and they cried as they told stories and shared memories honoring the man they all loved dearly for they knew this is what Haurchefant would have wanted, to celebrate his life, his love and his enthusiasm for all things, not mourn his passing.

     As they entered the parlor, the conversation abruptly ceased as all eyes turned their way. Alex glanced around the room unnerved by the sudden silence and her arm, which was still through Artoirel's, tightened instinctively. She felt his hand squeeze her arm and when she looked up he smiled reassuringly at her, then he leaned down to whisper softly in her ear, "You are absolutely stunning in that dress, little sister. 'Tis why they stare so."  
  

     She was about to reply when a long, loud whistle echoed throughout the room. "Bloody hells! Why do you get to play escort this year? 'Tis not fair!" Emmanellain complained loudly. "If I would have known-"

     "Emmanellain!" Edmont and Artoirel warned in perfect unison.

     "Last year you were her escort, little brother, and Father was the year before that." Artoirel explained his voice a tad smug. " 'Tis my turn to escort our dear sister."

     "You look beautiful, my dear," Edmont kissed her cheek affectionately. "The dress is new, is it not? I would assume 'tis safe to say you acquired it on your travels."

     "As a matter of fact I did. In the Far East." She felt warmth spread throughout her body as Aymeric approached.

     "Kugane, to be precise Lord Edmont." Alphinaud quickly interjected on her behalf as he noticed the older Elezen staring at her expectantly.

     "I must say you are simply breathtaking this evening, Alex." His smooth, polished voice sent shivers down her spine. He took her hand and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. "Would you care for a drink, my friend?"

     "Why thank you Aymeric," she smiled sweetly, "And I daresay you certainly know how to lay it on thick, Lord Commander, for I do believe you are so full of shite your eyes are turning brown."

     "Language, Alexstrasza," Edmont admonished gently while Aymeric threw his head back and laughed delightedly along with the others who had heard her comment.

     "Pray forgive me, Father." Alex colored at being chastised. "My apologies to you as well, Aymeric. Pray forgive my crassness."

     "You need not apologize, my lady. 'Tis quite all right." When Aymeric gave her his sexiest grin, the one she could not resist, she had a good idea 'twas intentional. Her suspicions were confirmed with the way his lips curled upward at one corner of his mouth in a tiny smirk at her slightly narrowed eyes. "I do so enjoy your candor and your humor, Alex. I find it quite refreshing, especially in my line of work." He arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Now about that drink?"

    "I would love one, thank you."

     "Pray excuse me then. I shall be back anon."

     "You and Master Alphinaud must tell me of your journeys in the Far East, my dear." Edmont's ocean blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and in that moment he reminded her so much of Haurchefant that it pained her. Although 'twas difficult to look at him right now, she found the strength to do so when she felt Alphinaud take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze to say she was not alone, that he was by her side as always. "You have never been home long enough to speak of it properly, however, from what I have gathered through our brief conversations it sounds absolutely fascinating."

                              

                                                *                                                                    *                                                                        

     Aymeric could barely take his eyes off her which made the simple task of fetching her a drink somewhat difficult. As Alex entered the parlor on Artoirel's arm his eyes had almost popped out of their sockets, much to Alphinaud's amusement for he heard the young man chuckle quietly at the expression on his face. 'Twas seeing her in that dress that had him so bloody distracted for he had never seen aught like it. Although the gown was rather simple in design this only added to its elegance for it appeared as if it had been made for royalty and 'twas fit for a queen to wear. The hem of her soft, silk dress brushed the floor in front, fanning out behind her in a small train. When she walked he saw the slit on the right side that stopped near her hip. The gown itself was loose fitting, yet tantalizingly skimmed her every curve when she moved. It had a V-shaped neckline that plunged to her breastbone and the straps began to narrow steadily from the top of her breasts to her shoulders where they turned into thin strips. The back, cut low to her waist, was held in place by two delicate straps that crisscrossed mid back. However, the most striking aspects of the dress itself were the fabric and its color. 'Twas quite obvious the gown was made from the finest silk in the Far East however crushed water crystals had been woven into the actual fabric itself causing it to sparkle. Blue dyes of various shades from sky to royal were expertly blended together in perfect harmony which, in addition to the fabric, created the illusion of gentle waves shimmering in the moonlight when she walked.

     The dress was absolutely stunning of course, however, 'twas the way Alex wore it that took his breath away and had him staring for her whole demeanor exuded confidence and strength. While her scars were many- including several new ones he noted with a frown- and clearly visible she did not appear embarrassed nor did she attempt to hide them as was her wont on occasions such as these. This evening it seemed to be the opposite in fact. 'Twas as if she were displaying them proudly, tired of hiding her scars and in essence, part of herself as well for each one told a tale and was, in fact, a part of her that when put together told a story, her story. However, 'twas not only that her scars spoke of. They also said after all she has endured and all she has suffered she is alive and she is still standing, declaring she is a fighter, she is a survivor and Gods be damned if she were going to be ashamed of her scars anymore. By the Fury he loved this woman more than aught!

     "Why do you not just kiss her in the middle of the Crozier and be done with it? Although I must say, word will not spread as quickly now that Emmanellain is at Camp Dragonhead." Artoirel's amused voice startled him from his thoughts.

    "I am sure I do not know of what you speak." Aymeric frowned as he reached for the Ishgardian brandy Alex liked.

     "Nay, Ser Aymeric, not yet." The young count's concerned voice stopped him. "I am afraid my dear sister has not eaten today as of yet and I fear she will become ill were she to drink that now." He handed him a bottle of white wine. "Here, give her this. I weakened it myself. It shall suffice until after we have eaten." He must have seen the surprise on Aymeric's face for he laughed softly then. "Full well I know my sister and how she is, especially on this day. 'Tis why I have been watering down her before dinner drinks for years now. Alex has never been one to properly care for herself as she puts the well being of others before her own and armed with this knowledge I try my best to counter her willful neglect of her person." Artoirel sighed quietly as he cast a fond glance at his adopted sister. "Over the years I have found subterfuge to be the best option in regards to this situation unfortunately, as approaching the subject with her directly only leads to heated arguments and angry words we both regret later." He bowed to Aymeric, a faint smile curved his mouth. "Pray forgive me for involving you in my deceit, Ser Aymeric. Blood or not, she is my little sister and I only have her best interests at heart."

     "Pray do not apologize Count Artoirel. Your actions only bespeak of the depth of your love for Alex." Aymeric's admiration for his peer had grown considerably during their conversation. " 'Tis rare these days to find such devotion amongst siblings. She is quite fortunate indeed to have you as an older brother."

     "Aye well, your opinion on that might change at what I have to say next." He watched the nobleman's ocean blue eyes turn cold and steely. They narrowed slightly as the smile he wore fell and his face hardened. "Have care that my sister is not harmed in any way due to your, shall we say, stubbornness, Ser Aymeric. Halone help you if she is for you will answer to me."

     The Count stalked away and joined the group as Alphinaud regaled them with tales of their adventures. He silently fumed over Artoirel's threat as his head was pounding now and his neck, his shoulders and his jaw ached. He was not feeling festive at the moment nor was he in the mood to celebrate any longer at least not with the other people gathered at Fortemps Manor, save one, he amended silently. The only one he wished to celebrate aught with was Alex of course and he wanted it to be a private party, just the two of them. He cared not if they were in his bed or cuddling on the sofa by the fireplace in his sitting room, the only things that mattered to him were that they were alone and she was in his arms. He turned towards the small crowd then and caught her staring at him. Suddenly, the tension in his body fled as their eyes locked and all else, save them, faded away. She smiled lovingly at him and he returned it, then, with her glass of wine in hand, he made his way over to where she waited for him.

     "-and with the king of Doma no less." He heard Lord Edmont say clearly impressed as he joined the conversation mid sentence and slid into a spot next to Alex which had just conveniently appeared. "Thank you Aymeric." She accepted the glass he offered and her smile widened as she gazed up at him which caused his heart to skip a beat. He had to resist the urge to wrap her in his arms for he ached to hold her.

     "Hien does not like being hailed a king, Father." Alex informed the former count. "He prefers leader as it is less pretentious."

     " 'Tis a very informal way to refer to a ruler of a country is it not, little sister?" Artoirel asked curiously. "With no title, only addressing him by his given name?"

     "Nay, not when one is asked to do so. Aside from that, Hien is a dear friend who puts as much stock into titles as I do, which as you all know 'tis very little indeed, and him being such 'twould be quite odd to address him so formally as 'twould be with all of you." She sipped her wine. "Why would I refer to Hien any differently than my other friends?"

     "Alex is quite right. Lord Hien does not suffer such formalities between friends and I heard him remind her ' 'tis just Hien' several times." Alphinaud chimed in. "He is one of the most humble and down-to-earth leaders I have ever met. He reminds me of you, Ser Aymeric."

     "Why thank you, Alphinaud. I greatly appreciate the compliment." He bowed to the young Elezen although he felt the faint stirring of jealousy at the topic of conversation.

     "May I inquire as to why you address him using his title then, Master Alphinaud?" Edmont queried, clearly puzzled. "Are you not also considered his friend? Did Lord Hien not ask the same of you as well?"

     "Aye, I am and he has, however, I am not comfortable addressing him as such due to my upbringing and I am not as close to the man as Alex is." He snuck a quick glance at Aymeric before he continued. "Alex and Lord Hien spent far more time together than he and I, first on the Azim Steppe, then Yanxia and Doma respectively and in that time they became very close. I daresay Lord Hien was indeed quite taken with our Alex here. He even went so far as to hold our ship as we were getting ready to depart Kugane just to say goodbye to her and-"

     " 'Tis enough exaggerating for this evening, Alphinaud." Alex cut in as she shot him a warning glare. "Hien enjoys my companionship and I his, as friends do, naught more. Although he did hold up our boarding, 'twas to say farewell to us all and if I am not mistaken, he mainly spoke to you and Lyse, not I."

     "I have to say the craftsmanship on your gown is superb, my dear. The way the colors are flawlessly blended intrigues me." Edmont intervened as he changed the subject noticing the rising tension in the air between his daughter and the young Scion. "Were you, perchance, able to observe the dyeing process when you bought it?"

     "Nay, I am afraid I was not for I did not purchase it. I had no time for such frivolities as shopping or aught else." She stated matter-of-factly as she squared her shoulders. " 'Twas a gift."

     Artoirel nearly choked on the whiskey he had just sipped. "A gift?" He coughed and wheezed as he stared at Alex incredulously. "Pray tell from whom? I should like to know who would bestow upon my sister such an extravagant gift befitting of royalty as I may need to have words with this person."

     " 'Twas a gift from Lord Hien himself, Count Artoirel, and the other reason he held up our departure, to give Alex the gown." Alphinaud smiled serenely as he ignored the daggers Alex was throwing at him with her eyes.

     " 'Twould seem you have the right of it after all, Master Alphinaud." Edmont mused thoughtfully. "This Lord Hien does appear to be quite smitten with my daughter."

     "Nonsense!" She snorted derisively as she glanced at Aymeric. "Hien and I are friends and the dress was an expression of gratitude from him and the people of Doma, naught more."

    Aymeric had remained silent throughout the conversation lest he reveal the jealousy which churned within. He wanted to pull Alex into his arms and mark her neck right then and there for all to see, mark her as his and yet he still could not. He was trapped in the crushing grip of his long held doubts and fears and the longer he waited to tell her how he felt, the stronger their grasp became making it even more difficult to speak of them to her. Although he knew she could free him from the vice-like hold they had him in, could save him from being crushed beneath their weight, 'twas one of the same holding him prisoner that made his hesitate still. How could Alex be truly his when he believed her heart, and her very soul, still belonged to another and always would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on typing up and editing Chapter 6 which is mostly smut. I forgot to add this a while ago, but yes, Francel has been invited to the celebration of Haurchefant’s life every year since it started and each year he has declined. He cannot bring himself to accept it yet. Maybe one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/03/2018. This chapter has a lot of smut, so if that's not your thing you might not want to read it. I've not written smut in a long time so I'm not even sure it's good smut, but here it is anyway and if it sucks I apologize.

     Aymeric stood at a window, his back to her, and gazed out into the darkness as Alex teleported directly into his bed chamber. She heard his sigh as she materialized in a flash of soft white light. Silently she crossed the room then wrapped her arms around his waist while she rested her cheek against his well muscled back.

    "Although you appear to have already mastered this newfound ability of yours, my love, I truly wish you would use the door." His low velvety voice was filled with concern as he took her hands from his mid-section and held them in his own. "Did Y'shtola not say it could be dangerous and ask you to proceed with caution until-"

     "Aye she did, however, thanks to Lyse's reckless behavior, 'shtola is in no condition to research aught at present." Her voice cracked as she added, "If ever."

     "Damnit," He swore softly as he turned within the circle of her arms then held her tightly. "Pray forgive my inconsideration, my heart. 'Twas not my intention to cause you further pain."

     "You have naught to apologize for, Sky. One would think that the mere mention of her name would not upset me so and yet it still does, I am afraid."

     " 'Tis quite normal what you are going through. Although, the blame you have placed upon your shoulders is not. 'Twas not your fault, Apple. There was naught you could have done to prevent it and I do believe somewhere deep within you, you know the words I speak are true."

     "Pray Sky, can we not discuss this now for I do not even want to think about aught save you and I wish to forget all else beyond these four walls if only for the rest of the night. Let us ignore the rest of the world while we have the chance."

     "I would do aught you asked of me." Aymeric pulled away enough to gaze down at her adoringly before lowering his head to kiss her gently as his hands removed the robe she wore. He abruptly ended the kiss as he unexpectedly came into contact with the bare skin of her back and let out a soft growl when he saw she still wore the dress. She had a look of pure innocence on her face and the sweetest smile upon her lips as he whispered hoarsely, "Wanton seductress."

     "Why, I have no idea as to what you speak of, Lord Commander." Alex grinned mischievously as she took a step back.

     "Wicked temptress." He licked his bottom lip and she moved another step back.

    "I daresay keep talking like that Ser Aymeric and I shall either have to leave or remove the gown myself." Two steps backwards this time. "I had believed you would be more appreciative of my thoughtfulness, however, I see I was wrong."

     "Evil, shameless vixen."

     "Do not say I did not warn you," Alex reached around to unhook one the the back straps when her hands were suddenly halted by Aymeric who kissed her hard, then moved behind her.

     " 'Tis my job," he growled in her ear then trailed his tongue down her neck as he laid his hands on her hips.

      "I thought I was a temptress, an evil-" She breathed as his lips against her skin sent shivers down her spine and caused an aching heat to pool between her thighs.

      "Oh you very much are, most definitely all of those things, my love." He murmured seductively as he ran his hands slowly up her bare arms. "However, the fact that you are pleases me to no end. For you are my seductress, my vixen, my temptress and only mine."

     "Aymeric." She purred.

     "Say it again and by Halone, I swear I shall do my damnedest to make you forget all else save my name. I wish to hear it upon your lips all night."

     "Aymeric."

     Without a word he knelt behind her as his calloused hands moved lightly over her shoulders and down her back. His lips followed and left a trail of hot kisses in their wake as he undid one strap then the other. He gently turned her to face him, the fire and determination in his blue eyes was enough to make her shiver slightly in anticipation. She knew he had noticed it from the slight smirk she saw right before that heavenly sinful mouth of his claimed her own. She sighed as she felt Aymeric's silver tongue, skilled in oh so many wickedly delightful ways, demanding entrance and her lips parted for she could not deny him had she even wanted to. Alex never could for the effect he had on her was truly astounding. He but only had to gaze at her with desire burning in his light blue eyes or speak her name in that incredibly sexy voice of his to have her wanting him. His kiss alone could set her blood on fire, igniting a ravenous hunger that could only be sated by Aymeric himself. 'Twas precisely how she felt now and as his mouth left hers she groaned in protest. His only response was to pull her closer as he began to peel the silky material down her body with agonizing slowness, thoroughly kissing every ilm of flesh revealed to him before he unveiled more and by the time she was bare to the waist she was burning with need.

     "Aymeric," Alex whimpered as his tongue traced the scars on her stomach. Her head fell back and a loud moan escaped her lips as he covered her breast with his mouth while he palmed the other, kneading gently. She sunk both hands into his thick black hair as he teased one taut nipple with his tongue and the other between his thumb and forefinger, then as he switched determined to give each equal amounts of his attention, she felt his other hand slide her dress over her hips and let it pool at her feet. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath when he realized there was naught more to remove.

     "Quite scandalous, my love," He murmured into her neck, then nipped softly, eliciting a purr. "I do so enjoy making you purr."

     "Aymeric, do-ahhh-

     Alex's gentle chiding was quickly stifled as Aymeric flicked her nipple with his tongue and made her purr again as his hands roamed over her backside then squeezed. His mouth was on her neck then his hand slid to the moist heat between her thighs. "Aymeric," she moaned and arched her back as he swiftly found what he sought. She grasped his broad shoulders for support as he stroked her softly bringing her to the edge, then pulled back before she could topple over. She heard him chuckle softly as she mewled in protest, then gasped in pleasure as he slipped two long fingers inside her and then a third when she urged "More, Aymeric". His strong arm curled about her waist and secured her to him as he ravaged her mouth while he withdrew, then plunged his fingers deep within her over and over again until she finally tore her mouth from his to cry out his name only to have it sound more of a plea. She felt him smile against the crook of her neck before he bit down as removed his fingers and she cried out in both pain and protest. He ran his tongue over the bite soothingly before covering it with his mouth to deepen his mark while his deft fingers found her nub and quickly brought her to the brink once more, however, this time he sent her right over. "Aymeric," she cried and dug her fingers into his shoulders as her climax rocked her hard then gasped as another orgasm followed closely behind and caused her knees to buckle. His grip was firm about her waist, however, and he pulled her closer as she clung to him weakly and nuzzled his neck, then kissed it. "I love you, Sky. I have missed you so much."

    "I love you, Apple," He said softly and planted a kiss on her temple, then in one graceful fluid motion she was in Aymeric's arms, cradled against his chest as he carried her to the bed and laid her gently upon it. " 'Tis my greatest desire to show you exactly how much I have missed you."

     The next she knew, Aymeric hovered above her, his face ilms away from her own and the intensity in his bright blue eyes as he gazed at her pierced her very soul. 'Twas as if he searched for something and the answers in which he sought lay somewhere within her, however she did not know what it was he looked for. Although she knew not why he wore it, the expression, a mixture of doubt, love and fear, on his beautiful face tore at her heart for she had seen it many times before and instinctively she reacted the same as she had on all the other occasions she had witnessed it, with reassurance and love. Alex lovingly took his face in her hands and whispered vehemently, "I love you and only you, Aymeric de Borel. You are the reason I am still here, you give me strength when mine is spent, courage when mine has fled. Your love renews my hope when I feel all is lost and 'tis your light that guides me safely through the darkness when mine own has been extinguished. Not only are you my love, you are the center of my world and without you I would be lost." She kissed him then as she tenderly brushed a lone tear from his cheek. "You are so much more than you think you are. I just wish you would believe it."

     Unable to speak, Aymeric replied the only way he could and covered her lips with his own in long, passionate kiss which brimmed with so many emotions she was left dizzy and lightheaded when it finally ended. He grinned that oh so sexy grin of his as he allowed her a brief moment to catch her breath, then his mouth was on hers once more. She purred in contentment, thankful he had discarded his tunic before her arrival, as she plunged her hands into his soft raven black hair and tugged him closer. Alex gave herself over to her senses as she relished the feel of his hard body against her own and the touch of his roughened hands on her skin. She marveled at the silkiness of his hair between her fingers and the delightfully unique, pleasing scent she loved so much that all Aymeric. Her hands moved to roam over his well defined chest which elicited a moan from him and he shivered slightly as she reveled at the hard muscles and smooth skin beneath her fingers for Aymeric's body never ceased to amaze her. Due to his determination to stay in peak shape and keep his skills sharp, he trained daily and his dedication was evident as he had the most chiseled body of any Elezen she had ever seen, even Haurchefant who was almost just as muscular as the Lord Commander.

     Alex made a small sound of displeasure as not only his mouth left hers, but his body as well. Her protest died in her throat as she saw Aymeric's face and she locked gazes with him. Although she had seen that look countless times, the heat and ferocity of it still caused her heart to thump wildly within her chest and never failed to bring tears to her eyes for all that he felt for her lay bare upon his face and in the depths of his sky blue eyes, in which an unspoken question burned. No words were needed between them as they had their own private language and could communicate with each other through a mere look, a simple touch or small gesture. Although he uttered not a word she heard him speak, "Pray Alex, let me love you my way for not only do I want this, I need this. I need to show you how much you truly mean to me," and his silent plea touched her very soul. Her heart ached for him as she knew the hell he endured every time she had to leave, called away to face some unknown threat or dangerous situation. As much as she hated to leave him and how much she worried about him, she had to admit Aymeric had the worst end of it. He was the one left behind with naught to do but wait and pray for her safe return, the one who had to live with the fear she might not make it out alive and the uncertainty of not knowing if she would even come home to him. He had tried to hide it from her at first, and to be truthful, he still did at times for he did not want her to fret overmuch about him and lose focus which could prove fatal to not only her but someone else as well, however, she had seen right through his stoic facade. 'Twas for this reason and her love for Aymeric she answered him with a loving smile.  
 

                                                                            *                                *                                *                                

      Aymeric's face lit up and his heart swelled with love when she smiled for he knew he was free to love her as he wished, to express the depth of his feelings for her with his body as words alone could not even begin to convey what he felt in his heart and to treat her as the goddess that she was. Alex was his goddess, and he worshipped her willingly. Her love, his temple that granted him peace and sanctuary and her body, his shrine in which to kneel before and pay tribute, not only to bring her pleasure but to love her as well.

     Wordlessly, he covered her small body with his own and his lips found hers once more. The purr he elicited from her caused the bulge in his trousers to grow larger still as it strained somewhat painfully against the confining material and he groaned. By the Fury, he loved to hear her purr, almost as much as he loved making her purr. His lips left hers then to trail kisses from her jawline to the crook of her neck where he bit, licked and sucked as he marked her as his own. He pulled back to examine his handiwork and grinned at the two nearly identical lovebites on opposite sides of her neck then looked at her. He noticed the flushed face, ragged breathing and apple green eyes darkened to emerald with desire and knew what they meant. Alex was more than ready- to be truthful so was he- and by the Gods she wanted him, all of him and she wanted him now, however, he could not give in to temptation, at least not yet.

     He shifted his gaze from hers and with deliberate slowness, he began to peruse her body. His eyes narrowed slightly as he carefully scrutinized every ilm of flesh bared to him in search of undisclosed injuries and new scars in dire need of his attention. He found a few new minor scars on her arms and legs as he suspected he would- naught serious but they tore at his heart just the same for he loathed seeing her hurt- as Alex had ceased trying to hide her wounds from him long ago. 'Twas her way of shielding him from worrying about the dangers she was forced to face for she did not want to add aught more to his already overburdened shoulders and stressful duties. He had finally convinced her that his shoulders were indeed broad enough to carry this information and 'twas far more stress inducing to discover these injuries by chance and have to drag the truth from her about them. She understood, then had conceded to his logic and had voluntarily, albeit reluctantly at times, told him usually before he even asked. He frowned as he noted that although the scars she received from Lord Zenos during their battle in Yanxia months ago had faded, they had done so only slightly and appeared almost as fresh as her most recent ones. Aymeric focused on one particular scar the Garlean gave her on the left side of her abdomen and as he stared at it a sudden wave of fury swept through him as it consisted of three jagged slashes, two of which were horizontal, the other diagonal. Although none connected, 'twas clearly meant to be the letter "Z". The crown prince of Garlemald himself had marked his heart, his Alex for his own as there was no mistaking the arrogant young lord's intent for she had an identical, though larger, scar across her back from the same battle.

     Aymeric blinked and chuckled softly as he found himself sprawled atop Alex who, with a speed and strength that still surprised him, had bolted upright then yanked him down. His anger fled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, demanding his attention. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against her neck then traveled slowly to her right shoulder as her hands began to wander down his stomach. He held her right arm up and proceeded to kiss the length of each scar and every ilm of soft skin from her shoulder to her fingertips then back again. He ran his tongue lightly across her collarbone to her left arm and gave it the same attention as the other. She moaned unabashedly and purred his name when his lips skimmed over her stomach as he moved to her legs, and from her hips to her ankles, he worshiped every ilm. Alex writhed beneath his hands and trembled at his touch as he caressed her soft skin, his mouth following in their wake.

     He had just began loving the scars below her collarbone when he heard her tone of voice change, his name upon her lips become more insistent and he realized he had to buy more time for he was nowhere near finished as of yet. He continued paying homage to her scars and her flesh with his mouth while he ran his hand lightly down her side to her hip where he squeezed gently, then continued to her knee. He shifted slightly to the side to allow him better access and as he moved his hand to her inner thigh he felt her stiffen then heard the small hiss of disapproval that emitted from her. He quickly covered her mouth with his own to stifle the protest that was forthcoming and the deep, throaty growl she issued was swiftly replaced by a long moan as he slipped his fingers through her wetness and ever so lightly flicked her nub. After a few more gentle strokes when she began to purr again he knew she was content for the time being, although 'twas definitely not his fingers she wanted, however, she would be satisfied enough to allow him to continue as he wished. He moved to her breast then to tease her nipple with his tongue while he plunged three fingers into her and by Gods, the way his name sounded like a prayer on her lips was almost his undoing. He trailed his tongue to her other breast then, as he heeded her ragged pleas, he began to pump his fingers faster and harder, and Halone help him, he had to kiss her again to quiet her. Aymeric loved the fact that she was so vocal and had no qualms about expressing her pleasure seeing as 'twas him whose name she cried out so shamelessly ecstasy, him who she so wantonly desired. However, he was painfully hard already and hearing her call out his name as if he were her god, along with her moans and purrs, was driving him absolutely mad with longing and he wanted her so badly he was afraid his self control would snap causing him to just free his erection, bury himself in her wet heat and pound her into the mattress until he found his release. Although, his Alex would not mind and there were more than a few instances where similar rushed, fevered acts had occurred this was not going to be one of them as they were both givers and preferred to take their time thoroughly pleasing the other.

     When he felt Alex was close, he slowed the pace then removed his fingers and slid them up between her slick folds to her core. Instantly upon his touch, her hips bucked, her nails raked down his back and spasms wracked her body as she reached her climax. Aymeric released her mouth having regained his control to glance at her, then smiled broadly as he took in her glazed, half-hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. He kissed her forehead, nose and both cheeks, then resumed his previous ministrations to her breasts, licking, nipping and sucking each nipple before he returned his attention to her scars. First he softly traced, then reverently kissed each and every scar from her collarbone to her hipbones and although they all received his adoration, he made sure he gave extra love and devotion to the hideous mark Lord Zenos had left.

     Alex had already begun to respond to his touch and he heard her soft moans as he trailed hot, wet kisses from her hip to her inner thigh as he gently spread her legs apart and settled between them. He met her gaze then grinned devilishly as he parted her folds. Immediately his tongue found its target and as he began to lick, then suck her eyes closed, but only for a brief moment before locking with his once more for Alex liked to watch him, whether he was pleasuring her or she was pleasuring him mattered not as 'twas him that captivated her so, and by the Fury, he loved it. Aymeric placed an arm over her hips to hold her still as she began to squirm and heard, "Aymeric, oh Gods Aymeric!" Then she moaned,"Do not stop, Aymeric! For love of the Gods do not stop!" Suddenly, her back arched as she cried out, "Aymeric," and her body convulsed from the sheer intensity of her orgasm. Alex fell back on the bed, her breath ragged and shallow, however, he was not finished yet as he immensely enjoyed pleasing her and only relinquished his position after her third climax when he heard a soft growl escape from her lips as she demanded, "Now, Aymeric." Her patience was spent and as his throbbing, aching erection painfully reminded him, so was his.

     Aymeric crushed his lips to hers in a passionate, demanding kiss which she returned with equal fervor as her hands flew to the laces of his trousers. He groaned as she freed him from his prison, then shuddered when her small hands stroked him softly, but only for a moment for she knew he retained control through sheer willpower alone and even he had his limits. His trousers and smallclothes quickly joined her gown on the floor and he positioned himself at her entrance then began to ease himself into her carefully to allow her body time to adjust to his length and girth for he was an Elezen and nearly twice her size and he did not wish to hurt her unnecessarily. As he reveled in the blissful feeling of the tight, wet heat that surrounded him Alex purred, "Aymeric," and Gods help him, he came undone. His control snapped and in one hard thrust he had buried himself deep inside her, then as he realized what he had just done he searched her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. She smiled reassuringly at him with naught but love on her face. He returned her smile then took her mouth again as he began to move within her.

     He wanted to keep the pace slow and easy for he relished the feel of her, being inside her, his lips on hers, her soft body beneath him and he wanted to savor every moment of it, make it last forever if could, however, his love, his heart was making it quite difficult. Alex's hips moved in sync with his and her hands roamed over his body from his hair to his shoulders to his chest and back again for his body fascinated her and under normal circumstances this pleased him greatly but he wished to last as long as possible and 'twas not going to happen if her worship of his body continued. Her lips left his to travel along his shoulder to the crook of his neck. When he moaned as she bit down and began to mark him as her own, he realized he fought a battle he was soon to lose and sure enough, after she left her second mark upon him, she ran her tongue up his neck then along the edge of his ear and he knew was gone. Between her moans, the sultry way she murmured his name and what she was doing to his ear with that sinful tongue and mouth of hers, Aymeric groaned as he willingly surrendered. He lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder as he buried himself to the hilt inside her then began to thrust harder and faster. Their eyes locked and he slid his hand down to where his tongue had been not long ago. Her moan of pleasure was answered with his own as he neared his release.  
 

    "Pray, Alex," Aymeric panted. He could not hold back any longer and just when he thought she would not join him, her back arched. Alex cried his name and he felt her muscles contract around him sending him over the pinnacle as he spilled his seed within her and Alex's name fervently upon his lips, repeated like a prayer. Aymeric smiled when he realized she still clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest as she rode out the storm with him. Together, as it should be. Always.

      He leaned down and kissed her tenderly as he cupped her cheek with one hand. He could not help but grin as he felt her small hands on his face, which made her smile in return. Aymeric raised his head just enough to gaze into her eyes. "I love you so very much, Apple. Words alone will never be able to describe what I feel in my heart for you"

     "And I you." She kissed him softly. "I love you, Sky, with all that I am. I truly hope you know that."

     Aymeric rolled over onto his back and brought her with him. She snuggled against him as close as she could get and laid her head upon his chest then slid her arm across it and held him. Once she was settled, he wrapped his arms around Alex and secured her to him, then said with more confidence than he felt, "Of course I do."

     "I do not think you do and I do not know why." Her voice was barely audible. "I just cannot understand it. Have I done something to cause this doubt I sense in you? Pray tell me if I have."

     "Of course not. You have done naught of the sort, Apple." He kissed the top of her head as he tightened his arms. "I do believe you, my heart."

    Alex sighed. The sound tore at his heart for he heard something in that soft exhalation that he had never heard from her before and he felt tears prick his eyes. 'Twas a sigh of resignation, one of defeat. He tried to speak but his voice failed him.

     "Good night, my Aymeric," She kissed his chest, then murmured as her exhaustion finally overcame her. "You are my entire world. I love you, Sky."

     As sleep claimed her, Aymeric felt a dampness on his chest that had not been there before. 'Twas like a slap in the face as he realized the dampness was from Alex's tears. He felt like such an arse that he wanted to wake her and tell her everything he had been withholding from her, his doubts, his fears and most importantly, a question that had been on his mind for a long time now. However, he could not bring himself to wake her and 'twas not only the fact that she desperately needed her rest. Nay, 'twas the same reason that always held him back, fear. For he was afraid of how she would react, of what she would think of him and of what her answers would be.

     "I love you more than mine own life, Alex." He whispered softly holding her tightly as his own tears fell. "Pray forgive me for being a coward, my love."  
      
    
      
      
                                
      
      
      
      
      
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on getting Chapter 7 typed up, edited and proofread. As always, thanks for reading! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/06/2018. This chapter is not in the original story, but the idea came to me while re-reading the beginning of the OG chapter and just would not go away until I wrote it. I wasn't really happy with the OG so taking the advice of my editor/proofreader/daughter I decided to replace it with this version instead. This chapter is dedicated to my daughter. Here's your fluff P :-)  
> I apologize for the formatting of the note Aymeric leaves, especially to those of you reading this on your phone. Even from my laptop it's off, but from my phone it's horrible and it makes me want to scream. Everything I have tried so far to fix it has failed, so if anyone has any tips or suggestions please leave me a comment.

    Alex awoke the next morning to bright rays of sunshine filtering through gaps in the curtains. She slid her hand across the bed but 'twas empty as she knew it would be and was quite accustomed to it by now. Aymeric had always been an early riser and with his ever growing list of responsibilities there was always some matter that demanded his attention. He was a honorable man who took his duties very seriously and would do almost aught required of him to fulfill the oaths he had sworn. She stretched, then rolled over intending to bury her face in his pillow and breathe in the scent of him, however, as she did something crinkled beneath her nose. She smelled ink and parchment as well as Aymeric. She sat up and leaned against the headboard then reached for the note. She smiled as she saw, " _Apple_ ", written in Aymeric's perfect penmanship on the front of the folded parchment, then flipped it open and read:  
                                                                                                                
   

 

                                                                                                              _My Dearest Love,_  
_I went to my office earlier than usual this morning which                                                                                                                     allowed me to rearrange my schedule to spend as much                                                                                                                     time with you as possible before you return to Gyr Abania                                                                                                                     on the morrow. It gives me great pleasure to inform you                                                                                                                     that from noon today until your departure in the morning                                                                                                                     you shall have my undivided attention, my heart.                                                                                                                       Forgive me for leaving this note. I had every intention of                                                                                                                     speaking with you personally, however, upon my return                                                                                                                     home I found you still slept. I did not have the heart to                                                                                                                     wake you as you looked so peaceful in slumber and need                                                                                                                     your rest for the difficult days that lie ahead.                                                                                                                       Pray meet me at the Crozier at noon for lunch.                                                                                                                                    Forever and Always Yours,_  
_Sky_  
  

 

     Her smile widened at this wonderful, yet completely unexpected news. 'Twas such a lovely surprise for Aymeric was normally far too busy with either meetings or the mounds of paperwork heaped atop his desk to take a few hours off let alone an entire afternoon and she had an inkling that he would be paying the price for doing so for at least the next few days if not more. She was tempted to visit him at Congregation after she made herself presentable and decline for she did not want him to suffer the consequences of neglecting his workload just for her, however, she decided against it as it had already been done. Although she was ecstatic about being able to spend time with him, she could not help but wonder what had brought this on for 'twas unlike Aymeric to shirk his responsibilities. Immediately, guilt replaced her curiosity as she realized she was being unfair to him for no matter how busy he was Aymeric always tried his best to make time for her when she came home, whether it be a long lunch in his office, a leisurely stroll through Ishgard or leaving early to spend the evening relaxing with her at home. She full well knew what being with Aymeric entailed long before their relationship began, as he did with her as well. Alex had accepted it willingly for 'twas a part of him, who he was and she loved him for it.

 

    Alex folded the note again, then traced " _Apple_ " with her forefinger as she thought back to the day Aymeric had given it to her.  
         

                                                                     *                                    *                            *  
 

 

   "Strasza." Alex heard the frown in his voice. "Nay, that does not sound right either."

 

    They were in Aymeric's bed and Alex lay atop him while his arms encircled her. A month had passed since the night they had confessed their love for each other and she had dubbed him " _Sky_ ". For some reason she could not fathom her lack of a pet name bothered him greatly. She pushed herself up and kissed him. "You try too hard, my love. If you stop thinking about it, it will come to you." She rested her chin on her hand and gazed at him while she stroked his cheek gently. "Why is this so important to you?"

 

    "You bestowed one upon me, Alex. I merely wish to do the same." He replied unconvincingly, then uttered, "Lex."

 

    "Nay, not that."

 

    "What is wrong with 'Lex'?" He asked puzzled. " 'Tis cute."

 

    "Naught is wrong with it, Aymeric." She answered evenly as she chose her words carefully. "I just believe something else would be better suited 'tis all."

 

    "What are you not telling me, Alex?" She hesitated a moment, unsure of what to say, and the next found herself beneath Aymeric as he swiftly rolled over, his face a few ilms from hers. He peered at her intently with his keen blue eyes as he studied her face. "Was that Haurchefant's name for you?"

 

    "Nay, 'twas not." She heard the uncertainty in his voice, and she smiled softly as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Haurchefant called me 'Hope'."

 

    "Then who?"

 

    "Thancred."

 

    "I see."

 

    "Aymeric, pray look at me." She commanded gently. He did and she cupped his face with her hands as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs to soothe him. "I love you, Sky. It matters not to me if I have a pet name for I already have all that I want and all that I need. I have you."

 

    Aymeric crushed his lips to hers then in a long, deep kiss. "I love you." He shifted to his side then and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his head, determined to give him the reassurance he sought. This man she loved, who selflessly gave so much of himself to her and to everyone and never expected- nor received- aught in return, had finally asked her for something in this small gesture. He was the one who needed to be held, the one who needed to be comforted and she was glad to do it for she would do aught for Aymeric, even if it meant she had to walk to the Seven Hells and back barefoot, and do so without hesitation.

 

    Alex held him as they lay in silence and just listened to his breathing, the sound of which always brought her comfort. She had begun to think he had drifted off to sleep when his silky, polished voice broke the stillness in the room.

 

    "It matters to me, Alex." Aymeric murmured quietly, his breath hot against her skin, then tenderly kissed her neck. "A great deal, to be truthful."

 

    "But why? You can simply use my name for all I care-"

 

    "I do not wish to call you by your name all the time as everybody else does. I want it to be something unique between just the two of us." He groaned softly. "A name which has a special meaning behind it, one that causes you to smile when I say it, one that makes me special to you-"

 

    "Oh, Sky. Nay." Alex whispered gently as her grip around him tightened after he broke off. "Do not even dare think you need give me a pet name for that reason. You already are so very special to me. I thought you knew that." She planted a soft kiss on the top of his head as she brought a hand up and affectionately stroked his hair. "I love you, Aymeric and that in itself makes you more precious to me than aught else in this world."

 

    "As you are to me, Alex." Aymeric raised his head to meet her eyes and laid his hand upon her cheek, then kissed her forehead. "I love you. 'Tis why I want to bestow you with a name of my own, to remind you of that and to show you how special you truly are to me."

 

    "It will come to you then, when you least expect it. You must needs be patient, my love." She laughed quietly when he sighed heavily and collapsed, carefully as not to hurt her, on top of her once more. "Do not give it another thought for you are far too overtaxed to fret over a matter such as this, Aymeric. You must de-stress and relax to ease your tension."

 

    He pushed himself up to his side and rested his head against the palm of his hand as he grinned devilishly at her. "Are you, by chance, offering your assistance in this matter?" He arched an eyebrow suggestively. "I will gladly accept your generous proposal of aiding me in this endeavor anytime you wish to provide it."  

 

    "Of course I am. Not only will I remember your words, I shall remind you of them as well for I fully intend to take advantage of every occasion that arises, regardless of time or place, to relieve you of your stress if I deem it necessary. You have been forewarned, Lord Commander." A wicked smile played upon her lips when his eyes widened slightly, then darkened with desire at the implication of her words. "I am at your service, Aymeric, and will do aught you desire."

 

    "Aught?"

 

    "Aye."

 

    "Well, 'twould be quite rude of me to decline such a sweet, sweet offer-"

 

    "By the Twelve! I almost forgot!" Alex exclaimed as she leapt off the bed and hurried to her bag.

 

    "You cannot just leave like this, Alex. By the Fury, you are as naked as you were on your Nameday!" Aymeric protested as he sat up.

 

    "I snuck out of the Reach because I just had to see you, Sky and by Gods, the Twelve themselves would not be able to force me to leave you yet." She said vehemently as she pulled three packages wrapped in plain brown paper from her duffel.

 

    "What are those?" He asked curiously as she walked back to the bed.

 

    "I brought you something." She smiled as she handed him the packages then climbed on the bed to sit next to him. The look of wonder on his face prompted her to add, " 'Tis not much, I assure you, one especially and another I but called in a favor. As for the third, I'm not entirely sure myself why except it seemed to call to me and speak your name. 'Tis quite odd really."

 

    "I-I do not quite know what to say, Alex."

 

    "You need not say aught. 'Tis something I wanted to do, Aymeric for you have given me so much already. I wished to give you something in return. I only regret it could not be more." She smiled lovingly at his dumbfounded expression. She knew he had no idea what she spoke of and would tell him later. "Are you going to open them or just hold them awhile longer?"

 

    "Right, of course." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Does it matter which one first?"

 

    "Nay, but you might as well open the largest one first." She teased him. "I see you eyeing it."

 

    "I am merely curious." He huffed as he glanced at her, then meticulously unwrapped it to reveal an ornate mahogany box. " 'Tis beautiful, Alex. It matches the bookcases perfectly in my private sitting room. Wherever did you find this? I daresay I might want you to commission another one for me, mayhap more pieces as well if the craftsman is willing."  
 

 

    "Thank you. If you truly would like another, or different pieces for that matter, you only have to ask." She frowned then. "I do not believe I will be allowed much free time, however, I will work on it whenever I am able."

 

    "You crafted this yourself?"

 

    "Do not sound so surprised." His astonishment hurt and she turned her head as tears stung her eyes. "I am more than just a weapon you know."

 

    "Full well I know you are, Alex. I just did not know you were even a carpenter, let alone such a talented one." He wrapped an arm around her then brushed his lips against her forehead. "Pray forgive me, sweetheart. 'Twould seem there is much about you I do not know for you still surprise me." He squeezed her gently and planted a light kiss on the the crown of her head. "Thank you for the box. I will cherish it even more since you made it for me."

 

    "You are most welcome, however, you have yet to open it. There is a gift for you inside it as well."

 

    Aymeric looked as if he were going to protest, but decided 'twould not be wise to do so at the moment. She watched as he lifted the lid and his breath caught in his throat. His wintry sky blue eyes flew to hers in shock as he realized what she had just given him. "Are you sure, my love? These are priceless, these are-"

 

    "Aye, I am positive." Alex smiled as he pulled out one of the six journals the box contained. He stared at it awe as he ran his hand over the worn and faded cover. "They are naught special, just the ramblings of a once eager, yet now weary adventurer, I am afraid. I fear they will have to suffice for now, until you are free join me in my travels and we can start a new journal together."

 

    "You remember."

 

    "Of course I do. 'Tis the day I look forward to the most now."

 

    He set the box on the floor, then held the nape of her neck as he kissed her breathless. "As do I, my heart and by Halone, I swear to you someday I will."

 

    "I know you will." She handed him a rectangular package. "This one next."

 

    He slowly tore the paper off then laughed as he lifted the lid to reveal two dozen assorted pastries with a variety of fillings. He closed his eyes and selected one at random, then took a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

 

    "A friend at the Culinarian's Guild in Limsa made them for me." She smiled at his look of contentment as he finished his pastry then shook her head when he offered her the box. "I got them for you. Besides, full well you know I am not overly fond of sweets such as those. If I wish for something sweet, I shall have a piece of fruit."

 

    "I swear by all that is good and holy, I will remedy that one day, my love." He vowed as he picked up the smallest package. " 'Tis my mission now and I promise I shall not rest until I find a sweet treat you enjoy."

 

    " 'Tis no need, Sky. You are the only sweet I want."

 

    "That was simply dreadful, Alex." He chuckled at the face she made at him.

 

    "Be that as it may, 'tis true." She grinned then. "We cannot all be blessed with such a gifted silver tongue as yours."

 

    "I daresay your tongue is quite magickal indeed, sweetheart." Aymeric murmured seductively in his velvety voice, a sexy grin upon his full lips.

 

    "Shameless."

 

    "Only for you, my love." He looked down at the box in his hands he had unknowingly unwrapped while flirting with her.

 

    "What is it, Aymeric?" His grin disappeared as he studied it and she saw recognition and sadness flicker across his face. "Have I done something I should not have?"

 

    "Nay, not at all." He turned the box over in his hands. "Tell me, Alex, is this the gift that spoke my name to you?" His voice was hoarse with emotion and when he finally met her concerned gaze his eyes glistened with tears. He opened the box and pulled a dark green velvet bag from it. "You found these in Gridania, did you not?"

 

    "Aye to both." She whispered as she scooted closer then wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her free hand on his arm. "How did you know?"

 

    " 'Twas my favorite candy as a child. My parents would buy it for me whenever they were in Gridania. Mostly my father of course, I get my sweet tooth from him, but my mother would get it if she were there or whenever we all went on a family outing." He opened the bag and withdrew two pieces and offered one to her. This time she accepted it without hesitation while she vowed to eat it with a smile even if it were the most vile, disgusting thing she had ever tasted. She would choke it down if she had to for she knew this candy was important to him and he meant the world to her. "I have not had this candy since my parents died."

 

    Alex removed the wrapper when he did and then stared at it as he was, although not for the same reason. 'Twas a semi-flat round lozenge about an ilm in diameter and half an ilm thick, perfectly normal in shape and size for hard candy. Its unusual color was what concerned her for she had never seen aught edible that hue before. 'Twas a bright, vivid green that caused her to wonder what in Eorzea it could possibly taste like.

 

    "My parents wore an expression similar to yours the first time they saw it as well." He laughed softly at her and she was happy to see the sadness had vanished from his face and been replaced by fondness, as well as amusement. Although the latter was at her expense, she did not mind in the least. "I have to admit, being a curious child, its color is what captured my attention first and foremost. 'Twas the brightest green I had ever seen before and I just had to try it. Once I did, I fell in love with it and so did my father." He smiled at the memory. " 'Twas years later that I found out they used an edible dye to make the candy that vibrant in order to draw attention to it, however, it mattered not to me. 'Twas still my favorite." His eyes fell back to the candy he held between his thumb and forefinger. "Do not fret, my love. You will like it, I promise. It tastes like an apple."

 

    "An apple? Truly?"

 

    "Aye, sweetheart. 'Tis apple candy." Aymeric smiled at her, then met her eyes. Alex watched curiously as his own widened while he stared at her. He looked at his candy, then back to her eyes again. She stared, confused as to what was happening, as a huge smile lit his face and he placed his piece back in the wrapper. He then nearly kissed her senseless as he shifted them to lay back on the bed once more. She blinked up at his grinning face. "You were right, Alex. It just came to me."

 

    "Pray tell what you have decided."  
 

 

    "Did you know that your eyes and my favorite candy are the exact same shade of green?"

 

    "Nay, I did not." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Does this mean you plan to call me 'Candy'?"

 

    "Bah, you insult me woman." He scowled at her as his blue eyes sparkled with merriment. "I do have more originality than that."

 

    "Then what?"

 

    "My pet name for you is ' _Apple_ ' and not only because of the color, but for other reasons as well." Aymeric grinned, love evident in his eyes, then tenderly brought his lips to meet hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a bit longer due to re-writes and having to add some things, but it may not. Anyway, Alex takes Aymeric away for a bit of R&R and fun in the sun. As always, thank you for reading! K :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/16/2018. I don’t like this chapter. I struggled with it for some reason and now that I reread it I have realized how bad it is and will probably rewrite it at some point.

    "Is aught amiss, Alex?" Aymeric asked concerned, as he glanced sideways at her. They had just finished their meal at the Crozier and although she was by his side as they strolled through the Pillars, Alex seemed to be a thousand malms away from him at that moment.

 

    "Nay, why do you ask?" She gave him a small smile, then unconsciously bit her lower lip a clear indication to him that something was indeed amiss. He began to fret then as the defeated sigh that had escaped from her lips last night before she drifted off to sleep echoed through his mind and fear filled his heart. This is was it then, the day he had dreaded for so long had finally come. She had had enough of his stalling, of his poor excuses and was going to end it.

 

    "Oh, I do not know," He began casually as he gripped her elbow lightly and steered her to a secluded alcove. "Mayhap 'tis the fact that when I approached and first spoke to you at the Crozier you drew your staff on me."

 

    "I did not hear you come up behind me, Aymeric and it startled me." Her expression of shame mingled with fear damn near made his determination to get the truth from her falter. "Pray forgive me. I am so sorry. I feel horrible. I could have hurt you or worse, you could have died by my own hand. I-"

 

    " 'Tis my point. You do not get startled unless you are distracted by something." Aymeric cradled her face in his hands and his voice softened. "I do not wish for nor do I need another apology, my love. I want you to talk to me, Apple. Pray."

 

    "I do not want to do this anymore." He felt the blood drain from his face, his heart ripped from his chest at her words and he could do naught but stare at her in shock as a pain unlike any he had ever known surged through every fiber of his being. His knees began to buckle as his worst nightmare had just become reality. He had lost her, had lost his Alex and as she met his eyes he saw so much pain and sadness in their bright green depths that his guilt nearly overwhelmed him for he knew he was the one who had caused it. "I do not want to return to Gyr Abania nor do I wish to fight in a war that is not mine own. I do not want to be a weapon to be wielded as others see fit only to be discarded once my usefulness has worn out or I am too broken to function properly anymore. I do not want to carry the burdens of the entire world on my shoulders any longer nor do I want to walk this path that I was set upon without my knowledge nor my consent. I do not want to be the Warrior of Light anymore nor have I ever wished to be." She placed her hands over his. "I do not want to leave you, Sky, not on the morrow nor ever, for that matter."

 

    "Oh sweetheart." Aymeric murmured softly as he picked her up in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. He smiled as her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms encircled his neck and she clung to him. He buried his face in the dark blue hair, which she had worn loose today for him, that fell around her shoulders and inhaled deeply as relief flooded through him. He had been certain she was going to tell him 'twas over. Although she had not, he realized that unless he told her exactly what was going through his mind and his heart, what deep-seated fears and insecurities were behind his hesitation, he may not be so lucky next time. He still struggled with the act of speaking of such things to her, of actually acknowledging his beliefs and his view of himself that he had held for so long. 'Twas one thing to have such opinions of yourself, however, actually admitting them to another, especially the woman you love above all else, was an entirely different situation altogether and to be truthful, one in which he had never thought he would find himself. It had not occurred to him that a day might come where he would find a woman he loved more than Ishgard, that is until the day he met Alex for the first time at Camp Dragonhead.

 

    He had an idea then, and while he knew 'twould not solve his problem of how to say what he needed to nor would it give him the courage to do so, 'twould be a start at least, a small step in the direction he needed to go. Not only that, but they would have some much needed alone time together away from the city. 'Twould also make her happy and he thoroughly enjoyed pleasing her for he loved to see her smile, especially when she smiled at him. "Let us leave Ishgard for the afternoon, Apple, and go somewhere, just the two of us."

 

    He had expected to see the shocked expression and the disbelief in her green eyes when she loosened her grip around his neck to lean back and look at him. However he had not been prepared for the hurt he heard in her voice as she quietly said, "You are jesting with me, Aymeric. Pray stop." She lowered her eyes then and stared at the collar of his tunic. "I do not find it funny."

 

    "Nay, my love." Aymeric kissed her forehead softly. "Alex, pray look at me." He commanded gently, then tenderly brushed his lips against hers when she complied. "Full well I know I have given you ample cause to doubt the truthfulness of my words, however, 'tis not a jest, sweetheart. I promise."

 

    "Truly? You wish to go someplace, just the two of us?"

 

    He winced at not only her words, but at her awed yet cautious tone as well for they stung. Although 'twas not her intention, to hear them said like that had cut him just the same for he had not realized until she spoke how much his hesitation had affected her and how she perceived their relationship. 'Twas as if she were truly astounded by the notion of him wishing to spend time with her outside of Borel Manor, outside of Coerthas where their being seen together could not be so easily dismissed as business or as close friends just catching up with each other after long absences. No matter how much this revelation hurt him, he could not fault her, for he had brought this on himself and even though he could do naught about his actions in the past, he could now and in the future. He knew he could not just make that leap overnight, but as long as he could take small steps at first, he was sure bigger strides would follow soon after. This would allow him time to not only bring himself to speak with her but to set the plan he has had in his head for awhile now in motion, at least begin to, as he had no intention of implementing it fully until he had finally bared his heart and unburdened his soul to her for 'twould not be fair to her to do so otherwise.

 

    "Pray forgive me for ever giving you reason to doubt me so, Apple." Aymeric kissed her then rested his forehead against her own. "Aye, I do. There is naught I want more at this moment." 'Twas his turn to be stunned as she sunk her hands in his thick hair then pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with such passionate enthusiasm he began to harden. His hands slid from her thighs to cup her lovely backside and the simply delectable moan that issued from her throat as he kneaded and gently squeezed was almost his undoing. He tore his mouth away from hers then and panted, "If you truly wish to leave Ishgard for the afternoon, my love, then I suggest we do so now, lest I lose control and lock us away in our bed chamber for the next week."

 

    She smiled at him as if she were contemplating his suggestion, then giggled softly when he growled. "Do you have a specific place in mind, Lord Commander?"

 

    "Nay, as long as I am with you I do not care where we go, " He smiled, then planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Although, our choice of destinations is rather limited, I am afraid. My travels are not as extensive as yours."

 

    "Do not fret over such a minor detail, Aymeric. I am fully capable of teleporting both of us anywhere you may wish to go."

 

    "Absolutely not, Alex." His brow furrowed with concern as he frowned. "Nay, I will not allow you to overtax yourself on my behalf-"

 

    "Hush, I will do no such thing. It does not tax me at all and 'tis quite easy I assure you." She gazed into his eyes earnestly. "Do you trust me, Sky?"

 

    "With my life," He replied solemnly without hesitation.

 

    "Hold on tight and do not let go."

 

    "Never, my love." He whispered vehemently and as she kissed him he felt the strange sensation of her teleportation spell tug at his insides gently and painlessly. He had teleported before and the spell was similar to the one Alex used now, however, 'twas different with her in control for he no longer felt adrift in the aether currents upon which they traveled like he normally did and although he knew he was basically without form now, he did not feel as such. Instead, he felt whole and solid, as if she had bundled him in a cocoon of sorts or a shield mayhap, to protect him from possible harm. Being teleported by her was unlike his other experiences, which he disliked immensely, for he felt safe and secure under her guidance as she led him through the currents to their destination.

 

    He waited for a moment with his eyes closed after they materialized as he steeled himself against the nausea caused by aether sickness that always accompanied him when he teleported, however, it never came. He felt perfectly normal, in fact, and he opened his eyes then to find apple green ones filled with concern peering at him.

 

    "Are you-"

 

    Aymeric covered her mouth with his and silenced her with a thorough kiss. He pulled back to stare at her in amazement and wonder. "How did you do that? Where did you learn such thing? I never knew 'twas possible." He laughed gently at her blank expression, then kissed her once more. " 'Tis the first time I have ever teleported and not felt like I were drifting aimlessly through the aether stream nor been at least a little queasy afterward."

 

    "Oh, that. Umm, I am not quite sure exactly how I am able to do it." She replied hesitantly. " 'Tis naught I learned from anyone either, just something that developed I guess."

 

    "Well, whatever it is you never cease to amaze me, my love."

 

    "If you want to see something truly awe inspiring, mayhap you should look around." Alex smiled wryly at him as she disentangled herself and ignored the frown that had appeared on his face as she slid down his body to stand beside him. He was somewhat appeased when she took his hand then laced her fingers through his and said, "Welcome to Costa del Sol in Eastern La Noscea."

 

    He looked at Alex in awe as the first thing he became aware of was the heat of sun beating down on him, then the sweet smelling breeze that made it bearable. He turned his head and gazed around at the breathtaking vista that lay before him. The sun reflected off the sparkling blue waters of the Rhotano Sea with a dazzling brilliance that was nearly blinding as gentle waves lapped against the sandy beach. He saw rocky cliffs nearby, along with brightly colored flowers and exotic trees as he slowly swiveled his head from left to right and tried to take everything in. He had never been to La Noscea before, let alone some place this beautiful and it filled him with wonder. He noticed Alex then, an expression of joy upon her face, her eyes filled with love and a smile so radiant that it rivaled the sun as she watched him and his reaction. He could not help but to take her in his arms. "Thank you for bringing me here," and he brought his lips to hers then kissed her slowly and gently for a long while.

 

    "You are most welcome, Sky." She whispered as she gazed up at him adoringly, then frowned as she pulled him into the shade of a nearby stand of trees. "The tops of your ears are turning pink. I shall have to get something for that so you do not burn. I did not think about that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Pray forgive me for my thoughtlessness. I shall return anon."

 

    "Wait. Where are you running off to by yourself?" Aymeric frowned at her. "You do not wish me to accompany you, Alex?"

 

    "Of course I do. I would love that." She replied, surprise in her voice and upon her face. "I had just assumed that you would not wish for us to be seen together. 'Tis getting difficult enough explaining our near constant companionship in Coerthas when I am home, but here I am afraid I would be at a loss were we to be recognized."

 

    "Let us not worry about such things now, my love." He smiled at her. "We are here together and 'tis all that matters at present."

 

    "Are you positive you are feeling well, Aymeric? Mayhap aether sickness is setting in?" She eyed him suspiciously as they headed towards the merchant booths about five hundred fulms from where she had teleported them to.

 

    "You wound me, Apple. I will have you know-

 

    "Really, Aymeric?" She said sourly as she saw the reason he had cut off mid sentence and tripped over his own two feet. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he gawked at the nearly naked girls Gegeruju employs scantily clad in bikinis. "Hmph. I will be at the merchant booths. When you are finished sightseeing, pray wipe the drool from your chin, Lord Commander."

 

    "Alex, wait!" She was almost to the booths when he finally caught up to her.

 

    "I have naught to say to you at the moment." He had never heard that cold, steely voice directed at him before and he did not like it at all.

 

    "Pray, sweetheart, let me explain." He turned her to face him and was taken aback by the tears on her face and the jealousy in her eyes that was quickly concealed by anger. "I swear I was not staring out of lust nor desire, Alex. I have never seen such a display before and I was shocked. I never realized there were women out there who paraded around dressed in less clothing than prostitutes and it stunned me, 'tis all." He took her hands and covered them in soft butterfly kisses as he knelt before her on one knee. "You are the only one I want, the only one I desire, the only one for me, Alexstrasza Ysera. This I promise you."

 

    "Well, I suppose since you put it that way and there is no drool on your chin after all." She smiled. "I should have known better and I apologize for overreacting, Sky."

 

    " 'Tis over and done with." He hugged her to his chest before he stood. "Come, let us enjoy our time here."

 

    "Why do you not attune to the Aetheryte while you are here, then meet me by the merchants?"

 

    "As you wish, my heart."

 

    Aymeric had just finished attuning when a loud whistle pierced the air, followed by an even louder, "Kweh!" and he grinned. He would know that excited greeting anywhere and sure enough, when he turned in Alex's direction his eyes were immediately drawn to her Dalamud red chocobo, Buckbeak, who kwehed enthusiastically as he joined them. He stroked Buckbeak's neck which earned him a nuzzle from her companion. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company today, my friend?"

 

    "He is normally by my side whenever I am not in Ishgard." She arched an eyebrow at him. "You do not mind, do you Aymeric?"

 

    "Of course not, my love." He glanced at her hands and noticed she was holding some type of clothing. "What is that?"

 

    "Your swim trunks."  He eyed them as she held them up for his inspection and was relieved to see they would at least fall to mid-thigh on him, if not lower. She handed them to him and pointed to a small cabana. "You can change there. I will after you are finished. I do not want to leave Buckbeak alone."

 

    He made his way there, thankful he had removed his armor before meeting Alex at the Crozier, and changed in record time. He walked back over to where she waited, feeling a tad awkward as he had never been out in public with so little clothing on before, but it disappeared the moment she caught sight of him and he saw the admiration in her eyes.

 

    "You are beyond gorgeous, Lord Commander." She laughed softly when he blushed slightly at her compliment. "Everything about you is simply beautiful, Aymeric."

 

    "I would not go that far, Alex." He murmured as he met her eyes.

 

    "Well, I would and 'tis true." She took his hand and kissed it tenderly. "I swear I shall make you believe it someday, even if 'tis the last thing I do." She planted a kiss on his palm then to seal her vow and held his hand to her heart with both of hers. "I shall go don my swimsuit. You can put your things in the saddlebag while I am changing."

 

    "Alex!" He called out when she was halfway to the cabana. "I love you." He mouthed the words and was rewarded with a huge smile that lit up her face. His did as well when she returned the gesture and spoke silently, "I love you, Aymeric."

 

    Aymeric had stowed his clothes in the saddlebag and had just fed Buckbeak a krakka root when he heard several loud wolf whistles. He turned to find Alex headed in his direction and as he caught sight of her his jaw dropped, his eyes widened and his mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sagoli Desert. If he had thought that those girls were even somewhat desirable, which he did not, his Alex would have quickly and utterly dispelled that notion in the blink of an eye. By the Fury, that woman was either going to drive him mad or be the death of him for that revealing black tanga and skimpy, matching halter she wore now left little to the imagination and concealed even less. Her golden, sun-kissed skin and toned muscles under soft flesh were on full display for all to see as she walked towards him. He watched in dumbfounded silence as she strutted, actually strutted, up to him and stuffed her gear in her companion's saddlebag. He tensed as he heard another whistle and whirled in the direction it came from, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

 

    " 'Tis a chocobo whistle, my love." He relaxed then, and turned back to her. "Now, you have two options. We can down to the beach here and relax in the lounge chairs or we can go to a secluded cove I know of nearby. Which would-"

 

    "Cove, definitely the cove." He did not allow her to finish her question as he reached into the saddlebag and withdrew the tunic he had been wearing. He held it out to her and said, "Pray put this on, Alex."

 

    "Why? Do you not like what I am wearing?"

 

    "Nay, my heart. Far from it to be truthful, however, it appears as if most everyone here loves it as much as I do and I find I do not care for that. What they happen to be salivating over is for my eyes and mine alone, Apple. I do not share." Her eyes widened slightly, then she nodded as she took the proffered tunic and donned it for him. "Thank you, love."

 

    "Aught for you, Sky." She gestured to Buckbeak then said, "After you, Lord Commander."

 

    "Are you sure he can carry us both, Alex? I fear I may be too much weight for him."

 

    "Kweh!" Aymeric knew from the haughty cry that issued from the chocobo along with the baleful glare directed at him, that he had just insulted Buckbeak.

 

    "Shh, you be nice." He watched her soothe her companion. "He is only concerned for your well-being."

 

    "Kweh."

 

    "Aye, he can bear our weight, but only for short distances." He got into the saddle when she gestured at him, then scooped her up with one arm and set her sideways on his lap. " 'Tis not far."

 

    Aymeric was so enthralled with his new surroundings that he did not realize they had arrived at the cove until Alex jumped from his lap onto the soft sand. He dismounted and glanced around while she pulled two blankets from the saddlebag, one of which she spread out next to a stand of trees and was for Buckbeak. The other she spread out in the shade about six fulms from where her companion was already dozing off. He felt her hand in his and grinned at her as she tugged him to the blanket.

 

    "Pray sit." 'Twas then that he noticed the jar in her other hand. He eyed it warily as he sat cross-legged on the blanket. " 'Tis so you do not burn, Aymeric."

 

    He sat patiently with his eyes closed and thoroughly enjoyed himself while she applied the lotion to every ilm of bare skin she could find. He was somewhat disappointed when he heard her replace the lid and he felt her move away from him. Suddenly, soft material was draped over his head as she giggled and he saw she stood with her back to him as he pulled his tunic off his face. "Halone help me," He muttered under his breath as he saw the back of her tanga for the first time. The scant swim bottoms revealed an extremely tantalizing view of her lovely backside as they were not made with enough material to cover one cheek, let alone two. She swished her tail teasingly from side to side, as she knew it did naught to cover her almost bare cheeks. He groaned then and was almost at her side when she turned around, a mischievous smile on her lips.  
 

 

   "Come with me."

 

    He grinned as she took both his hands and led him into the water as she walked backwards, her eyes locked with his. He was surprised to find the water pleasantly warm, even the deeper it became and Alex had to let go of his hands to tread water once it came to her chin. She winked at him as she moved away, then dove under the water. He had begun to worry when he heard her surface behind him, then as he turned to face her she splashed him, and not just a little either. As a result, his bangs and the sides of his hair were dripping wet and hung in his face which caused her to giggle. He growled as he pushed the hair out of his eyes and lunged towards her. She squealed in delight and almost let him grab her, but dodged him as she vanished beneath the surface once more. He groaned as she slipped away from him, knowing full well she had him at a disadvantage for not only was she fast, she could breathe underwater.

 

    Suddenly, she was behind him, her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek before she darted off again. She emerged about twelve fulms in front of him, her eyes sparkling and an impish smile upon her lips. She tossed something at him and his mouth went dry as he realized he held her halter and tanga in his hands.

 

    "Catch me if you can, Lord Commander." She challenged in a low, seductive voice.

 

    Aymeric looked to her then and desire coursed through his veins as he saw the sultry expression on her face. Never being one to back down from a challenge, especially this type of challenge from his Alex, he threw her swimsuit in the direction of the beach. "Oh, it is on, my lovely vixen," he growled, then dove at her as the chase began.  
   

                                                                    _______________________________________________  
                                                                       _______________________________________________

 

 

    They had returned to Borel Manor several hours previous to begin their little tradition Aymeric had started shortly after they began seeing each other. On the eve before her departure Aymeric, who was quite skilled in the culinary arts, would prepare a romantic dinner and they would dine in front of the fireplace in his private sitting room, followed by a long, leisurely bath together. They were now on the bed clad in only soft, fluffy towels. Alex was perched between Aymeric's strong, bare thighs as he gently detangled her long, wet tresses.

 

    She smiled to herself while he worked with the utmost care and patience as their afternoon in Costa del Sol replayed through her mind. They swam, they laughed, they had made love in the water and on the beach, firsts for both of them. Her Aymeric had actually become quite playful and her smile widened as she remembered how he had laughed and smiled as they splashed and frolicked in the water like children. She loved seeing him like that, adored seeing the boyish, playful Aymeric and even when they were in the kitchen, he laughed, teased and smiled more which made her realize she had just met another side of him, one he kept hidden. Although she loved all sides of him, she did wish that this Aymeric, the playful Aymeric would come out more often. Especially if they ever returned to Costa and she laughed when she saw Aymeric pick her up then toss her gently into the deeper water, sitting on his shoulders as he waded out up to his chest then fell backwards and her on his back, holding on to his shoulders as he swam. She fell in love with him all over again.

 

    Alex felt a twinge of guilt then, however, she knew Alphinaud was right and it needed to be done. She must speak with him, not only to tell him how she felt but to find out what secrets he had been keeping from her as well. Her instincts told her he was hiding something from her, although for the life of her she could not figure out why or what it was. She intended to uncover the truth, but not tonight as they had such a lovely day together. Aymeric was so happy and in a wonderful mood that she did not want to ruin it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far. I just wanted to let you know that I am temporarily putting this story on hold. By getting impatient and posting it one chapter at a time instead of waiting to post it in its entirety I seem to have screwed it up at some point. So I need to re-evaluate it and see if it’s even possible to fix it. Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again for reading. K.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/30/2018. Sorry this chapter has taken me so long, it was difficult to write, to say the least. I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks to all who have read and have toughed it out with me so far! I appreciate it!

     Alex stood at the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and watched the darkness of night recede as dawn slowly began to break over the horizon. She shivered as she realized the sun was not going to make an appearance in Ishgard this day which only added to her already dismal mood. Her eyes were sore and grainy since she had been awake all night. The heavy weight on her chest and the dread that churned within her had her stomach in knots and had made slumber impossible. She had lain with her head on Aymeric's chest for well over a hour before giving up on the idea and chose to watch him sleep instead. He was more beautiful, almost ethereal even, while he slept as the fine worry lines that creased his face while he was awake were smoothed away. She could not help but to run her fingers through his raven black hair and lightly trace his features as she intently studied Aymeric with her eyes, committing to memory every little detail of how he looked at that moment . 'Twas only after the second time she nearly woke him that she quietly eased out of bed and slipped his tunic on as she went to stoke the fire then stare out into the night.

 

     As the gray beyond the glass became lighter, she began to feel ill as she thought about what she had to tell him, especially after their wonderful day together yesterday. It had been nearly perfect which led her to question the wisdom of her decision. Aymeric had been different after lunch, and during their time in Costa the possibility that they could be seen together and recognized did not seem to concern him. "Mayhap I should wait and give him more time," she thought to herself. "He is trying-

 

    "If you do not do it now, Alex, it will only become more difficult for both of you."

 

    Alex's heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat at the sound of that voice which was not her own, yet one she recognized immediately for she had heard it far too many times to count. 'Twas his voice she heard, the voice of her Haurchefant. She vigorously shook her head as she reasoned with herself, "This is just lovely. Now I am having hallucinations due to sleep deprivation." She grimaced then. "Alphinaud is going to explode when he finds out and I will never hear the end of this, I fear."

 

    "You need not worry yourself over Master Alphinaud's reaction, Hope." She heard the voice laugh softly then, heard it utter the nickname he had given her long ago and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could against the pain that threatened to engulf her. She would know that laugh anywhere and it touched her soul for it belonged to her Haurchefant. "You must not speak of this to anyone, my dearest. 'Tis one of the conditions in which I agreed upon in order to be allowed to reveal myself to you and I, for one, do not wish this privilege to be revoked. However, as I have been instructed to say, you may choose otherwise at any time and I shall abide by your wishes."

 

    " 'Tis not possible. This cannot be happening." She muttered under her breath as she struggled to maintain her tentative grip on reality. " 'Tis beyond mere hallucinations. I am going mad." The whole scenario of what was to come next played clearly in her mind and she saw Aymeric finding her curled in the fetal position on the floor with her hands covering her ears while she sobbed and spewed gibberish about how Haurchefant had appeared and spoken to her. The scene changed then, and she was in her chambers at Fortemps Manor sitting on the bed and conversing with someone who was not there while Edmont, Artoirel and Aymeric looked on as they discussed her condition with a chirurgeon, who had concluded her mind had just snapped due to all she has suffered. The strain and pressure of the life she has led so far had finally caught up with her and caused her to lose touch with reality. When he recommended extended hospitalization as the best course of treatment, she watched in horror as Edmont fell to his knees. Artoirel knelt and held his father in his arms as they both wept, while Aymeric stared at her, his grief stricken expression mingled with guilt as tears streamed down his cheeks. Oh, the scandal she would-

 

    " 'Tis good to see you still have your vivid imagination, my love." The voice chuckled. "However, none of what I have just witnessed shall come to pass as you are quite sane. I am here, Alex."

 

     She felt his presence then and she knew he was actually there. Her hand flew to her mouth as she fought to stifle the sob that threatened to tear out from the depths of her soul when he stood behind her with his chest pressed against her back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do not understand, Haurchefant. How is this possible? Why? After all this time, why now?"

 

    "Can you not even look at me, my heart?" He asked quietly as he gently turned her to face him. "I chose to remain and watch over you, Alex, for I promised to be with you always. I fully intend to keep that promise. As for why now, 'tis partly because I was not allowed to before. You needed time, time to grieve, time to let go, time to heal and you would not have done so had I shown myself to you like this earlier."

 

      Alex finally opened her eyes to find herself gazing into ones which she had thought she would not see again until her time in this world was over and as she stared into their ocean blue depths, her vision started to blur and her head began to swim. She realized she was on the verge of fainting when Haurchefant smiled tenderly, then placed his hand across her forehead and the sensation vanished as quickly as it had come. Her eyes widened in shock as she whispered, "You are not merely a spirit. What are you?"

 

     "On the contrary, my dear, I am naught more than a spirit temporarily granted a corporeal form, I assure you." His smile turned apologetic. "However, if that were not the case, 'twould not matter for it has no relevance as to why I am here nor am I at liberty to answer your inquiries, I am afraid." Haurchefant stroked her cheek softly. "My time here is limited, my love, and to say all I need to, you cannot ask questions of me. You must trust me, Hope."

 

     "Of course I trust you, Rho. I always have." She smiled when she saw his eyes light up as he heard the name she had taken to calling him when they were alone. 'Twas short for Rhotano for his eyes had always reminded her of the bright blue waters surrounding Limsa. An odd thought popped into her head then and he canted his head to one side, then smiled broadly at her. " 'Tis a silly question, however, 'tis one I am able to answer and I shall do so gladly when I am finished."  
Alex blushed slightly. She had forgotten he could see what was in her mind and read her thoughts.

 

    "Now, I must begin. The other reason for my appearance is quite simple. You need me, Alex." Haurchefant stated matter of factly. "I have been watching over you since shortly after I left this world and in doing such, I have discovered I am able to sense you, Hope, and not only your presence, but your thoughts and feelings as well. I have known for some time now that you are hurting and I cannot just stand by and watch it any longer for it pains me to see you like this. I know why your heart and your mind are troubled, as I also know a significant part of the reason lie abed right now, dreaming of you." Her gaze flew to Aymeric and she noted the corners of his mouth curved slightly upwards forming a small smile while he slept. She looked back at Haurchefant who smiled sadly at her. "Therefore, I am here to guide you and to help you by revealing some hard truths, offering my insight and wisdom on certain matters, as well as speaking much needed words of encouragement."

 

    "Full well I know you are not going to like what I have to say, however, I beseech you to listen carefully and heed my words. If you truly wish to have a future with Aymeric, each of you must first repair that which has been broken...yourselves." He cradled her face in his hands as he leaned forward to peer into her eyes. "You cannot save everyone, Hope, nor can you continue to shoulder the blame for things which you had no control over!"  

 

    Alex's eyes widened at the vehemence in his soft voice, then she felt the tears as they stung her eyes at his words.

 

   "These expectations you have placed upon yourself stem from the guilt that weighs heavy in your heart and not only are they unreasonable, they are impossible as well. You are but one person, my love. The fact remains that no matter how very special you truly are, you are still a mortal and as such, have limitations as do all. This need you have, this obsession of yours to protect those you hold dear must stop and in order to do that you have to let go of the guilt that is gnawing at you for there is no reason for it."

 

    "You are not to blame for the Flame soldiers, the slaughter at the Waking Sands, Noraxia, Thancred, Moenbryda, Wilred, Papalymo, Y'shtola." Alex tried turning away as she knew what his next words would be, however, Haurchefant's firm, yet gentle hands would not allow it. "Me, Hope. My death was not your fault. You had no control over what happened that day and there was absolutely naught you could have done to prevent it." He wiped her tears away tenderly and kissed her forehead, then rested his own against it. "Pray, you must believe me, my love, for I speak the truth. I have never lied to you, nor will I ever. This I promise. This I swear."

 

    "I have learned that all events which occur, both the good and the bad, do so for a reason. Although we may not like them nor may we understand them when they happen, they do in fact, have a purpose, one which will be revealed to us in time. This knowledge is of little comfort as of now, I know. However, it will be more so in the future and 'tis a fact which you must learn, one you must accept as is all else I have told you thus far and will reveal this day. The guilt, the blame, you must release it for you alone cannot save everyone, Alex, not even Aymeric." The strangled cry she choked out was muffled as Haurchefant swiftly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. "Shh, my dear. Pray forgive me my poor choice of words. 'Twas not my intention to imply his life was in danger, so pray do not fret."  

 

    She nodded against his chest and he released her to gaze at her once more.

 

    "I only meant that you cannot save him from that which torments his mind, Hope. Aymeric must save himself for only he can slay the demons from his past and thus silence their voices, voices that haunt him still. 'Tis only then that he shall truly be free of these false beliefs which plague him, that this tainted view he has of himself will disappear, allowing him to see himself clearly, as you do." He smiled gently. "Would that I could divulge all that I know, all that Aymeric struggles with for 'twould make things far easier on the both of you, unfortunately, I cannot. Not only is this something Aymeric must do on his own, 'tis also not my tale to tell, but his. However, I am able to confirm some of what you suspect already. Most of what haunts Aymeric began during his childhood and can be largely contributed to the Archbishop as well as others in Ishgard. Words, especially cruel ones, cut as deep as a sword, I am afraid, and can leave marks, marks that may last a lifetime. More so, if one is but a small child when they begin hearing such things."

 

    Alex saw red as a sudden wave of fury swept through her and she wanted the names of everyone who had ever dared speak-

 

    "Oh, my love. My fierce, protective Hope." Haurchefant chuckled softly as he recalled she had reacted the same when she learned of his treatment from the people of Ishgard. She had been ready to tear them to pieces, take on all of Ishgard at once even and he had loved her even more for it. "I would not give you that information when it concerned me, and I most certainly will not now. As I said earlier, I am not allowed to reveal aught. I am only permitted to speak of this situation at present."

 

    "Now, I must continue, my dear." He rested his hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Aymeric, like you, must learn to let go of the past if he truly desires peace and happiness and although you can help him with this, he must be the one to initiate the process. However, he must have a push to start at this point for he has waited far too long as it is and it will only become more difficult with each day that passes, I fear. Aymeric needs a catalyst, such as fear of losing you, that will overshadow aught else and force him to confront what he has long avoided. If you do not speak with him, Alex, then I am afraid he will not be able to find the strength to begin on his own." He smiled reassuringly then. "These things that you both must do will not be easy, far from it, to be truthful and expect things to get worse before they get better. However, full well I know you, as I know Aymeric and I have complete faith in both of you. You and Aymeric can do this for there is naught you cannot achieve together as long as you believe in yourselves, believe in each other and believe in the love you share."

 

    "I wish I had more time as there are a few other things I would like to say, however, my time here is nearing its end, I am afraid and I have a question to answer still." Haurchefant smiled lovingly at her as he laid his hand upon her cheek. Alex returned the gesture and covered his hand with her free one holding it in place, then smiled weakly through her tears as he did the same. "Make that two questions." He laughed quietly. "Aye, my love, you shall see me again in this lifetime, I promise. Although I do not know when."

 

    "To answer the other," Haurchefant cupped her face in his hands as he leaned down and brought his face six ilms from hers. "Of course I do. My death did not change the way I feel for you, Hope. I loved you while I breathed, I love you now and I shall love you for eternity. Naught will ever change that."

 

    "I shall love you for eternity, Rho."

 

    "I know, Alex." Haurchefant whispered and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers, then planted a kiss on her forehead before he straightened. "I must go now, my love."

 

    She could only nod as the lump in her throat would not allow for words and she watched as he took a few steps backwards. He smiled his brightest smile at her and as he began to fade he said, "You need not say goodbye, Hope. See you again is more fitting."

 

    "See you again, Rho." Her voice trembled.

 

    "Remember, my heart, I am always by your side." With that he had vanished, leaving Alex to stand by the window. She was still unsure if what had just occurred was real or if it had been a dream, until she heard Aymeric's sleepy voice coming from the bed ask, "Was someone just here, Alex? I could have sworn I just heard a man's voice."

 

    "Pray forgive me for waking you, Sky." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I was just talking to myself, I am afraid."

 

    She watched as he rose from the bed, pulled on pajama bottoms and grabbed his robe then strode over to her. He wrapped it around her shoulders, then asked softly, "Is aught amiss, Apple?"

 

    "I did not sleep well." Alex answered truthfully.

 

    "I can see that." His pale, sky blue eyes searched her face, his own filled with concern. He brought his hands up to cradle her face and gently brushed away tears she had missed in her haste. "You have been crying, my heart." The love in his voice almost broke her resolve. "Pray tell me why."

 

    "I must speak with you, Aymeric." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded, then took her hand and led her to the bed where they sat side by side. She squeezed his hand as she looked at him and her heart immediately ached as she saw the fear and anguish in his eyes. She steeled herself against the pain. "I think we should step back and take a break from each other for a little while, to think about not only what we want out of life, but also what we want from each other, now and in the future. When we have looked into our hearts and have found the answers we seek, we must share them with the other. For those answers we find will affect our future, and will, in fact, decide if we even have one together."

 

    "Apple, I-" She touched a finger to his lips.

 

    "Pray, let me finish. 'Tis difficult enough on me as it is." Aymeric nodded, then looked straight ahead. Alex placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head to look into his eyes. "I do not want to do this, Sky, and 'tis killing me to hurt you like this. I love you so much, Aymeric, so much so that I would gladly die for you without hesitation if it meant you would be unharmed, but I cannot live like this anymore. The sneaking around, the lying, the hiding, I just cannot do it anymore. I feel like you are ashamed to be with me, ashamed to love me, ashamed of me. Which leads me to believe that there is something wrong with being with me, 'tis wrong to love me, something wrong with me and I do not like feeling like this, Aymeric. I am tired of feeling like your dirty little secret. 'Tis tearing me apart and-

 

    "Is that truly what you believe, Alex?" Aymeric gripped her shoulders firmly, his expression a combination of disbelief and anger. "That I am ashamed of you? That there is something wrong with you?" Alex could only nod. She had seen him angry before, of course, but never like this. "By the Fury!" He released her shoulders, then cupped her face. "I am not ashamed to be with you nor that I love you and I am most certainly not ashamed of you, Apple." The ferocity in his voice caught her off guard. "There is absolutely naught wrong with you, my love. 'Tis I, there is something wrong with." He dropped his hands and slid to the floor, then knelt in front of her. He nudged her thighs apart and scooted between them. He wrapped his arms around her then rested his head on her stomach. "Pray, pray forgive me for ever causing you to feel that way." She felt his body trembling, then his tears as they soaked through the tunic she wore. "I am so sorry, Alex."

 

    "Shh, Sky." She soothed as she gently stroked his hair. "Pray, come sit with me." He hesitated before acquiescing to her request, although he kept his face turned away from her. "Will you look at me, Aymeric? Pray." He did and Alex knew then that his sky blue eyes were going to destroy her. She had never seen them filled with so much pain, so much despair before and it tore her heart, cut her like a dull and rusty blade. "Pray, Halone. Help him." She pleaded silently as she crawled into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms encircled her and he pulled her closer against his chest as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "Why do you believe there is something wrong with you, my love?" She felt him tense, but he did not answer. "You know you can tell me aught, do you not? I will never judge you, Sky." His arms tightening around her was his only response, so she continued. "I do not know what you think is wrong with you nor do I know why you believe there is. However, I am certain of two things. The first being that I cannot help you with whatever it is that torments you so unless you open up and talk to me. That is the first step you must take before I can even try and unfortunately, 'tis the most difficult, I am afraid." He was trembling again, so she kissed his temple and began running a hand through his soft, raven black hair to calm him. "Secondly, and most importantly, no matter what you believe is so horrible, no matter what you think you may have done that causes you to fear speaking of it to me so, is bullshite." He lifted his head then to stare at her and she smiled at his stunned expression as she tenderly caressed his cheek. " 'Tis bullshite I say. For I know you, Aymeric and there is naught so horrible you could have ever done to make me stop loving you. Absolutely naught. You are the kindest, most loving, generous, compassionate man I know. You are a good, selfless man, honorable and noble, who has always put everyone else's needs before your own. This is the man I fell in love with, this is the man I see before me now, this is the man you truly are, Sky." She kissed him gently. "I only hope you will believe me one day and will open up to me about this for I can help you, Aymeric. I know I can."

 

    "Unfortunately, I must leave soon. Pray, think about what you want, Aymeric and we shall speak more when this blasted war is over."

 

    "I do not need to think about a godsdamn thing! I already know what I want, now and in the future, and that is you, Apple!" He replied vehemently, then covered her lips with his in a demanding, yet loving kiss. "I love you and I want to be with you always."

 

    "Aymeric, I want you to still use this time to think about what I have said. I need you to be certain that this, us, is truly what you want for if it is then things must change. I want to be able to stroll through Ishgard while holding your hand or our arms around each other. I want to touch you or kiss you without fear of being seen. I love you, Aymeric de Borel, and I do not want to hide it anymore. I want the entire world to know that I am yours and you are mine, for I am so very proud of the fact you are." Alex smiled at him. "I am not saying it is over, Sky, truly I am not. I just need you to be sure and to fully understand what I want, what I need if we are going to continue to be together now and in the future."

 

    "I have not lost you yet? I still have time?" He asked softly.

 

    "You have not, and aye." She kissed his cheek. "I am not that easy to lose, Lord Commander." She teased, then became serious. "For the first time in a long while, I am able to see a future for myself, a future with you in it, Aymeric, and I will not let that go without a fight."

 

    As soon as she uttered the last word, he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her lightheaded and breathless. He lifted her off his lap and set her gently on the bed, then walked over to his nightstand. He pulled something out, then came back to sit beside her once more. He took a deep breath and shifted his position to face her then placed a rectangular box in her hands. "I have been wanting to give this to you for awhile now, however, it never seemed to be the right time. Until now, that is. 'Twould appear now is the perfect moment I have been waiting for." He grinned at her expression, then urged, "Go on, open it."

 

    "Aymeric! You should not have!" Alex gasped as she removed the lid to reveal two delicate looking round ear clasps similar in size to the ones she has worn since she first arrived in Ul'dah, however, these were clearly more expensive for they were made of gold and had a small, blue gem in the center that was identical to the gem Aymeric's lone earring was made from. "This is far too much, Sky. I cannot, we agreed-

 

    "I will have you know I did not go against our agreement or rather your wishes, as I did not agree to aught. If it is my desire to spoil you, my heart, then I should be allowed to do so. I am only refraining from fulfilling my wish as you have asked me not to." Aymeric laughed at the face she made at him. "I did not purchase these. " He smiled and his expression softened as he took one from its velvet pillow and attached it to her ear. When he had both in place, he took her hand and kissed it, then said quietly, "They were my mother's. This shade of blue was her favorite color as she always said it reminded her of my eyes."

 

    "Aymeric, I-" The look on his face caused her refusal to die in her throat. This meant the world to him and she could not deny him this. "Are you certain you want me to have them? They are priceless."

 

    "So are you, Alex." He kissed her forehead. "Aye, I am positive. They are a symbol of not only my love, but also of my promise to you. I swear on my life that things will change, Apple. I cannot lose you and I will do aught to prevent that from occurring. I need you for you are my world and I damn well mean to prove that to you." He pulled her onto his lap and into his arms, then gently wiped her tears away. "Out of curiosity, pray tell what else do you see in this future of yours, aside from me?"

 

    "Well, um, mayhap," she began hesitantly as her cheeks grew warm, which prompted Aymeric to kiss her gently. "To be married one day and have a few children, if possible, with raven black hair and sky blue eyes running around, causing mischief."

 

    He was silent for a moment, then spoke, carefully choosing his words. "I would love naught more than for you to be my wife, Apple," he said softly. "However, I do have to disagree about the children." Alex's heart sank at his words. She bowed her head and tried to hide her disappointment. Aymeric tilted her chin up to meet his gaze and the love she saw in his eyes nearly brought her to tears. "I would much prefer it they had shadow blue hair with streaks of silver and apple green eyes like their mother."  
      
      
          
      
    
        
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone were to return to help the WoL with anything and everything, it would definitely be Haurchefant. I only hope I was able to do him justice. As always, thanks for reading! ~K~ :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/08/2018. The night before the final battle in Ala Mhigo

    "Lieutenant!" Alex heard a deep voice call as she walked past the command table at Porta Praetoria on her way to find Alphinaud or Thancred. She turned her head wearily and saw Raubahn smile, "A word, if I may."

 

    "Of course, General Aldynn." She trudged over to the command table, then gave him the Flame salute.

 

    "At ease, Lieutenant."

 

    "Aye, General." She sighed inwardly as she fervently hoped he did not want to talk strategy for the upcoming battle on the morrow nor about the events that had transpired earlier in the day in the Ala Mhigan Quarter when she had fought Fordola while the others rescued Krile. She had already given her report to several officers as well as Raubahn himself. She was tired and all she wanted to do at this point was go curl up in her tent and sleep. She did not care that it was two o'clock in the afternoon, she wanted to pull her bedroll over her head and not come out until morning. "Is there something you need of me?"

 

    "Several things, actually." Alex groaned silently and did not notice the sparkle in the Flame General's blue eyes. "It has been brought to my attention as of late that there are officers within the Immortal Flames that have been questioning your rank, Lieutenant." She straightened then, as her eyes locked on his face and she stared at him defiantly. "After hearing them out, I have to admit to sharing their concerns and as such, I am left with little choice in this matter." She stood silently, her face expressionless. "I, Raubahn Aldynn, General of the Immortal Flames of Ul'dah, do hereby promote Lieutenant First Class Alexstrasza Ysera to the rank of Captain for her years of service and dedication to the Flames and to the people of Thanalan." He laughed at the stunned look on her face. "Congratulations, Captain Ysera. May your flame always burn as bright as it does now."

 

    "Thank you, General Aldynn." She smiled, not knowing exactly how she felt about this promotion. She heard clapping from behind her and spun around to see Thancred grinning at her.

 

    "Congratulations, love." He picked her up, twirled her around once, then set her on her feet as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have earned it, Lex."

 

    "Thank you." Alex smiled tiredly at him, while she silently thanked the Twelve again for Alphinaud's interference in Ala Ghiri as she laid her head upon the rogue's shoulder. If it had not been for the young Elezen's intervention, her and Thancred might still be on the outs and she was grateful that he had not minded his own business.

 

    "You do not look well." Thancred frowned. "Do you feel ill?"

 

    "Nay, I am merely exhausted."

 

    " 'Tis done then, Thancred?" Raubahn questioned, his brow furrowed with concern.

 

    "Aye." He replied, then turned his attention back to Alex. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he tucked her into his side. "Just rest your head and lean on me, Lex. I have got you."

 

    "I shall move this along so you can rest, lass." He smiled at the pair for they were an attractive couple and he wondered briefly, what had caused their relationship to end. It did not matter, of course, as he was not blind and could see that Alex's heart now belonged to Ser Aymeric and that the Lord Commander's belonged to her as well. "You have been moved to the officers' quarters with the Heads' of State. I asked Thancred to move your belongings to your new room." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her. "You have barely slept and have been going non-stop since this war started, Alex. You cannot keep going like this, lass."

 

    "I am not a Head of State, Raubahn, I am merely a soldier. I do not belong in the officers' quarters-

 

    "Enough. I will hear no more, Captain." His stern voice commanded. "The other Heads' of State unanimously agreed with my suggestion, and one actually chastised me for not having done this sooner, that you as the Warrior of Light, and as yourself, deserve this." His voice softened then. "You have earned it, lass, so many times over I have lost count."

 

    "Pray, Lex, do not be so stubborn. You need a good nights rest." Thancred chimed in quietly. "Just accept it so I can get you to bed, love. You are dead on your feet."

 

    "All right." She sighed heavily. "Thank you, Raubahn."

 

    "You are quite welcome." He smiled broadly. "I took the liberty of ordering a hot bath to be brought to your quarters, Captain. It should be arriving momentarily."

 

    "I could kiss you, Raubahn Aldynn!" Alex exclaimed joyfully. She had not had a hot bath since the one she had shared with Aymeric two months ago.

 

    "Does that mean I get a kiss as well? For escorting you to your quarters?" Thancred asked slyly, his signature rakish grin upon his lips.

 

    Raubahn laughed heartily, then said, "Go rest, Captain. That is an order."

 

    "Aye, General." She smiled, then gasped in surprise as Thancred swept her up into his arms. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

 

    "Full well I know you are, however, if you want a hot bath, then I suggest you let me carry you. I fear the water will be cold by the time you drag yourself to your quarters at the pace you walk when you are tired." He grinned devilishly at her. "Besides, I have to earn that kiss somehow."

 

    "That is not true." She huffed indignantly as he began to walk away. "Put me down."

 

    "Nay, I will not."

 

    "Alex, one more thing." Raubahn's voice halted them and Thancred turned them around to face the general. "Ser Aymeric asked me to inform you that he brought letters from your family in Ishgard and to seek him out at your earliest convenience."

 

    "I shall. Thank you for everything, Raubahn."

 

    "Anytime, lass." He called after them as he chuckled.

 

    "Put me down, Thancred!" She insisted as he strode quickly towards the hallway to the officers' quarters.

 

    "Nay." He stopped and glanced around. Satisfied no one was within earshot, he peered down at the woman in his arms, his mouth a hard, set line. "I will not set you down until we arrive in your quarters, Lex. You need to rest and I damned well mean to make sure you do. I will not have you neglecting yourself to go running off to find that Ishgardian. _He_ can wait."

 

    Alex opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. Her and Thancred had just made up a little over a month ago and she did not want to argue with him anymore, especially about Aymeric. From the very first moment he met him, Thancred had always made his feelings about the Lord Commander quite clear. Although she suspected the rogue's instant dislike of Aymeric had more to do with jealousy than aught else, she held her tongue for she had no evidence to prove her theory, only a feeling.

 

    "Very well," She acquiesced, then lightly kissed his cheek. "If it will ease your mind, then by all means."

 

    "It will." He replied as his face softened. " 'Tis because I care." He began walking again, then smiled at her. "Someone needs to help Alphinaud look after you, after all. 'Tis no wonder that poor boy is always on edge for taking care of you is no easy task, I am afraid."

 

    "I do not-

 

    "Here we are, love." Thancred cut her off and smiled. "Be a dear and get the door."

 

    She opened the door, then he swept inside and closed it with his booted foot. She gave the room a brief glance and noted her bags were on the floor by the bed and fresh clothing, soap and a towel had been laid upon it for her. She smiled at the sight, then kissed his cheek twice for she knew Thancred had done it.

 

    He set her down, then bowed with a flourish. "Your bath awaits, my lady."

 

    Alex walked over to the bed and grabbed her soap and towel, then set them on the worn chair by the tub. She began to unbutton her tunic, then realized Thancred had not left. "Are you going to bathe me as well?"

 

    "If that is what you desire you have only to say the word, love." He grinned suggestively at her. "I will be more than happy to oblige you, Lex. It has been _far_ _too_ long since-

 

    "That is not what I meant."

 

    "You cannot blame me for trying." Thancred sighed dramatically. "Nay, I am not going to stay the entire time, only long enough to make sure you are in that tub and then I will take my leave."

 

    "Fine, but turn around." She groaned. "I will let you know when I am in the tub."

 

    "You are no fun at all anymore, Lex." He pouted, then faced the door.

 

    "And you are impossible, Thane." She laughed softly as she undressed, then stepped into the tub. A loud hiss escaped from her lips as the steaming hot water stung the small, open cuts on her body as she eased herself down.

 

    "Are you all right, love?" Thancred's concerned voice asked.

 

    "Aye. 'Twas just the initial sting. I am fine now." She answered tiredly. "You may turn around now."

 

    "Mayhap I should stay in case you fall asleep-

 

    "I will not and even if I do, I will not drown. I can breathe underwater, remember?"

 

    "Right. I forgot." He said softly. "I worry about you. The fact that we are not together anymore does not change the way I feel, Lex, nor will it ever."

 

    "I know, Thane and I worry about you as well."

 

    She sat up as she heard him walk towards her. He knelt down beside the tub and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, love. Pray, for me."

 

    "I will. I promise." She smiled, then kissed his cheek. He rose and strode to the door.

 

    "Sweet dreams, Lex." Thancred whispered then left.

 

    Alex sighed heavily and began to wash her hair as her thoughts drifted to Thancred. Their relationship had begun shortly after she had met the dashing rogue by the Sultantree in Ul'dah and had lasted until he became possessed by Lahabrea. For a brief moment he had regained control over his body and had ended it, rather cruelly, in an attempt to protect her from what the Ascian had planned for her. He had been harsh with his words for that was the only way he could see to her safety by ensuring that she stayed as far away from him as possible. It worked, of course, too well in fact. For not only did Lahabrea make Thancred pay dearly for his act of love by tormenting him and implanting false images in his mind of her being tortured by his own hand, but she had, in her pain, fled to the Coerthas Central Highlands where she had been offered sanctuary from a sudden storm at Camp Dragonhead by one Lord Haurchefant Greystone. She was well on her way to falling in love with him by the time Minfilia begged her to return a few weeks later to deal with Titan, so when he asked her if she would come back she promised she would.

 

    She shook herself slightly as she tried to clear her mind and not dwell on the past. She rested her head on the back of the tub and slipped further into the water until her feet hit the other end, then closed her eyes. Images began dancing through her mind as Thancred's face became Haurchefant's, then Aymeric's sky blue eyes replaced ocean blue and as she drifted off to sleep his warm and loving gaze became cold and hard, raven black hair turned golden blond as his beautiful face transformed into Zenos yae Galvus. She tried to rouse herself from slumber, but could not as her exhaustion was too strong to pull herself from its grasp and as she sunk further into sleep she could only hope this nightmare would not last long.  
                                                                                       

                                                                                   -------------------------------

 

    Aymeric quietly closed the door behind him, then locked it. Save for a lone candle burning on the small table, Alex's quarters were dark. Alphinaud had just informed him which room she was in after the Scion had extracted a promise from him not to wake her for she had barely slept more than a few hours each night since they had returned to Gyr Abania two months prior. This news alarmed him greatly for she had to face the infamous Lord Zenos on the morrow and should she be too tired or become distracted during, she could-

 

    He could not finish that thought, as he found it much too horrific to even contemplate. Naught would happen to her, not to his Apple, it could not. He glanced to the bed expecting to find her in it, however, he did not. 'Twas empty and still made with her clothes laid upon it. His eyes flew to the door of the small washroom, but it too was dark and empty. He began to worry in earnest then as he noted her staff and other weapons on the floor by the bed. Add to that the fact that her door was unlocked when he arrived and fear began to bloom in his chest. As he made for the door to find a guard, a small whimper stopped him in his tracks. He turned back towards the sound, then heard it again. 'Twas then he focused on the bathtub in the middle of the room. Alphinaud told him Thancred had escorted her here a little over two hours ago, surely she could not still be in _there_. The water would be frigid by now.

 

    Aymeric reached the tub in three strides and was simultaneously relieved and dismayed by the sight that met his eyes. _His_ Alex lie sound asleep in the bathtub. His relief was short lived, however, as he laid his hand upon her cheek and found it cold. He stuck his hand in the water, then swore under his breath as he gently lifted her out of the tub. She moaned at the movement and began to shiver. He snatched the towel from the chair and dried her as best as he could with one hand while holding her close to his chest. "Apple, sweetheart. Wake up." He prodded gently as he carried her to the bed and yanked the covers down then laid her on it. She curled up into a ball, hugging herself for warmth as he quickly shed his wet clothing and, clad in only his smallclothes, joined her in the bed. He spread his arms out and her reaction was instantaneous. She instinctively rolled over and moved into his arms. He could not help but smile. Alex always said his arms were like a magnet to her and she was just drawn into them for he made her feel safe, protected and loved.

 

    He pulled the covers over them and held her tightly against him, then pressed his lips to her forehead. She felt a tad bit warmer now and her shivering had slowed. "Alex, my love. I need you to wake up and speak with me for a moment." He said softly next to her ear. She shifted and grunted softly in displeasure which caused him to chuckle. "I need to be certain you are all right. Pray, sweetheart, for me."

 

    "I am perfectly fine, Sky." She mumbled sleepily against his chest.

 

    "I beg to differ, my love. You were asleep in the bathtub for two hours and the water was damn near like ice when I pulled you out, Alex. That is not fine, not at all." Aymeric sighed as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "Alphinaud informed me you have barely slept at all since you returned and I am deeply concerned about you, Apple."

 

    "Pray, do not be, Aymeric." She kissed his chest, then pushed herself up to look at him. "Did Alphinaud happen to mention the reason for my lack of sleep?"

 

    "Nay, he did not." He frowned as he took in the dark circles beneath her eyes and slight hollows beneath her cheekbones that had not been there before. "Pray tell me what is going on, Alex. You look ill."

 

    "I assure you I am not ill, Sky." The loving smile she gave him did naught to assuage his fears. "I am simply exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally for I am awakened at all hours of the night to go do this or that, or to kill this beast or that one by people who have almost as much hatred for the Alliance as they do for the Garlean Empire." He noted that her quiet voice sounded off somehow and it did not sit well with him. "It seems that this war and this land have drained me far more than all my other battles combined, I am afraid and I do not know how much more I can take, to be truthful. I feel as if I am close to breaking, and if aught else were to happen, I fear I will." She sighed, then laid her head upon his chest over his heart. "I am so very tired, Aymeric. I just want this war to be over so I can go home, and on the morrow it will end, one way or another."

 

    "Alex, what are you implying?" Icy tendrils of fear began to snake through his heart.

 

    "I did not intend to imply aught, Sky. I was merely stating a fact." He watched her shift herself to lay on top of him and bring her face within ilms of his. "Do not worry over what I said. Just because I am prepared to die, and fully expect to in all honesty for this life I lead does not equate itself with longevity, does not mean I wish for it. I have no intention of causing my own death nor of taking my own life, especially when I have you to live for." He swallowed the lump in his throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Aymeric. I would never do such a thing."

 

    "I will worry about you, Apple, and that will never change for I love you." Aymeric cupped her face in his hands. "You are my forever sunrise, Alex. For you are the reason I greet the dawn with a smile now as your love is the sunshine that fills me with warmth and which brings light to my life each day I am with you."

 

    Her lips were upon his in a sweet, lingering kiss full of emotion and as it deepened he became aware of a fact that had slipped his mind out of concern for her. His Alex was laying on top of him and wore not a stitch of clothing. He felt her sink her hands into his hair and the movement caused her breasts to brush against his chest which only served to emphasize this fact. He groaned inwardly as his body responded instantly to the feel of her bare skin against his own and by gods he wanted her. However, she needed her rest and he had promised Alphinaud. With this in mind he gently disentangled her hands from his hair and rolled her over as he broke the kiss to speak, "You need to sleep as much as possible, my love. There will be plenty of time for this after this damned war is won and you are able to finally come home."

 

    "Aymeric, I-

 

    "Pray, Alex, listen-

 

    "Nay, you will listen to what I have to say first." The tone of her voice halted any protest from him that was forthcoming. He simply nodded as he gazed down at her. The serious expression upon her face gave him reason to believe he was not going to like what she had to say. His suspicions were proven correct as she began to speak earnestly, "Full well you know this could be our last night together, Sky, for aught could happen on the morrow to either you or I. If it is, I do not wish to waste anymore time sleeping than necessary for there are but few precious hours remaining before the dawn and I would rather spend what could be our last moments together awake and making memories with you, Aymeric." He gently brushed a tear off her cheek. "I do not care if we only lay in each others arms and talk until we doze off, I just do not wish-

 

    He covered her mouth with his then. Although he knew she only spoke the truth, he still hated to hear it just the same for he lived with this every day she was not safely at home with him and he need not be reminded of it. "Promise me you will sleep tonight. Pray." He pleaded softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "I do not know what I would do without you."

 

    "I promise I will try. You know I find it difficult to sleep on the eve of battle." Her green eyes shone brightly in the dim candlelight. "Do you not think I feel the same about you, Aymeric? You are my center, what keeps me grounded, what holds me together when all I want to do is fall apart. 'Tis you and only you who could ever make me feel this way. If I had to live without you, I would be lost for not only did I give you my heart, but my soul as well and yours they will remain always."

 

    "I love you." He breathed against her lips.

 

    "And I love you."

 

    Aymeric blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself peering up at Alex, who smiled lovingly at him. " 'Tis my greatest desire to not only demonstrate how very much I love you, Ser, but to show you my appreciation as well for you are the only thing preventing me from falling apart right now. Without you, I would have done so long ago when this war first began." Her grin became mischievous then, and caused him to swallow hard. "Just lie back and enjoy the ride, Lord Commander, for you shall have need of that considerable stamina you have been blessed with this night."

 

    His protest died in his throat as her lips met his and she began to trace his ear lightly with her fingertip. He shuddered at this, then moaned softly when her mouth left his and he felt her tongue where her fingers had just been. He ran his hands over the silken skin of her shoulders, then down her back to her tail which he proceeded to stroke and squeeze gently, eliciting a moan from her. "You play fair or I shall not let you touch at all." She warned, her breath tickling his ear. "Do you accept these terms?" His ear was between her teeth then, and he groaned as she nipped it lightly before she started to suck gently.

 

   "A-Aye," He shivered as his hands moved to caress her firm backside. "Oh gods, Alex. If you keep that up, I may not be able to restrain myself."

 

    He felt her smile, however, her lips left his ear and traveled down his neck, stopping at his shoulder where she left a mark every couple of ilms. She slid herself down his body to give herself access to his torso. Starting with his chest, her mouth and hands roamed over every ilm of skin, deliberately making their way with aching slowness to his muscular abdomen. She trailed her tongue across his flat stomach near the band of his smallclothes and he moaned, "Alex."

 

    "These need to go, I am afraid." She gently eased them over his aching arousal and slid them off as he raised his hips, then tossed them aside. "There. That is much better."

 

    He hissed softly as her hand closed around him. She bit his hip gently and ran her tongue over it then covered it with her mouth until she left a mark. He gritted his teeth as she lightly ran her hand up and down his length while she did the same to his other hip. "Pray, Alex. Do not." He looked at her and swore under his breath. He knew from the way her eyes nearly devoured him, that she would not be dissuaded from her mission to pleasure him, and he also knew she would be relentless in doing so.

 

    Her eyes locked with his as she grinned at him and licked the tip with her tongue. Aymeric growled and threw his head back as she took him in mouth. He moaned helplessly as she moved her mouth slowly up and down his length, teasing him every so often with her tongue. A part of him wanted her to stop, but the other, stronger part of him did not and as such, he gave himself up to the exquisite pleasure of her worshiping him with her mouth. He moved her hair out of her face to see her better, then watched her as he stroked her hair gently. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were intently upon his and gleamed with desire as she unashamedly sought to bring him release with her mouth. Gods she was beautiful!

 

     She smiled, then relaxed her throat and swallowed, taking him as deep in her mouth as she could. "Alex." He moaned loudly as she repeated the motion. He felt his climax building quicker now as she moved faster. "Oh gods," he groaned loudly. "Aye, Alex, aye!" Then she did it, the thing that gets him every time. She began to purr. The pleasure he felt with him deep in her mouth while she purred was so intense that he never wanted her to stop for he was in such glorious ecstasy, however, he was fast approaching his release. "By the Fury!" He moaned, then as he reached the pinnacle, she gave a low and throaty growl that sent him soaring over the edge. "Alex!" He cried her name as he spilled his seed into her mouth. "Oh gods, Alex!" She slowed her movements yet did not release him. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" He panted breathlessly, then moaned again as she purred, once more stoking his desire and his still hard arousal.

 

    "Why, getting you ready for round two, of course." She grinned wickedly at him. "You really did not believe that was it, did you, Aymeric?" She swirled her tongue around his tip sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. "My turn is not yet over, my love, for I am not finished with you."

 

     Aymeric smiled broadly as he silently thanked the Twelve for having been blessed with exceptional endurance, more so than the average Elezen, for this night he knew he was going to need it, and that fact pleased him to no end.

 

      
      
      
      
      
      
      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! ~K~ :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/18/2018

    Exhausted, Alex trudged slowly through the vast crowds of people, her mind solely focused on one thing and one thing only at that moment...Aymeric. She needed to see his face, his smile, to touch him, to feel the comforting weight of his solid arms around her and more than that, she needed to hear his rich, velvety voice say everything was all right now, that it was finally over. However, thanks to her soft spot for a certain Flame General, the journey to the Praetoria where Aymeric awaited her return was taking much, much longer than it should and she cursed not only Raubahn for making such a request of her, but herself as well, especially herself, for not thinking it through before agreeing to it. If she had she would have realized what would come of her returning to the Praetoria by foot instead of by teleporting or flying and she would have told him no for she was the Warrior of Light, the Liberator now, and nearly everyone knew her face. Those who did not quickly learned it as whenever she was recognized, the revelry tapered off into a few moments of silence before the crowd erupted into applause and loud cheers, which did naught for her pounding head. This was followed by her being swarmed for everyone wanted to speak with her, shake her hand or hug her and as such, she was practically passed around from person to person like a sack of popotoes. She had been saved from this indignity quite a few times by Temple Knights and other Alliance soldiers who not only had pulled her from the grasp of overzealous celebrants, but had also cleared paths for her and held the boisterous crowds at bay while she passed. These acts of respect by her fellow soldiers caused the tension to rise between them and the people of Gyr Abania, which had forced her to intervene on their behalf to ease the friction she had unwittingly created.

  
    She had only moved a couple of yalms when she winced in pain as she found herself engulfed in the arms of a young Highlander woman who squeezed her tightly. Alex returned the hug with much less enthusiasm and was caught off guard as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over the woman's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a tall, raven-haired man in blue in the distance who seemed to be staring out into the sea of people as if he searched for someone. Aymeric. Just the brief sight of him was enough to make her smile and spur her into motion. "To hells with this!" She thought as she began the teleportation spell which would take her straight to the Praetoria, straight to _him_.

  
    "Bless you, Warrior of Light," a voice broke her concentration, thus ending her spell. She looked towards it, no hint of the irritation she felt on her face and saw an elderly couple stood next to her with their arms around each other. She turned to face them and noticed they both wore smiles even as tears fell down their cheeks. Her annoyance vanished immediately at the sight before her. "Our son, our only child was a soldier in the Resistance until a few days ago when he was captured by Garlean soldiers while out on patrol. We learned that he was to be sent to Garlemald for training on the next transport the day after the morrow. We thought we would never see him again-

  
    The woman broke off as she started sobbing and Alex's heart nearly broke at the anguish she heard in her voice. In a sweet, loving gesture that caused her to smile through her owns tears, the woman's husband wrapped both arms around his wife and held her tightly as he continued where she left off, "We just received word not long ago from General Aldynn himself that he is alive and safely in the care of the Alliance. He cannot be released as of yet for he needs to be debriefed, however, we were assured he will be allowed to return home as soon as possible." He reached out a hand to her, as did his wife, and she clasped theirs tightly, one in each of her own. "We thank you, Warrior of Light, from the bottom of our hearts. You have our eternal gratitude. If not for your selfless deeds, our son would be forever lost to us. Instead, he is coming home to us because of you."

  
    "Pray, call me Alexstrasza." She replied, her chest tight with emotion as tears trickled slowly down her cheeks. " 'Twas not only I who won this war and saved your son, but many great men and women, soldiers and citizens alike, who did as well. 'Twas also you and people like you, the ones who believed in me and never gave up hope."

  
    "May Rhalgr bless you, Alexstrasza." She hugged them both and watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

  
    " 'Tis people like that who remind you of why you began doing what you do and why you are still doing it, do they not, love?" A soft voice said next to her ear.

  
    "Aye, they do." She turned her head to peer inquisitively at the owner of that unmistakable voice. "How in the world were you able to find me in this chaos?"

  
    "Well, I am a rogue, and a damn fine one at that I must say. 'Tis my job to do things such as this, you know." Thancred grinned as he brushed her tears away, then added smugly, " 'Twas quite easy, to be truthful." He arched his eyebrow at her. " You do know that you have the most adorable tail I have ever seen before, Lex, and as such, I simply search for it, as I would know your tail blindfolded." He dodged her playful swat and laughed. "What? I could have said I look for what is directly _below_ that tail of yours."

  
    "You are incorrigible, Thane." Alex laughed as she began to walk again. She swayed a little from the heat and was grateful Thancred was by her side now, as his arm was immediately around her shoulders.

  
    "Here, drink this. Slowly." He shoved a flask of water into her hands and studied her face intently, then swore, "Godsdamnit, Lex! You promised me you would sleep last night!"

  
    "I did sleep when I was able to, I swear." She glared at him. "Full well you know I do not sleep well before a battle. I did not break my promise!" She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger as she sighed heavily. "I have had enough fighting today, Thane, and I do not wish to argue with you." She smiled wanly at him, then patted his arm. "Thank you for the water. I appreciate it."

  
    "Wait. Pray forgive me, Lex." His hand on her arm prevented her from walking away and she gazed into his good eye. "If you slept as you say you did, then why do you appear-" His eye widened as he broke off. "Pray, love. Tell me you did not do what I think you did. Pray." She closed her eyes in preparation for the angry tirade she was sure to follow, however, it did not. Alex peered cautiously at the rogue, expecting his expression to be one of fury or rage, but it was not. 'Twas a mixture of pain, sadness and horror that she saw instead. He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he whispered fiercely, "You bloody fool! You could have been killed up there today because of that, Lex, and then what would we have done without you? What would I do without you?"

  
    "I love him, Thane. I had to do everything within my power to protect him as I could not be by his side today to do so myself." She kissed his white-blond hair. "I would have done the same for you or anyone else I love and you know this."

  
    "Aye, I do, love, and I would still call you a bloody fool for it."

  
    "Full well I know you would." She smiled up at him as he grinned down at her. "Are we all right, Thane?”

  
    "Of course. Even the best of friends argue, Lex. We are no exception. All we can do is forgive each other and move past it." He planted a kiss on her forehead, then wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as he pulled her to his side. "Come on, let us get you out of here."

  
    "Why did you come find me?" She asked curiously as he expertly steered her through the crowd of drunken revelers. She could clearly see the Praetoria better now and was relieved that it was much closer than she had thought.

  
    "I have come to rescue you, my lady."

  
    "Why is that? You never have before when I find myself in these situations."

  
    "Regrettably, 'tis true and I have not. However, I have seen the error of my ways and am determined to rectify this unchivalrous behavior."

  
    "The truth, pray, Thane." She grinned at his wounded expression.

  
    "Very well." He shook his head. "The alternative I was faced with was downright dreadful."

  
    "What do you mean alternative?"

  
    "Well, put it this way. I had two choices." He began, a serious expression upon his face. "The first one being to come search for your adorable little tail in this vast sea of people, or," he paused for effect, "I could listen to a certain Ishgardian politician worry and fret about you for another two hours." He grinned his signature grin at her. "Obviously, I wisely chose the former and left Alphinaud to deal with the latter."

  
                                                     *                                                      *                                                    *

  
    "Ser Aymeric!" A highly impatient voice snapped.

  
    "Aye?" Aymeric jerked his head up and glanced around, a hopeful expression on his face, however, his frown returned as he realized Alex was still nowhere to be seen. His concern for her had driven off quite a few people and those who had remained, Lucia included, had since fled for as the hours passed with no sign of her, his mood had darkened and turned quite foul. The exception being Alphinaud, whom he was certain had promised Alex he would look after him until she returned for the young man had not left his side since he had joined him a little over two hours ago, and whom now stared at him expectantly as he clearly awaited a response.

  
    "For the third time, I said I must speak with our friends from the Far East, " Alphinaud gestured towards a trio who stood twenty fulms away, conversing amongst themselves. "I wish to thank them again for making the long journey to aid us today, especially as they are sorely needed at home."

  
    He nodded curtly.

  
    "I shall return anon." The young Scion sighed and walked away. As he neared the small group he raised his hand in greeting and called, "Lord Hien!"

  
    Instantly, that name caught his attention. Aymeric swiveled in time to see a man turn his head in the young Elezen's direction. A broad smile lit the Midlander's face and he nodded. "Master Alphinaud!" He heard him reply and the low, rich timbre of his voice held a hint of a slightly exotic accent. So this was _the_ Lord Hien, King of Doma, who held his Alex in such high regard. Although he had seen him earlier when the young Lord had swooped in on his Yol and cut down the imperial flying machine that had been firing at Alex and Alphinaud with one strike of his katana, it had been relatively quick and from a such distance that he had not seen the man clearly. His light blue eyes darkened and his frown deepened, and as he scrutinized the man, he began to regret doing so.

  
    The King of Doma seemed to be of average height for a Hyuran male, however, 'tis the only attribute Aymeric could honestly say was, indeed, just that. 'Twas plain to see that naught else about this Lord Hien appeared average at all. From his long black hair swept up into a high tail to strong features set in a ruggedly handsome face that was somewhat softened by his slightly boyish good looks, the man would turn many heads to be sure. He had to admit, albeit quite grudgingly, that the Doman was an attractive man and in such a way he was having a difficult time finding the right words to describe him accurately. Then a phrase he had heard some teenage girls refer to himself as came to his mind for he had had to ask Emmanellain what it meant. "Bloody hells," he thought to himself. "The man is _hella hot_."

  
    Aymeric felt a jolt of recognition as noticed the breastplate Lord Hien wore was nearly identical to the one Alex had insisted he wear underneath his armor this morning. Although, from both where he stood and the lord's robe, he could not discern whether the samurai's covered his entire torso, both front and back from his clavicle to hips as his did, or if it was for his chest only. He now wondered where Alex had gotten it from. The bitter taste of doubt crept into his throat and he had to resist the urge to rip the chestpiece off then and there as he fervently hoped it had not once belonged to the King of Doma.

  
    He realized he was scowling now as wave after wave of jealousy swept over him and he turned away from group. "Nay, Alex would not do that," he told himself firmly. "She loves me. She does. Full well I know this." Aymeric closed his eyes as he repeated his words like a mantra to calm himself. He was rewarded for his efforts as images of his Apple began playing through his mind. He saw her laughing and teasing him, saw her seductive playfulness in Costa del Sol, saw her lying with her head on his lap, gazing up at him adoringly while he read to her. He saw her bright green eyes filled with desire as she stared at him late yesterday afternoon while she worshiped him, saw her sleeping peacefully wrapped in his arms, saw her going over every ilm of his armor this morning to be certain it was in impeccable condition and-

  
    "Full well glad am I to find you in better spirits, Ser Aymeric."

  
    Aymeric reluctantly opened his eyes at Alphinaud's comment, then sighed as he realized by the smirk upon the young man's face, he must have been grinning like a lovesick fool. "Mayhap a little, Master Alphinaud." He noted that Lucia and two Temple Knight officers had returned. He glanced around anxiously in search of Alex, but did not see her. However, he saw that the man responsible for his previous bout of jealousy now lounged against the wall alone, only ten fulms from him and stared intently out into the vast crowd. He made to turn away when out of the corner of his eye a certain figure with white-blond hair leaning on the same wall as Lord Hien, only closer, caught his attention. His eyes met Thancred's then and the rogue simply raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly. His heart began to pound as he whirled in the direction the Archon indicated, and there, ascending the last stair, was his Alex!

  
                                                                                                  *                                *                                *

  
    "Thank the Twelve!" Alex thought to herself and almost wept with joy for after what seemed like days to her, they had finally arrived at Porta Praetoria. Although it had been a struggle as her legs ached and felt like lead, she had managed to walk the rest of the way there with Thancred's arm securely about her waist for support. Her joy was quickly replaced by horror as she realized she had one more obstacle to face before she saw Aymeric. She groaned inwardly, and would have kicked herself save for the fact she had no energy left to do so and was unwilling to inflict anymore pain upon her person, for how could she have forgotten about all those bloody _stairs_! As they loomed dauntingly before her she briefly considered teleporting the rest of the way, however, she refused to give up. She had been victorious in her battle with Zenos and she would be damned if she would let herself be defeated by mere stairs! She squared her shoulders in determination and began to move forward only to be stopped by Thancred as he effortlessly scooped her up in his arms.

  
    "You are not alone, Lex. Remember," he said softly as he smiled at her. "When you stumble, my hand will steady you; when you fall, I will be there to catch you; and when you are too weak to go on, my arms will carry you."

  
    Alex smiled as Thancred repeated the words she had said to him while he recovered from the incident with Lahabrea. "Thank you."

  
    "Anytime, love."

  
    Although Thancred climbed the stairs with her cradled gently in his arms and took great care not to aggravate her injuries, he did so swiftly as well and before she knew it they were only a few steps from the landing. He stopped, then peered at her with a question in his eye. "Aye, Thane," she answered.

  
    He kissed her forehead lightly and placed her on her feet. "Are you certain?"

  
    "I can make it the rest of the way."

  
    Thancred nodded as he removed his arm from her waist, but stayed by her side until he knew she would be all right on her own, then left to join Alphinaud. Alex smiled as she watched his retreating form, then shifted her focus back to the stairs and began to move slowly. With only a couple left, her gaze traveled from her feet to the people she could now see on the landing and her heart soared as she immediately spotted Aymeric. She smiled broadly when he turned as she climbed the last step and as their eyes met, she saw his tension ease immediately as relief flooded through him. One second his face was anxious and strained, his brow furrowed in concern while his lips curved downward in a deep frown and then the next, a huge smile lit across his face that erased all else.

  
    She noticed the smile fade from Aymeric's face as his eyes swept over her from head to toe. He met her gaze and as she saw the worry and fear in his eyes, she was instantly filled with guilt and regret. Belatedly she realized she should have at least changed her once white tunic that was now tattered and stained a reddish-brown from dried blood. By the expression on his face she knew she must look like a walking corpse. She smiled wider as she tried to convey with her eyes that she was all right, however, from his strained smile he did not appear fully convinced.

  
    Alex sighed as she crossed the last few fulms to close the distance. Finally, she was there with Aymeric and as she stood before him, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest, however, she did not. Although he had promised her things would be different now and she believed him, she did not think that this was the time nor place to go full-blown public. She also thought that Aymeric would appreciate and be more comfortable with a smaller display of affection from her and view it as what it was, a willingness on her part to compromise and help him with whatever it was he was trying to deal with on his own. 'Twas with that in mind, that she reached out and took his hand in her own as she gave him a tired smile, then whispered softly so only he could hear, "I missed you."

  
    Suddenly, the hand she had been holding was gone as Aymeric snatched it away and left her with naught but air.

  
    Alex stared up at him stunned, her eyes wide with disbelief as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, what had she done that was so wrong and she could not even fathom what would have caused him to react like he had. 'Twas then that the shock she had felt by his behavior was replaced by a pain so sharp and so intense that she could not breath for it was as if someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it right before her own eyes. Somewhere, she found a strength she never knew she possessed and used it to block the tide of anguish that threatened to tear her apart. She was coming undone and she could not afford to break, not here, not now. She needed to leave, needed to get away.

  
    She closed her eyes for moment and silently cursed the tears that streamed down her cheeks, then opened them to meet Aymeric's sky blue eyes. She forced herself to ignore the regret, guilt and pain she saw in them. "You promised, Aymeric." She paused as her voice cracked. "It will never be different, will it?" She spun on her heel, then strode quickly away with her arms wrapped protectively around her chest and her head held high. She began to sob as she heard the pain in Aymeric's voice as he called her name and pleaded with her to stop. His voice cracked, which caused her steps to falter and she hesitated for a few seconds before she forced herself to not look back, to stay on her course and move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve will be shorter than most of the other chapters so I'm hoping to finish typing it soon! Thanks for reading!  
> ~K~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/19/2018. This chapter has pov's from Aymeric, Thancred, Alphinaud then ends in Aymeric's. Thancred's is just a little and Alphinaud's is a bit more. Also, my favorite Doman has finally joined the party. His role will get bigger in a few chapters. This is also the chapter where the story is no longer canon compliant in any way and whatever happens is all in my head. :-)

  Aymeric stared in silent horror at what he had just done as he wracked his mind in search of an explanation for his behavior. He could find naught, reasonable or otherwise, that would account for his actions, only the fact that for the brief, fleeting moment when Alex had held his hand he did not feel like himself, almost as if someone else had yanked his hand from hers. 'Twas impossible of course, and it mattered not for the damage had been done and he could not take it back.

  
    He watched as the shocked expression upon her face fell, only to be replaced by a look that pierced his heart like a blade, one which viciously sliced through him and tore him asunder as no weapon had done before. He knew that look and he knew it well, as it had once frequently plagued his nightmares for 'twas the same one she had worn on the landing that day as she knelt beside Haurchefant and clung to his hand while he gave her a small smile, then told her he loved her with his last breath. 'Twas the look she had upon her face when she realized that he was gone, that the man she loved like no other had left this world, that Haurchefant had left _her_.

  
    'Twas at that exact moment, Aymeric realized he had been wrong not only to doubt her, but about many of his other beliefs as well for he now saw through eyes unclouded the truth with startling clarity. Alex loved him as much as she loved Haurchefant, mayhap even more and he had been a bloody fool. Although he had thought it impossible for their love was so strong and pure that he could not begin to fathom how she could ever love another, let alone him, as much as she loved Haurchefant, and yet the proof that she did lay before his very eyes.

  
    "Oh dear gods. What have I done?" He thought as the harsh reality of his actions, and the consequences that were sure to follow, fell upon him with such force they nearly crushed him. He could not move, nor could he speak under their massive weight.

  
    "You promised, Aymeric." He heard her say softly, the raw pain in her voice and the tears that trailed down her cheeks caused his heart to constrict agonizingly in his chest, as if a vice had tightened around it. "It will never be different, will it?" With that, Alex turned, then began to walk away from him. Aymeric had never felt so helpless as he did at that moment.

  
                                                                                *                         *                     *

  
    Although Thancred had watched the entire scene unfold before him, it did not fully sink in until he glimpsed Lex's face when she turned to walk away. The utter devastation he saw there filled him with a rage unlike any he had ever felt before and something inside him just snapped. He snarled as he lunged at the Lord Commander with murder in his eye, intent on beating the man senseless. However, he was stopped short by a solid arm across his chest while a low voice said, "Now is not the time for this, my friend."

  
                                                                               *                    *                       *

  
    Alphinaud stood still stunned by what had transpired between Alex and Ser Aymeric, when without warning Thancred sprung at the man like a coil that had been wound too tight and in a fury he had never seen before. The rogue was after blood and from the corner of his eye he saw the Archon was about to get his wish as Ser Lucia, along with two Temple Knights, rushed forward with their swords drawn. The Lord Commander held up his arm and bade them to cease, however, his second in command chose to ignore him.

  
    Suddenly, from out of nowhere and with a speed Alphinaud had not known the man possessed, Lord Hien not only halted Thancred's momentum but had also insinuated himself between the rogue and his prey.

  
    He finally regained his senses as two voices spoke at once, Ser Aymeric's calling out to Alex and Lord Hien's trying to calm the Archon. He turned to Thancred then, as he determined it best to deal with him first seeing as the rogue was in such a volatile state at present and needed to be distracted so the situation at hand could be diffused. "Lord Hien is right, Thancred. Alex needs you. Pray, go after her."

  
    The Archon hesitated, shot one last murderous glance at the Lord Commander, then sprinted after Alex. Ser Aymeric appeared to be of the same mind and as he made to follow Thancred, Alphinaud stepped in front of him and blocked his path. "Leave her be." His tone was venomous as he glared up at the taller Elezen. "Have you not done enough already?"

  
    "I need to speak with Alex. You do not understand-

  
    His fist shot out, seemingly of its own accord, and solidly connected with Ser Aymeric's jaw with such force the older Elezen's head snapped back. A hush fell over all present as the Lord Commander, and everyone else, turned to gaze at him in shock. "Aye, you are right. I do not understand. I do not understand how you, of all people, could have done such a thing nor do I understand why you would do that to her."

  
    "Pray, listen-

  
    "Nay, you will listen!" He shouted furiously. "Do you have any idea the hell she has endured today? Do you have any idea what she has put herself through the past two weeks? Do you have any idea what she did to your armor this morning and what it cost her to do so?" He laughed bitterly at the bewildered expression on Ser Aymeric's face. "Of course not. She would not tell you, 'tis not her way."

  
    "Ever since Raubahn informed her that you, yourself, were leading a contingent of Temple Knights in battle today to clear a path for her, Alex has been obsessed with doing everything within her power to protect you since she would be unable to do so herself." Alphinaud bit out angrily. "That chestpiece you wear underneath your regular armor? She crafted it herself, 'tis why it fits so well. She knows your measurements by heart, 'twould seem. She wore herself ragged over it, teleporting all over the world, from Doma to Eorzea, constantly, as she mined and gathered all the materials herself for naught less than perfection would please her." He saw Ser Aymeric's eyes fill with guilt at that revelation. "She even went so far as to research the properties of gemstones, then mine stones of protection which she embedded in your chestpiece. She also set a Tiger's Eye directly in the center as it is believed to amplify the properties of the gemstones it is near."

  
    "As for your armor and chestpiece, tell me, do they feel different to you, Lord Commander?" He questioned the taller Elezen and felt a dose of satisfaction as he noticed the discoloration on the knight's face as a bruise began to form where he had punched him. However, he was going to have to heal himself. Alphinaud had never hit anyone before and did not realize his hand would hurt this much. Although it was worth it and he would do it again if he had to, he had to admit, politician or not, Ser Aymeric was tough for he was certain he had broken his hand on the man's jaw. "Well?"

  
    He could see that Ser Aymeric was close to figuring it out on his own, however, Alphinaud did not have the patience to wait any longer for he needed to go check on Alex. "About a year ago, Alex became curious to see if she was able to gift someone her blessing of light and taught herself how. Although it will fade in time and is only a part of her blessing, she can indeed bestow it upon whomever she wishes, thereby granting them her protection further. However, this weakens the blessing which surrounds herself." He paused a moment. "This morning while you slept, Ser Aymeric, Alex was not just seeing to the condition of your armor, but was, in fact, imbuing it with her blessing of light to increase your protection while decreasing her own in the process thus making her more vulnerable to Lord Zenos." Alphinaud suppressed the urge to punch him again, then said quietly, "All she could think of was protecting you, Ser Aymeric. She had loved and lost once and she swore she would not allow it to happen again for she could not bear the thought of losing you." He shook his head sadly and added before he walked away, "Not only did she almost die today, I watched the strongest person I have ever known, who happens to be my best friend, just break before mine own eyes."

  
                                                                            *                       *                       *

  
    Aymeric watched the events after Alex walked away with a sense of detachment as his only concern was for the woman he loved and the pain she was now in caused by his own hand. He was vaguely aware of Thancred's intention to use his person as a training dummy, yet he cared not for he deserved it. He raised his arm and commanded Lucia and the Temple Knights who rushed to his defense to halt, then grimaced for he was going to have to reprimand his First Commander for disobeying a direct order. It appeared to him that another war was about to begin right where he stood until Lord Hien joined the fray and stopped the rogue dead in his tracks, first physically then by soothing him with his low, melodic voice.

  
    He regained his wits and his voice then, and began to call to Alex. He saw her stop and hesitate for a few moments before she continued. Thancred bolted after her and he had attempted to do the same, however, Alphinaud jumped in his way. He had begun to plead with him when the young Scion hauled off and decked him. He could only stare at him in stunned silence as the mild-mannered boy unleashed a furious tirade at him. He listened and his horror grew with each revelation from the young diplomat.

  
    Aymeric felt as if he teetered on the brink of despair as he watched Alphinaud disappear from his view in the direction his Apple had gone. He had to do something, had to find her and make her listen to him, he had to.

  
    "Ser Aymeric, is it not?"

  
    A low, slightly accented voice captured his attention. He shifted his gaze in acknowledgement of the man who stood with his arms crossed three fulms in front of him.

  
    "It is as I thought. Alex described you in great detail." The man nodded, then introduced himself. "Lord Hien of Doma."

  
    Aymeric said naught, but continued to hold the man's gaze as he began to speak once more.

  
    "She oft spoke of you when her and I were alone during her time in Othard. She told me it was you, through your kindness, love and compassion, who had healed her broken heart. She said it was you who patiently helped her put her life back together when it shattered upon the tragic death of her beloved Haurchefant."

  
    Aymeric remained silent for words were beyond him at this point.

  
    "It is sheer irony, is it not?" He heard the sadness in Lord Hien's voice. "That you, Ser Aymeric, are now the man responsible for destroying with a single, thoughtless gesture, that which you so painstakingly rebuilt through countless acts of love."

  
    Aymeric no longer teetered on the brink of despair for the truth of Lord Hien's words had shoved him over the edge into the dark, swirling abyss far below.

  
    

 

  
    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't find a way to add anything else to it without taking something from the next chapter and I thought it best not to do that. Chapter 13 will take longer than this one since I have to take a couple flashback's and make them in the present. I will get it written as soon as I can though. I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ~K~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/26/2018

    Alex stood at the edge of the Ruby Price while she enjoyed the breathtaking view of the Ruby Sea before her as she allowed herself a few minutes to rest before she continued on her journey. She had just arrived moments before via the ferry from Kugane as she had wanted to draw as little attention to herself as possible and was quite thankful her face was not as well known in the Far East as it was in Eorzea. She had chosen to teleport to Kugane, and not the Enclave or Namai, for this reason as her arrival would, most likely, go unnoticed in the larger city full of activity and tourists. She had been right and had made the short trip from the Aetheryte to the ferry undetected. This sense of anonymity, while new and strange to her, was quite welcome and refreshing to say the least for she did not want her whereabouts to be common knowledge. Only five people knew where she was, Artoirel, Edmont, 'Shtola and, of course, Thancred and Alphinaud for they were the ones who insisted she accept Hien's kind offer of refuge should she wish to escape Eorzea for a while.

  
    A month had passed since that horrible day in Ala Mhigo when her world had fallen apart for the second time, which was what had prompted Hien to extend his invitation before making the return journey to his homeland. She had only managed to nod her head in acknowledgement for she could say naught at the time. Alphinaud had been the one who had spoken for her and thanked Hien and told him she would keep it in mind. Most of what occurred after Hien took his leave and over the next week was hazy in her mind. She remembered Alphinaud had healed her the rest of the way and stood guard outside her door while Thancred bathed, then dressed her. She vaguely recalled the two having a discussion on what to do next as neither one thought she was in any condition to stay at the Praetoria. Alphinaud decided it best if he remain in Gyr Abania since he was the one least likely to try to murder Aymeric, while Thancred would take her away from Ala Mhigo. To cover the Liberator's most conspicuous absence from the celebrations of the next few days, he was just to say the pair were called away on urgent Scion business that required their immediate attention. Her sole contribution to the plan was to say where they could go without being bothered. A close friend's face immediately came to mind as he told her with a smile that whenever the fame got to be too much the doors of his place would always be open to her. Not to mention his jug of Qiqirn firewater that he had promised not to open until she had time to drink it with him.  "The Upper Paths in the South Shroud." She said quietly. "Buscarron's place. I wish to go to the Druthers."

 

    She shook her head slightly in an effort to clear her mind and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, a myriad of pleasing scents filled her nostrils and she breathed in the calming smells until an extremely unpleasant one caused her nose to wrinkle in disgust. The sweet scents of the Ruby Sea had been replaced by the offensive smell of fish and other seafood being roasted over a fire in the village of Isari. She gagged reflexively, then exhaled forcefully through her nose as she tried to rid her senses of that disgusting smell, however, 'twas not working and she concluded that just standing there was not going to free her from that foul stench.

  
    Alex whistled for her Yol as she reached into one of her duffels and pulled out an odd looking contraption made of supple, yet sturdy, leather with numerous straps and buckles. She laughed softly as the huge bird landed gracefully before her and screeched excitedly while he flapped his wings in greeting. She walked over to him and stroked his neck. He cooed softly as he lowered his head to nudge her shoulder, then left it there so she could lay her forehead against his cheek. She obliged him, then was rewarded as he gently brushed his beak across her cheek. She kissed his cheek in return as she patted his soft feathers. He cooed again, louder this time, which elicited a broad smile from her, one of the few that were actually genuine for she rarely smiled at all these days, not since the incident at the Praetoria, and only when the situation forces her to do so and even then they are always fake, never do they reach her eyes.

  
    "Are you ready for our ride, Phoenix?" She laughed again, this time at the surprise of the Hingan soldiers when the Yol nodded his head. Those who knew her were not taken aback by this exchange at all for it was quite common to them, so common in fact they had named her a "Whisperer of Beasts" and said she had a rare gift that was only bestowed upon a chosen few. Although Alex herself did not believe this to be true, she did not wish to argue with people over it nor did she want to disrespect their beliefs or culture, and as such, held her tongue as she heard the soldiers who knew her explaining to those who did not about her so-called "gift".

  
    She held the contraption up for his inspection as she now ignored the Hingan soldiers, whom either stared at her and Phoenix with blatant curiosity or were talking amongst themselves about the pair. He eyed it with suspicion at first, then his wariness gave way to curiosity and he nudged it with his beak, as if he were asking what it was. " 'Tis to carry my bags." She explained quietly. "It will go here," she patted his back, behind his wings. "It fastens underneath, then my bags are placed here and strapped down." She demonstrated everything to the Yol that she said, grateful for Thancred and his many talents. He had made it for her with Giff's, the Griffin trainer in the Reach, help when he had noticed that Phoenix did not have a saddle like most of her other mounts as Yol's are meant to be ridden on your hands and knees. Therefore she would be unable to ride him to Doma due to all of her bags once she arrived in the Ruby Sea and he knew not only how much she loved Phoenix, but that the Yol was good for her as well since he was one of the few who could coax a real smile from her.

  
    Alex smiled as he bowed his head, then permitted her to fit Thancred's device around him and attach her bags to it. She situated herself astride him, taking care not to hinder his movement with her legs, as it was more comfortable for longer journeys and it also allowed for her mind to wander as she did not have to pay much attention to where they were going. He would just soar through the skies wherever they happened to be and he was free to roam until she directed otherwise. She trusted Phoenix completely, so much so that she had lain on him with her head resting against his neck and her arms on either side of it, where she had proceeded to fall asleep for she knew he would see her safely to her destination, as he had so many times before.

  
    "Fly, Phoenix, just fly." She said softly, then sighed as he screeched and took flight at her cue. Alex's thoughts returned to what she could remember of the Druthers as the huge bird glided gracefully over the Ruby Sea.

  
                                                                    *                                *                                 *

  
    Alex vaguely recalled sitting on a tree stump, feeling numb inside, as she watched Thancred as he pitched their tent quickly in the fading twilight, after he had ensured it was close to Buscarron's place but far enough away, and secluded by trees, to afford them more privacy. He had checked on her, then hurried off to collect wood for a fire. Darkness had fallen shortly after he had left and with it came tiny insects that swarmed over her as they bit and stung her flesh. It barely registered with her for she did not feel it nor did she care as she continued to sit, unmoving, and waited for Thancred to return like he had asked her to. She heard his footsteps first, heard him swear as he dropped the wood he carried, then saw his white-blond hair, white shirt and finally his concerned face as he knelt in front of her.

  
    "You have to snap out of this, love." She felt his gentle hands brush the insects off her arms, her face and her legs, then felt his arms as he picked her up and carried her into the tent. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to him, then held her tightly. "You have to come back to us. We need you...I need you, Lex."

  
    Although she had fallen asleep eventually and had not regained full consciousness until the morning of their third day at the Druthers, her long slumber had not been restful as it had been disrupted by nightmares where she woke Thancred. She could not clearly recall what her nightmares had been about, however, she did remember their third morning and as she had begun to wake she felt strong arms holding her and a solid chest beneath her head. For a few brief moments she had thought the events that took place at the Praetoria were just a bad dream and that she was safe in Aymeric's arms, however, as she snuggled into the warm body next to her and slid her arm around his waist, she became aware that some things were not quite right. The man's chest upon which her cheek rested was more muscular, more chiseled than Aymeric's as was his stomach. The man's scent hit her next and she realized it was Thancred who held her in his arms, not Aymeric, which meant it had not been a nightmare after all. It had happened, seeking the comfort that only Aymeric and his touch could bring her, she had reached out to him and been rejected. She felt Thancred's arms tighten around her and heard him curse Aymeric under his breath for she had begun to weep softly, her hot tears sliding down his bare chest.

  
                                                                    *                                  *                              *

  
    Alex was brought back to the present when Phoenix screeched to get her attention and she blinked as she realized the scenery had changed. They no longer flew over the Ruby Sea, but soared through the skies of the Azim Steppe. She smiled and patted the Yol's neck for she knew he was homesick. Her smile faded at that word. She was homesick as well. She missed her family, Artoirel, Edmont, even Emmanellain. She missed Hraesvelgr and their time soaring through the skies of Coerthas and Dravania together. She missed Ishgard and Coerthas, hells she even even missed the bloody weather, but most of all, she missed Aymeric. She missed him with every fiber of her being, and not a hour went by where she did not think of him. She missed his smile, his eyes, his laugh. The way he watched her when he thought she was too distracted to notice, the way his eyes lit up when she would surprise him at his office just because she wanted to see him, the way he would just drop everything when the mood struck him to pull her into a dance whether there was music or not.

  
    She had to swallow a lump in her throat as she willed her tears not to fall. Although his behavior had cut her deeply, the expression on his face, the pain and regret in his sky blue eyes that appeared immediately after he had yanked his hand from hers plagued her dreams at night and tore at her heart during the day for she loved him regardless of what he had done and her feelings for him would not change. She knew he hurt just as much as she did for she had a box full of letters from him, which remained unopened their wax seals still intact, in one of her bags. She could not bring herself to read them yet as she was not ready and she was afraid she would rush straight back to him if she did. She could not allow herself to do that for what he had done had hurt her more than she ever thought possible and she needed time. 'Twas one of the reasons she had been forced to come to Othard. Time to lick her wounds, time to heal, time to think and most importantly, time to just be.

  
    Alex sighed, her heart heavy as she recalled the conversation she had with Artoirel a week after the incident at the Praetoria and returned home to Ishgard, if only in her mind.

  
                                                    *                                  *                                  *

  
    Alex had teleported directly to her chambers at Fortemps Manor to gather her gear and a few other things before she sought out Artoirel and Edmont to inform them of her decision not to return home as she had planned, but to stay in Gyr Abania and help the other Scions. With her bags in hand, she set out to find her brother and knowing him as she did, she decided to check his study first.

  
    "How did I know I would find you here. You work far too much, my dear brother." She smiled sadly at the sight of him sitting behind his desk, pouring over stacks of parchment. "Why will you not let Father or I help you, Artoirel? Just because you are Count now does not mean that you must shoulder all the burdens of the house yourself, you know."

  
    "Alex! My favorite sister! What a delightful surprise this is! Father and I were not expecting you home for a few more days." He exclaimed as he jumped up from behind his desk and rushed over to her. He picked her up off her feet and swung her around. "This calls for a celebration! Praise Halone you are unharmed!"

  
    "If I remember correctly, I am your _only_ sister."

  
    "Did I say sister? I meant _sibling_." He grinned at her. "Speaking of, I must send a missive to Camp Dragonhead immediately to inform Emmanellain he must come home at once for a party-

  
    "Nay, Artoirel. I cannot stay long."

  
    "What do you mean? You just came home." Artoirel set her on her feet and as he did, his foot kicked one of her bags she had placed on the floor close to the doorway. He looked down, then back at her his ocean blue eyes wide and questioning. "Pray tell me what is going on, Alex?"

  
    "I am merely staying on in Gyr Abania for a while longer, that's all. I am needed there for now."

  
    "Bullshite!" His eyes narrowed as he gazed intently at her. "I want the _real_ reason you are not coming home, little sister."

  
    "I just need some time away from Ishgard."

  
    "Damn that man to the Seven Hells!" Artoirel placed his hands on her shoulders as he peered down at her. "What did Ser Aymeric do that hurt you so? Pray tell me, Alex."

  
    "You knew?"

  
    "Of course I knew. How could I not? You are my sister." He raked a hand through his shoulder length hair as he sighed. "I do have eyes, you know and I saw how the two of you acted around each other. 'Twas the same as you and Haurchefant before we were told about your relationship and plans for the future."

  
    " 'Twould seem that Haurchefant was right after all then. I am not very good at hiding my feelings."

  
    "To be truthful, no you are not, little sister." He smirked at her. "In fact, you are bloody awful at it."

  
    Alex stuck her tongue at him which made him chuckle.

  
    "Pray tell me what happened, Alex." His deep voice was quiet. "I would truly like to know what he did that would cause you to run away from your family, from your home."

  
    "I am not leaving forever, Artoirel, I promise. I just need some time away to think and sort things out for myself. All I have in my bags are my clothes, gear, some jewelry and a few small trinkets that you, Father and Emmanellain have given me, that way I have my family with me wherever I go." She smiled weakly at him and took his hand. "The rest of my belongings are in my bed chamber for I am coming home. Feel free to check upstairs if it will make you feel better. I do not mind." She sighed. "As for what happened, I would rather not talk about it as of yet, however, you may speak with Alphinaud if you wish. He has my permission to tell you as he was there."

  
    "As you wish." His eyes, the same shade of blue as Haurchefant's, met hers. "I will have words with the man."

  
    "Pray, do not." She pleaded softly. "It will not change aught for what is done is done, it cannot be undone."

  
    "Mayhap not, however, I did warn him he would answer to me if he were to harm you." He studied her face carefully. "Yet he did so anyway, and very badly from what I can see."

  
    "Aymeric did not hurt me intentionally-

  
    "Do. Not. Defend. Him." Artoirel cut her off as he deliberately punctuated each word. "He still hurt you, little sister, regardless if it was intentional or not."

  
    "I am not defending him, Artoirel, merely stating a fact." Alex stared at her older brother, hard. "Full well you know Aymeric is not a cruel man and he would never hurt me, nor anyone else for that matter, intentionally. He is too caring and compassionate for aught like that." Her gaze softened. "Pray, for me, hold your tongue."

  
    "Very well, for you." He agreed reluctantly as he picked her up to hug her properly. "Where will you go?"

  
    "Thancred and Alphinaud are waiting for me at Rhalgr's Reach. I expect I will be needed there for a while." She shrugged. "If not, then I imagine I might make my way to the Far East to visit a dear friend and see if I can be of any use over there, or mayhap I will just come home after all."

  
    "Hmm, I believe you should choose the Far East."

  
    "Why is that?" She leaned back in his arms to see his face.

  
    "Well, Father is fascinated with your tales of it, he would love to see it and to be truthful, so would I." He grinned at her. "We could come visit you, thereby killing a few birds with one stone." He laughed at her arched eyebrows. "We would be able to see Doma and meet this Lord Hien of yours. Father to satisfy his curiosity of this King whom he believes is smitten with his daughter and me, well, let us just say I would truly like to meet the man so I can determine what his intentions are towards my little sister."

  
    "You would not dare! I have-

  
    " 'Tis but a jest!" Artoirel chuckled, then set her down quickly and dodged out of her reach. "Ow, ow! I was jesting!" He gave her a wounded look as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt, Alex. I cannot believe you actually shocked me! What would Haurchefant say if he knew about this?"

  
    "He would laugh and ask why I had not done it sooner, Artoirel de Fortemps!" Alex laughed as his mouth fell open and he gaped at her, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

  
    "You are right, of course. My dear brother would have done just as you said." Artoirel laughed along with her. He embraced her once more. "Promise me you will let me know where you are, promise you will write to us and promise you will visit." He saw her look and added. "I will speak with Father. I am sure once I explain he will permit you to teleport directly into the manor, most likely your bed chamber or somewhere else more private. He only banned it because you kept frightening the servants half to death, you know."

  
    "Aye, I know." She said sheepishly. "I promise I will do all those things."

  
    After she visited with Edmont and Artoirel a bit longer, Alex teleported herself into Aymeric's bed chamber and sighed with relief when she found it empty. She set her bags down, opened one and pulled out his tunic that she had worn their one night at the Praetoria. She folded it neatly and laid it on the foot of the bed then placed a small box on top with a note attached to it. She took one last look around the room that had been her own for well over a year. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, then as the tears began to flow and blur her vision she teleported out of his bed chamber, out of his life.

  
                                                            *                           *                                *

  
    Phoenix landed gracefully in the middle of the Enclave amid much fanfare due to the many aerial feats and dramatics on his part as he dove, swooped and twirled in midair, putting on a show for the people of Doma. Alex dismounted, her face flushed bright red with embarrassment from all the unwanted attention her Yol's impromptu act had attracted.

  
    "You, mister," she stood, with her hands on her hips and stared up at Phoenix sternly. "Are in trouble." She scolded, then almost smiled when he bowed his head and refused to meet her gaze. "What was that about? Hmm?" He screeched softly as if he were defending himself. "You have not done that before. What in the world has gotten into you?"

  
    "Take it easy on him, Alex." A low bemused voice said from behind her. "He looks as if he is sorry."

  
    Phoenix screeched quietly in agreement, then cooed in contentment as Hien walked over and stroked his neck.

  
    "Two against one, is that how it is now?" She sighed, then looked at her Phoenix. "You are forgiven, however, do not do that again." He lowered his head and nudged her, then brushed his beak across her cheek. She planted a kiss on his cheek, then added, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

  
    "Pray forgive me for causing a disruption, Hien." She turned to him then and caught him scrutinizing her. She saw the concern on his face and the sympathy in his sage green eyes.

  
    "Nonsense, my friend. You did no such thing." He smiled warmly. "Besides, word reached me a short while ago that you were seen soaring through Yanxia. I had hoped you would pay us a visit while you were here."

  
    "Of course I would, Hien." She leaned closer to him, then said in a hushed, secretive tone, "I know a man who lives here, well more than lives here actually for he is the ruler of Doma. We have been through a great deal together, he and I, and although he can be a little cocky and arrogant at times, he is an extremely caring and gentle man, one whom I am truly blessed to call a dear friend." She smiled. "I would not miss an opportunity to see him, that is if he is not busy."

  
    "You truly believe me to be cocky and arrogant?" Hien asked with a frown.

  
    Alex could not help but laugh at the wounded expression upon his face. "I did at first, however, my opinion has since changed." She laughed again as she saw the relief on his face.

  
    "It is wonderful to see you again, Alex." He grinned broadly at her. "What brings you to us, my friend?"

  
    She glanced at her bags still on Phoenix, then shifted her gaze to her feet as she shuffled them. She did not know what to say. How does a person as strong as she is supposed to be tell someone she is here because she broke, that the Warrior of Light fell apart? That her two best friends forced her into taking a leave because of her reckless and dangerous behavior? That-

  
    "What is wrong, Alex?" She met Hien's worried eyes.

  
    "I am not all right, Hien." She felt tears prick her eyes. "I-I do not know what to say exactly."

  
    "If there is anything you need, you have only to ask of me, my friend, and I will do all that I can." He said softly.

  
     "Although I should have contacted you first, certain circumstances prevented me from doing so." Alex held his gaze which was concern mingled with curiosity. "The last time I saw you, you left me with an offer of refuge, a sanctuary should I have need of it, and that is the reason I came to Doma, Hien, to accept your invitation, if it is still open."

  
    Hien smiled broadly from ear to ear as he spread his arms out wide and said warmly, "Welcome home, my friend!"

  
    

  
    

  
    

  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all Aymeric's PoV. Thanks for reading! ~K~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/28/2018. This chapter is from Aymeric's PoV. He gets some sound advice from a friend and a little help from an unlikely source. I apologize again for the formatting of the note. I've tried to fix it, but nothing I do works.

    " _Godsdamnit!_ " Aymeric swore in frustration as he swiped viciously at the stacks of parchment on his desk. His agitated gesture sent documents fluttering in the air before coming to a rest on the floor around his desk.

  
    He roughly raked his hands through his already unkempt hair, then dropped his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he resigned himself to the fact he would not even be close to getting caught up on his paperwork today. A fact which irritated him to no end for when he had left to join the Alliance forces in the Lochs, his desk had been clear of all reports, documents and aught else which required his signature. He had insisted upon finishing it before they had set out, hence the reason he had arrived at the Praetoria later than he had originally planned. He had known that the final battle for Gyr Abania's freedom was imminent and when they won it, Alex would finally be free to come home for at least a month, if not longer. She had already planned it and the other Scions wholeheartedly agreed with her decision to take an extended leave from most of her duties, save the ones that would not take her far from home for more than a day. She would still be the Scion responsible for scouting Coerthas, Dravania and the Far East for primal activity and she was the liaison between Doma and the Eorzean Alliance, not to mention her bond with Hraesvelgr had made her something of an ambassador for both Ishgard and dragonkind alike. While she was not entirely free from her duties, he was ecstatic just the same for she would be coming home every night, coming home to him.

  
    Although he knew he would have paperwork waiting for him upon his return from Gyr Abania, he cared not as 'twould not take him long to finish it by the time Alex was allowed to come home. Much to her displeasure she was never able to return to Ishgard immediately following a battle for she was normally required to go to the Rising Stones afterward for some reason or another, and as such, he expected her arrival to be three to four days after his own. To be truthful, this suited him just fine, at least this time. He missed her desperately, however, he had plans to set in motion and therefore preparations to attend to, which would be far easier to do with his curious, and tenacious, little minx not around. His Apple was a difficult woman to surprise, and this absolutely had to be one, he needed it to be for 'twas important to him that he show her how he felt by doing something she would not expect from him.

  
    His plan entailed making his intentions towards Alex known to the entire city through Ishgardian courtship traditions, one of which he thought she knew, however, 'twas meant to be the last surprise of the evening so he was not concerned by that. As for the others, he was certain she knew naught about for Haurchefant cared little for such formalities and he had heard naught of his friend utilizing any of them. Edmont and Artoirel would recognize his motives immediately upon seeing the first custom and he had intended on speaking to them personally anyway as tradition dictates. He was going to ask Edmont, as Alex's adopted father, and Artoirel, as head of House Fortemps and her fiercely protective older brother, for their permission to court Alex and for their cooperation in surprising her by not enlightening her to Ishgardian ways. Full well he knew he would court her regardless of their decision, however, he was a son of Ishgard and as such, he would keep to tradition.

  
    "Enter," he snapped as a sharp knock sounded on his door and forced his attention back to the present.

  
    "I brought your tea, Lord Commander." Lucia stated in a tone devoid of emotion as she hesitated at the sight of the documents scattered on the floor. She set the tray on the desk, then wordlessly kneeled and began to gather the paperwork.

  
    "Just leave it." Aymeric muttered, his head still in his hands. " 'Tis a mess I have made. I shall clean it up."

  
    "As you wish, Ser." She replied flatly as she laid what she had collected on his desk.

  
    "Do you intend to be angry with me forever, First Commander?" He asked annoyed by her behavior. She had been acting like this ever since that fateful day in Ala Mhigo when he had reprimanded her and the two Temple Knight officers. He stood then, and stretched. " 'Twas two months ago, Lucia. I truly believed you would be over it by now."

  
    " 'Tis my solemn duty to protect you, Lord Commander, and you officially reprimanded me for upholding the oath I swore."

  
    "Nay, I did not. I reprimanded you for disobeying a direct order and for drawing your blade on an unarmed man, First Commander." He corrected her. "A man who happens to be an Archon and a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, who has aided us numerous times, I might add."

  
    "Need I remind you, Ser Aymeric, that man was going to rip you apart with his bare hands." Her voice was cold and her stare icy. "Unarmed or not, Thancred Waters posed a very real threat to your person and you know as well as I, he is the deadliest Scion after Alexstrasza. I could not just stand aside and watch him murder you."

  
    "Thancred had no intention of murdering me, Lucia. He would never have been so kind as to end my misery. Nay, he would have only beaten me to within an ilm of my life and then spared me so I could live in agony and suffer each day for the rest of my life for what I did to her." He began to pace as he became agitated. " 'Tis no less than I deserve, and after the way I hurt her, I am not all surprised that he snapped and came after me. Full well I would have if I had been in his shoes. Alex has been through so much as it is, and I added to that at least tenfold, if not more." He stopped and stood next to the fireplace with his elbow propped on the mantle, his hand against his forehead as he said quietly, "Lord Hien was right. Months and months of carefully piecing her heart, her world back together, gone just like that, shattered again and by my own hand no less. There is naught I can do to change it for I cannot take it back."

  
    "Permission to speak freely, Lord Commander."

  
    "Granted."

  
    "How long has this been going on exactly?" Although she knew the two were lovers, she was uncertain of when their romantic relationship began. "I am not trying to pry, however, I do need clarification on some details before I can offer any advice or give my honest opinion."

  
    "Understood." He nodded, then answered quietly. "Our relationship began nine months after Haurchefant passed."

  
    "Then that would have made-

  
    "Aye, we were together a year and a half at the final battle in Ala Mhigo."

  
    "I see." Lucia's voice did not betray the surprise she felt. "Quite a long time to keep it hidden. What was the reasoning behind the secrecy?"

  
    " 'Twas a mutual decision, at least at first." He answered as he stared into the flames. "Alex simply wished to protect me. She was concerned about my safety, afraid that an Ascian or another one of her enemies would either harm me or use me to get to her. She did not want to put me in danger."

  
    "What changed?" She asked softly as her admiration for the woman had just grown.

  
    " 'Twas something Haurchefant had told her once." Aymeric met her gaze and smiled weakly. "If fear is keeping you from doing the things you want to in life, the things you love and enjoy, then you are not truly living, but merely existing and what is the point of breathing if you are not truly alive."

  
    "His words ring true. Lord Haurchefant was a wise man." She bowed her head a moment out of respect, then raised it. "What of your reason, Ser Aymeric?"

  
    "Same as hers, really. We both have enemies who would not hesitate to use or harm the other for their own purposes." He ran his hand down his face in frustration. "I only sought to protect her and when she first mentioned her desire to end the secrecy, I-" He broke off.

  
    "I will not judge you, Ser Aymeric."

  
    "I panicked as all the old fears and doubts about myself resurfaced, along with new ones pertaining to Alex and our relationship." He lowered his head. "How could the bastard son of the Archbishop, whose own father did not love him nor acknowledge him, who had in fact ordered him tortured as he planned his own son's execution, ever be truly worthy of love? How could he be deserving of a woman such as Alexstrasza Ysera and her love?" His tormented eyes met Lucia's. "I am nowhere near good enough for her, I know this, and I was afraid 'twas only a matter of time before she realized this as well."

  
    Lucia was stunned by his admission, however, she recovered quickly. "Pray forgive me my forwardness when I say this, Ser," She began, her voice full of friendly affection. "But you, are an arse."

  
    "Pardon?" Aymeric managed to choke out in his astonishment at her words.

  
    "You are an arse, Lord Commander." She smiled to soften the blow.

  
    " 'Tis what I thought you said." He murmured wryly.

  
    "The Archbishop is the true bastard here, not you. He was your father in name only, the Borels were your real parents for they wanted you, they loved you and they raised you and do not ever forget that. You are a wonderful man, Ser Aymeric, you have only to believe it as I know Alexstrasza does." She fixed him with a quizzical expression. "Have you forgotten that 'twas you she turned to in her darkest hour? Why do you suppose that was?" She continued, answering her own question. "Because of who you are, your kindness, your compassion, your empathy. You were her sanctuary, her safe harbor and just being in your presence eased her pain. I know, I saw it with mine own eyes. She chose you and the shelter you offered before all others and as the storm raged within her, you stayed by her side as you both weathered it together."

  
    "Now, I might not know Alexstrasza as well as you, however, I do know the woman well enough to know she cares naught about the circumstances surrounding ones birth. If she did, she would not have been betrothed to Lord Haurchefant. She does not give a rat's arse about your parentage nor that you are a Viscount nor the Lord Commander. She cares about the man behind those things, Aymeric de Borel." She paused a moment as she hoped her words would get through to him. "Need I remind you that she already loves you? In her eyes you are worthy, even if you do not believe so and I know she finds you deserving of love, as do I, or else she would not love you."

  
    "You do her a great disservice, Ser Aymeric, to not only say you are not good enough for her, but to also think she might actually believe something like that. The Alexstrasza I know would never think such a thing. She has said a great many times that she is no different than anyone else for she feels and she bleeds as do we all and would, in fact, be hurt if she heard what you said." She smiled at him. "Remember, she chose you, to be with you and to love you. You have to take comfort in that, Ser, and in the fact that she loves you and naught will change that." She walked over and placed a hand on his forearm. "You must have faith, Ser Aymeric. Faith in Alexstrasza and her love for you. You must believe in the love you share for 'tis that love that will guide your hearts back together. I know it will." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "You must also believe in your own worth and have faith in yourself as well for all who know you do. Do not ever give up, on her nor yourself."

  
    She gathered the rest of the parchment from the floor and piled it neatly on his desk, then walked to the door. She turned to face him again. "One more thing, Ser Aymeric." Her expression was concerned and her tone was soft. "I know what haunts you; the cruel whispers, taunts and stares that you have endured your entire life beginning as a small child; the guilt you carry with you over Lord Haurchefant's death; the Archbishop and how he has made you feel about and view yourself through his cold, uncaring words and abhorrent actions, and these are but a few. However, the weight of the burdens you bear, the weight of your past is dragging you down and I am afraid you will soon drown if you do not sever the ties that bind it to you." She smiled then. "It is best not to keep looking in the past, Ser Aymeric, for if you do you could lose sight of your future."

  
    "Lucia," he said quietly as she opened the door. "Thank you."

  
    "You are most welcome, Lord Commander."

  
    Aymeric still stood by the fireplace after she had gone and as he stared into the flames, he returned to the Lochs.

  
                                                                                  *                                    *

  
    'Twas nearly a week after their victory, after he had broke her heart, and everyone still celebrated, save him for Alex had still not returned to the Praetoria. His heart ached, he was wracked with guilt, pain and despair, not to mention he missed her terribly. He wanted to apologize, get on his knees to beg her forgiveness, but most of all he wanted a second chance, an opportunity to right his wrong. He had hope that if he could just speak with her he would be able to repair at least some of the damage he had caused. He only wished he knew why he had reacted the way he had, a solid reason other than his fear and the odd, detached feeling that had come over him a split second before she took his hand, then instantly vanished the moment he snatched his away. The more he thought about it, the crazier it sounded even to him, but he could have sworn 'twas not him that had done it for it truly felt as if _someone_ , _or something_ , else had control of his arm at that moment. " _Halone, help me,_ " he thought to himself. " _I am going mad._ "

  
    Aymeric had not slept well for the rest of his stay after the incident as that moment haunted his dreams and, after a week in Gyr Abania, was glad to be returning home. Truth be told he had prolonged their stay by a few days and had insisted upon remaining a full week to bring as many of the injured Temple Knights home as they could. He had also hoped and prayed that Alex would return within that time so that he could speak with her, however, she did not and neither did Thancred for that matter. The previous evening he had ordered Lucia to ready the men who were fit to travel safely for they were heading back to Ishgard on the morrow.

  
    Upon their arrival he had gone straight to his office in Congregation to see if there was aught that required his immediate attention and all that awaited him was a small stack of documents. If he had not just shattered the one person in his life that meant the most to him, he would have been overjoyed at the sight. A report that had Alex's name on it and was in her neat handwriting had caught his attention and as he bent over his desk to read it, an object in his breast pocket poked him. He reached in and pulled out a small, square box, then opened it to reveal another smaller box encased in red velvet. He lifted the lid, and tears came to his eyes as his heart broke all over again for he stared at the engagement ring he had planned to surprise Alex with in four months time. He had had it custom made at the Goldsmiths Guild in Ul'dah by the guild master herself for he wanted it to be perfect. Serendipity had sent word a few hours before their departure for the Lochs that it was ready pending his approval and to come inspect it at his earliest convenience. He had decided to go immediately as he was already packed and he was anxious to see how it turned out. He was absolutely delighted with it for it was flawless. Serendipity had followed his wishes to the letter and had made what he had envisioned a reality. He knew Alex would love it, especially after he explained the meaning behind it.

  
    He put everything back in its place and tucked the box in his inside pocket, then left for home.

  
    Aymeric sighed wearily as he dropped his bags and closed the door to his bed chamber. He glanced around with faint hope in his heart that Alex would be there, however, she was not. He walked to his dresser where he withdrew the ring box from his pocket then placed it in the top drawer underneath neatly folded socks. He had shed his armor and had just removed his tunic when something on the bed caught his attention. He went over to it and his entire being filled with dread as he realized Alex had been here. The tunic he had given her to sleep in lay neatly folded at the foot of the bed and on it sat a familiar rectangular box with a note. His hand trembled as he reached for it, then read:

  

                                                                        _Aymeric,_

                                                                         _I did not feel right about keeping these in light of recent events._

                                                                        _They were your mother's and as such, they should remain in your family._

                                                                        _Pray forgive me for not having your tunic laundered before I returned it._

                                                                               _Alex_

 

                                                                                           

 

   He clenched both his fists and sunk to his knees as he sobbed for his heart had just shattered. What little hope he had left was now gone, just like the woman he loved, just like his Alex.

  
                                                                                     *                                    *

  
    The fire crackled, then popped, startling him and with a sigh he returned to his desk as he tried to make a dent in stacks before him. 'Twas no use. He could not concentrate. He was expected to just carry on as if naught had happened, as if he were not miserable, as if he were not suffering. Although he knew this was his doing, it still angered him for he struggled each day. He could not sleep as his nightmares had returned, the ones that had begun after the Vault, the ones Alex had banished through her love and patience. He had nightmares about her now as well, where her life was in danger but he could never reach her in time, where either him or her leave the other lost, lonely and afraid in the darkness, and-

  
    "Aye?" He barked, although he welcomed the interruption to his dark thoughts.

  
    "A Scion here to see you, Lord Commander." Lucia answered.

  
    "Of course, send them in." Aymeric stood quickly as his heart pounded rapidly. His hope plummeted as he saw the Scion was not who it ought to be. "Master Alphinaud. 'Tis good to see you. What brings you to my office today?"

  
    "I have come with the reports on primal activity in the Central Highlands and the Sea of Clouds as you requested, Lord Commander." Both the young Elezen's voice and demeanor were stiff as he handed the reports over to him.

  
    "I requested reports from Alex as she is the Scion assigned to Coerthas." He eyed Alphinaud intently. "Or has that changed for some reason and I was not notified?"

  
    "Nay, it has not. Alexstrasza would not accept reassignment for strictly personal reasons citing it was unprofessional."

  
    "You still have not answered my question as to why you are here instead of Alex." Alphinaud's continued silence filled him with fear. "Is aught amiss? Is she all right? Has she been hurt-

  
    "Other than the hurt you inflicted upon her yourself, she is as well as can be expected." He flung at Aymeric. "Alexstrasza is on leave for an unknown amount of time. I have been temporarily assigned to Coerthas until she is able to return to her duties. Now good day, Ser Aymeric."

  
    "Alphinaud, pray wait."

  
    Alphinaud had turned to leave, but something in Aymeric's voice stopped him.

  
    "Is Alex truly all right? Pray. I have to know."

  
    As he faced him, the retort on his lips died instantly for 'twas the first time since he had come into his office that he had actually seen Aymeric clearly, and he looked as bad as Alex, if not worse. He was obviously not sleeping nor was he eating for he was pale and gaunt with dark circles beneath his eyes and his once perfectly tailored clothing just hung on him as if it were too large. A cursory glance at his desk told the Scion that his work was suffering as well. His once neat and organized desk was in disarray, with documents strewn about or shoved haphazardly into piles, and ink, parchment and quills lay scattered all over the surface.

  
    Alphinaud finally met his eyes and almost gasped in recognition for they mirrored Alex's and 'twas like he was staring into his best friend's eyes. Aymeric was suffering as much as she. Nay, even more he thought. Now he could see the guilt, the anger and the self-loathing in Aymeric's eyes as well, and he decided he should at least hear what the man had to say. He owed it to both of them and mayhap he could even help them somehow, if the situation warranted it of course.

  
    "I daresay, you and Alex appear to be twins. You both look like shite." He smiled slightly at Aymeric. "She is neither sleeping nor eating as she should be. Her nightmares have returned and plague her nearly every night now." His voice became quiet. "Thancred and I had to force her to take leave a month ago for her behavior was as worrisome as when Haurchefant died. I thank the Twelve we saw what was happening earlier than before."

  
    "My gods," Aymeric whispered, his head bowed. "What have I done?"

  
    "I need to know why, Ser Aymeric." He stated plainly. "I am not leaving here until I do. Alex is my best friend and if there is any way I can help her, then I must try."

  
    Alphinaud watched Aymeric pull a chair over and set it in front of his desk. He sat in his chair, then took a small box out of an inside pocket and placed it on the desk before him. He gestured to the other chair, then said, "Have a seat Master Alphinaud. 'Tis a long story."

  
                                                                       *                                *

  
    Aymeric had just finished his tale and Alphinaud's mind spun like mad with all that he had been told. The man had not been jesting for he had talked for nearly three hours. "Holy shite."

  
    "Aye." Aymeric replied with a small, but genuine smile. " 'Twould seem Alex has finally begun to rub off on you, Alphinaud. First her right hook, now her colorful vocabulary. What next? Shooting lightning bolts from the palms of your hands?"

  
    "Ahh, about that right hook. Pray forgive-

  
    "Do not apologize, Alphinaud. Full well I know I deserved it." He paused a moment. "I have always been grateful for your dedication and devotion to Alex. Your anger that day stemmed from your love for her and I could never hold a grudge against anyone who cares for her as much as you do."

  
    They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Alphinaud finally spoke. "You must tell Alex everything you have told me, Aymeric. She needs to hear this from you."

  
    "Full well I know this, however, 'tis quite difficult when she will not even speak with me."

  
    "Then you must write her. Tell her in your letters." He held Aymeric's gaze. "It may not be ideal nor may it be the way you wished to tell her, however, as of right now, 'tis the only way. I know for a fact Alex is receiving the letters you send. Whether she has read them yet or not, I cannot say, but she does have them, all of them."

  
    "You are right, of course." Aymeric agreed as he turned the box over in his hands, then withdrew the red velvet one. "I shall begin today."

  
    "May I?" Alphinaud asked as he indicated the box the Lord Commander held in his hand.

  
    "Of course." The older Elezen replied quietly as he placed it in Alphinaud's outstretched hand. "I would not believe me either if our situations were reversed. You are more than welcome to check with the Goldsmiths guild master in Ul'dah. Serendipity will tell you when I commissioned the ring should you have any doubts."

  
    "Thank you, however, I hardly believe that is necessary." He could mention it to Thancred as he knew the rogue would be glad to do it, but he would not. Aymeric had confided in him and confessed his greatest fears, the man had no reason to lie. He opened the lid and gasped when he saw the ring intended for his best friend. " 'Tis the most beautiful ring I have seen. Alex would love it."

  
    " 'Tis what I had hoped." Aymeric remarked sadly.

  
    "I am rather curious of the design for I have never seen aught like it. Wherever did you find it?" He looked at Aymeric. "What is it? Does it have a meaning?"

  
    "I actually came across the symbol that was the inspiration for the design in one of the books Alex had brought back for me after her journey to the Far East." He perked up a little as he began to speak of how the ring came to be.  
   

    Tears came to Alphinaud's eyes as Aymeric explained what the symbol was, what it represented and what each stone meant. He knew then that he had to help them. They were both miserable and he could clearly see that it was because each were missing a huge part of themselves that the other had. The only way to end their heartache and their suffering was for them to find their way back to each other and become united as one again.

 

  
    

  
    

  
    

  
    

  
    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two deal with Alex and her interactions with Hien, Y'shtola and Alphinaud for sure. I'm still in the process of editing so I have to see what makes the cut. I promise we are through the most depressing shit and it does get happier...eventually. I hoped you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/04/2019. If there are mistakes, I apologize. It's late and I'm tired. Let me know if you find any and I will fix them.

    "You truly look like shite, my friend." Hien spoke softly, his voice filled with concern as Alex appeared in the doorway. She instantly felt a pang of guilt at his choice of words and knew he must really be worried for Hien rarely used foul language. She stepped out of her sandals and walked barefoot across the tatami mat where he waited for her, already seated at the zataku. She saw him smile as she did so and was glad she had remembered.

  
    It had taken her a while to learn the customs and proper etiquette of her new home, but she had thanks to Hien. He was an excellent teacher who had instructed her with the utmost patience and kindness as he explained not only the fundamentals of each one, but also the history behind them. Hien was extremely thorough and in the two and a half months she had lived here, she actually knew as much about Doman and Far Eastern culture as she did about Ishgardian traditions and she had lived there nearly four years. If she forgot to do or not to do something, he gave her gentle reminders often in the form of teasing if the situation allowed which, to be truthful, was the majority of the time. For aside from her, who was going to tell the King of Doma no?

  
    Alex plopped on her zabuton as she joined Hien at the low table for the noon meal. She winced slightly as she shifted her position to sit cross-legged, then looked at him and said in a syrupy sweet tone while she batted her eyelashes, "Tell me true, Hien. Do you use that poetic line on all the ladies or 'tis just I you ply with such charm? Have care, my Lord, else you might woo me with your pretty words and lovely compliments."

  
    Hien tossed his head back as his laughter filled the room. "I assure you, Alex, 'tis only you I bestow my numerous charms upon." His wide grin stretched ear to ear as he remained quiet while the servants spread the food out before them, then said kindly with a wave of his hand,  "That is all, thank you. If there is aught else, I will see to it."

  
    "I cannot eat all that, Hien!" She protested, her eyes wide as he heaped rice onto her plate and spread it around, then topped it with a large helping of vegetables. He ignored her and dished a small portion of chicken onto the vegetables then finished with a spoonful of sauce which he drizzled over the entree.

  
    "You will try to, Alex." He insisted firmly as he served himself. "I am concerned for your health," his low voice softened. "For you." He reached out and took her hand. "It has been nearly three and a half months since Ala Mhigo and almost two and a half since you came to me seeking the sanctuary I so gladly offered you. In that time, I have seen improvement in your state of mind and your demeanor. Although there is more healing ahead of you, once again your smile lights up an entire room, your laughter brings smiles to the faces of my people and your very presence brings them comfort and happiness." He squeezed her hand gently and smiled. "While I still fret about your mental health ‘tis your physical well-being that has me so worried at present, my friend, for it is plain to see you are not well. You are still not eating nor sleeping as you should."

  
    She opened her mouth to defend herself, however, closed it when Hien held up his hand and reminded her, "You cannot deny it, Alex, for ‘tis I who comforts and stays with you during the night."

  
    Alphinaud had warned him about her nightmares in a letter he had sent with Alex, although _"letter"_ was not the word he would have chosen to describe it. _"Manual"_ seemed more accurate for inside the thick envelope she had handed him and written upon _many_ pages of parchment were _highly detailed instructions_ on how to care for her. They ranged from which foods she liked and which to avoid, to the best way to approach her given her mood, to even explaining what each facial expression, ear position and tail twitch meant. By the Kami, he had never seen aught like it before and it truly astounded him how well the young man knew her.

  
    Thancred as well for there were sections written by the rogue such as her nightmares amongst others. For the nightmares he had been advised that the easiest way to calm her was to just lie in bed with her and hold her while rubbing her back or stroking her hair. He had also been cautioned he would have to stay for the remainder of the night lest the nightmares returned. Not to mention the fact that Thancred had warned Hien if he dared to stroke or rub _aught_ other than her hair or back, the rogue would make his way to Doma, and king or not, would break both of his hands, if not his arms and face in the process. He was certain the Archon had added that part at the last minute unbeknownst to Alphinaud.

  
    Alex's nightmares were so frequent he had actually been debating on whether or not he should suggest to her that she sleep in his suite for the sake of convenience as he had to climb in bed with her more often than not. On the odd occasion he did not hear her, he would feel his futon shift as she curled up next to him, then hear her apologize sleepily for disturbing him. He had not brought it up for the simple fact that as of late, on the rare night there were no nightmares, he found that he missed waking up next to her and that was something he did not wish to explore. Alex was his friend, a close one at that and she needed to remain as one. It would be far too easy to blur the lines between friends and lovers, lust and love. He would not dare cross those lines for his friendship with Alex meant the world to him and he would not risk it on what would most likely be a passing fling. He also did not have the time nor luxury to pursue any type of romantic relationship with anyone at present and he did not need that sort of complication in his life as of yet. There was also the fact that she was still very much in love with Aymeric. He knew it was only a matter of time before the two got back together for he had seen how they both were affected at the Praetoria and a love like theirs does not fade nor does it disappear with time. Instead, it continues to grow and get stronger with each day that passes and as such, it would not be long until they were reunited, their hearts beating as one again.

  
    Hien returned his attention to Alex who had her head bowed slightly as she ate slowly and he frowned. Although she had admitted to feeling ill for the past week or two, he suspected it had been longer than that for he had gotten to know her quite well in the time she had been there and he knew she would not want him to worry anymore than he already did. She was a stubborn one and had refused to see a chirurgeon over a silly little "bug" as she called it. She argued that Othard was still a relatively foreign environment to her body and she had yet to build an immunity to common viruses as he had and he had to admit her point was valid. In addition, her recent injury and poor eating habits, both of which had already weakened her body's ability to fight off illness, would make her more vulnerable to a harmless "bug". While he had a good idea as to what was ailing her, he still did not like it, not at all.

  
    “Pray forgive me for being a troublesome guest, Hien. I do not mean to be a burden, especially after all you have done for me." She said quietly as she stared at her plate. “Alphinaud loves to tell me he has the most difficult job on Hydaelyn. He has to ensure that the woman who looks after the entire world takes care of herself.” She laughed weakly. “Thancred agrees, of course, as it is his task as well.”

  
    "Alex, pray look at me." Although she did as he requested, he could only see the left side of her face for her hair covered the rest. "You are not a burden nor do I find you troublesome. I enjoy having you here, in fact, and am glad you accepted my invitation." Hien hesitated, then shifted closer to her and reached his hand out to brush aside the hair which hid half of her face from his view. He was prepared when she recoiled as his fingers skimmed her cheek. "Pray, do not hide from me, my friend." She stilled and closed her eyes, then flinched involuntarily at his gentle touch as he tucked her hair behind her ear and exposed that which she was trying to hide.

  
    A long, jagged scar over a quarter of an ilm wide ran diagonally from the middle of her forehead beginning near her hairline, through her right eye and across her cheek where it ended at her jawline. With her eyes closed as they were, Hien could see where her eyelid had been sliced open. He silently thanked the Kami again for Y'shtola. If the conjurer had not arrived when she had the outcome would have been far worse for Alex would now be blind in her right eye, however, she was not. The Archon had been able to repair the damage that had been done to the eye itself, although she had nearly killed herself to do so for the advanced magicks she used had nearly drained her of her aether.

  
    He traced the path of the scar from her cheek to her jaw. "Pray forgive me, Alex. I should have been there. I never-

  
    " 'Twas not your fault, Hien. You could not have known they were lying in wait for me." She gave him a wide smile. " 'Twas mine for not being more alert. If I had been, 'twould not have happened." She took his hand and squeezed it. "You saved my life. Had you not arrived when you did they would have killed me. You know this."

  
    A small shudder coursed through Hien as he remembered that day two weeks ago when he and Alex had been enjoying the day on the Ruby Sea. They were passing through Crick on their way to Shoal Rock when he had been hailed by Tansui and she had decided to go on without him. He had just begun to follow when he heard sounds indicating a battle of some sort. Although his first thought was that some pirates were sparring, he quickened his pace nonetheless. He had just reached the edge of Onokoro when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the far side of Shoal Rock. Alex! With his heart in his throat he sprinted, splashed, then sprinted again as he raced to find her for all was quiet now, too quiet.

  
    He came around the far side and saw her cornered, her bare back pressed against the rock, by four Red Kojin. He noted from the waist up she wore only her swim halter as she now held her tunic to the right side of her face where it was soaked in blood. Her breeches were torn and her torso was bloodied as well, but she was alive. He noticed four Red lay dead on the sand and he realized while she had been ambushed by eight Kojin, she had managed to take out four without a weapon for her staff was back at the Kienkan. They finally saw him then and he whipped his katana out as three charged at him while the fourth tried to grab Alex. He made quick work of the three and turned in time to see the last Red advance on her. He watched in amazement as she raised her left arm straight out in front of her and flexed her hand up, palm facing out as she aimed it at his chest. Suddenly, a burst of lightning shot forth from her palm and sent him flying backwards through the air. Hien finished him off quickly, slicing him in half, then out of the corner of his eye saw Alex collapse to her knees. He had ran to her and knelt down to gently pry the tunic away from her face so he could assess the damage. He had not been prepared for the sight before him and he felt ill as he examined the gash. The worst was her eye, her beautiful, bright green eye had been sliced open, not fully but enough that she would be blind in it. He had her cover the wound once more, then stood her up and wrapped her in his dogi. As he swept her into his arms he asked her if she was able to teleport them to a healer and the next thing he knew he was standing in the solar of the Rising Stones, headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, where Alex handed him a linkpearl and mumbled, "Need 'Shtola," before she passed out.

  
    "Still, I-

  
    "Nay, Hien. Enough, pray." She frowned at him, her voice stern. "I do not want to hear another apology from you. Not only are you not to blame for this, 'tis also over and done with." She smiled then. "Besides, save for this hideous scar, I am alive and well thanks to you."

  
    "Scar or not, you are beautiful regardless, Alex, and naught will change that." Hien gave her a gentle pinch on the cheek then laughed as she did the same while she called him "Shun." "You win, I promise not to blame myself anymore as long as you promise to never call me that again."

  
    "Deal! I promise, _Hien_."

  
    "That is much better." He glanced at her plate and saw she had barely eaten half of what was given to her, then sighed heavily as he met her eyes, "However, that is not." He indicated her plate with a nod. "Pray eat more, my friend."

  
    "I-" She had begun to protest but stopped herself as she noted the worry on his face. "I will try."

  
    "Thank you. That is all I ask." He smiled as she picked up her chopsticks.

  
    They ate in companionable silence for the rest of the meal for Hien did not wish to disturb her as she was actually eating and not just pushing the food around on her plate. He had finished his own meal and was pleased to find Alex had ate everything save a small portion of rice.

  
    "You are to meet with Y'shtola this afternoon for your treatment, are you not?" Hien inquired as it fell to him now to ensure she followed the Archon's strict instructions, one of which required Alex to visit her once a week until the conjurer told her otherwise. While she had her sight, her vision was only fair and it was quite easy to tell by the color difference between her two eyes. Her left was the same vibrant apple green, whereas her right was a much lighter, muted shade. Y'shtola was convinced by the research she had found that with her advanced healing magicks and new spells she had discovered, she could restore Alex's vision through weekly sessions. However, she thought a few more treatments were needed before she would know if she would be able to fully return the enhanced sight Alex had been gifted with through her Miqo'te lineage. The Archon also used this time to work on shrinking the width of the scar that marred his dear friend's face. This would be her third treatment and the first he would not be accompanying her as he had meetings this afternoon. "I can always reschedule-

  
    "You will do no such thing, Hien Rijin." She scolded him softly. "You have responsibilities of your own and I know this." She shook her head as she smiled ruefully at him. "I am not a child and I am merely teleporting to the Rising Stones then back. You worry overmuch." She took his hand. "Of course, I will miss your company, as will 'Shtola, but I will not be long. I promise."

  
    "I suppose you are right." He smiled as he stood and gently pulled Alex to her feet. He peered intently at her, then asked earnestly, "After your treatment, will you have Y'shtola examine you, pray Alex? If only to prove me wrong?"

  
    "Aye, I will. However, not to prove you wrong, but to ease your mind. 'Tis the least I can do after all you have done for me."

  
                                                                                *                            *                        *

  
    "Well, 'Shtola?" Alex asked anxiously as she watched as her friend jotted down notes about her various observations. They were in the solar at the Rising Stones since it afforded more privacy and was much quieter for the new spells the Archon was using on her required a great deal of concentration and precision on her part. The only thing Alex had to do was lie on the desk perfectly still. To aid in this there were numerous blankets beneath her and she had a pillow as well.

  
    " 'Tis as I thought." Y'shtola turned to her after she finished her calculations. "There is improvement in your vision, more than I had expected actually." She beamed triumphantly. "Also, the scar is narrowing quite nicely. At this rate, it will just be a thin line in a few months time."

  
    "I want to see." Alex pouted when Y'shtola placed a hand on her shoulder and told her not yet.

  
    "You will not be able to notice the difference, Alex." The Archon said gently. "Soon you will, I promise, however, not just yet." She laughed softly. "Sulking does not become the Warrior of Light nor you, my dear."

  
    "Pray forgive me, 'Shtola. I am just tired."

  
    "I see that. No need for me to ask if aught has changed since last week then?" Alex shook her head and the Miqo'te scholar let out a worried sigh. "Pray tell me about this mysterious illness that has Lord Hien so concerned he believes you to be on your death bed."

  
    Alex briefly described all she had been experiencing for the past few weeks and when she had finished, the Archon bade her to lie still once more while she examined her. After she was allowed to sit up, she jested, "Will I live, 'Shtola?"

  
    "Most definitely."

  
    "What is wrong with me?" She asked curiously.

  
    "Naught from what I can see." Y'shtola smiled warmly. "You are in perfect health, save for being a tad underweight that is."

  
    "I do not understand. Why do I feel like shite then? Can you not just heal me, 'Shtola?"

  
    "I am afraid I cannot." The Archon began quietly, a peculiar expression upon her face. "You do not need a healer as you are not ill. However, you do need a chirurgeon, Alex, for you are with child."

  
    The words  _“with_ _child”_ echoed through Alex's mind until darkness engulfed her and she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can picture Alphinaud doing something like that. He’s a highly detailed and organized little shite. I hoped you enjoyed it and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/08/2019. This chapter picks up where 15 ended and is dialogue heavy. It's mainly an Alex and her friends chapter, although Aymeric is in it as well.

    Alex heard voices, though faint and distant at first.

    "Alex?" A concerned young man's voice asked.

    "Leave her alone. She will wake when her mind is ready." Chided a soft, female voice.

    "What in the bloody hells happened? What is wrong with her?" Questioned a deeper, frustrated male voice.

    The fog that enveloped her mind began to recede then and as the voices became clearer she knew who they belonged to.

    "Stop it both of you!" Y'shtola said quietly, her tone stern. "I will not hesitate to throw you both out! Understood?"

    "Aye, Y'shtola." Alphinaud agreed softly.

    "Thancred?" A moment of silence, then, "Thancred! Cease your hovering!"

    Alex felt a warm, rough hand as it gently swept the hair out of her face. It moved to her right cheek, where it caressed it softly as her right hand was captured by the other calloused hand. "Thane," she croaked as she squeezed his hand. "You worry overmuch about me, I fear."

    "Thank the gods! I swear, Lex, you scared me half to death." He rested his forehead against hers, then kissed it lightly before he rose back up. "What-

    "Thank the Twelve you are well!" Alphinaud said relieved as he rushed to her other side and gave her an awkward hug. "You gave us quite a fright." He smiled as he took her left hand. "I heard the call when Y'shtola contacted Thancred via linkpearl and requested his assistance as you were unconscious. I panicked and teleported here immediately."

    " 'Twas not a dream then, 'Shtola? I am-

    "Nay, Alex. 'Twas not a dream." The Archon answered gently, sympathy etched on her lovely face. "And aye, you are."

    "Pray tell what happened." The young Scion looked to Y'shtola.

    "I had to be the bearer of some rather shocking news, I am afraid, and upon hearing it, Alex fainted." The conjurer replied carefully. "I shall take my leave so you may speak privately."

    " 'Shtola, wait. Pray do not go." She begged as the truth of her "illness" still did not seem real to her and she was having a difficult time grasping the fact that she was with child, _Aymeric's_ child. "I cannot-

    "Will one of you pray, for the love of gods," Thancred began calmly enough, then exploded, **_"Tell me what in the bloody Seven Hells is wrong with her!?_**

    "Do you feel better now?" Alphinaud asked sarcastically as he scowled at the rogue while he rubbed his ears.

    "Nay, I most certainly do not!" He snapped as he looked from Alex to Y'shtola then to Alex again. He locked gazes with her as he said softly, "Just tell me she will be all right, Y'shtola. Pray."

    Alex nodded her consent at the Archon's questioning look. "Very well." Y'shtola smiled reassuringly at her. "Our Alex here is with child. About three and a half months from what I can tell from her aether."

    "What did you just say?" Thancred's eyes were as large as saucers.

    "P-Pardon? She is what?" Alphinaud managed to stammer with his mouth agape.

    "Alex is with child," the Archon explained patiently, thoroughly amused by their reactions. "Pregnant. As in she is going to have a baby. As-

    "Aye, we know what it means, Y'shtola." Thancred muttered.

    "It will be all right, Alex. I promise," Alphinaud vowed softly. "We will get everything sorted out."

    She smiled weakly at him as she tried her best to hide the tears that wanted to spill forth.

    "Pregnant?" Thancred said dumbfounded, still shocked by Y'shtola's revelation. As he glanced at Lex, the fear and the doubt he saw upon her face tore at his heart and he decided to try a different approach to lighten her mood. "By whom?

    "Excuse me?" Alex asked, confused.

    "You know-" Alphinaud began, irritated by the question, until the rogue cut him off.

    "Three and a half months ago we were in the South Shroud together, Lex," he eyed her. " _Alone_ in a tent for a week." He grinned wickedly at her. "Pray tell, did you ply me with liquor at night just to take advantage of me?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. " 'Twas most unnecessary I assure you for if you wished to ravage me all you needed to do was say the word." He winked at her. "I would have be more than happy to have accommodated you, love."

    Alex was not sure who had begun laughing first, however, soon they all were. Not only did it relieve some of the tension in the room and in her, but it also just felt good to laugh with a few of her closest friends. Although she had never been that close with Y'shtola, almost losing the Archon at the Reach had shook Alex while her recent injury had upset the conjurer so much she had pushed herself beyond her limits just to restore Alex's sight. Since then the two women had become much closer and Alex trusted her as she did Alphinaud and Thancred.

    After the laughter died down, Y'shtola examined her one more time before she was satisfied that Alex was, indeed, all right and could take her leave. She hugged the Archon as she promised to return the same day and time next week.

    "If you need aught let me know and I will be there." Thancred said quietly when they were alone, his right arm draped casually around her shoulders.

    "I know, Thane," Alex shifted her weight and relaxed against him. "I need time to think this through and decide what to do next." She placed her hands over her lower abdomen. " 'Tis not just me I have to consider anymore."

    "You are not alone, Lex, for I am here." Thancred spoke softly with a smile as he laid his left hand over hers which rested on her stomach. "We will get through this together, love, and I will gladly help in anyway I can."

    "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

    "Anytime, Lex," he murmured as he embraced her and gently kissed her temple. "I must be getting back."

    "I must as well, however, I have to go to Kugane first before Doma."

    "Kugane?"

    " 'Shtola wishes for me to visit a chirurgeon to ensure her diagnosis is accurate." Alex cringed at her choice of words for it sounded as if she were just told she had a terminal illness and not the joyous news that she was with child. She knew she should be happy, she should be delighted for this is what she wanted, at least part of it, however, she discovered rather quickly that she did not feel the way that she was supposed to. Instead, she was sad and uncertain. This was not how she had imagined it would be for the father of the unborn child she carried was not here to share this with her, _her_ Aymeric was not here like he should be.

    "You can do this, Lex. I do not have a doubt in my mind. Everything shall be all right. I promise."

    "When did you turn into such an optimist, Thane?" She teased.

    "I have not." Thancred grinned at her then, the grin that used to make her heart flip-flop in her chest years ago. "I just know _you_ , love."      
    
                                                    *                        *                        *

    "How are you, Alex? Truly." Alphinaud asked concerned.

    "To be honest, I do not know." She shrugged. They sat side by side on the desk in the solar for 'twas just the two of them now as Y'shtola and Thancred had both taken their leave.

    "You know I am here for you, do you not?" He nudged her shoulder with his own and saw her smile.

    "Of course I do," she nudged him in return, then sighed as she laid her head upon his shoulder and clasped his hand. "What am I going to do, Alphinaud?"

    "First and foremost, you must listen to Y'shtola and see a chirurgeon before you return to Doma." He advised. "I have yet to witness Y'shtola proven wrong, however, 'tis best to heed her words."

    "I had already decided to stop in Kugane."

    "Very good." He squeezed her hand. "Secondly, after Kugane go back to the Kienkan, have a nice dinner with Lord Hien, then just relax, Alex and the Twelve willing, you will actually have a restful sleep tonight." He rested his cheek on her head. "As you will need it for on the morrow you and I must travel to Ishgard to inform Aymeric of the news."

    "Nay, I cannot." She whispered.

    "When exactly are you going to tell him then, Alex?" He asked softly. "Procrastinating will not make it any less difficult, I fear."

    "I am not," she answered, her chest painfully tight.

    "You are not what?"

    "Going to tell him I am with child." Her voice cracked.

    "You cannot be serious, Alex." Alphinaud gasped and raised his head. "Pray, tell me you are jesting."

    "I am serious, Alphinaud." Her voice was barely above a whisper yet it seemed to echo throughout the solar.

    "By the Twelve!" He jumped to his feet, then rounded on her angrily. "I cannot believe I am hearing this from you of all people, Alex!" He glared at her. "Aymeric is going to be a father and he deserves to know! You do not have any right to withhold that information from him!" He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. "Aymeric is a good man, Alex and you damned well know he will be an excellent father. You cannot deny him that opportunity."

    "Pray stop, Alphinaud." Alex pleaded softly. "I do not wish to speak of Aymeric as-

    "Why not?" He demanded. "Because you are in pain? You are suffering?"

    "Aye."

    "I have news for you, Alex, you are not the only one! So is _he!_ Even more than you, in fact, for not only is he in the same heartache and misery as you are, he has to live with the guilt and the regret for his actions and what he has done to you! This gnaws at him every second of every day!"

    "How do you know this?" She asked wide eyed.

    "Unlike you, I have spoken with the man!" Alphinaud shouted in his frustration with her. "You would know everything I do if you simply talked with him!"

    "What? When?"

    "Over a month ago. He requested the reports on primal activity in Coerthas." He answered stiffly.

    "I see," she lowered her head in an effort not to bombard Alphinaud with questions about Aymeric and his well-being. She wanted to know everything, and the Fury help her, she wanted to see him so badly it hurt physically, however, she could not bring herself to venture into that familiar territory once more for she was afraid; afraid of so many things.

    "Alex, pray just speak with him. 'Tis all I ask." He said softly. "Aymeric loves you so much." He tilted her chin up gently to look at him. " 'Tis beyond reason how much, to be truthful. You know this."

    "That may be, Alphinaud, however, it changes naught." She smiled sadly. "I do not know why you believe I should talk with him."

    "You should at least let him explain himself, as I know he would give you the same courtesy if the situation were reversed."

    "Aymeric rejected me, Alphinaud. I fail to see how one can explain-"

    "Stop, Alex! Just stop!" His anger was getting the better of him again as his voice rose and he yelled furiously, "Things are not always as they appear! Mayhap you would know this if you would pull your head out of your arse and stop behaving like a spoiled, stubborn child!" He did not notice her shocked expression. "Adults speak with each other to work out their problems and their differences, and you, my friend, are acting aught but! Instead, you choose to ignore the man by refusing to talk with him and by not even reading the letters he has been sending you since the Praetoria! That, Alex, is the behavior of a selfish, inconsiderate brat!" He huffed. "Certainly not the woman I call my best friend! I do not know where she went, however, if you happen to see her would you tell her I would very much like her back. This impostor before me is a poor replacement!"

    Alex sat in stunned silence with her head bowed as Alphinaud's razor sharp words reverberated through her mind and cut her over and over again. She wanted to cry, yet the tears would not come. She knew not what to say for she had never expected aught of the like from him. Alisaie, aye, but not Alphinaud, not her Alphinaud. And what was worse than him saying these horrible things to her was the knowledge that he spoke the truth.

    "How is he, Alphinaud?" She whispered.

    "Same as you, I am afraid." He answered tersely as he spun to face her and wished he had not for the dejected expression she wore nearly broke his resolve to get through to her one way or another. He had never spoken harshly to Alex before, he never had reason to, however, this time, this was different. The Twelve help him, he needed to do this and not only for her and Aymeric, but also for their child, for _his_ niece or nephew. That thought brought a smile to his face, which he quickly hid as he resumed his efforts. "I suppose that changes naught as well."

    "What all was discussed during your conversation with Aymeric?" She chose to ignore his jab even though it hurt.

    "I cannot divulge details. Aymeric confided in me and I will not betray his trust." Hope blossomed in him as he saw her bite her lower lip and knew she was thinking deeply about something. He decided to take a chance and bait her further, "However, I did ask him what was behind his reaction that day at the Praetoria."

    The minutes ticked by in silence and just when he thought he had lost the gamble, he was rewarded for his patience as she asked, her tone slightly irritated, "Are you going to tell me his answer or not, Alphinaud?" She eyed him coolly then, "It appears I am not the only child here for you are playing games with me."

    "I know not of what you speak." He glared indignantly at her. "However, since you asked, I shall tell you." He began in a neutral tone. "Aymeric, unfortunately, does not know for certain. He cannot pinpoint an exact cause for his behavior." She turned away from him, but not before he noticed her face harden. "Although, he believes his reaction stemmed from fear, his fears to be more specific. The man has many, I am afraid, and the vast majority of them involve you in one way or another, Alex." She looked at him again and he was relieved to see her features had softened. He smiled at her then as he glimpsed the bewilderment in her eyes. "Never did I think I would see the man behind mask; his doubts, his fears, his insecurities and his beliefs about himself. Along with his hopes, his dreams and his eternal love for you. Never would I have believed that beneath that graceful, charming and confident facade of his raged so much turmoil and conflict. The man is stoic like you and he hides it well, too well, save his anguish and despair over you."

    Alphinaud walked over to where she still sat on the desk and stood before her. She met his eyes as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "You and Aymeric are meant for each other, meant to be together, Alex. He is as much a part of you as you are a part of him and as such, neither of you are able to function properly without the other." She bit her lip again and he knew he almost had her. He canted his head to the side as he regarded her thoughtfully. "Can you truly not see that, Alex? That the pain and the suffering which you yet feel are not caused by his behavior at the Praetoria now, but are, indeed, a result of the fact that you and Aymeric are apart?" He paused a moment before he dealt a low blow. "Therefore you may be breathing, however, you are not truly alive, Alex, you are only existing."

    "Why are you doing this to me, Alphinaud?"

    The pain in her eyes at hearing Haurchefant's words thrown back at her was almost more than he could bear. However, he was so close to accomplishing his goal and he was determined to see it through. He knew if she would read those damn letters and speak with the man, not only would he have his best friend back, she would be happy. With that in mind, he persevered.

    "Because you are my best friend and I love you. It tears me apart to see you like this, Alex for you have the largest heart I have seen in a person. Your capacity to love is truly astounding for it appears to be limitless, as is your compassion and ability to forgive." He wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek upon her head. " 'Tis why I, for the life of me, cannot comprehend how you can show such forgiveness, such compassion to the likes of Zenos yae Galvus, your enemy, yet not to Aymeric, the man you love." He tightened his hold on the woman in his arms as his words had the desired effect and her body was wracked with violent sobs as all she held within was unleashed. Alphinaud rocked her gently until her tears subsided, then he eased back and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his lips tenderly across her forehead, then softly spoke the words guaranteed to bring him victory in this battle of the wills, "I am tired of seeing my best friend so miserable, especially when she, and _only_ she, has the power to end her suffering along with that of another whom she loves so very much, but is too damn stubborn to do so."

                                                                                    *                            *                        *

     "Permission denied." Artoirel stated sharply, his voice like cold, hard steel.

    "I expected as much." Aymeric admitted, not at all surprised by the young Count de Fortemps answer for he knew how protective he was of Alex.

    "You should expect this as well then, Ser Aymeric." He turned towards him, his blue eyes blazing as he said fiercely, "Stay away from my sister! The Fury help you if you do not!"

    "Artoirel! That is enough!" Lord Edmont snapped.

    "I believe I have overstayed my welcome." Aymeric stood and bowed to the only family Alex knew. "Thank you both for your time. I shall see myself out."

    "You do not wish to hear my answer, Ser Aymeric?" Edmont asked curiously with an amused expression upon his face. "Pray sit."

    "I am head of household, Father and I said nay!" Artoirel began his voice full of disbelief. "I-

    "Be that as it may I am still her father and have a say in this matter." He looked at his eldest son. "Full well we both know that the rules of courtship and marriage do not apply to Alexstrasza for she is not a Fortemps by blood nor is she your brother's widow. As such, neither you nor I truly have the authority to grant or deny requests of that nature." He shifted his gaze to Aymeric, who felt a surge of hope at the older Elezen's words. "I believe Ser Aymeric here knows this and is following the Ishgardian tradition out of courtesy and respect as we are the only family Alexstrasza has." He smiled wisely. "Furthermore, I suspect he will court her regardless of our decision as long as she will have him." He arched an eyebrow. "Am I correct, Ser Aymeric?"

    "Aye, Lord Edmont." He replied truthfully. "You are correct on both counts."

    "I have a few questions then." He held up his hand to stifle his son's protest. "If I may?"

    "But of course, Lord Edmont." He answered surprised at these turn of events for he had fully expected to be tossed out on his arse by Artoirel or berated by the former count for hurting the woman he loved as a daughter, but he had not even imagined this occurring. "You may ask aught of me that you wish. I have naught to hide."

    "What are your intentions towards my daughter, Ser Aymeric, and why now, after all this time?" His keen blue eyes bored into Aymeric.

    " 'Tis my greatest desire to marry Alex and have a family." He replied as he held the older gentleman's gaze. "To be truthful, 'tis something I have wanted to do for a long time now, however, I allowed my doubts and my fears to get in the way of that dream and I lost her in the process. If I am blessed enough to be given a second chance with her, an opportunity to right my wrongs, I will not waste it for she is far too precious to me to do otherwise."

    "As I am sure you are aware, Alexstrasza's happiness is of the utmost importance to me and not only because I love her as if she were my own flesh and blood. 'Tis also for the fact that my son loved her so much he gave his life for her." Lord Edmont said quietly as unshed tears glistened in his ocean blue eyes. "Do you believe you can make her happy as my son did?"

    "With all my heart." Aymeric answered firmly. "I would do aught to make her happy, including letting her go if that was her wish."

    "Do you truly love my daughter, Ser Aymeric?"

    "More than life itself." He said vehemently without hesitation, his voice strong and sure.

    "Your request to court my daughter is granted, Ser Aymeric." Lord Edmont nodded, then smiled a sad, wistful smile. "I am bestowing my blessing upon you for two reasons, the first and foremost being Alexstrasza's happiness. The second being for my son. This is what Haurchefant would have wanted, what he would have wanted _me_ to do."

    

    

      
    

 

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex might not be able to sit for a few days since I'm sure being torn a new one is quite painful. Such a shame SE took away the BLM's only heal. Drain does not count, in my opinion. Anyway, next chapter is being typed up. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions. If you’re not comfortable commenting here, then my email address is on my profile and as long as it’s not spam, you’re welcome to email me. I hope you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/13/2019. This chapter is Alex and Hien again. It almost got cut completely but my daughter convinced me to keep it in.

  Alex smiled slightly as Phoenix flew over the One River low enough for his talons to skim the water leaving a large wake behind him. Her intuitive Yol had sensed her mood from the moment he had landed at the Ruby Price when she called for him and had been doing his best to cheer her up since then. She urged him higher and as they soared through the skies above the Glittering Basin, her mind raced with everything that she had been told that afternoon. First by Shtola, then Alphinaud and lastly, by the chirurgeon in Kugane who had confirmed that she was with Aymeric's child.

    Phoenix screeched and when she heard another Yol answer, she realized it was in greeting. She turned her head to the right and saw that Hien flew beside them. He motioned her to follow him and headed in the direction of the Enclave. She was somewhat surprised when he landed in between Yuzuka Manor and the Swallow's Compass. He dismounted, as did she, and stood with his back to her.

    "Hien?" She questioned uncertainly as he appeared upset for his posture was rigid and his head was down.

    "Do you have any idea how worried I have been, Alex? You have been gone for hours!" His low voice was raised in anger and as he spun around, she saw his face matched his tone. He marched over to her and stared at her, his arms folded over his chest. "I have had my people searching all over Yanxia for you and I asked the Confederacy to comb the Ruby Sea for any sign of your whereabouts! Not only that, but Magnai himself is leading the tribes as they scour the Steppe for their khagan from the sky! I was about to teleport to the Rising Stones and seek the aid of the Scions when a scout informed Yugiri you had been spotted over Namai." His hands moved to his hips as he lowered his voice. "You promised you would not be long. Where have you been?"

    Although he had only raised his voice to her, and not yelled as Alphinaud had, that in itself coming from Hien was like he had shouted and was enough to break her. Her knees buckled and she buried her face in her hands as she fell to the ground sobbing as the events of the afternoon overwhelmed her. She had forgotten Hien was even there until she felt him carefully pry her hands from her face, then his arm around her shoulders as he gently pulled her against him. She was curled up on her side with her head resting on his chest while she clenched his dogi in her right hand as she cried. After what seemed to be an eternity to her, the tears finally subsided and she said quietly, "Forgive me, Hien. I did not mean to worry you so. I was not thinking clearly it seems."

    "It is I who should be apologizing to you, Alex." He replied softly. "I should not have yelled at you and for that I am sorry."

    "Do not fret over it. 'Tis done with."

    "What has you so upset, my friend?"

    "I do not even know where to begin."

    "Did you have Y'shtola examine you like I requested?"

    "Aye."

    "And?" He prodded gently.

    "I am-," she broke off. For some unknown reason she still could not say the last two words.

    "It is as I suspected then." Hien spoke softly. "You are with child, are you not?"

    Alex gasped as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, then turned wide-eyed to stare at him. "You knew? How? I did not even have the faintest idea."

    "I have seen women in the early stages of pregnancy before, Alex, and know the signs," he answered with a smile. "I have also heard the concerns voiced by my people, those in the Enclave and those throughout Yanxia as well, about your health."

    "Oh," she felt her cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment. "I had not thought anyone had seen me."

    "Alex," Hien began his voice patient and kind, although he grinned at her and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "It is most difficult _not_ to notice a beautiful woman vomiting behind the bushes, especially when the woman in question is a hero to the people for all she did to help win Doma her freedom and for all she has done to aid in her recovery. There is also the fact that said woman just happens to be a Miqo'te, a rarity in Yanxia, who has been staying in my home as my esteemed guest for well over two months." He winked at her. "You are quite famous for _that_ act alone, my friend."

    "Ah, I suppose you are right," she smiled weakly. "I guess it was too much to hope for here as well. I do not believe I will ever have what I wish for the most."

    "What is it that your heart desires for with such longing, Alex?" He asked curiously.

    "I wish to be like everyone else, Hien," she sighed, a wistful expression on her face. "I just want to be normal and have a normal life with a family of my own, a husband and children whose lives, and those of my friends, are not in constant danger because of me, because of _who I am_."

    "I am afraid I cannot help you with that nor can anyone else, for that matter." Hien replied thoughtfully. "You are not normal, my friend, far from it. In fact, I do believe you were born this way and that is the reason you were chosen above all others, why the Blessing of Light was bestowed upon you for you are special, Alex, and I think you always have been. The Blessing of Light only increased your powers and has given you the ability to acquire new ones. It has done naught to change the woman you are on the inside and it never will." He laughed when she harrumphed loudly, then glared at him as she crossed her arms at his words, although he did decide it best not to say aught else on that subject. "I will say this on your desire to have a family, part of it has been fulfilled already." His gaze rested on her stomach, which had a nearly imperceptible roundness to it. To be truthful, he would not have even noticed it if she had not lost so much weight nor if he had not seen her in her swim halter and tanga just two weeks prior for at that time her abdomen had been flat, too flat in his opinion as her hip bones jutted out, clearly visible. "When are you going to tell the father the joyous news?"

    "I do not know."

    "You do plan on telling Aymeric, do you not?" Hien questioned in a quiet, neutral tone.  

    She was silent as unpleasant thoughts began to surface in her mind. What if she was wrong in thinking Aymeric would be happy he was going to be a father? His shoulders were already overburdened as it was, he was constantly under stress and overworked, not to mention the fact that he barely had the time to eat and sleep and here she was, going to add to that by giving him yet another responsibility. _"You, are just a coward,"_   a voice whispered inside her head.

    "You know you must tell him, Alex. He has every right to know his child, as the child has every right to know their father," he said softly. "Is there a reason you would even consider concealing this from him?"

    "I know you speak the truth, Hien. I will tell Aymeric, however, there are several things I must do beforehand, such as work through this turmoil I am in as of now. I fear all of my thoughts are jumbled together in conflicted chaos which has caused mass confusion within me. I need a little time to sort them out and in doing so, deciding where I go from here and what I truly want. To aid me in this process, I have a lot of reading to do after dinner. 'Tis something I have put off far too long, I am afraid." Alex smiled. "I also must find a way to let go of the past for if I cannot, then there is no hope for a future for me or for Aymeric and I. I have been holding on for far too long to so many things I should not be and 'tis past time to rid myself of these burdens I carry."

    "As for how I could consider not telling him," she met his eyes. "Fear, Hien. Fear of the unknown." Her voice trembled and he squeezed her hand. "When Shtola told me I was with child I was overjoyed but only for a second, if that, before reality crashed down upon my head and I fainted. Although having a child is something I wished for, I never thought it would actually happen and now that I am pregnant, I have realized that I do not have the faintest idea on how to be a mother. I only know how to be a thaumaturge, a black mage, the bloody Warrior of Light and naught else. _I am a weapon_ , Hien. People point me in a direction and say _'Go kill that'_ or _'Stop that threat'_ and I do it for that is what I am _good_ at, being a weapon. 'Tis the only thing I can remember ever being and I am terrified. How can I be someone's mother or someone's wife when I know not how?"

    "You are much more than that already, my friend," Hien chuckled softly. "However, I must say that your fears, while unfounded, are indeed quite normal from what I have seen amongst my people for most new mothers and fathers face them as well. It is also common for men and women to even have them on their wedding day as it is a new chapter in their lives, one most want but still different, therefore they find it both exciting and a little frightening at the same time." He took her other hand as well, then peered intently into her eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "As for you being a weapon and naught else, to quote you, that is _bullshite_ , my friend," He grinned broadly at her shocked expression. "Are you not a friend to me and to others? It is obvious you were a lover as well for if you were not, we would not be having this conversation." He laughed heartily as her face turned scarlet at his comment. "My point is you have the knowledge to be someone's wife now, Alex. For is that not what a spouse truly is, a friend and a lover with whom you wish to spend the rest of your days with? It is in my view."

    "The mother part will come to you in time, my friend. I know it will, you must have patience for soon your instincts will take hold for some aspects and whatever they do not tell you, you will learn once the child is born, Alex. No woman was ever born who already knew exactly what to do, when to do it and did everything right the first time. It is a learning process as is everything in life and you will make mistakes as do we all. No one is perfect, my friend."

    "Thank you, Hien." Alex hugged him.

    "Do not mention it," his arms tightened around her gently as he hugged her in return. She released him and sat back. "You know I am here for you, Alex and will assist you in any way I am able, whether it be an ear to listen or to kick your bum as I train you in the ways of a samurai." He smiled broadly at her indignant expression. "That said, you are welcome to stay in Doma with me as long as you like. I would like you to consider the Kienkan to be as much your home as it is mine, just as I do."

    "I am afraid I will have to pass on the arse kicking, Hien. My bum is plenty sore enough from Alphinaud ripping me a new one, I fear. 'Tis a wonder I am able to sit at all." She sighed heavily at his questioning look, then explained, in detail, what had transpired between them at the Rising Stones.

    _" **OOF!** That must have hurt!"_ Hien exclaimed loudly.  

    "Aye."

    "My bum is sore just from hearing that!"

    "I have had my fill of talking about our arses for the day, Hien." Alex dismissed that topic of conversation. "I truly appreciate the offer, however, you and I both know I cannot continue to live in your home much longer for several reason. One being that it can hardly be proper for an unwed man and woman to live together under the same roof for such an extended period of time, especially when said man happens to be the King of Doma and said woman is with child. People are going to start talking soon and it will only get worse when I can no longer hide it. I refuse to let your reputation suffer on account of me nor will I bring scandal upon the House of Rijin for you are the last in the royal bloodline, Hien, at least until you have children, and a scandal 'tis not a legacy you want to leave them."

    "And you accuse me of worrying overmuch!" He chuckled as he shook his head. "You, my friend, certainly have a flare for the dramatics." He smiled. "Although I cannot deny there is some truth in what you said for I am the last Rijin, the only one left of royal blood as of right now, I can tell you that you need not concern yourself with my reputation nor in bringing scandal to my family name. We of Doma, of Othard, are different than those of the West as you well know, Alex. We live simpler, less hectic, yet more fulfilling lives than our western counterparts as we do not count our fortune in terms of material things such as how much gil we can amass, how many possessions we own or how large our homes are. Instead, our true riches are our family and friends, traditions and stories of eld passed down from generation to generation, knowledge and wisdom, along with our beliefs and values such as honor, respect and hard work, to name but a few. These are ones greatest treasures in life, those that make a man truly wealthy, my friend."

    "Which leads me to the reason why your concerns are unwarranted, Alex. I have the utmost respect for my people for they have endured such hardship, such suffering at the hands of the Garlean empire and yet when faced with the opportunity to end their misery by offering Zenos my head, they chose to rise up and fight instead. Although they knew what the outcome would be if we were to lose, they still decided to stand with us, to stand with _me_ and naught could have made me prouder that day to be their leader, to be a Doman." She squeezed his hand when she noticed his green eyes had become misty. "I would like to believe that my people have the same respect for me as I do for them, as they did for my father and if I am correct in my assumption, then you have naught to fear for the people of Doma know I would never do aught to bring shame or dishonor upon my family, royal blood or not. They trust me and therefore my judgment. Now, you must do the same, my friend."

    "What I have to say next may come as a shock to you, but I ask that you hear me out before you say aught." Alex nodded her agreement. "You are the most loving person I know, my friend and your need to express that love for those you hold dear through small acts of affection is nearly parallel to your desire to receive affection in return." Her cheeks colored to a faint pink. "Do not misunderstand me, Alex for 'tis not a bad trait to have. In fact, I find it to be one of your most endearing qualities. However, there are those who would misconstrue such friendly gestures into more than they actually are." He motioned to their joined hands. "Were we in Kugane sitting as we are now people would think we are lovers, not just friends, for they do not know us, not like the people of Yanxia do. To them, this is normal now and that is because they have gotten to know you, Alex. They know this is a part of who you are as they see it all the time and not only with me, but with others as well such as Alphinaud, Thancred and even Y'shtola. I still remember the first time you hugged Hakuro in front of everyone in the Enclave," he laughed. "It is the only time I have ever seen a Lupin blush and I did not think it even possible to be honest." He grinned. "My point being, that people are already talking and they have been since the day you arrived, Alex. However, not the ones who know you, not the people of the Enclave nor Yanxia and they should be the only ones that matter. The ones who are gossiping are strangers, visitors, what have you. No one to be concerned about, I assure you, so you need not fret over my reputation, my friend. It is as sterling as ever."

    "Thank you for putting my mind at ease, Hien." Alex stifled a yawn. "No matter how much I would like to stay in Doma, I am afraid I cannot. I have a home, a family and a life awaiting me in Ishgard and I cannot keep hiding nor keep avoiding things any longer. Alphinaud was right, about everything it would seem, and 'tis far past the time for me to grow up and be a mature, reasonable adult in all this. I have to at least speak with Aymeric. Not only do I owe him, owe us, that much, I also must tell him he is going to be a father." She yawned, unable to hide it this time, then grinned at Hien. "Like it or not, I am the Warrior of Light after all and if I can slay eikons, I can damned well do aught."

    She watched as Hien released her hand, then sprawled back on the grass with his hands behind head. "If you can damned well do aught, why not take a nap, my friend? We have time before dinner and you look as if you could use it." He raised his head to grin at her as he patted his abdomen. "I will even let you use me as a pillow."

    "All right, I yield," she laughed as she laid on her back and rested her head on his stomach. "If anyone were to see us now, Hien, what would we look like to them?"

    "In all honesty?"

    "Aye."

    "The letter _"T"_ , my friend." Hien replied his voice serious as he tried to keep a straight face, however, once Alex began to laugh he could not help but join her. After it had died down, he asked, "What is on your mind, Alex?"

    "I was just thinking it would be nice to have my own house here in Doma. Although, I know I can stay with you anytime I want, there will be times it will be an inconvenience to you, Hien, especially after the baby is born. I do not want to put you in such an awkward position." She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach. "Even if I could not move here permanently yet and had to divide my time between Doma and Ishgard, I would do so gladly for 'tis truly paradise here."

    Hien grinned as he realized that she had unwittingly given him and his people the perfect opportunity to _finally_ repay her for all she had done for them. His grin widened as a plan began to form in his mind while she slept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex catches up on her reading and pays the Lord Commander a visit next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ~K~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/18/2019. Again I apologize for the formatting of the note if you read this on your phone.

  It was past the midnight hour when Aymeric closed the door behind him, then turned the lock. He heaved a sigh of relief, thankful to be home as it had been an extremely long and trying day, most of which had not went well. First there had been the arguments he had had to smooth over amongst his peers in the House of Lords, then came the fighting between members of both houses as they clashed in a joint session that had nearly resulted in an all out brawl where he, yet again, had to be the voice of reason. After that he had meetings scheduled for the entire afternoon and several of those concerned the annual commemoration set to take place in a couple of weeks which was going to be by far the largest and grandest celebration Ishgard had seen in nigh on a thousand years. It was also the source behind all the conflict that had occurred this day as plans needed to be finalized within the next two days for the event was fast approaching. Not to mention it was the reason for his near constant headache as well for everyone had an opinion, from both Houses to vendors to citizens from the Brume and the Pillars, and it seemed no one was satisfied since they all wanted something different now than what had originally been agreed upon. Aside from the few, but important, concessions he had won, the only other thing that had gone his way had been the visit he had paid to Alex's family and even that had been questionable until Lord Edmont had intervened.

    Aymeric shrugged out of his coat and hung it up as he remembered the expression on Artoirel's face as he had been taking his leave. The Count had been furious and not only with Aymeric, but with his father and his decision as well. His instincts told him that Alex's older brother was not going to let this go so easily, that Lord Edmont's words were not going to be the end of this. From the glare he had fixed Aymeric with, and the fact that he knew Artoirel quite well as they were the same age and had attended school together for a while, he could clearly see the man's mind as it worked and knew Artoirel was up to something. He did not know what, however, he was positive he would find out soon enough.

    He thought briefly about going to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, but dismissed the idea and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. He was exhausted and only wanted to crawl into bed, then sleep for at least a week, if not more. He knew it would not happen and he would count himself lucky if he could sleep more than a few hours tonight for he was still plagued by nightmares. They had gotten better since the day he had spoken with Lucia, then Alphinaud and had begun to pour his heart out to Alex in his letters. For every time he wrote to her about one of his many doubts, beliefs or fears it was as if a weight had been lifted off his chest, as if the act itself of putting each dark thought he had to parchment were enough to sever the ties that kept it bound to him. Although he had freed himself from most of the chains that had held him prisoner to his past, he knew he was not yet finished for he had only just begun the process and there was still much for him to accomplish on this road he walked. He could only hope and pray that in time he would not have to walk it alone, that his Alex would once again be by his side as she had always been for not only was she his lover, she was his best friend as well.

    Aymeric climbed the staircase, his heart heavy. He missed Alex, so much so that he ached and it felt as if he had a gaping hole inside him that grew more pronounced each day she was absent from his life. He missed her tendency to say things the wrong way when she got flustered, he missed her adorable awkwardness in most social situations, he missed her throwing herself into his open arms whenever the opportunity presented itself. Halone help him, he even missed her extravagant use of profanity when she was angry and would gladly give everything he had if only he could hear her swear again. That last thought actually brought a smile, albeit a small one, to his face and he wondered what Alphinaud would have to say about that.

    He entered his bed chamber and glanced around, out of habit, with the faint hope that Alex would be there waiting to surprise him as she had done so many times in the past. She was not and as he removed his armor and readied himself for bed, he was struck by a profound sense of loneliness. It had been three and a half months since he had last seen her face or heard her voice and not only did he miss her, he was worried. Although Alphinaud had reassured him, again, that she was alive and well when he had seen him yesterday, the Scion's words did little to assuage his fear and concern. He needed to see her, to hear her and to touch her for himself like he always had before to be certain she was truly safe and unharmed.

    Aymeric got into bed, angled his pillow against the headboard and laid down with his head propped up just enough to read. He picked up Alex's journal, one of six he had been reading over and over again since his first conversation with Alphinaud after the Praetoria. As he opened it, it automatically unfolded to the page he wanted as it contained a quote from Alex that he had been reading every night until he fell asleep. Although the passage was short he was drawn to her words, so much in fact, he often found himself writing them at the office or during long meetings. That one brief sentence brought him comfort for it felt as if she had written those words specifically for him. When he read them he could actually hear her voice speak these words to him as if she were by his side and is what had lulled him to sleep this night, just like it had for the previous month.

                                                                                           *                    *                    *

    Alex sat cross-legged on her futon, an empty box on the floor beside the bed and its contents heaped in a pile. Aymeric's letters, all one hundred and four of them as he had written her faithfully each day since Ala Mhigo, lay before her, the wax imprinted with the Borel family crest or the official sigil of the Lord Commander still intact. She had decided to read them in the midst of her argument with Alphinaud and hoped they would grant her insight and help guide her on which path she was meant to walk. She sighed softly as she broke the seals and sorted the letters by date, thankful that Aymeric was very meticulous about everything he did. Once that task was complete she arranged them from oldest to newest, with the last letter being the one that had arrived for her earlier in the day while she had been at the Rising Stones, then rested against the wall and began to read.

    It was late by the time Alex had finished the last letter she had received from Aymeric and had placed it on the neat pile with the others. Her hands trembled slightly as she wiped the tears from her face. She had not expected it to take quite as long as it had to get through them for she had not accounted for the tears that had blurred her vision which had made it impossible for her to read. Although she had lost count of how many times she had to wait until they stopped so she could continue, she knew it had been many by the fact that she had used most of the handkerchiefs from the rather large stack Hien had brought her when he first heard her crying a few hours ago.

    She had found what she had hoped for and more as Aymeric's letters provided answers to many of her questions. He had confessed his insecurities, along with his doubts and fears about both himself and her as well. Although he had not written at great length on specific causes, he had been detailed enough that her heart ached for him from all he had been through and she fervently wished she had the power to resurrect the Archbishop and the Heavens Ward just so she could kill those evil, hateful bastards _again_ , only much slower this time in order to inflict as much pain as she possibly could.

    She pushed those dark thoughts from her mind and focused on Aymeric instead. He had stated in no uncertain terms that he wanted another chance, that he wanted her by his side once more and that he was willing to do aught to make it a reality. He wished to prove to her how much he loved her and that he had meant everything he had ever said about his feelings for her. He had also mentioned in his letters that he desired an opportunity to not only right the wrongs of the past and to repair what he had broken, but to speak with her and if not that, then just to see her if only for a moment so he could see for himself that she was indeed alive and well.

    She believed every word he had written and mayhap the Twelve would strike her down for being a fool, however, she did not care. If she were to be labeled as such, then so be it. She would wear that title with great pride for she loved Aymeric, 'twas as simple as that, and she would be positively delighted to be _his_ fool for the rest of her life. That wonderfully complex, yet simple man who was annoyingly fastidious at times, was selfless to a fault and was in fact even more beautiful on the inside than he was on the outside, just happened to be the center of her world, her very best friend and she knew now she could not truly _live_ without him.

    Although Alex had already made up her mind, she realized she could not meet with him yet for what she had told Hien while they talked in the Glittering Basin had been the truth. She had been so hurt, so broken by what had occurred at the Praetoria that she had not considered what Haurchefant had told her. Aymeric had begun the process and had even made progress while she had done naught but wallow in her own misery like a selfish child. 'Twould not be fair to Aymeric for her to rush back to him with her heart still heavy from the weight of the blame and guilt she had carried for so long. She had no idea how to even begin to let go of it nor how to deal with her "obsession" to protect those she loved, let alone know how to accept the fact that events she may not like are going to occur, ones which she has no control over, that actually have a purpose.

    She groaned in frustration, then said quietly, "Haurchefant, I need your guidance. I know you are not always able to answer me, but pray. I cannot do this on my own. I do not know how." Her soft plea was met with only silence, however, she was not surprised. Although she found herself speaking to him quite often in the last few months he had neither spoken nor revealed himself to her since that morning in Aymeric's bed chamber. She had thought she had felt his presence more than a few times, especially the two months after the incident at the Praetoria when the nightmares were so bad that first Thancred, then Hien had a difficult time calming her, but she had not sensed him recently and she was almost convinced it had been her imagination after all. She decided to try again anyway. "Pray, Haurchefant. I need you."  

    "The Lord of Doma will be able to help you with this and suggest where to begin." She heard his gentle disembodied voice say. He added, "You do not need me this time, Hope, for you _can damned well do aught."_

    He laughed softly and as it faded she whispered, "Thank you for answering me, Rho." When he did not respond she knew he had gone, however, she smiled just the same for she also knew he had heard her. Alex promised herself that she would discuss what Haurchefant had told her with Hien on the morrow and seek his help on the matter.

    She sat on the bed for several moments and enjoyed the fact that the few decisions she had made seemed to lighten the load upon her shoulders. Mayhap only a little, but 'twas something. She finally rose from her futon and stretched, then walked to the desk. She had concluded that while she could not speak with Aymeric as of yet for she had much that she needed to do and think about, she could write to him instead, so she sat and picked up the quill. However, she only got as far as writing his name on the parchment before her mind blanked. She did not know what to say nor how to express what she wanted to. After a few minutes, she dipped the quill in the ink and jotted down a few sentences, then signed her name. 'Twas quite short, however, it was to the point and she hoped it would ease his mind at least somewhat.

    While she waited for the ink to dry she addressed the envelope then stood and pulled her yukata on over her silk pajamas. After the parchment was tucked into the envelope, she pressed the Rijin family crest into the wax and sealed it. As she made her way to the door with the intention of handing it to the Post Moogle, she was suddenly struck by an overwhelming urge to see Aymeric. She was not ready to talk with him, however, she just needed to _see_ him.

    The next thing she knew, Alex found herself standing by the fireplace in Aymeric's bed chamber. Her eyes flew to the bed and she hoped she had not woken him, then breathed a sigh of relief for he still slept. She shivered and hugged herself. Although her silk camise, matching shorts and the thin yukata she wore over them were perfect for the weather in Doma, they were not that suitable for the climate of Ishgard and as such, she added more logs to the fire. She walked quietly over to the bed and as she neared, a pile of books on the nightstand caught her attention. She recognized them immediately for they were some of the old journals she had given Aymeric and she knew from their covers the reason why he had selected them for all the ones in that stack mentioned him in one way or another. She smiled, then turned to look at him and knew he had fallen asleep while reading for he held a journal in the hand that rested upon his chest, his thumb still between the pages.

    Ever so gently, Alex eased the journal out of his hand for she did not wish to disturb him, then glanced at the page he had been reading. She noted the page was worn and the edges were a little tattered as if it were read quite frequently and much to her surprise, she saw that Aymeric had underlined a sentence she had written. Tears came to her eyes as she read her words again, the ones he had found so important, _"One must always have hope for when we have lost everything we love, it is all we have left."_  

    She set the journal on top of the others and turned to stare at him. His thick raven hair was longer now which caused his bangs to fall in his face as he slept. They hid the upper half, from his forehead to his cheekbones, and obscured her view. Tenderly, she swept his hair to the side and revealed the dark circles underneath his eyes and by the dim light of the fire, she could see he was also pale and gaunt. She had to turn away as the guilt was almost too much to bear for she knew she had done this to him, she had caused this.

    She decided to take her leave before she broke down in tears, then walked around the bed and placed the letter she had wrote on the other pillow where he would be sure to find it in the morning.  
She made her way back over to the fire, then added more wood. She looked at him once more then whispered, "Soon". As she pictured her chambers at the Kienkan, she heard him whimper and murmur her name as he became restless.

    "Alex...Alex, no." He muttered and tossed his head from side to side, then he flailed his arms as he yelled, "Do not touch her! Get away from her, Zephirin! Alex! Alex!"

    Instinctively, Alex flew to the bed and climbed under the covers without hesitation. To hells if she were ready or not, she would not be selfish anymore for Aymeric needed her and she refused to leave him in the midst of a nightmare, especially _that_ nightmare. She pressed herself against him as she gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and wrapped her arm around him, then whispered, "Shh, Sky. 'Tis just a bad dream. You are safe now."

    Aymeric jumped slightly, startled by her touch and her voice. He turned his head to look at her with half lidded eyes. He blinked repeatedly as he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Apple?" He said his velvety voice thick with sleep. "Is it really you or am I dreaming?"

    "Shh, now is the time for sleep, Sky," she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

    "Have you returned to me?" He asked as he struggled to fully wake. However, she knew he would not win this battle for she saw his eyelids as they drooped for a moment, then sprung open when he realized they had closed. She smiled at this for he reminded her of a child who desperately fought slumber.

    "Sleep, Aymeric, just sleep," she laid her head next to his with her face an ilm from his neck. "You are not alone for I am here beside you." Alex tenderly brushed her lips against his shoulder and whispered, "When you are afraid, it will be my arms that hold you tight; when you are lost, it will be me that will take your hand and lead you home." She softly kissed his neck. "When you have lost all hope, it will be my light that will renew yours; and when you are hurt and broken, it will be my love that will heal you."

    "I love you, Alex," he mumbled and brought his arm around her as she continued her ministrations to his hair in an effort to lull him back to sleep.  
      
    "I love you, Aymeric," She kissed his jaw then shortly afterwards, she knew from his breathing he had drifted off again. She decided it would be better to wait a little while before she attempted to remove herself from his arms and teleport back to Doma. With that thought in mind, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the feel of him next to her once more. She closed her eyes while she inhaled deeply and grinned as she reveled in his scent. She told herself firmly she would take her leave in a few moments as she buried her face in his neck, then slid her arm up his chest to his shoulder and as she held him tight, Alex fell asleep in Aymeric's arms, a smile upon her face.

                                                                            *               *            *

    Aymeric awoke the next morning alone, his arms empty and decided Alex being there must have been a dream. Although he was disappointed that was all it had been, for the first time in months he felt rested and refreshed and was extremely grateful he had such a wonderful dream instead of nightmares. He noticed the bright sunshine that peeked through the curtains and the fire that roared in the fireplace, then glanced at the chronometer on his nightstand. He was amazed, and slightly dismayed to be truthful, when he saw it was a little past eight o'clock and he grinned as he realized that he, Aymeric de Borel, had actually slept in. He could not even remember when he had done so last and he knew he must have needed it for he did not even hear his manservant enter his chambers and build up the fire.

    He stretched languidly as he tried to recall his dream from last night. He had opened his eyes to find Alex peering down at him as she brushed the hair off his face. She had been in the bed curled up beside him and whispered comforting words while she held him. He frowned as he remembered there had been something different about her in his dream and closed his eyes as he tried to retrieve the image from his memory. He saw she had her hair up in a high tail, saw her smiling at him with love in her eyes- Wait, that was it! There had been something odd about her eyes, also part of her face, something which had not been there before. As he grasped at the picture of her, it faded from his mind and he sighed in resignation. 

    The dream had been so real and so vivid that he could still feel her in his arms snuggled against him while she nuzzled his neck, her warm breath against his skin. Hells, he could even smell her. Aymeric reached his hand out to where she had been laying in his dream and bolted upright for the sheet was warm. His heart pounded in his chest as he snatched his pillow brought it to his face, then inhaled. He became teary eyed as he realized it had not been a dream after all, his Apple had come to him last night for not only did her scent still linger, he found a couple strands of her shadow blue hair on the pillowcase.

    Aymeric smiled for he knew 'twas her who had built the fire for him, then glanced around his chambers and searched for any other signs that she had been there. His eyes lit upon an envelope with his name written in her handwriting that lay on the other pillow. He grabbed it and turned it over as his hands trembled slightly. He did not recognize the crest imprinted in the wax that sealed it, but that meant naught to him at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was that _his_ Alex had been with him last night, she had stayed, they had held each other and she had left him a letter. Although he was overjoyed by the fact he had finally seen her and she had written him, he was also afraid to open it for he was scared that it said in no uncertain terms that it was over and terrified that she had come to see him one last time before she told him goodbye.

    'Twas then he heard her soft voice repeat something she had said to him last night before he had fallen back to sleep, _"When you are afraid, it will be my arms that hold you tight."_ Her words gave Aymeric the courage he needed and he broke the seal, then unfolded the parchment to read,

                                                                          _Aymeric,_

_Pray forgive me, but I have only just now read your letters._

_We will talk soon._

_This I promise._

_Alex_

    A broad smile lit his face and tears of joy slowly trickled down his cheeks as his hope had been rekindled by those three simple lines. He jumped out of bed, threw on his robe and practically danced to his dresser for his heart was not heavy nor did it ache. He pulled open the drawer in which he had stashed the ring, then withdrew the box. As he gazed at it, not only did he feel hope once more, his heart was filled with so much love for Alex 'twas near bursting for he had just remembered something else she had said to him last night.

  _"I love you, Aymeric,"_ he heard her tender voice say repeatedly in his mind as he stared at her engagement ring and grinned like a lovesick fool.

 

 

 

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing and typing the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/23/2019

    Aymeric stood at the memorial of his good friend Haurchefant Greystone on Providence Point in the early morning hours before sunrise. It had been six months to the day since he had been here with Alex and four since the events at the Praetoria. He had been here since then of course, as he made it a point to come at least once a month. Alex, he knew, came more frequently, normally once a week and of two things he was certain. The first of which was Alex had not been there yet as the memorial was devoid of fresh flowers and still covered in ice and snow. The other one being that she would make an appearance at some point for today was the three and a half year anniversary of Haurchefant's death. Alex always came for the year and half year marks to pay tribute to the man who sacrificed his life to save her own.

    He kneeled and as he brushed the snow and ice from the stone he smiled, then quietly said, "Hello, Haurchefant. I miss you, my friend."

    He rose about fifteen minutes later and noted the sky had lightened considerably in that amount of time. He took the envelope from his pocket, placed it on top of the memorial, then weighed it down with a stone so the wind would not carry it away. He walked over to the stone column to the far right of the memorial, leaned against it and made himself comfortable as his vigil had just begun for he was a patient man and he would not leave this spot until Alex showed. She had promised they would talk soon and he had a feeling she had meant today.  

    Aymeric did not have to wait long at all and as dawn broke over the horizon accompanied by the sun, it also brought _his_ Alex. Although she appeared with her back to him, from the way her ears twitched and tail swished, he knew that she knew he was there. He said not a word, only watched as she knelt and performed her ritual, then spoke softly to Haurchefant. She stood, then cocked her head slightly as she reached for the envelope he had left for her. She no longer faced away from him so he studied her while she opened it and read.

    He frowned and his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her for he was surprised by her appearance and did not like what he saw, what he could see, that is. Her dark blue hair, which she had worn down, had grown longer and now fell to mid-back. That was not what bothered him, however, 'twas how she had styled it as it blanketed damn near the entire right side of her face for from the middle of her forehead it angled diagonally and hid all save her nose and lips. Again the thought that there had been something different about her when she had come to him two weeks ago entered his mind. He dismissed it for he knew he would soon find out what, if aught, lay concealed beneath that veil of shadow blue hair.

    He forced himself to shift his gaze from her face to her feet encased in black boots that came to just below her knee. The dark green tights she wore used to hug her every curve, but were now loose and as his eyes traveled upward over her body he noticed her white, flowy tunic was untucked and a little too large for her frame as is fell to mid thigh. He thought that in itself was odd for as long as he had known her he had only seen her with her shirt out on a few occasions and decided it must have something to do with the fact she had been on leave from the Scions'. He noted that the jacket she wore over her tunic matched her tights and also fell to her thighs for although she had donned the heavy House Fortemps coat Lord Edmont had commissioned for her, she had forgotten to button it as was her wont sometimes and it made him smile.

    Aymeric noticed she clutched the envelope and its contents to her chest. He approached her then, but stopped himself when he was about four fulms from her for he had told himself he was going to maintain his distance and allow Alex to set the pace. He kept his hands in his pockets as he asked, "Is today soon? I took it off with the hope that it would be."

                                                                                  *          *         *                      

    Alex had sensed Aymeric's presence from the moment she had materialized on Providence Point. Truth be told, she had already known he would be here awaiting her arrival as he knew she would come. In fact, she had planned on it, however, this prior knowledge did naught to quell the nervous butterflies in her stomach nor to ease her apprehension at seeing him again. Instead, it only served to increase it which frustrated her for she found it difficult to concentrate at her task as she knelt on one knee and bowed her head.

    She managed to stumble through it and as she stood something on the memorial stone caught her attention. Out of curiosity, she stepped forward, then canted her head to the side for she was surprised to see an envelope addressed to her with a red Oldrose attached to it. She took it, then brought the Oldrose to her face while she inhaled its smell and smiled. She knew it was from Aymeric before she had seen his handwriting on the envelope for she had detected his scent upon it. She broke the seal and withdrew, not the letter she had been expecting, but an invitation;

 _Dear Alex,_  
_As you know, today marks the third anniversary_  
_of the end to the Dragonsong War and is also the_  
_annual celebration of said occasion._

 _However, what you may not be aware of is this years_  
_event is set to be the grandest that Ishgard has seen_  
_in a thousand years. As such, I have a question I would_  
_like to ask you:_

 _Would you do me the great honor of being by my side_  
_this evening and attend the festivities with me?_

 _I pray that you grant my humble request. It would_  
_bring me considerable joy were you to bestow the_  
_privilege of your company upon me._

_I eagerly await your answer._

_Yours truly,_  
_Aymeric_

  Alex swallowed hard, but the lump that had formed in her throat while she read remained, as did the tears which threatened to spill over from her eyes and she realized she held his invitation to her heart. She forced herself to just breathe as she heard him approach.

    "Is today soon? I took it off with the hope that it would be." He asked, his smooth, silky voice quiet.

    She faced him fully then, and although she had seen him two weeks ago, the sight of him still somewhat shocked her for the black trousers he wore seemed to just hang on him. His black coat was a stark contrast to his pale skin and highlighted the hollows beneath his cheekbones and the dark circles below his eyes. She smiled as she noted he had gotten his haircut and it was now his usual length. Alex met his gaze then, and time seemed to stand still as she stared into those shockingly blue eyes the color of the sky over Ishgard. Eyes that were filled with regret, longing, remorse and hope, eyes that regarded her with so much love that her heart ached and tears blurred her vision.

    Alex needed a moment to compose herself and closed her eyes as she inhaled, then exhaled slowly. Suddenly, she felt as if something had reached into her very soul and gently tugged her forward. She knew immediately what it was as it had happened hundreds of times before and she rushed into Aymeric's awaiting arms.

                                                                                                 *          *         *

    Aymeric gazed at her while she perused him for now he could clearly see the dark smudge underneath her eye and the gauntness to her face. She lifted her head and as their eyes locked, all else ceased to exist save the two of them. He saw the tears in her eyes before she broke the spell and shut them. His resolve to let her initiate contact crumbled as he watched her struggle to calm herself and he held his arms open without even realizing it until after the fact. The next thing he knew, Alex had flung herself at him with such force she had nearly knocked him over, but he did not care for all that mattered was that his Apple was in his arms once more and clung to him as desperately as he did to her. By the Fury, he thought, she felt so good and so right in his arms, where she belonged.

    His arms tightened around her as he felt her tremble and knew she had begun to cry. Soon, his tears began as well which opened the floodgates for both of them and released the torrent of emotions from the last four months. They stood and held each other as they waited for the sudden storm that had engulfed them both to subside. After it had, he reluctantly withdrew his arms from around her as she did the same, however, she did not move away so neither did he. She looked up at him and smiled uncertainly as his bright blue eyes met her apple green.

    "I missed you so much, Aymeric."

    He smiled, then replied softly, "I missed you, Alex. More than words can say." Aymeric hesitated briefly, then laid his right hand on her left cheek and tenderly brushed the remnants of her tears away with his thumb. He reached his left hand out and gently swept aside the hair that covered her face. Alex's reaction was instantaneous and it startled him for one moment she smiled up at him, then the next her head snapped back almost violently as she recoiled from his touch as if it had burned her and she tried to bolt away from him but stumbled as she turned too quickly. He caught her before she fell and as he pulled her securely against him he could feel her heart pounding.

    "What do you not want me to see, Alex?" He asked quietly as he held her tightly. "Pray do not say 'tis naught either. I know you too well for that." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I thought there had been something different about you the morning after you stayed with me, but the memory is not clear and it always eluded me. Pray tell me what you are hiding from me."

    "I would rather not, however, I will show you instead." Her voice trembled slightly. "All I ask is that you turn around for a moment." He watched her pull a leather hair tie from her pocket. "I promise I am not going to sneak off."

    "As you wish." He nodded then turned his back to her.

    "You may look now," he heard her say in a small, barely audible voice.

    Aymeric faced her and noticed her head was bowed as she stared intently at her boots, not at him. He lightly grasped her chin with his fingers then softly ran his thumb over her lips as he gently raised her head. He gasped in shock as he saw the long diagonal scar which she had been hiding. She flinched but did not pull away as he tenderly followed its path with his finger and as he reached her eyelid fear seized him for he knew her eye could not have escaped undamaged. Suddenly, the memory of her face that night two weeks ago became clear to him and he saw her eyes then, one a bright apple green and the other lighter, duller shade. His shock and fear were swiftly replaced by anger.

    "Pray open your eyes, Alex. I need to see." He requested softly, his voice did not betray the anger he felt.

    "I still have my vision, Aymeric." Her eyes met his and he almost dropped to his knees in relief for her eyes, while not the same shade, were closer to matching than in his memory. "Thanks to Shtola, that is. If not for her, I would be blind."

    "How is that possible? When you came to me a couple weeks ago, your eyes-" He broke off unable to continue. She smiled at him, then proceeded to tell him everything Y'shtola did to save her sight and then of her continuous treatments with the Archon to restore her full vision and reduce the width of her scar. His outrage had returned by the time she had finished and he demanded, "Who did this to you?"

    "It does not matter who for they are dead." She stated flatly.

    "It matters to me, Alex."

    "Very well." She acquiesced. "I was ambushed by hostile beastmen."

    "Wait." He began. "Beastmen did this? Why?"

    "Did you know that yours truly just happens to be the most wanted woman in Garlemald of all places?"

    Aymeric shook his head unable to speak due to both her news and the fact she jested about it.

    "Well, I am. However, not in the flattering way one would think." She sighed dramatically. "Nay, not at all."

    "I am not amused, Alex. Far from it in fact."

    "I am the Garlean Empire's number one most wanted fugitive and as one bestowed such an honor there is a considerable bounty on my head, so outrageously generous 'tis quite _obscene_ actually. I have been contemplating turning myself in and collecting it, by the way, however-"

    "Pray, Alex, stop!" Aymeric exclaimed loudly as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. " 'Tis not funny, not at all." He paced in front of her. "Must you always make light of your life being in danger? You may not care, but I do. Your life is not a jest to me, it never has been."

    "Pray forgive me, Aymeric. I did not mean to upset you." She whispered. " 'Tis just my way for I fear if I did not make light of the dangers I face, I would suffocate beneath their weight."

    He knew this already, but her answer struck him hard just the same and he reached his hand out to take hers, then stopped himself for he knew he must allow her to make the next move. Although it pained him to do so, he let his arm drop to his side or tried to. He became aware then that his hand had been captured by Alex's and he glanced at her to find she smiled at him. He returned it and kissed her hand, then said, "My apologies for raising my voice to you. 'Twas uncalled for."

    "You need not apologize for caring, however, no more questions about that day for right now. I will tell you everything you wish to know later, I promise."

    Aymeric nodded for he did not trust himself to speak as his hope grew at her words. They stood close to each other and held hands in companionable silence for a while before he finally found the courage to ask, "Have you thought of my invitation yet?"

    "I have." She replied softly as she smiled at him. "You will not receive my answer until after we talk for now is soon."

                                                                                        *             *            *

    Alex knew from the expression that had appeared on Aymeric's face that although this moment was what he had hoped for and had waited so patiently for, 'twas also the moment he had been dreading. Her heart went out to him for she hated seeing him this way, but they must discuss what had happened for them to move past it.

    "You hurt me horribly that day in Ala Mhigo, Aymeric," she began softly, her tone neutral. "I had just had the two most challenging and difficult battles I had ever fought up to that point back to back. Right after that, I had a man call me his first friend one moment, then the next I had to watch him take his own life and there was naught I could do to save him. It matters not to me if everyone else thought him a monster not worth saving for _I_ believed he was, I _knew_ he was. I also had to deal with being attacked by Lyse for my love and compassion of all things when she found me praying over Zenos while I held his hand and cried for him, for what the Echo had shown me." She smiled wryly. "Needless to say, I had a terribly emotionally taxing day so far and 'twas not even halfway over."

    "Not only should I have said nay to Raubahn's request to walk back to the Praetoria, I should have seen a chirurgeon, however, I refused. My need to see you, to touch you and have my emotional wounds mended by your presence far outweighed the physical injuries I had received." She saw the guilt, the pain upon his face and gripped his hand tighter, then smiled reassuringly at him as she silently conveyed she was not angry nor was she blaming him. "You are a salve to me, a healing potion, Aymeric, and you always have been. Your touch, your smile, just you, heals my aches and soothes my soul."

    "I was an emotional wreck by the time I finally arrived at the Praetoria, until I saw you that is and all I wanted to do is throw my arms around you, but I did not. I settled for taking your hand instead for you had promised me my heart's desire and I wished to give you something in return, a compromise. I thought if I showed you my willingness to meet you halfway 'twould help ease your reluctance on the matter." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "When you yanked your hand from mine, I was beyond hurt. I was devastated, my heart shattered by what you had done for I had reached out to you only seeking comfort and instead, I had been rejected."

    Alex grabbed his other hand and held both firmly as he tried to pull away from her. "Aymeric. Pray do not." He turned his head and refused to look at her. "I can see how my words have affected you and I despise myself for it. 'Twas not my intention for I loathe hurting you, but if we are to move forward they must be spoken as I am just stating how I felt at the time, naught more." He gazed at her, then nodded. "I am nearly finished."

    "Although I was heartbroken by what I believed to be your rejection at the time, it was my own behavior that caused you pain and prolonged the suffering for both of us. The blame in this matter lies as much with me as it does with you and I fully accept it. I have realized that the emotional state I was in not only contributed to my reaction, but it also exacerbated the issue." She became teary eyed again as she gazed into his sky blue eyes and smiled tremulously. "Pray forgive me, Aymeric. I am so very sorry I hurt you."

    "There is naught to forgive, Alex." He smiled and stared at her adoringly.

    "But there is," she looked down for a moment, then met his eyes. "Full well I know you, Aymeric de Borel, and as such, I also knew there was something more behind your reluctance, something you did not wish to tell me. Yet, I pushed you anyway and even though I knew it, I chose to ignore it because I did not want acknowledge it. 'Twas far easier to believe that it was due to me than something deep inside that was hurting you for that would mean I would have to admit to myself that I had failed again to protect the man I love, that I had failed to save him, that I had failed _you_." She gave a small laugh at the surprised expression upon his face. "Aye, you are not the only one with irrational fears or impossible expectations of yourself, however, I am working on them among others."

    "That said, I have only a few more things left to speak of and then I will be done." She said apologetically. "I should have been an adult and spoken with you long before now, Aymeric. I owed both of us that much, but I did not. I ran away and hid while I tried to ignore not only you and how you felt by refusing to read your letters, but my feelings for you as well. I did not realize the pain I had been causing you or myself until quite recently when my little Alphinaud called me out on my behavior and actually _yelled_ at me for acting like a stubborn, selfish child." Alex winced at the memory. "I know very little of the conversation between you and he, however, I do know Alphinaud and to have him so angry with me that he shouted, I concluded that he saw or heard something from you that he _knew_ I needed to hear or see. 'Twas later that evening when I finally read your letters and accepted the fact that I was to blame as well. After I wrote you, I just needed to see you so I teleported into your chambers." She squeezed his hands, then whispered, "Pray forgive me my behavior. I never meant to hurt you, Aymeric."

    "Pray forgive me for hurting you, Alex." Aymeric replied, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I still do not know why I reacted in such a manner and I detest myself for not being able to give you an answer. Mayhap in time I can-"

    "Nay," She said firmly. "I want this, here and now, to be the last we speak of this. It is time to leave this behind us and journey forward." He looked at her and seemed unsure of her meaning. "I do not need to know why anymore as I have already forgiven you. It matters not to me for 'tis over, Aymeric."

    Alex did not realize how what she had said sounded like to him until she saw that Aymeric stood and just stared at her with an expression of pure anguish upon his face. _"Bloody Hells, Alex!"_ She cursed herself. _"Can you think before you open your mouth at least once in your life!"_

    "Aymeric, I did not mean it the way it came out!" She shook his arms gently as he did not seem to hear her.

    Alex released his hands, backed up about five fulms away from him, then sprinted forward and leapt onto Aymeric. She locked her legs around his waist while her arms encircled his neck, then smiled at him and said, "Aymeric." He blinked at her several times as if he were trying to discern when she had gotten so tall. Unable to resist that adorably perplexed look upon his face any longer, Alex brought her lips to his and kissed him. After a few moments had passed and he still had yet to respond, she began to worry in earnest. She made to pull back when suddenly those strong arms she loved so much tightened around her and he kissed her back with such passion it left her lightheaded and breathless.

    "I did not mean it the way you thought." Alex explained gently as she saw the pain and confusion in his blue eyes. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and smiled. "What I should have said is that chapter is over now and it is far past the time to leave it in the past. Now is when we begin a _new_ chapter together, Sky, in the story of _us_."

 

 

    

    

  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. I appreciate all of you who have read it, left kudos or have commented! As always, thank you for reading! ~K~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/04/2019. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but the polar vortex we got hit with moved out of the area and I was finally able to write in my office. More really cold weather is expected towards the end of the week so I will do my damnedest to get the next chapter out by Friday....Update: I’m sorry but I won’t be making my self imposed deadline after all. I have a sinus infection so I’ve felt like crap all week and have only gotten half of chapter 21 typed. I will post it as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and for sticking it out with me! I greatly appreciate it! <3 :-)

   "Does this mean you accept my invitation?" Aymeric queried softly as he raised his lips from hers for the fourth time and rested his forehead against her own. She was still in his arms with her legs wrapped around him and, the Fury help him, he did not want to let her go, not his Apple who, after so many long and difficult months without her, he finally had back. _His_ Alex, this beautiful, unique, enchanting woman who was unlike anyone he had ever met, who had captivated him like none other before and who he loved more than aught, had returned to him and was his once more. Not only had she granted him, and them, a second chance, she offered them a new beginning, so to speak. One where they worked together as partners and assisted each other with letting go of the heavy weights each carried. Although their journey would be difficult, he knew they would reach their destination for they would walk this path they chose together hand-in-hand by each other's side as it was meant to be, forever and always.

    "Indeed it does. However, you must agree to spend the day with me." Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she toyed with the hair that curled at the nape of his neck and sent shivers down his spine. "There is something I wish to show you."

    "Done. I am all yours, my love." He replied immediately, a wide grin upon his face. "What is it you want me to see?"

    "The most beautiful place in the world, " she smiled at him. "We are going to spend the day in paradise."

    "I found paradise a long time ago, Apple," his voice was soft and tender as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "In fact, I am holding her in my arms as we speak."

    "I love you, Sky."

    "I love you, Alex," Aymeric claimed her mouth once more, then kissed her long and deep as if he were a man dying of thirst and she were the only thing that could quench it. Truth be told, she was, she always had been for he had never wanted anyone, never desired anyone the way he did Alex. He _craved_ her, he _needed_ her and his appetite for her was insatiable, not only physically, but in all other respects as well. She was the part of him he had never known was missing until he met her and he had found out the hard way that he had been correct in his assumption that he could not live without her. 'Twas something he never wanted to repeat for it had been the most horrid experience of his life and he silently vowed that he would not allow aught of the sort to happen again.

    "Ahh, to be young and in love again."

    Aymeric was startled to hear a wistful voice say and as he lifted his head he realized they were not in Coerthas anymore. He stood in a gazebo that overlooked the blue, pristine water of what seemed to be a river and as he turned his head to take in his surroundings, he noticed that the gazebo was in a garden of some sorts with beautiful foliage and sweet smelling trees with pink blossoms. He glanced around and saw tall, majestic cliffs and a huge, red wall with gates. He looked to Alex and noted her eyes were intently upon him as she watched and waited for his reaction. She smiled tentatively as she said, "Welcome to Doma, Aymeric."

    "I am in the _Far East?_ Truly?" He questioned, his voice filled with astonishment.

    "That you are, young man. You happen to be standing in the One Garden in the Doman Enclave," he turned towards the amused voice and saw an elderly gentleman sitting on a stool to the right of him. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Alexstrasza, however, I am curious as to what brings you back to us so soon."

    "Nay, not yet. I just-" Aymeric's protest as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist was cut short when she kissed him thoroughly before sliding down his body to her feet.

    "I wished to show my friend Doma and Yanxia, Homei," he watched her walk over and give the older man a hug, then introduced them. "Homei, this is Aymeric. Aymeric, this is Homei."

    "Friend, eh? Is that what you call it these days?" Homei winked at Aymeric and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Aymeric. Any friend of Alexstrasza's is always welcome in Doma."

    "The pleasure is all mine, Homei, and I thank you." He smiled as he bowed.

    "Have you eaten yet, child?" Homei asked Alex, then frowned when she shook her head. "You must eat for you are-"

    "Full well I know, Homei." Aymeric became curious when she interrupted the Doman, then said, "I had already planned on eating at the Ten Thousand Stalls before showing Aymeric the rest of the Enclave, then Yanxia."

    "I am glad to hear that and I am sure Mitsuba and Higiri have quite a few delicious dishes prepared already," He waved them off as he said, "Run along you two, go have fun." As they walked away, Aymeric heard Homei call, "Make sure she eats, young man."

    He stopped, then turned back and replied solemnly, "You have my word."

    Homei nodded at him and added before he turned to stare out across the water once more, "I suggest you try Mitsuba's rice balls, Aymeric. They are quite famous."

    "I shall," he said as he wondered what exactly a rice ball was, then grinned at Alex who tugged somewhat impatiently at his hand. "Lead the way, my heart."

    Aymeric stared in wonder, his eyes wide as she guided him through the small city to an outdoor cafe of sorts. He inhaled deeply and his mouth began to water as the various aromas from the different foods assailed him. He was quite clueless on what to even begin with, so he deferred to Alex as this was her domain, not his. He trusted her as she knew his tastes and would know what he would like. He watched as she had Mitsuba fill a plate with a copious amount of food for it had some of each dish available upon it and knew it was for him before she even handed it to him along with a pair of chopsticks. The young woman named Higiri brought Alex her plate and he was surprised to see it had nearly as much on it as his.

    He followed her to a table, placed his coat on a chair with hers and sat next to her. He watched as she first demonstrated how to use chopsticks, then patiently instructed and corrected him until he was able to actually use them to pick up his food without dropping most of it back onto his plate. He noted that she had no trouble whatsoever as if it were second nature to her, and an unwelcome but familiar feeling began to set in. "You seem to be accustomed to eating with chopsticks, Alex. 'Tis almost like you live here."

    "That is because I do. Well, did live here." She corrected herself as she held his gaze. "Doma has been my home for the past three months, at least it was until two days ago. Since then I have, temporarily, been staying in my room at the Rising Stones."

    "Is that so?" He queried innocently as he tried to quell the jealousy that had reared its ugly head. "There is an inn here then?"

    "Nay, there is not, Aymeric," Her soft sigh told him he had not fooled her and that she knew where he was heading. "However, I believe you know this already." She ate a few bites, then confirmed his suspicions. "Hien was kind enough to open his home to me and I have been living there." She reached for his hand and smiled. "We will discuss this more later as this is not the place for such a conversation, Sky. All your questions about everything will be answered, as well as one or two of my own." Alex squeezed his hand before she released it and said, "We must finish eating. There is much I wish to show you."

    "Aught for you, my love," he leaned over, then brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. He felt her hand in his hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer and held him captive. She appeared to have no intentions of letting him go, which suited him just fine for he was glad to be her prisoner and would willingly be such any day, until an amused voice loudly exclaimed, "Oi! Get a room, Alexstrasza! I have customers!"

    Alex released him and as he drew back he chuckled softly at the blush that crept across her cheeks. She shook her head and giggled, then apologized, "Pray forgive me, Mitsuba. I just could not control myself."

    "I can see why. He is _extremely_ attractive," 'Twas her turn to laugh as Aymeric's face flushed at that comment. "However, take it somewhere more private."

    "Aye, Mitsuba," she replied sheepishly, then nudged him as she pointed to his plate.

    He took the hint and they finished eating in silence. He glanced at Alex's plate, then had to do a double take for 'twas near spotless and he cocked his head as he peered at her inquisitively, "I daresay, Doman cuisine appears to appeal to you much more than Eorzean."

    "Aye, it does indeed," she rose from her chair, abruptly putting an end to that topic of conversation which intrigued him and he began to wonder if she was hiding something from him. "Come with me."

    He stood, then rolled up his sleeves and untied the laces of his blue tunic as he watched Alex return their dishes to Mitsuba. His eyes followed her every move as he tried to discern what was different about her for he knew there was, he could sense it, however, he could not put his finger on it. Aside from the scar, her eye and the somewhat baggy top she wore, naught about her appearance had changed that he could tell. The thought that he was missing something that was right before his eyes nagged at him and would not leave his mind for though he could not see aught different, he could _feel_ it.

    Although Aymeric had decided to ask her about it, he soon forgot for he became distracted by his new surroundings as Alex showed him the rest of the Enclave. She answered his many questions with a smile or a laugh while she also introduced him to all who hailed her and by the time the tour had ended he swore he had met nearly everyone who lived there. They had come to a stop in front of a large dwelling with two guards in front, one a Hyuran dressed in black, the other was the large wolf-man, _Lupin_ Alex had told him they were, he recognized from the Praetoria that had been with Lord Hien that fateful day.

    "Ah, my favorite cat-woman has returned," the Lupin's deep voice rumbled as he teased her. "I thought I had picked up your scent a while ago. It is very unique, especially-"

    "Hakuro!" He was a little taken aback when Alex jumped, then threw her arms around the Lupin's neck as he caught her in mid-air. "I did not get to hug you before I left the other day!"

    "We have discussed this, Alex. You are not to be doing such things in-" Aymeric narrowed his eyes slightly when Hakuro broke off in mid-sentence for it looked as though the Lupin had been silenced by his Apple and now listened as she spoke, then finished lamely, "public while I am on duty."

    "Pray forgive me, Hakuro." The smile she gave the Lupin after he set her gently on her feet seemed strained to him and he was positive then that there was something she was hiding from him. "I forgot."

    "Do not worry. I do not believe anyone else saw." Hakuro replied, then cleared his throat as he glanced at Aymeric.

    "Where are my manners," she began contritely. "Hakuro, this is Ser Aymeric de Borel. Aymeric, this is Hakuro the White."

    "It is good to finally meet you, Ser Aymeric. Alex has spoken of you often."

    "The pleasure is mine, Hakuro."

    "Is Hien home, Hakuro?" Aymeric heard her ask.

    "He is, however, he has meetings this morning." He gestured to the door. "You know you are allowed to interrupt if you need to speak with him. He has told you this before."

    "Aye, I know, but I have never pulled him out of a meeting and I do not intend to begin now." She smiled at Aymeric while she laced her fingers through his. "I only wished to know because I want to leave our coats inside and I do not wish to bother him."

    "As far as Lord Hien is concerned this is still your home and you are free to come and go as you please. You do not need to seek permission to enter, Alex."

    Aymeric involuntarily stiffened at Hakuro's words and felt Alex stroke the back of his hand with her thumb in an attempt to soothe him. He brought their joined hands up, then kissed the back of hers softly in acknowledgement of her loving gesture and to express his gratitude for it.

    "You are right, of course." She turned to him and said, "It will not take long and then I can show you Yanxia."

    He nodded and firmly held her hand as she led him down a long hallway, then upstairs to her bed chambers where she tossed their coats and her pack onto her bed. The room she had been given was quite spacious and even had a private bath. He noted that it was like the other rooms he had seen, while tastefully decorated with a couple expensive antiques and paintings, it was not extravagant nor was it pretentious in the least. Aymeric had to admit he was impressed, and not only by the man's home but by said lord as well for if his house were of any indication, then the man was everything Alphinaud had professed him to be.

    They made their way back downstairs and were near the door when Aymeric heard the unmistakable accented voice of the Lord of Doma tease, "Did you really believe you could sneak out of here without my knowledge, Alex? The entire Enclave has been abuzz since your unexpected and most _unusual_ arrival in the One Garden with Ser Aymeric here, my friend."

    "I was not sneaking, Hien." Aymeric felt his face flush slightly as Lord Hien emphasized the word "unusual" and was glad to see Alex's did as well. "Hakuro mentioned you have meetings this morning and we did not want to disturb you."

    "You would not have disturbed me, Alex, unless you repeated your performance at the Ten Thousand Stalls during my meeting, of course." His boyish, playful grin made Aymeric's insides twist with jealousy as he was struck again by how damn attractive the man his Alex had been sharing a home with truly was and he began to wonder what else they might have shared. He forced himself to push that thought out of his mind as he reminded himself that it did not matter for that chapter had ended and was now behind them. They had begun a new one and he needed to remain focused on the present and on their _future_ , not dwell on something that may or may not have happened in the past.

    "All right, that is it. We are going to spar. Meet me on the training field in ten minutes." Aymeric stared at Alex somewhat stunned, as his feisty little wildcat bristled and, having lost her temper, challenged the king of Doma to a match.

    "Easy now, my friend." He watched as the young lord's smile was quickly replaced by a frown. "While I dearly miss our sparring matches, you know we cannot, Alex. Y'shtola and the chirurgeons have expressly forbid it due to your-"

    "Hien," she warned as she interrupted him.

    "You have not told him yet," Hien stated as he arched an eyebrow at her.

    "Nay, 'tis not the-"

    "Tell me what, Alex?" Aymeric asked as he cut her off out of frustration. "First Homei, then Hakuro and now this. What in the bloody hells is going on?

    "Very well. I am-" she hesitated briefly, then continued. "I had been ill for quite a while up until recently. 'Twas to the point I could barely keep aught down which is why people are concerned that I eat. I would have mentioned it sooner, but I did not want you to worry since I am fine now."

    "Is this the only thing you were keeping from me?" He questioned as he remained unconvinced she had told him everything for his instincts were telling him that there was more she was withholding from him. "You do not have anymore secrets, Alex?"

    "To be truthful, aye." The smile she gave him was positively radiant and lit up the entire room. "I do have more, however, now is not the time nor is it the place to reveal them. I know I am being selfish in not telling you and I am sorry for that, but I need to have you all to myself right now for I want this day to be about us, Aymeric, just you and I."

    "Then you shall have what you desire, my love," he replied softly as he picked her up and held her against his chest. He loved this woman in his arms beyond reason and would give her aught she asked for. Hells, he would even find a way to capture the moon and the stars for her if that were her wish. As such, he knew he could wait a while longer for her to tell him everything, especially since he had a few secrets of his own to reveal later that evening at the celebration.

    "I will have to assume you do not wish to partake of the noon meal with me then." Hien sighed. "What a shame. I had even asked the chef to make your favorite dish, my friend. I suppose I shall have to-"

    "Do not dare, Hien." Her green eyes pleaded with him as she gazed into his own. "Would you mind, Aymeric? We do not have to if you are uncomfortable in any way."

    "This dish must be truly amazing to have you look at me so," he replied playfully, a tender smile upon his lips. "As you wish, my heart. Full well you know I cannot deny you for you rarely ask aught of me."

    "Now that that is settled, I must take my leave as my next meeting is scheduled to begin shortly." He bowed and grinned at them. "We shall be eating at one. Until then, my friends."

                                                                                  *                        *                   *

    "You may open your eyes now, Sky," Alex twisted herself around to sit sideways on Phoenix so she could see his reaction. The yol hovered high in the sky just beyond the Dairyu Moon Gates as she wanted Aymeric to have the best view of the land she loved so much that had become her second home. Although Ishgard was in her blood and in her heart for her family, her home and her life were there, Doma was in her soul. In all her travels she had never seen a land so beautiful, nor met a people as kind and caring as those who inhabited Yanxia, but as she gazed at the face of the man she loved with every fiber of her being who was in fact her world and the reason for her very existence, she knew that wherever _he_ may be was where she truly belonged for to her _Aymeric_ was _home_.

    "Welcome to paradise, Aymeric," she smiled at the awestruck expression upon his face as he took in the vista which lay before him.

    " 'Tis breathtaking, Apple, even more beautiful than Costa del Sol."

    "Aye," she beamed, thoroughly delighted by his reaction. "Not only is it beautiful, but 'tis a land rich in history and tradition as well, so much in fact that it reminds me of Ishgard. 'Tis one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with it."

    "Save for the weather," he grinned, then kissed her forehead.

    "You know the clime of Coerthas does not bother me, Sky."

    "Aye and full well glad am I that it does not, my love." He gently pulled her to him and settled her across his lap, then wrapped his arms around her.

    Alex rested her head against his chest, fully content to remain as they were forever. She knew 'twas not possible, however, and directed Phoenix to fly lower, then told Aymeric, "Let me know if you want to take a closer look at aught. We have time to stop."

    "Is that what I think it is, Apple?"

    She glanced in the direction he pointed. "Aye, that is Castrum Fluminis." She sighed heavily. "With the restoration of the Enclave and other matters taking precedence, Hien does not have the resources nor the manpower to tear that eyesore down as of yet. I have offered to bring Kazagg, Dozol and Da Za here from Eorzea and raze it to the ground with their help, but Hien will not allow it for he believes it will be too taxing on me and he fears one of us might get injured."

    "I happen to agree with him, sweetheart." He planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "You would not rest until that entire place was naught but ash and rubble."

    "Nay, I would not," Alex admitted, then said, "That is the Eastern Ryurin Bridge over there."

    "Do you mind if we-"

    "Of course not," she replied affectionately. "I know you are fascinated with history and architecture, Aymeric, especially ancient architecture from other cultures. 'Tis one of the reasons I wished to bring you here and why I limited your first visit to the Far East to just Yanxia for I knew you would want to explore and I wished to give us time to do so. Call it our own little adventure, if you will, our _first_ of many more to come. We can each write about it in the blank journal I have in my pack that I picked up just for us." She pressed her lips to his neck. "You, Ser, are an _adventurer_ this day."

    She watched as his light blue eyes gleamed with excitement and his boyish grin widened in delight. Her heart melted and tears came to her eyes at the sight for he was so happy with this small gesture that she knew she loved him _even more_ than she did a few hours ago even though she had not believed it possible. 'Twas then that Alex realized that there was no limit to her love for Aymeric and it would continue to grow each day for the rest of her life.

 

 

 

 

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Aymeric as a highly intelligent man who reads a wide variety of books and has many different interests. The fact that I wrote him being fascinated with architecture, history and anthropology are just a few I believe he has and is my own personal headcanon. If you don't like it or agree, well that’s your opinion. I hope you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/12/2019

    "What is beyond that gate?" Aymeric asked curiously. They sat astride Phoenix again after he had inspected the Eastern Ryurin Bridge and Kusakari to his heart's content and were on their way to the Western Ryurin Bridge on the island closest to the Enclave.

    " 'Tis where Doma Castle, what is left of it anyway, and Monzen lie. 'Tis where we are going after lunch with Hien for there is much to explore and we do not have the time to do so now."

    He kissed her enthusiastically for words could not express what he felt in his heart for her. She had gifted him an opportunity to see the world with her, part of _her_ world and the life she lived, which was something that he had so desperately desired for such a long time. Even though 'twas not discovering a new land together as he oft dreamed of he was ecstatic just the same for 'twould be the first entry in their journal and was in fact the beginning, not only of their adventures, but also of their new life together and he knew that in time they would step foot on foreign soil by each others side.

    "If this is the thanks I get for taking you somewhere new, then I will definitely make sure I do so more often."

    "You need not take me anywhere for me to lavish kisses upon you, my love, for I will do so gladly anytime you wish," he winked, then kissed her nose, forehead and each cheek before finding her lips. He had only meant for it to be a sweet, gentle kiss, however, it became quite needy rather quickly and they hungrily feasted on each other as if they were starving. She twined one of her hands in his hair as the other found its way through the opening of his tunic and began to wander over his chest. He moaned softly as his hands went under her shirt and caressed the silken skin of her back. He moved a hand to her breast and lightly ran his thumb across her taut nipple which made her purr. By the Fury, he missed that sound! More, he wanted more, he needed more-

    They jumped apart as a loud, irritated screech pierced the air that caused Aymeric to blink rapidly as he tried to clear the passion fueled fog from his mind. By gods, they had nearly...and on her yol in mid-air, no less. 'Twas no wonder that Phoenix seemed highly perturbed for he would be if he were the yol.

    "I am so sorry, Phoenix," Alex said as she straightened their tunics, then attempted to fix his hair that she had mussed in her desire. When she was satisfied that they were at least presentable now and nowhere near as disheveled as they had been, he heard her quietly say to the disgruntled yol, "Yuzuka Manor pray, Phoenix."

    As they neared the island, he saw that the land to the right of the manor had been leveled for the construction of what appeared to be a structure smaller than the Kienkan, yet larger than his home. The yol landed in the grassy area in front of the site close to the One River and as they dismounted, they were set upon by a few beautiful yet vicious birds. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Alex and held her against his chest to shield her from their wicked looking beaks and talons and wished he had brought his sword with him. However, he soon found out there was no need for it. Phoenix screeched angrily as he rushed the birds that threatened to harm his master and he batted them down with one blow from his mighty wing, then mercilessly tore them apart with his razor sharp beak.

     "Someone deserves a treat," she said as they walked over to the yol, who cooed in response. "When we return to the Enclave, I shall have the children catch you some fresh fish, then feed it to you."

    Aymeric chuckled when Phoenix flapped his wings excitedly. "He certainly is special," he commented as he watched the yol fly off to perch on a nearby cliff.

    "Aye, he is," she smiled fondly.

    "Do you know what they are building?" His attention had been drawn back to the construction site.

    " 'Tis a house," she answered casually.

    He could not take his eyes from it for he longed to get a closer look. Reading was one of his passions and being such, Alex had brought him a duffel chock full of books as a gift when she came home after the liberation of Doma. The vast majority were on Far Eastern architecture, history, and culture, including traditions and folklore, as she knew these subjects fascinated him. He had devoured them quickly before he placed them on the special bookcase in his bed chambers that she had made for him where he kept her many journals and all of the books she brought back for him from her travels. _These_ were his most prized possessions and he cherished them.

    Aymeric turned to her, a plea in his eyes, and asked, "May we?"

    Her musical laughter sounded in his ears and he eagerly set off towards the site as she motioned him forward with a swing of her arm. He had walked about twenty fulms and abruptly stopped when he realized he had left her behind in his enthusiasm. He had never done that before as he was very considerate of the fact that her legs were shorter than his and matched his pace to hers accordingly, however, he had forgotten in his haste and spun around with a chagrined expression on his face. "Pray forgive-"

    "Do not apologize, Aymeric." She said with a smile as she gazed at him adoringly. "I knew you would wish to see this and 'tis one of the reasons I brought you here."

    "By Halone, I love you," he stated vehemently.

    "And I love you," she replied, her bright eyes sparkled like gems in the sunlight. "What are you waiting for?"

    He hesitated, torn between his love for this woman and his upbringing as a gentleman and his desire to inspect the site. His love for Alex won, of course, and he decided to wait for her to catch up.

    "Go on, 'tis fine. I do not mind," she reassured him with a smile.

    He knew she meant it and was why he waited for her to join him, then kissed her breathless as he expressed his appreciation. "I will always wait for you, my love, no matter how eager I am for I would much rather see such things with you by my side."

    Alex sprang, then wrapped herself around him and as she claimed his lips he marveled again, for at least the three hundredth time, at her cat-like grace for he had never met anyone who was as agile nor as flexible as the petite Miqo'te in his arms, as his Alex. "We should go," she breathed against his lips several minutes later after she finally released his mouth. "There is one more place I wish to show you after we are done here and I do not want to arrive at the Kienkan late for I am hungry."

    Aymeric's jaw dropped in surprise for as long as he had known her he had never heard Alex speak those words in the middle of the day, at least not in reference to _food_ , that is. Her comment intrigued him even more as he knew it had something to do with this secret of hers so he filed it away in the back of his mind with the rest of the clues he had collected thus far. "We must not dawdle then," he grinned mischievously. "I shall just have to carry you since I walk faster."

    "There is no need. I-"

    He stifled her protest with a firm kiss, then said softly, "Pray, Apple. Let me have this for it has been far too long and I need you in my arms, if only for a little while."

    "Of course. I would give you the world if I could," she whispered.

    "You have already, my love. You gave me yourself, and to me you are the world, you are _my_ world, Alex," he tenderly wiped away the tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks. "Pray do not cry, sweetheart."

    "Forgive me. I have been a tad more emotional as of late."

    "There is naught to forgive," Aymeric kissed her forehead as he tucked away that new piece of information as well. "Shall we?" At her nod, he trekked to the site with her in his arms and her head upon his shoulder. As they neared, one of the men stopped what he had been doing to stare, then turned and yelled something to the others. They all dropped their tools and hurried over to them.

    "Alexstrasza! Are you hurt? Are you ill again?" The Doman who had spotted them first asked, his brow creased with worry. "Shall I send for my Lord?"

    "Nay, I am fine, Hozan," she assured him. "My friend here is enchanted with Doman architecture and I knew he would be excited to see a traditional Doman house built. When I told him that was part of the reason why we had come he was thrilled, so much so that he wanted to carry me here as he walks quicker than I do."

    "Is that so?" The man she called Hozan nodded his approval and laughed heartily.

    "There is truth to her words, however, they are not entirely accurate." Aymeric admitted, then kissed the tip of her nose as she grinned impishly at him before he set her on her feet. The workers chuckled at his comment, then quieted as Alex made introductions.

    "Come, let me show you what we have done so far." Hozan gestured for them to follow. He led the way around the rough frame of the house and pointed out which room would go where as he also explained the design and what materials would be used and why. Aymeric was so engrossed in the picture the Doman was painting for him that he nearly missed the man's next comments. "The staircase leading to the second floor is going here. On this side, there will be another bath along with several bed chambers, then above this area will be Alexstrasza's suite and-"

    "Excuse me? What did you just say?" He asked Hozan, but stared at Alex in shock.

    "Surprise," she smiled hesitantly, uncertain of his reaction. "My first secret has been revealed."

    "Ah, you did not know this was Alexstrasza's home we were building. My apologies for ruining the surprise."

    "Do not apologize, Hozan," she told him firmly. "I should have mentioned it when we arrived here."

    "I do not understand, Alex." Aymeric shook his head in confusion as he tried to comprehend the fact she was having a house constructed here in Doma, of all places. "Unless you have changed drastically and have actually started to accept the gil everyone offers you and have also stopped giving away what you do have to those in need or buying provisions for them, and I do not believe that to be the case, then I cannot see how you can afford this."

    "You misunderstand, Ser Aymeric." Hozan smiled warmly at him. "The house is a gift to Alexstrasza for all she has done for Doma."

    "I beg your pardon, but did you say gift?" He questioned incredulously. "And from whom?"

    "Aye, it is a gift from Lord Hien and the people of Doma," he answered his voice full of pride. "Everyone in Yanxia has volunteered to help in the construction one way or another and even my Lord has been here working alongside us when he has time."

    Aymeric nodded and remained silent as he did not trust himself to speak for Hozan's explanation had unleashed the green-eyed monster he had managed to cage. It now rampaged freely within him as it wreaked utter havoc in his mind and while he seethed with jealousy, he wondered briefly what the punishment in Doma was for beating the King to a bloody pulp. He decided, for Alex's sake, 'twas best not to find out.

                                                                             *                                *                                *

    Aymeric watched as Alex took off her boots, pulled her tights up over her calves then perched on a rock and dangled her feet in the water. She reclined back on her arms and leaned her head back as she soaked up the sun with a serene expression upon her face. This irritated him for he was the calm, rational one while Alex was the emotional one with the short fuse and frustrated by this role reversal, he began to pace back and forth.

    Alex had brought him to Plum Spring in the Gensui Chain near the village of Namai. She had Phoenix drop them off on the small island to the east and he had to admit 'twas beautiful. The crystal clear water, the sweet smell of the air scented by the many Doman Dogwood's and the almost guaranteed privacy due to its secluded location, made the spring an ideal place for romance. However, he was not in the mood for romance at the moment. Well, that was _not_ entirely truthful for he was always in the mood for romancing his Apple, but 'twas not at the forefront of his mind _this very second_ as he was attempting to subdue the jealous beast that ran rampant right now.

    "Sky, will you pray come sit with me so we can talk about this?"

    He glanced at her and noticed she had moved to sit in the grass underneath the shade of a tree. "I do not feel like sitting just yet."

    "Very well."

    He looked at her after several moments of silence and saw her right eye seemed to be bothering her for it appeared watery and she had begun to blink rapidly. He hurried over and knelt beside her as he reached for her face and said, his tone soft, "Hold still. Let me see."

    " 'Tis naught," she smiled, but acquiesced to his request. "Shtola warned me that this would happen at times. This will end when the restoration process is complete." She kissed the palm of his hand. "Are you able to sit with me now?"

    "As you wish," he reluctantly sat on the ground next to her.

    Alex took his hand in both of hers, then asked quietly, "Why are you so jealous of Hien, Sky? What is it about him that bothers you so?"

    "He is kind, caring, down-to-earth. Not to mention, he is a bloody _king_ , Alex!" Aymeric bowed his head and stared at the ground. "Hien can offer you so much more than I can, he can give you everything you deserve."

    "I am confused. What can Hien give me that you cannot, Aymeric?"

    "I am not in the mood for jests at the moment," he stood suddenly and resumed his pacing.

    "Neither am I. I was not jesting." She rose and Aymeric saw the fire in her eyes, her ears flattened back against her skull and the way her tail flicked and he knew she was angry. "Pray answer my question. What is it you believe Hien can give me that you cannot?"

    "All of this," he spread his arms as he gestured to their surroundings. "He can give you an entire country and all that lay within, Alex. He can make you his queen."

    "Lovely, another title I do not want." She stomped over to him, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I do not wish to be a queen nor do I wish to marry Hien. The only title I want to have is Viscountess de Borel." She poked his chest for emphasis. "Do I make myself clear, Lord Commander?"

    "Perfectly," he said gruffly. Although his heart was rejoicing at her words and his jealousy about Hien had eased, it would not leave entirely. He knew he might regret his next question, however, he had to know. "What is your relationship with Hien? Were you and he lovers at any time?"

    "Nay, we were not," she locked eyes with him. "Hien and I are friends, dear friends, and that is all we will ever be. I love Hien as I love Alphinaud or Artoirel, naught more, naught less."

    "Did you-"

    "Hien had the unfortunate task of staying with me after a nightmare, however, other than for that purpose we never shared a bed." He saw the look on her face and knew she was going to say something he did not wish to hear. "Hien and I never had _carnal relations_ , we never _fornicated_ , we never had _sex_ , we never f-"

    "I have gotten it, Alex," he grimaced as an unwanted image of the Lord of Doma and his Alex, both naked and covered in sweat with their limbs tangled together, flashed before his eyes.

    "I do not believe you have," she gave him a wicked smile, then swiped his legs out from underneath him in a move she must have learned from Thancred. He lay on his back and stared at her in surprise as she straddled his chest and pinned his arms above his head. "There is another reason you are so damned jealous of Hien and we are not moving from this position until you tell me what it is."

    "I, uh-" Aymeric broke off, then averted his eyes from hers. "He is _hella hot_ , Alex."

    "Is that all this has been about? Because Hien is handsome?" She rolled her eyes as she made a mental note to smack Emmanellain upside the back of his head for teaching _her_ Aymeric that phrase. "I will not lie to you, Hien is gorgeous, however, it still does not change the fact that naught sexual happened between him and I for I am simply not interested in him like that."

    "By the Fury, Alex! How can you be immune to his appeal when I can see it? I will say I have never been attracted to a man before in my life, but Hien _is_ the sexiest, most attractive man I have ever met, so how can you bloody _not_ be attracted to him when I have sometimes found myself wondering if _I_ am?”

    Her eyes widened in surprise and he blushed in embarrassment as he looked away from her. He could not believe he had just said what he had to Alex, that he had admitted her good friend the king of Doma was not only good looking, but sexy as well.

    "I see," she said softly as he felt her release his arms, then sit up. He turned his head quickly, afraid she was going to leave him now or was angry with him. He gazed at her face and saw she smiled at him, although her expression was unreadable. "Would you like me to arrange a night for you with Hien then? I am almost positive his preference is for women, however, you are in fact quite beautiful and that may very well be enough to entice him on its own." She shrugged. "If not, I suppose I could offer to join the two of you, with your approval of course. I daresay, Hien would not turn that down."

    Aymeric's mouth fell open and he gaped at her in shock at what she suggested. He knew when he dismissed both outright without even contemplating either of them that he was not truly attracted to the man, but was only having a difficult time comprehending how she could not be for if he were her, or any other woman, he would be.

    "Of course not," he swiftly rolled her beneath him and brought his face within ilms of hers. "Just because I said what I did does not mean I want to bed the man, Alex. I was merely making a point." He brushed his lips lightly against hers. "I love you and only you. I do not want anyone else no matter how attractive they may be."

    "There are the answers to your questions, Sky. You are the only one I want," she laid her hand on his cheek, then grinned. "Have you, by chance, looked in the mirror lately? You, Ser, are by far, the most beautiful and sexiest man _I_ have ever met. Hien has naught on you, Aymeric, for _you_ are the only man I find _hella hot_."

    " 'Twould seem I have been quite the fool," he kissed the tip of her nose, then rested his forehead against her own. "Can you forgive me for acting like an arse?"

    " 'Tis naught to forgive. And aye, you have been. However, you are _my_ fool, Aymeric, and I love you." Aymeric claimed her mouth for a long, sweet, loving kiss and when he finally drew back, she softly stoked his cheek. "You have no reason to be jealous of Hien, this I promise. In fact, you should be grateful to him for I will be forever in his debt. Not only did he gladly welcome me into his home with open arms when I had no other place to go and do so without question nor hesitation, he also saved my life. If not for Hien, I would not be here with you right now."

    "The beastmen? It happened here?"

    "Not in Yanxia, but the Ruby Sea. Hien and I went there for the day. We were spotted by a scout for the Red Kojin who informed his kin that the Warrior of Light was without a weapon and unbeknownst to us, we were followed by a party of eight while they waited for an opportunity to strike."

    Aymeric listened to her tale in silence, and as horror filled him with what could have been he rolled onto his back and brought her with him. He pulled her as close to him as physically possible and held her tightly for he needed to feel her against him.

    "Now that Doma is free the Red are hurting for they have no allies and their numbers are dwindling. They thought if they could collect the bounty for my head they would be able to trade gil for what they consider treasure. The Kojin, neither Red nor Blue, have any use for gil itself, to them its worthless, however, they have seen how mankind covets it and have used it to their advantage." She wiggled free just enough to allow herself to move so she could kiss his cheek. "If Hien had not arrived when he had, I would be dead."

    He shifted her beneath him once more and cupped her cheek with his hand as he stared at the face he loved so much. He silently thanked each of the Twelve by name twice, then thanked the Kami as well for the Lord of Doma's timely intervention and that his love, his heart, his life, _his_ Alex was alive and in his arms. As he brought his lips to hers then kissed her with such emotion and intensity that it surprised her, he vowed to thank Hien for saving her life and for everything else he had done for her.

                                                                                           *                                    *                                    *

    Alex was true to her word and she had taken him to investigate Monzen, the Coattails and the Dragon's Struggle after they had finished eating with Hien. They now explored the ruins of Doma Castle, what they could at least, and he reflected on their meal with the king of Doma.

    Hien was a gracious and attentive host who appeared to love teasing Alex to no end, and as such, there had been no lag in conversation as the two bantered back and forth like brother and sister. The exchange between them had erased his fears and had put an end to his jealousy of said lord, however, 'twas not because of Hien, but because of  _his_ Alex. Although he suspected that the Lord of Doma harbored feelings of more than just friendship for her, 'twas clear to see she did not return them and seemed quite oblivious to the fact actually. He found that he liked Hien in spite of  it for the man was kind, thoughtful, caring and had a sense of humor as well as all he had done for his Apple. 'Twas now plain to him why she had turned to Hien when she had needed to escape.

    He had thanked Hien for taking care of Alex and everything else when they had been left alone while Alex had gone upstairs to retrieve their belongings.

    "It was my pleasure," Hien smiled. "I thoroughly enjoyed having Alex here. My people as well. She will be sorely missed."

    "May I ask you a personal question, Lord Hien?"

    "It is just 'Hien' and you may."

    "Are you in love with Alex?"

    "I do love Alex, however, it would be quite foolish to fall in love with a woman who has already given her heart to another." Hien arched an eyebrow at him as the corners of his mouth curved into a vague smile. "Would you not agree, Aymeric?"

    He had not been able to respond as the woman in question had joined them then. She had whisked him away after they had bid farewell to Hien and Yugiri and she had hugged them both as she promised they would return soon.

    "Aymeric!"

    Alex's voice broke into his thoughts and as he looked to her he realized how late it had become as he saw the sun was about to set. He simultaneously felt sad, anxious and elated for soon they would be back in Ishgard and his carefully laid plan would be set in motion. Although he was sad that their day of adventuring was nearing its end, he could not wait to see her face at what he had in store for her. _"What if she-"_ He silenced that voice immediately as he refused to allow doubt to control him any longer.

    " 'Tis time for the last thing I wished to show you," she beamed at him, then whistled for Phoenix as she walked over to him. He set her astride the yol, then climbed on behind her. "Hold on tight, Lord Commander, and do not look down." With that she gave the command, "To the top, Phoenix."

    Aymeric was not a coward by any means, nor was he afraid of heights, however, when it dawned on him what she meant by _"top"_ , his arms locked around her mid-section and he closed his eyes. After what seemed like hours to him, though in reality had only been a matter of minutes, his feet were once again on solid ground. He heard her tell Phoenix goodbye and dismiss him, then peals of her musical laughter as she had just noticed he still had his eyes shut.

    "Pray open your eyes, Aymeric," she giggled as he felt her arms around his waist. " 'Tis quite difficult to watch the sunset with them closed." She kissed his chest through his tunic. "You are perfectly safe, this I promise. I would never let aught happen to you, Sky."

    He opened them and they widened for they stood on top of the Dairyu Moon Gates and all of Yanxia lay spread out before him. "By gods, Apple, this view."

    "Aye," she agreed as she took his hand and led him closer to the edge. They watched the sun setting together for a little while with their hands intertwined.

    Aymeric suddenly picked her up in his arms and held her to his chest as he smiled at her, then said softly, "Dance with me."

    "I thought you would never ask," Alex grinned at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

    Aymeric held her close and rested his cheek upon her hair as he swayed slowly in time to music only they could hear, the music of their hearts beating as one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will get the next one posted as soon as I can. As always, thank you for reading! ~K~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/23/2019. I'm sorry this has taken me a while to get posted. I was in funk for a few days, then I re-read your comments and they helped pull me out of it. I hope you like it!

  "I had planned on waiting until after the festivities had concluded to seduce you properly in a more romantic setting, however, full well glad am I that you did _not_ share that sentiment, my love, and chose to ravish me upon our arrival instead," Aymeric breathed heavily, his voice rough and ragged, then tenderly kissed Alex's sweat dampened temple. They were on the sofa in his office with him reclined against the back while Alex straddled him as they basked in the afterglow and he grinned a shite eating grin as she sighed in contentment and nuzzled his neck.

    "Mmm, that is what I had thought," she murmured softly. "I fear I could not wait that long and decided to take matters into my own hands."

    "I thoroughly enjoy when you do so." He kissed the top of her head. "Pray do not ever stop."

    They had returned to Ishgard well over a hour ago and had been greedily devouring each other ever since for his little minx had pounced on him without warning and seemed intent on christening every ilm of his office again for the umpteenth time. Although he had not expected it, he eagerly joined her in this quest with such enthusiasm he now needed to have a painting re-framed since it had fallen and broken when he had pinned her up against the wall and had knocked into it. He had lost track of how many orgasms Alex had, he only knew it had been many and each one she did have only served to add fuel to the fiery passion that consumed them both and as it raged, engulfed them in flames that blazed hotter than Ifrit's inferno. If any doubt had lingered in his mind about whether her relationship with Hien had been strictly platonic, Alex's behavior would have erased it completely for her desire, her hunger for _him_ was that of a woman who had not eaten in months, who was in fact starving and she had feasted accordingly.

    "Never," she shivered, then shifted to curl herself against him even more.

    "Come, my heart, it is time to get dressed," he kissed the crown of her head, then chuckled when she grunted her disapproval. " 'Tis chilly in here, Apple and I will not have you becoming ill again."

    "Very well," she sat up, then grinned. "Do you still keep spare clothes here? 'Twould appear that I have ruined another shirt of yours."

    "Of course," he returned her grin. Alex had kept her promise to relieve his stress _whenever_ and _wherever_ she saw fit to and she oft chose his office as the site for her mission. After the second time he had to go shirtless underneath his armor because his vixen had torn it he had learned his lesson and had begun to keep extra clothing at Congregation, mainly shirts as his Alex had a _thing_ for ripping his shirt off. "That you did, my love, however, you will never hear a word of complaint from me. I do love the fact that you find my body so irresistible that you simply cannot wait and remove my garments slowly but must tear them off me instead."

    " 'Tis not only your body that I find so tantalizing," she whispered against his neck. " 'Tis _you_ , all of you, that I am captivated with, Aymeric."

    "Alex, pray," he groaned for he was becoming aroused again as she trailed her lips slowly over his throat. "We must attend the celebration, sweetheart."

    "You are right, of course."

    "We will continue this later in a much warmer, more comfortable room. You have my word," Aymeric sealed his promise with a kiss, then gently eased her off his lap and set her on her feet. He stood, pulled up his smallclothes and trousers, then laced them as he walked to the armoire. He buttoned his shirt while he watched Alex with a smile on his face, clad in only her tunic, as she flitted to and fro in search of the rest of her clothing which had been carelessly strewn throughout the room in their haste.

    "Are you, perchance, looking for these?" He grinned devilishly as he held up a silk, sky blue thong. "I daresay, these are quite _naughty_ , Alex. I only wish I had known you wore these so I could have taken my sweet time relieving you of them."

    "You like them then?" She presented him with a tempting view of her delectable backside as she bent over then slowly drew them up over her calves and thighs to just below her hips.

    "Very much so," Aymeric replied, his voice thick with desire as he forced himself to avert his gaze for he knew if he did not they would miss the celebration and his plan would be ruined. Although he had a feeling Alex would not care as long as the outcome remained the same, he did as this was important to him and he needed to do this, for Alex and for himself. With that in mind he went to his desk and while her back was turned, withdrew the small, red velvet box from his top draw and snuck it into his pocket. "Do you happen to have more of them?"

    "Aye and other garments as well."

    "Is that so?" He chanced a peek and saw she was slipping her last boot on. "And what might these other garments be?"

    "Did you know that Kugane has these absolutely delightful little shops that sell naught but lingerie in a vast array of styles and colors? I have never seen such risque undergarments before." She smiled at him with such innocence that he would have believed she was if he had not known the truth, that _his Alex_ was in fact _sin incarnate_. Pure, blissful, _divine_ sin that, the Fury have mercy on his soul, he partook of not only willingly, but gladly as well. If he were to be denied entrance to Halone's Hall for it, then so be it. 'Twas a price he would pay thousands of times over as he would rather be in heaven, lying in the arms of sin, than be without her, living in perdition for Alex was both his greatest strength _and_ his most pronounced weakness.

    "Nay, I did not," he swallowed hard as he met her eyes and saw the predatory look upon her face. _"Apple,"_ he warned. "We are late as it is and-" Aymeric broke off as she launched herself at him and caught her reflexively, then sighed when she latched onto him. "We do not have time-"

    "Full well I know this and I promise we will join the festivities shortly," Alex whispered in his ear. "Just as soon as you tell me what you took from your desk and stuffed into your pocket."

    "Your back was turned, I checked." He groaned when she wiggled her ears to indicate she had heard what he had done. _"Bloody hells!"_ he swore, then said, "I had planned on doing this later, however, since you have caught me, I do not have much of a choice."

    "If it means that much to you, it can wait, Sky," though she smiled at him, he could tell from her face that she felt bad. "Forgive me. I should not have-"

    "Do not apologize. 'Tis quite all right."

    He sat in his chair and situated her on his lap, then pulled a box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "I do believe these are yours, my love," Aymeric said softly as he removed the lid. "And I hope with all my heart you will honor me by accepting and wearing them once again." He silently vowed to buy Alphinaud the most expensive bottle of wine he could find for reminding him of her enhanced hearing and suggesting that he keep the ear clasps he had given her in his pocket for this reason. He raised his eyes to meet hers and when he smiled she suddenly burst into tears, then buried her face in his chest.

    "By gods Alex, what is it?" He asked alarmed, as he embraced her. He began to wonder if she was upset by what he had removed from his pocket, if she had expected something else instead. "Have I done something wrong?"

    "Of c-course n-not," was her muffled reply.

    "Then why are you crying, Apple?" He questioned gently, confused by her tears, but relieved by her answer for it meant he could continue with his plan and not say the hells with it like he had been tempted to do a few moments ago at he sight of her weeping. "Pray look at me, sweetheart."

    "I-I j-just love you so much, A-Aymeric and I-I am h-happy," she managed to stammer through her tears and sniffles.

    "Oh my love," Aymeric murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Although he was still bewildered by her sudden outpouring, he was wholeheartedly glad they were tears of joy. He made a mental note to purchase more handkerchiefs when he took her to the Crozier, a _lot_ more in fact for he knew they would be needed if this was how she reacted to the ear clasps.

                                                     *                                        *                                        *

    Alex turned her head to the left to glance inquisitively at Aymeric who had stopped a few fulms from the door.

    "Shall we, my lady?" She frowned as she saw his proffered arm. "Humor me, Apple. Pray."

    She met his sky blue eyes and noted that while they were filled with hope, there was fear in them as well so she nodded, then smiled. She placed her hand lightly on his arm, then gazed at him in surprise when he removed it and brought her arm underneath his. Aymeric kissed her palm then rested it on his forearm so her arm was now wrapped around his. He laid his left hand atop hers and bent his arm towards his sternum, then stopped two ilms from it. This gesture pulled her closely against his side, so much so that she could comfortably lean her head on his arm if she wished.  

    "What is this?" Alex questioned curiously while a smile played upon her lips as she stared at their entwined arms.

    " 'Tis something I had planned to do when you came home after the final battle in Ala Mhigo," he said softly. "To be truthful, I should have done this a long time ago and I regret that I did not." He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Alexstrasza Ysera. You are _mine_ and only mine as I am _yours_ and only yours and I want the entire world to know this."

    "And I love you, Aymeric de Borel and naught could make me prouder than the fact that you are mine and I am yours."

    "Come, let us join the celebration, my heart."

    Alex was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes as they stepped through the doorway of Congregation and outside into Foundation. She tightened her grip on Aymeric's arm as she was accosted from every direction by loud noises, bright lights and so many different smells that her senses became over-stimulated after spending so much time in the peaceful tranquility of Doma. As such, she was overwhelmed by it all and had instinctively begun to turn back towards the quiet solitude beyond the doors that lay behind her until Aymeric's calming voice reached her ears.

    "Just breathe, Alex. You are not alone for I am here beside you." She locked eyes with him and as she gazed into their warm, wintry sky blue depths, she relaxed as the tension and near panic she had felt left her. "Take as much time as you need, my love. We have plenty of it for I suspect the festivities will continue into the wee hours of the morning, until near dawn would be my guess."

    Her gaze left his then to travel slowly over Foundation as she tried to take everything in and she marveled at what she saw. There were people everywhere, milling around the many booths and the vast amount of braziers, citizens and those from the other city-states as well for she saw all of the Coco's, including Busi, Raubahn with Nanamo on his shoulder escorted by Papashan and Pipin and the Admiral with her second in command. She realized from the bright lights that floated in mid-air above Foundation that the Scions were there as well for she knew they were the work of Shtola, Urianger and Krile. Festive music filled the air amid the laughter and gaiety of the crowd and as she turned her head she noticed that the decorations were an equal combination that celebrated both Ishgard and dragonkind alike. She also saw new designs which depicted dragon and man together side by side in harmony. As she studied these new banners and tributes, one in particular captured her attention for it was massive and she wondered how she could not have noticed it before.

    It was square in shape and consisted of a huge sketch in the center with its border made up of four smaller pictures, one on each side and the colors blue for Ishgard and white for dragonkind in the corners. The top sketch showed her as she stood before Hraesvelgr at Sohr Khai after their battle, the one to the right was of her flying in on the great dragon at the Steps of Faith, while the bottom one depicted her and Hraesvelgr fighting the Shade of Nidhogg and the left showed her on his back once more, this time with her arms wide open and her face tilted towards the heavens as they soared through the sky.

    'Twas the enormous drawing in the middle that caused the tears that had already sprung in her eyes to fall for it was of her and the great wyrm again and it depicted in great detail their unique bond and their love for one another. Hraesvelgr had his head lowered while she leaned against him and rested her cheek trustingly upon his snout as her left arm embraced him. Her right arm laid beside her about a fulm from her head as if she had fallen asleep and the great dragon were her pillow. Truth be told, she had for this scene was after Zenos had defeated her the first time and she had been sent home for a few days by Alphinaud, who, along with an extremely worried and anxious Lord Commander, had waited for her and Hraesvelgr to arrive at the airship landing after their day together. She had been so exhausted and worn out that when she had hugged Hraesvelgr, she lingered too long and had fallen asleep while she leaned on him.

    Alex knew exactly who the artist was for not only had he been there, he was the only one who could have captured the love and affection in the great dragon's eyes and in her tender, trusting embrace. It was the same sketch that had been used as a reference for the painting that hung in a mahogany frame upon the wall in her chambers at home, a gift from the talented young artist himself, Alphinaud. The other drawings in the tribute were his as well as she would know his work anywhere.

    "Do you like it?" Aymeric asked nervously. "Alphinaud helped me a great deal with it. I explained what I wanted, then he designed it as I paged through his sketchbook. These are the five we agreed on and he spent hours upon hours drawing them larger in order to fit the tribute." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed gently at her cheeks. "Pray tell me those are happy tears, Apple."

    "I- I-," she tried to speak but her voiced cracked with emotion and she closed her eyes while she breathed deeply in order to stem the tide that threatened to sweep her away. She looked at Aymeric, then smiled adoringly. "It is beautiful, Sky. I love it."

    "Praise Halone," he replied, the relief evident in his voice. "For a moment I believed you did not like it." He grinned as he queried softly, "Do you know what it says, by chance?"

    "Nay, you full well know I cannot read Ishgardian very well yet," she chided.

    "It reads," he leaned close to her ear. _"The Mighty Hraesvelgr and His Dragonsong: The Harbingers of Peace."_

    "Pray, excuse me," Alex managed to blubber before she broke down, then turned and swiftly fled into Congregation unable to hold back the flood any longer. The next thing she knew, she was in Aymeric's arms with one hand stroking her hair while the other gently rubbed her back as he crooned soothingly in his rich, velvety voice. She sniffled, "I am touched beyond words, truly I am, Aymeric, however, it was not just I who brought about peace. There were others, two of whom gave their lives for it." She hiccuped, "What about Alphinaud, you and Estinien? What of Ysayle? Haurchefant? Where is his tribute?"

    "They are not in that one, nay for that tribute is a testament to the unique bond which you and Hraesvelgr share. It is also a symbol, Alex, and a very powerful one at that, one which states that what man and dragonkind once had will be again, one which declares that through hope, courage and conviction one can achieve the impossible if only they believe." He wiped away the remaining tears. "There are tributes to us all, of everyone you hold dear, including Vidofnir and Verdrfolnir, this I promise." He gave her a sly grin. "More of you as well, my heart, with and without Hraesvelgr."

    "Aymeric, my love," She said slowly. "What have you done?"

    "You shall see," He chuckled as she took his arm, then positioned theirs as before. "Time to join the festivities."

                                                                                                 *                                     *

    Alex became aware of the fact that people stared at them everywhere they went as they strolled arm in arm through Foundation, some even pointed while others paused mid-conversation to gawk wide-eyed. She had a good idea as to what attracted their attention when she realized she had forgotten and had left her hair up in a high tail. The scrutiny made her uncomfortable and self conscious and as such, her right hand automatically flew to the tie that held her hair out of her face, however, before she was able to yank it free, Aymeric's hand stilled her own.

    "Pray leave it, Alex. For me," he whispered softly. She turned to him and saw the beautiful smile that lit up his face and the love that shone clearly in his light blue eyes, then nodded as she dropped her hand. "It is not for the reason you believe that makes them stare so. Trust me, my love."

    She canted her head to the side as she regarded him quizzically, "Then why?"

    "I cannot say as of yet." Alex noted that his eyes sparkled with secret knowledge, something which delighted him immensely. "However, all will be made clear to you this very night. This I swear."

    "Very well," she sighed in resignation and made a face at him when he laughed about it. "Perhaps you would care to feed me then, Lord Commander, unless that is for later as well."

    "Pray forgive me, my lady." He smiled as his expression became thoughtful as he pondered on what her secret could be. "I shall have to remedy mine inattentiveness."

    Aymeric led her through the crowd and as they neared the area where the food vendors in Foundation were located, Alex heard several female voices snicker.

    "-cannot _believe_ it-"

    "-see in _her_ -"

    "- _hideous_ scar-"

    Alex felt her face flush with embarrassment. When she tried to hurry out of her hearing range she clumsily tripped over her own feet, much to the delight of the women she had overheard who laughed gleefully.

    "Are you all right, Alex.” Aymeric asked concerned and she nodded at him. “Is aught amiss?”

    "Of all the beautiful women in Ishgard, in Eorzea, he had to choose _her_ , a _Miqo'te_ no less."

    By the way his jaw hardened and his muscles tensed, she knew he had heard it this time. "Can we just go now, pray?"

    He nodded curtly, then began to usher her away until the next comment caused him to stop, "She does not deserve him, she is naught but a-"

    "Have care what you say next." A familiar masculine voice said. "That is my _sister_ you happen to talking about, _old_ girl."

    Alex whirled in disbelief when she heard Emmanellain. "Emm," she whispered, her voice full of love and surprise. She had not expected he would rush in to defend her, Artoirel of course, but not Emmanellain.

    "Your _sister_? And here we thought she was just a stray cat your bastard brother brought home off the street because he felt sorry for it," The red haired young woman said scathingly as her green eyes glared at Emmanellain.

    "Emm, do not!" Alex darted over and grabbed his arm. "You cannot hit her!"

    "Nay, he cannot, but _I_ can."

    She looked towards that voice to see Alisaie, all seven onzes of her, step up to the red haired woman as she said icily, "If you dare utter another word about Alex, or anyone else for that matter, you will have to deal with me and trust me, you do _not_ want to have to deal with me."

    The young woman seemed as if she were about to speak, however, changed her mind after she looked down at Alisaie. Her face paled and she appeared frightened as she gestured to her friends and then hurried off while they trailed after her.

    "I am not even going to ask what just transpired for I think it best if I did not know," Aymeric said with a smile. "Thank you both for your intervention."

    "What are-" Alex wrapped her arms around her younger brother and giggled as his face and ears turned pink. "Get off me, old girl." He complained as his blush deepened. "People are watching, Alex."

    "I love you, Emm," she squeezed, then released him.

    "I love you too, Alex," she was caught unaware by both his words and his arms as Emmanellain picked her up and hugged her. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he returned it when he set her down.

    "Well done, Mistress Alisaie. I am quite impressed," Emmanellain bowed to the young Elezen. "Can I buy you a drink, old girl?"

    "I had thought you were sweet and somewhat attractive, however, you lost me at _'old girl'_ ," Alisaie shook her head. "A word of advice, if you are interested in a woman and truly wish to get to know her better, you have to get farther than two sentences into the conversation and that is _not_ going to happen if you call her 'old girl'." She turned to Alex and Aymeric and smiled as she said, "Go on, enjoy your evening. I shall be keeping an eye on you both to ensure that it does not get ruined." She glanced at the brown-haired Elezen with ocean blue eyes who stared dejectedly at his feet. "I suppose I could use a hand and mayhap a drink after all. What do you say, Emmanellain?"

    Alex felt the tears trickle down her cheeks when she saw the joy upon her younger brother's face as he nodded and smiled at Alisaie. While she watched the pair walk away together she realized Emm had grown up, had become more mature during her time in Doma. She said a silent prayer for him and hoped the gods were listening for she believed he truly liked her young friend and right before they were swallowed by the crowd, she grinned broadly when Emm offered Alisaie his arm and she accepted it with a smile upon her face.

    

    

    

    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more sweet stuff. Alex finds the games and Aymeric has another surprise for Alex. Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate it all so much! ~K~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03/06/2019. I will not apologize for this chapter taking longer for me to post like I usually do for the simple fact that this an important chapter for several reasons and I had to get it right, as best as I could at least. This is the first thing I have written besides college papers in almost 20 years and I'm rusty, extremely rusty. I am sorry for the fact that I had to move Alex finding the games to the following chapter. I had honestly thought it would fit, but I found out this evening that it would be best in Chapter 24. Anyway, I hope you like it. ~K~

   "Are you all right, Alex?"

    Aymeric's worried voice broke into her thoughts. She lifted her head and smiled, "Aye, of course."

    They were seated at a table and had finished eating a little while ago. She glanced around, then absentmindedly rubbed above her eyebrow at the cause of her unease.

    "It does not change aught," he took her hand, then laid his other one upon the right side of her neck and tenderly ran his thumb over the scar on her cheek. "It cannot hide the fact you are beautiful, my heart, even more so in my eyes, and you always will be."

    "I do not-"

    "Nay, none of that," His voice was soft, his tone firm. "You must not listen to the things they said and you cannot let jealous, spiteful people like that get under your skin, sweetheart, for we may hear more of the like, I am afraid."

    "I am no stranger to cruel words and rumors, Sky."

    "What bothers you so?" He squeezed her hand. "Pray talk to me, Apple."

    "Some of her words ring true to me," Alex smiled wryly. "I do not deserve you, Aymeric. I have never thought that I did and I have always wondered why you loved me, what it was you saw in me." She turned her head and kissed his palm as he opened his mouth to interrupt her. "Let me finish, pray." He nodded. "I am stubborn to a fault, when I am flustered I become clumsy and almost always say the wrong thing. I have a temper, I do not think before I act or speak at times and I can make a pirate blush from the string of profanity that spews from my mouth when I am pissed off and I am proud of it. To be truthful, I find it quite amusing as well." She grinned when he chuckled at that. "I could go on, but I will not." She became serious then. "Although I do not know nor do I understand why you love me, words cannot express how happy and thankful I am that you do." She gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I would do aught for you, Aymeric and there is naught in this world that could keep me from you, absolutely naught for I would move the heavens and the earth to be with you."

    "That is exactly why I love you and for all the reasons you just listed in addition to many, many more. You give all of yourself, heart, body and soul, in everything that you do and that includes loving someone, loving me, Alex. I have never felt as loved as I have since we have been together for your whole being emanates love and I can feel its warmth even now." Aymeric smiled. "Full well you know that I followed you and your deeds with fascination, however, there a few things I have never told you," he looked down for a moment, then met her eyes. "I knew I loved you before I met you for you were everything I had ever hoped for, had ever wanted, so much so that there were times I had actually wondered if I had dreamed you into life. Then we met and you were everything I had thought you would be. It was shortly following that day, after I had gotten to know you better, when I realized I had been wrong after all, you were, in fact, so much more than I had ever wished for, had ever asked for. 'Twas at our first meeting that I realized something else as well." He took her other hand, and queried softly, "Do you remember what you asked me at Snowcloak the first time we spoke privately?"

    "I asked you if we had met before because you seemed familiar to me, like I knew you from somewhere else. You said nay, that you would have remembered someone like me and then you laughed when I replied that perhaps we had in a past life."

    "I did, however, I was not entirely truthful with you, Alex."

    "What do you mean?"

    "I failed to mention that when our eyes met I felt something stir within me, as if my soul recognized yours, however, it was more than that. Not only did I sense that I had known you, I was positive I had loved you before as well, Alex, that this is not the first life we have been together. I cannot explain it, but I have a strong feeling that we are fated to keep finding one another in each life, that our souls are destined to be together for eternity. True soulmates, if you will."

    His confession should have surprised her as he referred to himself as a realist, however, it did not for ever since the first night she had stayed with him, the first time they had made love, Aymeric had been calling her his goddess, her love his temple, her body his shrine, her name his fervent prayer, and worshiping her with such loving reverence that when it came to her, he was the opposite. He was a romantic where she was concerned, he always had been with the flowers, candlelight, soft music, dancing, massages, reading poetry and whispering sweet, adoring words to her, to name but a few. He wanted to do such things because he loved her and loved making her smile, and as she gazed at his face she realized he was not just being romantic, he was serious. She smiled broadly then as the repressed feelings from that moment resurfaced and she knew exactly what he referred to for she had felt it as well.

    Although something deep inside Alex had been awakened when she had looked into his eyes, she had been in love with Haurchefant and chose to ignore it. She had apparently buried it as well for while she had always known in her heart that Aymeric was special, and in such a way she could not explain nor understand, she did not realize just how precious he truly was until a few moments ago when it came flooding back to her. To be truthful, she was not entirely sure she understood it completely now, she only knew that he was different from anyone she had ever met before and her heart swelled to near bursting with happiness as it overflowed with love for this man before her and somehow she _knew_ he spoke the truth.

     She heard Haurchefant's words from months ago play through her mind again, _"I have learned that all events which occur, both the good and the bad, do so for a reason. Although we may not like them nor may we understand them when they happen, they do in fact have a purpose, one which will be revealed to us in time."_

    Alex blinked back the tears, then smiled, "I do not know how I know this, but you are right."

    When her gaze locked with his, Aymeric smiled the most beautiful smile Alex had ever seen and as she stared into the sky blue depths of his eyes she found herself becoming lost in them. Suddenly, a white hot, searing pain shot through her head with a blinding intensity the like of which she had never experienced before and she screamed for it felt as if her skull was being ripped apart by Rhalgr himself. Alex clutched her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face and she cried out again in agony for the pain had spread throughout her entire skull. She heard Aymeric's voice coming from a distance, calling to her and she opened her eyes, then desperately grasped his hand like it was her lifeline, that it alone would anchor herself in the present with him as she tried to resist the force that tugged insistently at her mind. 'Twas in vain of course and as she felt herself start to fall from her chair, Aymeric's frightened face was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the Echo.

                                                  *                                     *                                    *

    Alex stood amid a vast sea of white for there was not one onze of color to be seen anywhere. It was as if whatever memory she had been pulled into had been erased and was now blank. This disconcerted her as she had never been in a situation such as this and she had no idea why the Echo had brought her here if there was naught to see nor to learn. She turned slowly in a circle and thoroughly scrutinized every ilm of this monochromatic realm she was in as she searched for aught that would give her a clue to where she was and why she was even there.

    She glimpsed a spot of color from the corner of her right eye and spun towards it. She let out a startled gasp when she saw a man dressed in black standing about twelve fulms away with his back to her, his hands balled into fists. Though his head was bowed, she could tell he was tall, taller than Aymeric even, for he appeared to be of the same height and near the same build as Zenos. However, if the man's broad shoulders and well muscled back, which seemed to strain against the fabric of his tunic as he clenched and unclenched his fists, were of any indication he was much more muscular than the late crown prince. His shoulder length, silver hair was a shade darker than Haurchefant's and was held loosely in place by a red hair tie at the nape of his neck.

    He lifted his head as if he had heard something, then turned around. When he appeared to look at her, Alex felt another sharp pain shoot through her right temple. She shook it off and stared at the stranger before her, not that she could see much for his face was but a blur and as such, she could not make out any of his features, save one. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her airway constrict as she gazed at his face and saw that his eyes were a bright, vivid, apple green.

    She watched him kneel on one knee and gently place his large hand on someone who was not visible to her, as if he crouched before a small child. He smiled tenderly as he said softly, his deep voice full of love as well as pain, "Destiny struggles to reassert what was meant to be, Alex, and when one defies the Fates there will be consequences."

    Alex's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob, then whispered, " _Who_ are you? _What_ is this?"

    He faded and she was alone again, surrounded by naught but white. She stood and waited for whatever this was to end so she could go back to the present, to Aymeric, however, after several minutes had passed and she was still there, Alex began to wonder why the Echo had not released her yet and, more importantly, how was she to free herself. _"Bloody seven hells,"_ she thought. _"How do_ _I return to Aymeric?"_

    She could scarce believe it when the memory changed instantly and no longer was she lost in an ocean of white. Instead, she found herself standing on the edge of a platform while billions of stars sparkled like diamonds against the black, velvety night sky.

    "It is time. You have felt his heart reaching out to yours and now you must heed the call of his soulsong," she heard the sadness in the deep voice and as she turned her head to her left, she saw the man from before. He stood a few fulms away and had his back to her again. He looked down as he spoke once more to someone whom she could not see. "Just listen and it will lead you to your destiny, lead you to him. You only need to fall and trust that he will catch you, Alex."

    Alex spread her arms out wide, leaned forward and plunged without hesitation for she was beyond disturbed at this point and just wanted to escape. She knew not if this would release her from the Echo which, for the first time, she felt trapped in, but it was all she could think of to do. She would be damned if she were going to remain there any longer and as such, she listened to the words of a stranger who had not even been speaking to her and she fell. The rush of cool air that caressed her skin was exhilarating and as she was falling, she thought of Aymeric; his smile, his laugh, his ebony hair, his eyes. She opened her own then to find that the dark of night had been replaced by blue; a beautiful, light, sky blue and she could hear his voice faintly as it pleaded with her. She shut her eyes as she sensed something approaching.

    "Alex, pray wake up,"  Aymeric lightly tapped her cheeks. "Pray, sweetheart. Come back to me."

    Alex felt a jolt as she returned to the present and her eyes flew open to find Aymeric staring down at her. "Praise Halone," he said shakily as he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it repeatedly.

    She realized then that she was cradled in Aymeric's arms while he knelt on the stone. She smiled softly, "You caught me."

    "Of course I did," he returned her smile. "I will always catch you."

    "The show is over everyone. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Alisaie commanded in her no nonsense tone. "As you can see she is fine."

    "Nay, I am not. I need you, Alisaie," Alex grimaced while she pressed her fingertips to her temple. "My head feels as if it were split in two."

    "Be right there," the red mage replied. "Emm, see if you can get these people to go about their business and stop gawking."

    "As you wish, my lovely lady," Emmanellain bowed with a flourish, then kissed her hand several times which caused Alisaie to blush and shoo him off.

    Alex would have smiled at their exchange, especially when Alisaie called him "Emm" and then turned pink at her younger brother's charming display, however, her head hurt too badly for even that.

    "Lie still," Alisaie instructed and she complied. She felt the cool sensation of her friend's healing magick wash over her head and sighed in relief as the pain eased immediately, then disappeared completely.

    "By gods I love you, Alisaie," she grinned.

    "I know you do," the Scion smirked.

                                                    *                                                    *                                                    

    "What exactly happened, Apple? What is it you saw that has you so upset, my love?"

    " 'Twas only the Echo, Aymeric," Alex stared straight ahead as they walked slowly through Foundation. "I am not upset, I just do not understand what I saw."

    He guided her to a less populated area, then stopped. "Is this truly how we are to begin our new chapter, Alex?" He asked softly, his voice tinted with sadness and disappointment, "With you lying to me and I forced to drag the truth from you?"

    "Nay," the pain she glimpsed in his eyes flooded her with shame. "Part of what I told you was the truth, Sky. Although it was the most agonizing vision I have had to date, as far as I know it was the Echo and I do not comprehend what I saw. However, you are correct when you say I am upset by it for I do not know what it meant nor why I had it to begin with and I am highly disturbed and confused by it all."

    Aymeric tilted her chin up to look at him, "I can help you. We can figure this out together." He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her forehead and rested his own against hers, "We are a team, Apple, you and I, we are partners and we have to work as such, we cannot keep things like this from each other." He smiled tenderly, "You are the first person I turn to when I have a problem, I must be the same for you."

    "You already are, my love," Alex closed her eyes for a moment. "I promise I will tell you everything, all I ask is not here and not right now. I do not wish to spoil our evening and I need a bit of time to process what I saw."

    "I will grant you what you ask," he conceded, his brow furrowed in concern. "However, there is a stipulation involved. You must speak with me about it tonight after we take our leave from the celebration."

    "If that is what you wish, then aye. 'Tis only fair."

    "As I recall, there is something else you are supposed to share with me, some secret that you have kept hidden."

     "If you truly wish for me to reveal that now, then we must go to the manor."

    "We cannot! The celebration is not yet over and there is still much for you to see," he protested and as she stared at him, a faint tinge of pink crept into his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

    Although it went against her very nature, Alex decided to not question Aymeric about his reaction or aught else for the simple fact that she sensed that whatever it was he was hiding was extremely important to him and she did not want to ruin it for him. If it meant that much to him, then she could wait, however, so could he. "Very well." She grinned mischievously. "I have a proposition for you, Lord Commander."

    "I am all ears, my lady," Aymeric smirked as his cool, blue eyes held her own.

    "I will reveal mine if you reveal yours," she purred seductively. "In fact, we could even make a game of it," her voice sultry as she smiled suggestively. "What do say? Would you like to play a game with me, Aymeric?"

    "I would dearly love to _play_ with you, Alex," he growled softly as his sexiest grin played upon his lips. "And I promise I will do so to my heart's content _after_ all secrets have been unveiled and we have adjourned to our bed chamber."

    "Very well," she sighed dramatically and he laughed. "After you have revealed yours, I will tell you mine. This I swear. Do you accept these terms?"

    "Aye, I do," Aymeric brushed his lips against her forehead, then straightened. He entwined their arms and said as they began to walk, "I do believe we have covered the majority of Foundation. Would you care to go to the Pillars now?"

    "I do not know what is where and as such, you have free reign over me this night, Lord Commander. You may take me wherever you desire, anytime you wish."

    "That is one of the sexiest things you have ever said to me and by gods, I love it!" he whispered vehemently. "Say it again."

    Alex laughed, then repeated her comment not once, but twice for good measure.

    "By the Fury, I could listen to you whisper those words to me all night!" Aymeric exclaimed softy, then groaned when she said it four more times. "You are in so much trouble when we get home, my love, for the second that front door closes I am pinning you against it and having my way with you. Once you are pleading for more, I shall bend you over the foyer table and do every erotic, sensual, dirty thing I can think of to you until you lose your voice from screaming my name!"

    "You promise, Aymeric?"

    "Aye. By Halone, I swear to do all that and more," he vowed, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I daresay, you may even be walking a bit odd for a few days as well."

    "It sounds absolutely delicious, Lord Commander! I cannot wait!"

    "My gods, woman! You are temptation in the flesh!"

    "Perhaps," Alex grinned. "But I am _your_ temptation, Aymeric, and yours alone."

    "And I thank the gods that you are, my love."

     
    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I used some of Aymeric's thoughts/phrases about Alex from Chapter 6 again in this chapter, but from Alex's pov. There is a reason for this. The way Aymeric feels about and refers to Alex, and Alex about Aymeric, during the entire story are key factors for the two connected and important reoccurring themes that are subtly alluded to throughout the story. One begins being hinted at in Chapter 1, first by Alex, then Alphinaud and the references for the other begin in Chapter 4 in Aymeric's pov. There are subtle hints and references to both themes in almost every chapter, and you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. It's not to try and get you to re-read the entire story, it's because we are drawing near to the conclusion of Secrets and these themes will continue into subsequent stories. They, and this chapter, are setting the stage for some of what may come if I decide to continue this series. I probably will, but not sure yet. Feel free to comment or email me if you prefer. My email is on my profile. I hoped you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~ :-)) I almost forgot "Destiny struggles to reassert what was meant to be" is a quote from the book “Lightning” by Dean Koontz. Awesome book, my favorite of his.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03/16/2019. Estinien finally makes an appearance and my headcanons on Ishgardian courtship traditions are revealed. This is a sweet, fluffy chapter and I hope you enjoy! ~K~

    Alex rested her head against Aymeric's arm and let him guide her through the throngs of people. They were nearing Aetheryte plaza when her ears twitched as a familiar noise caught her attention and she glanced in the direction it was coming from. A cry of delight escaped her lips as she spied a knife throwing game. Aymeric chuckled as he changed course and steered them towards it.

    "My lady wishes to test her skills, Ser Knight."

    "Aye, Lord Commander," the young knight's respectful, professional demeanor changed as he noticed her beside Aymeric. His eyes widened as he exclaimed in awe, "By the Fury! 'Tis _you_! The Savior of Ishgard! The Dragonsong of whom the great Hraesvelgr himself sings!" He bowed. "It is a honor to finally meet you in person, my lady."

    "Pray, call me Alexstrasza," she smiled warmly. "Now, tell me what I must do."

    " 'Twould be my pleasure, Mistress Alexstrasza," he beamed as he explained the rules, then slid the case with the knives over to her.

    Alex cleared her mind and concentrated as Thancred, who was in the midst of training her to be a rogue, had taught her. She hurled the knives swiftly while nailing her mark repeatedly with ease and precision and was so focused on her task that she had not noticed the large crowd that had formed around the booth to watch the spectacle. 'Twas only after she had finished that she became aware of the fact as people applauded and her face flushed from the attention. She shifted nervously and turned to Aymeric to find him positively glowing as he smiled broadly.

    "That is _my_ _Alex_!" Aymeric shouted emphatically, his voice filled with great pride and such love evident upon his face, and the crowd clapped even louder at his declaration.

    "Mistress Alexstrasza?" She turned to see the knight staring at her questioningly. "You must select your prize."

    "Ah, right. I forgot," she muttered, then heard Aymeric laugh. She mock glared at him and pivoted back to the booth. Her eyes lit upon something in the corner. "By the Fury! What is _that_?" The horror in her voice caused Aymeric to step beside her.

    "You mean this, my lady?" The knight asked in trepidation as he retrieved what she pointed at. She nodded and he replied, " 'Tis the Warrior of Light minion."

    "The _what_? Where did- Who is-" She broke off as she was so humiliated she could not form a coherent sentence and just stared at the miniature replica of herself, clad in her Ironworks gear and her Stardust Rod Zenith upon her back.

    "I do believe she was designed by Master Garlond, then created by Nero Scaeva," he whispered uneasily.

    "Alex, my love, you must relax," Aymeric murmured in her ear. "It was not meant in insult, I assure you. 'Tis merely one of many special prizes Garlond Ironworks was commissioned to create for the celebration. There are minions of all the Scions and many others as well, yours truly included."

    "Very well. Give her to me," Alex held her hands out and took the minion. She faced Aymeric and silenced his protest, " 'Tis not for me." She smiled a little shyly as she held it out to him. "She is for you, that way you will always have me near when I have to be away."

    "Thank you, Alex," He grinned as he took the minion. "As with you, I shall treasure her always." Aymeric leaned down and kissed her cheek. The applause that ensued caused them both to color slightly as he straightened.

      "It is about _bloody time_ , Ser Aymeric!" A gravelly voice yelled.

    Her face heated even more and they both scanned the crowd in search of the elusive owner of that unmistakable voice, but neither of them could locate Estinien.

    "We will see him later, Alex," he whispered as he saw the disappointment on her face. "He gave me his word a few days ago that he would attend the celebration and seek us out if I were blessed enough to receive a second chance with you."

    "Why would you ask such a thing of him? He is not fond of events like these."

    "I required his assistance."

    "Pray tell with what."

    "Matters that may need a certain touch, one which only Estinien can provide." Aymeric's sly grin baffled her as she failed to see any scenario where the gruff dragoon's aloof and brusque demeanor along with his painfully blunt, stinging words would be needed at a celebration. She was thrilled he was there, of course, as this day was just as much about him and the others as it was about her. There was also the fact that she missed Estinien in all his delightfully lovable grumpiness terribly. "I will say no more on the subject."

    "That is-" To her surprise, Aymeric cut her off with another kiss to her cheek though closer to her lips, then he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, " 'Tis my turn, love."

   Although she was a tad bewildered by the sudden displays of affection as she had not expected most of it, save for holding his arm as he was a gentleman by nature and it was proper behavior in Ishgard, now that they were home due to their status as prominent public figures, she was not complaining, far from it in fact. She was extremely happy that he was indeed keeping his promise, however, what meant the most to her was that Aymeric wanted to show his love for her and was fully enjoying doing so.

    They came to a stop before another booth and he turned to her, "It is time to show off my skill with a bow, my heart."

    "There is no need for I have already seen your remarkable bowmanship, Lord Commander," she gazed adoringly at him. "Your skill rivals that of Jehantel himself."

    "As much as I love your confidence in my abilities, I would not go as far as comparing myself to the Gods Bow, Alex."

    She saw she had both pleased and flustered him at the same time, "My words were sincere, Aymeric. Never would I have said them had I not believed them to be true."

    "Full well I know this," he smiled lovingly as he caressed her cheek gently. "It is your unwavering faith in me that grants me strength and courage. 'Tis also what fuels my desire, my determination to be a better man with each day that passes, a man more deserving of _you_ , Alexstrasza Ysera."

    "Do not be such a fool," she whispered huskily with emotion as tears came to her eyes. "You are already perfect in my eyes, Aymeric de Borel, for you are perfect for _me_ and that is all that matters. It would be impossible to get better than that."

    "I do believe if I hear one more disgustingly sweet sentiment come from either one your mouths, I will vomit," Estinien grimaced at them. " _Bloody hells_ , you make me want to wretch for you are both quite sickening! If this is what love does to a person then I shall pass, I want no part."

    "I love you too, Estinien," Alex grinned as she threw her arms around his waist. "I have missed you!"

    "Apparently not that much," he grunted. "For you chose my friend over me. If you truly loved and missed me, you would be pining over me while you anxiously awaited my return."

    "Full well glad am I that you chose to make an appearance now instead of waiting until later, my friend," Aymeric grinned. "Although I reassured her that she would, Alex was worried she would not see you this night."

    "I will always go where I am needed, especially for the three people who have saved my life and are my closest friends," Estinien glared down at Alex then and growled, "Are you going to release me, wench?"

    "Not until you hug me back," she laughed as he scowled.

    "On second thought, full well glad am I that you did _not_ wait for me after all," he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her, then gave a gentle squeeze. "You would be insufferable to live with."

    Alex saw his lips twitch as he tried not to smile, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

    "Aymeric, I must insist you control your wench," Estinien teased as he placed her on her feet and smiled down at her. "Does he not have a prize to win you? Or shall I?"

    "Nay, you will not," Aymeric chuckled as he took her hand. "That is for me to do."

    "As you wish, my friend," Estinien smirked. "You shall see me again," he promised before he spun on his heel and strode off.

    Alex watched in admiration as Aymeric emptied the quiver while he fired in rapid succession, his aim flawless as he even managed to split more than a few arrows down the middle. She clapped and cheered the loudest of the many people who had stopped to witness the Lord Commander's prowess with a bow. He bowed to her, then the crowd before he claimed his prize.

    She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt as he presented her with a miniature replica of himself. "While I wish it were me with you as you travel from place to place saving the world, it is not yet possible for me to do so, however, I give you my solemn vow that one day in the foreseeable future, I will be by your side. Until then, I want him to serve in my stead, both as a reminder of my promise and the fact that wherever you may go, I am with you always and no matter how long your journey may be, I will always be here waiting for you to return to me."

    Alex held the Aymeric minion with one arm and gripped his bicep for balance as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then smiled when he ducked his head to make it easier for her. She was a few ilms away from her target when Aymeric swiftly turned his head and as their lips met, those around them applauded and whistled loudly. She felt his incredibly solid arm wind about her waist to steady her for though it was a sweet, tender kiss, it had caught her off guard and she teetered. They broke apart and grinned at each other like a couple of smitten, lovesick idiots while their cheeks reddened from the suggestive comments that had begun as the kiss lingered.

                                                      *                                    *                                *

    "While I am absolutely delighted by your new found appetite, my love, for your old one concerned me to no end, I must admit I am quite curious as to the cause of said change," Aymeric remarked candidly. "Does it have aught to do with this secret of yours, perchance?"

    Alex looked up guiltily from the plate of fruit she had been scarfing down and met his shrewd gaze. Aymeric's keen, blue eyes bored into her and she could tell by his expression he had calculated how much she had eaten the entire day so far, then compared it with what was typical for her and his findings did not add up, even with factoring in her "illness". She chewed slowly for she was afraid she would just blurt it out here and now for all in the Crozier to hear and she had sworn to herself that she would not tell him until they were alone. 'Twas bad enough they were not married, nor even betrothed, however, the fact of who Aymeric was may very well make it worse as he was an extremely notable, high-ranking figure and this news could end his career. She did not want that to happen for he had worked too hard and had climbed from the bottom rung of that proverbial ladder to get where he was today. It would break her heart if he lost it all because she had forgotten to teleport to Ul'dah for the packets of powder from Busi in order to make her potions and had also ran out of the special Ishgardian tea and had not the time to get more. Not only was it a possibility that Aymeric could suffer, she was certain that House Fortemps, that her family would, once again, have to weather another scandal. Though Edmont and her brothers would not care as what they were gaining would far outweigh any backlash or condemnation they might receive, she did for they had-

    "There you are," Alphinaud's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned her head and saw that he was accompanied by the Crimson Dragoon. By the Twelve, she had to restrain herself from jumping out of her chair, throwing her arms around him and covering his face with kisses for she knew from the surreptitious look he gave her, he had heard Aymeric and had intervened on her behalf. "I see that you accepted Aymeric's invitation."

    "You know I did, you saw me earlier- Wait, how did you know about it?" She eyed him suspiciously. There was something afoot here, she could feel it.

    "The boy and the other Scions have been in Ishgard for days now helping Aymeric prepare for the celebration," Estinien replied offhandedly. " 'Twould have been quite the surprise had he not known."

    "Full well glad am I that you appear to be enjoying yourselves in spite of the incidents in Foundation. You gave us quite the scare, Alex. I daresay you even managed to unsettle Y'shtola and Urianger and they are as close to unflappable as they come."

    " 'Twas not intentional, Alphinaud," Alex finished what was left on her plate, then threw it in the trash while she pretended not to notice Aymeric's raised eyebrows or the fact that his eyes intently followed her every move now as his mind sifted through the possibilities of what she could be hiding, discarding the ones that were too far-fetched and filing away those that were not. She knew if he were allowed to continue as he were, and she did not reveal it soon, 'twould only be a matter of time before he figured it out on his own for Aymeric was a highly intelligent man accustomed to reading people and their body language and was indeed quite fluent in both, especially when it came to her. "I certainly did not expect nor did I want to have such a painful vision in the midst of a celebration. Unfortunately, I cannot control when and where the Echo will strike."

    "How are you feeling?" He questioned worriedly.

    "Physically, I am wonderful. I am just thankful Alisaie was near when I came out of it and I did not have to wait for you, Shtola or Krile to arrive." Word of an unconscious Warrior of Light had spread throughout Ishgard like wildfire and mere seconds after Alisaie had healed her, she was surrounded and not only by the other Scions. Edmont and Artoirel had gotten to her at the same time as Shtola, Urianger and Alphinaud. Thancred, Krile and Raubahn had appeared shortly after that with nearly everyone that had come from Ul'dah on their heels. Although she had been touched by their concern, she had felt suffocated as well for she barely had time to breath, let alone try to grasp and make sense of what she had seen, before they had encircled her and Aymeric. She had been grateful that Shtola had taken control of the situation once she had ascertained Alex was not in peril and had ordered everyone to step back so she could examine her for both Aymeric and the Archon had insisted upon it, with the latter warning they would not allow her up until she agreed. However, there was no need for it as she readily consented without protest for though she had a feeling the baby was fine, she had to know, she had to be positive. Her wholehearted compliance had utterly surprised Aymeric to the point where he was at a loss for words and there was no doubt in her mind that he had duly noted her unusual amenability to being physically assessed for possible illness or injury as it was uncharacteristic of her.

    "Do not fret, Alex. Y'shtola and Urianger will not quit until they find the reason behind this most abnormal occurrence and the answers to the questions we all have," Alphinaud smiled as Aymeric stood beside her and took her hand. "You truly do not remember aught more about the vision?"

    "Only what I have told you and the others," Alex shamefully lied to her best friend and felt Aymeric's large, warm hand gently squeeze hers reassuringly for though he knew she was hiding the truth from Alphinaud, he also understood why she was, that she had her reasons for doing so. 'Twas his way of silently communicating this while showing his support and reminding her he was there for her as always and by the Twelve, she truly, madly, deeply loved this man beside her unconditionally and would until the end of time when all things everywhere ceased to exist, longer even if such a thing were possible. "As I said before, everything was white save for a man dressed in black."

    "And you cannot describe him other than being tall with what appeared to be silver hair?"

    "Nay, he was just a blur," she pinched the bridge of her nose with the thumb and forefinger of the hand not holding Aymeric's and sighed wearily. "I love you, Alphinaud, truly I do, but if you keep pestering me about this, I will have to kill you, I am afraid as my headache has returned and _you_ are to blame, I fear."

    "As if you _would_ , Alex, you love me far too much to do aught of the like. There is also the fact that you would miss me fiercely," he grinned smugly. "And who else besides I, and my sister of course, will follow you all over the world just to ensure you stay out of trouble and take care of yourself? I am more than your best friend, as is Alisaie, and you full well know it. Like it or not we three are siblings, you, Alisaie and I, and we have been for quite some time now and being such, you could not murder your younger brother anymore than you could murder Aymeric or anyone else you love."

    "Aye, you are correct, but do you have to be such a little _shitehead_ about it?"

    "I do not have to, nay, however-"

    "I would not test her any further, boy," Estinien placed a hand on Alphinaud's shoulder and gave him a nudge. "You caused her headache, 'tis only right you end it."

    " 'Twas my intention to do so," he huffed and glared at the dragoon. "And stop calling me 'boy'! 'Tis highly annoying!"

    "Full well I know this," he smirked. " 'Tis why I do."

    "If I did not-" Alphinaud began to sputter.

    " 'Twould appear that my little brother is incapable of healing me after all," she taunted lightly as she cut him off. "Mayhap I should just send for Alisaie, however, I do hate to interrupt her evening again. Although I daresay, if my beautiful sister were here, she would have done so already and would have returned to her date by now."

    " _I beg your pardon?_  " Alphinaud's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. "Alisaie is on a _what_?"

    "I am not saying another word until you get rid of this headache."

    "Pray excuse me for a moment, love," She turned to Aymeric questioningly. "I just remembered I have business to attend to while we are here." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I shall not be long."

    "Of course," she offered him a strained smile since her head was pounding.

    "Heal her now, Alphinaud," he ordered in his Lord Commander voice, then faced Estinien. "Pray see to it that they do not kill each other, my friend."

    "Why _me_? I am not a babysitter, Aymeric!" He protested, then swore at his retreating back, " _Godsdamnit_ , Aymeric! Come back here you bloody coward!" From Aymeric's hearty laughter they knew that he had clearly heard his old friend. "Do as the man bade you, boy."

    Alphinaud healed her quickly, then bombarded her with questions as he hooked his grimoire back in place, "She is on a what? Why? With whom? Do you know this person? Is she safe?"

    "My gods, Alphinaud! Calm down, 'tis just a date, a first date I might add," Alex shook her head in amusement. "As to why, I cannot say for certain, but from how well I know Alisaie, I would have to assume 'tis because she likes him and wants to get to know him better." She smiled. "I do know this person and she is perfectly safe for she is with Emm."

    " _Emm_? As in _your_ Emm? As in _Emmanellain de Fortemps_?" Alex nodded and watched in amazement as his face went from disbelief, to shock, to worry and finally, to anger as he exploded, "You let Alisaie go on a date with _Emmanellain_!? How _could_ you, Alex!? She is _my_ sister! And he is- he is-" he struggled to find the right words, "Emmanellain is an annoying, childish, insufferable, arrogant, spoiled brat who likes to believe he is a ladies' man! Not to mention-"

    "Have care, boy, that is her brother you are insulting," Estinien intervened gruffly. "As I recall, 'twas not too long ago that people, myself included, thought the same of you, save for the womanizing of course." His voice softened. "People _can_ change, Alphinaud. I am living proof of this."

    "Need I remind you of the fact that you and her celebrated your nameday last month and are now twenty? Alisaie is an adult, and has been for years now, therefore I could not have stopped her even if I had wanted to," she replied curtly. Although his words about Emm were true and she was torn as Alphinaud was also her brother, she still had to force herself not to lay into him for Emmanellain was her sibling and she loved him, faults and all. She would not allow anyone who was not related to Emm to speak harshly of him. "Our sister is just as stubborn as I am and will do what she pleases with whomever she pleases, regardless of what either you or I say about it."

    "You are right, of course, both of you," he sighed defeatedly. "Pray forgive my outburst, Alex. No matter how worried I am, my behavior was uncalled for as I know you love Alisaie just as much as I do and would never let any harm befall her. Your concern for our well-being, along with your desire to protect us at all costs is one of the many reasons we love you and are so very proud to call you our sister."

    "Pray stop before you make me cry, Alphinaud," Alex sniffled as she swiped at her cheeks, her anger erased by his sweet words. "Shite! Too late."

    "What is going on here? I leave for a few moments only to return to find the love of my life in tears," she took the handkerchief Aymeric offered her and was about to speak when he did. "Did you do this, Estinien?"

    "I am not responsible for your lady's waterworks. Blame the boy."

    "Alph-"

    " 'Tis not how it appears, my love," Alex smiled as she threw her arms around Alphinaud.

    "More happy tears, I presume?" He queried and she nodded as she gripped the young Scion tightly. " 'Twould seem I was mistaken then. My apologies to you both."

    "None are necessary, Aymeric, if you can get her to release me," Alphinaud winced. "I fear she may break my ribs."

    "I am sorry," she stepped back and smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

    "By the Twelve, Alex! How can you forget such a thing?" He shook his head, then grinned as he teased, "For the life of me, I do not understand how someone as petite and dainty as you are, whom is mainly a caster, can be so damn strong! 'Tis almost as if you are a goddess or something akin to one."

    "Do not be ridiculous," she scoffed and crossed her arms, then cocked her head as she detected a new scent in the air that had not been there previously. "Why do I smell flowers? I have not seen any."

    "I do believe that is our cue, boy," Estinien clapped him on the back.

    "Ah, right," Alphinaud cleared his throat. "We will take our leave now as I must needs find Alisaie." When she warned him with that look, he hastily added, "I just have to be certain that she is indeed enjoying Emmanellain's company and as long as she is, I shall not interfere. You have my word, Alex."

    "If you value your life, see to it that you do not for 'tis not me you will have to answer to, but Alisaie and she will kick your arse all over Ishgard for it," she chuckled when he blanched and watched them walked away as Estinien lectured him while keeping a hand on his shoulder to prevent the young man from racing off to find his twin. She turned to Aymeric, "What business did you have?" She then noticed the way he held his right arm and asked curiously, "Are you hiding something behind your back?"

    "I had to pick this up," Aymeric grinned broadly when her face lit up as he presented her with a rather large bouquet.

    "Oh, Aymeric! They are absolutely beautiful!" Alex exclaimed as she took the bouquet and inhaled deeply. "I knew I had smelled lilies of the valley!"

    "I told you he was! I saw him in Foundation with her on his arm!" She heard someone around them say excitedly. Puzzled, she gazed at Aymeric, but before she could question him more applause erupted from the onlookers.

    "All right, what is going on, Aymeric? Why has everyone been clapping and cheering this evening?"

    "Ser Aymeric is-"

    "I am perfectly capable of explaining it myself, thank you," Aymeric interjected loudly.

    "Explain what exactly?"

    "Mayhap I should start with the bouquet," he led her to a bench and after they had sat, he took the flowers from her. "Each flower in this bouquet has a different meaning, Apple. Love, devotion, eternity, passion, and family, and they represent my feelings for you," he said softly as he pointed out each one. He lightly touched the small blooms grouped together in the middle, "This spray of lilies of the valley symbolizes you, Alex, as it is your favorite flower and its placement in the bouquet has great significance for it declares that _you_ are the center of my life, of my world and that the feelings I have for you now will always be and will never change." She stared uncomprehendingly at him with tears trickling down her cheeks as he handed her another handkerchief. "This is _not_ an ordinary bouquet of flowers, my love. 'Tis an Ishgardian tradition for a man to bestow one such as this upon the woman he is courting."

    Alex damn near fell off the bench at his words, but caught herself and gazed at Aymeric, her bright green eyes widened in surprise, "Pardon? Since when?"

    "To be truthful, I have been courting you secretly ever since that evening in my office six months after Haurchefant had passed, however, officially, publicly, this morning at his memorial," Aymeric smiled nervously as he reached out and took her hand. She saw the relief in his eyes when she laced her fingers through his. " 'Tis another custom to give the woman you wish to court an invitation with a single red oldrose attached to it. The oldrose is a symbol of the mans' love and affection, therefore not only is she accepting the invitation itself, but his feelings for her as well and agreeing to the courtship."

    "The arm?" Her voice quavered as she wiped the tears away with the handkerchief.

    "Also an Ishgardian tradition," he gently kissed her hand. " 'Tis how you walk with the woman you are courting as a way to make your intentions known to all, especially other men who may wish to be her suitor, that you and her are both spoken for."

    "Aymeric?" Alex met his sky blue eyes and immediately glimpsed the apprehension in them so she smiled as she quietly asked, "Is it proper to hug the man courting you in public?"

    "Aye," he nodded, then laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her and buried his face in her hair as he breathed in lilies of the valley and lilacs, the unique, familiar scent of _his_ Alex. He grinned for he loved it and he knew 'twas a scent that he would wake to in the morning, fall asleep with at night and linger on his clothing all day for the rest of his life and there was naught in this world that could have made him any happier than he was at that moment.

    

 

  
    

    

  

    

    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken a while to get to this point, but I made it and Aymeric is, finally, courting Alex. The next chapter in the original, handwritten version is the last one before the epilogue, however, one OG chapter equals two, sometimes three, posted chapters on here. The last chapter was kind of long to begin with, so there will be at least two more chapters, possibly three depending on edits, then the two-part epilogue which, I'm not going to lie, is long. There is a chance it'll be three parts but I'll try my best not to do that. I have not decided how to post the epilogue yet and thought I'd ask all of you. Would you rather I post the epilogue one part at a time or all at once? If you have an opinion one way or another please don't hesitate to let me know what you'd prefer by commenting or emailing me. I hoped you enjoyed! As always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03/25/2019. This chapter begins in Alex's pov with a little father/daughter bonding, then switches to Aymeric's pov while he interacts with two of the Fortemps men. I hope you enjoy and are prepared for Patch 4.56! I'm sure as hell not. :-)

* * *

  "You are absolutely radiant this evening, my dear!" Edmont commented as he led her out onto the floor of the Last Vigil where the dancing was being held.

    "Of course I am!" Alex beamed at him while they positioned themselves for the next dance, an intricate and rather complicated traditional Ishgardian number which Edmont and Artoirel had taught her the basics of and Aymeric, being the most skilled dancer in Ishgard, had helped her perfect through hours of practice and by enticing her into doing such with the promise of _rewarding_ her efforts and subsequent progress. 'Twas the fastest she had ever learned a dance in her life as she _thoroughly_ enjoyed his teaching methods and the blissful _incentives_ he offered her. "I am beyond happy. I am walking on cloud nine!"

    "As a woman in your position has every right to be," his eyes twinkled and he returned her smile. "For what is there not to be ecstatic about? You are deeply in love with and being courted by the most sought after man in all of Ishgard, nay Eorzea, whom happens to be a truly wonderful and noble man, one whom loves you just as much as you do him _and_ is the man whose child you are carrying," he winked at her. "I would be genuinely concerned were you not floating above the clouds from the sheer joy of it all."

    The music commenced and Alex missed her cue as she gaped at him in astonishment, "How did you know?"

    He quickly corrected for her misstep and expertly shifted them to cover her error, then chuckled softly, " 'Twould seem that you have forgotten that I had a wife who bore me two beautiful sons. I have experience in such matters, Alexstrasza, and you are positively glowing as most expectant parents are wont to do," his brow furrowed as a frown replaced his smile. "However, since Ser Aymeric does not share this same luminosity with you, I will presume you have not yet told him he is to be a father."

    "Nay," she whispered.

    "May I ask why you have not? He will be delighted by the fact, my daughter."

    "At first, I was being selfish and wished to have his undivided attention, his focus on me and just the two of us if only for a little while, but now that we have returned to Ishgard, the reality of the situation and the possible consequences for those I love has hit me full force and I am afraid. I do not give a damn what people say nor think about me, however, when it comes to Aymeric, my family and others I love, I care a great deal," Alex lowered her eyes for a moment before she continued. "And the scandal that will ensue could hurt him, his standing in Ishgard and his career, and I do not wish for that to happen. House Fortemps will suffer as well and-"

    "Enough of that, my dear," Edmont replied gently as he dismissed that comment outright. "Do not fret over House Fortemps for we are a strong, proud breed, hearty of body, mind and spirit, and this situation, as you call it, is minor compared to others we, and the other high houses I should add, have survived. 'Tis naught we cannot bear in stride," he smiled. "As for your other concern, I shall tell you a few things about Ser Aymeric de Borel, _your_ Aymeric."

    "Ser Aymeric has always put his duty to Ishgard above his own wants and needs, his very own happiness. The people of Ishgard know this quite well for they watched a young bastard knight persevere and endure such hardships as he rose through the ranks of the Temple Knights by his deeds alone, all while he stayed true to his morals and values, and not once did he ever waiver in his convictions nor did he stray from his own self-imposed standards," his voice had grown fond as he spoke of the knight he thought of as a son, the man in which he saw much of his beloved Haurchefant. "He is well respected because of this, more than he believes in fact, and he is a shining example to us all, especially those who doubt what they can achieve in this world due to their station in life." He sighed softly. "I will not lie, my child, for this is Ishgard and though she is changing, 'tis a slow, tedious process I am afraid and there will be talk, and mayhap repercussions, once the truth becomes known. However, I can assure you that while this might leave a slight blemish on his otherwise spotless record, it will not ruin Ser Aymeric's career as it pales in comparison to what he has done for Coerthas and her people." A knowing smile played upon his lips, "I daresay even on the minuscule chance that it does hurt him professionally, the Aymeric I have seen recently, the _true_ Aymeric, will not care much at all."

    "How can you say that? He has labored so hard to prove himself and has sacrificed so much to get to where he is. It means everything to him. He loves Ishgard with a passion and is selflessly devoted to her and her people-"

    "At one time that was indeed true for _Ser_ Aymeric de Borel had no greater calling in his life than Ishgard and dedicated himself to her, however, I have good reason to believe that is not the case anymore as not only have I watched him closely these last few months you have been gone, I have spoken with Aymeric at great length over the past two weeks. I have witnessed firsthand how your absence from his life has affected him, have seen him come to realize that there are far more vital aspects of life than ones' duty and loyalty to a nation, that there are entities much more deserving of his love and devotion and as he professed to me while he sought my counsel on numerous matters, that, my darling daughter, is _you_ ," he silenced her with a shake of his head. "Do not misunderstand me, Aymeric is a honorable man, is still a son of Ishgard, one whom will faithfully carry out his duties, but he has learned that he does not have to devote all his time and attention nor pledge his entire life to do so. He has finally accepted the fact that one man can only do and give so much of himself and has also recognized that there are other ways to protect Ishgard and safeguard her future than from within her walls."

    "You are what has inspired these changes in him, Alexstrasza, changes which I am certain began long ago when you and he met for the first time in the Intercessory as I noticed them shortly after his return from Camp Dragonhead. This gradual transformation that I had the pleasure of observing from its inception, grew steadily, albeit slowly, over the years but was not yet completed until you walked away. 'Twas in his darkest hour that he learned the answer to mans' oldest and most significant question for losing you taught him that love is far more crucial than aught else in this world and that once you find it, you do not let it go. Instead, you embrace it, you fight for it and you cherish it with all of your being, with everything you have for if we are not here to love, if love is not our true purpose in life, then why are we here at all."

    "Thank you, Father," though Alex thought of Edmont in such a manner, it had always felt a bit odd to her calling him _"Father"_ , but she did it regardless of how strange and foreign it was to her for she knew it pleased him. However, when she spoke the epithet this time, there was no awkwardness involved and it rolled easily off her tongue as it just felt right, natural even, to address him as such and as their dance came to an end she went to wrap her arms around the man who had quickly went from host to friend to father only to be lifted off her feet by him. Her tears began and she clung to him as she gently admonished, "You should not have done that. I fear you will hurt yourself."

    "Hush, my child. I am not that old and feeble that I am unable to pick up my only daughter and I wished to do so before her belly becomes too much of a hindrance to allow for it," her father's blue eyes sparkled. "There is no need to thank me, my dear, for that is part of my job as a father, to offer guidance and insight, to allay fears and doubts and to be there for their children whenever they are needed," he kissed her cheek, then set her down. "Although I must say, I am quite excited about this new mantle I will proudly wear soon and cannot wait to begin my new, highly anticipated role as a grandfather for I am most eager to spoil my first grandchild!" Edmont grinned broadly and she laughed as he added, "Therefore, I insist upon another dance, my beautiful daughter, as we have plans to discuss, preparations to see to and much, much shopping to do!"

                                                              *                         *                       *

    "You wished to speak with me, Ser Aymeric," the amused voice of Lord Edmont gently reminded as it pulled him out of his ruminations of the woman he loved. He had found himself enthralled as he watched her dance, first with her father and now as she was twirled about the floor by Emmanellain for her cheeks were rosy and her eyes glittered in the moonlight while she laughed and smiled brightly. She had this air about her that had become more pronounced to him throughout the day as if there were something in her very aether that caused her to fairly shine like a star, and although he had always thought of Alex as ethereal, heavenly and divine, she was more so this night for she was indisputably luminescent, a verifiable goddess, in fact, whom was the very essence of light and love themselves.

    "That is correct," Aymeric reluctantly tore his eyes from the enchanting sight of his Alex and turned his attention to the man who, for all intents and purposes, was her father. The man who so willingly opened his home and his heart to her, who very well could have blamed her for his son's death and cast her out onto the street in his immense grief, but did not. Instead, he chose to embrace her as family and love her as if she were his own trueborn daughter. "But pray, call me Aymeric. I do believe we surpassed the need for such formalities long ago and 'tis high time to dispense of them altogether."

    "As you wish, Aymeric," the older Elezen's eyes sparkled and his cheeks were still slightly flushed from the dances with with his daughter.

    "I love Alex with all that I am, Lord Edmont and it is my greatest desire to have her by my side for life," he spoke from the heart as he held her father's gaze. "Which is the reason I stand before you now, not as the Lord Commander, but simply a man in love, to humbly request permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

    "Although most may find your request quite sudden as your courtship of Alexstrasza has just begun this day, I will have to admit I am not surprised in the least considering the many long conversations we have had as of late," Edmont's ocean blue eyes, which all three of his sons' had inherited, gleamed in merriment. "I would be honored to call you my son, Aymeric, therefore you have my blessing-"

    " 'Twould seem I have arrived just in time to have my say in this matter," Artoirel's frosty gaze fell upon Aymeric who had been waiting for the axe to fall since that evening at Fortemps Manor. He had oft wondered what Alex's brother had in store for him and why the other man had been drawing out his revenge. He knew as soon as he saw the count's humorless smile that this _exact_ moment was the reason for Artoirel's patience, that he had surmised what was coming and had planned accordingly.

    "Artoirel," Edmont warned sternly. "We have already discussed-"

    "Full well I know this, Father. Pray, let me speak for I have made some rather fascinating discoveries I wished to share with you both," he interrupted.

    "Very well," the former count sighed wearily.

    "I had been rummaging through my desk well over a week ago and as I did, I stumbled upon two documents that immediately caught my eye for they were the original wardship papers for Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru which I had not seen before. However, what truly piqued my curiosity and struck me as rather odd was the fact that Alex's papers were not with them nor could I locate them anywhere in my study, and on a hunch, I decided to check the safe where all important documents pertaining to House Fortemps, including its family members, are kept."

    At Edmont's sharp intake of breath, a sense of foreboding settled over Aymeric.

    "Lo and behold, I found my sister's papers hidden within and much to my surprise, I discovered a few noteworthy distinctions when I compared them to those of the others, differences which I did not understand clearly at the time and as such, I took it upon myself to delve deeper into Alex's wardship. I have learned that the Holy See offers two classifications of wardships for outsiders, the first of which is the most prevalent and the easiest to obtain and is what had been requested for Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru. However, my sister's wardship is of the second variety and is quite rare indeed as but a few even know of its existence for it is seldom granted and only then under a special privilege that must be invoked by the count of one of the four high houses or other high ranking officials," Artoirel paused momentarily to cast an accusing glance at his father for withholding this information from him. "The most distinguishable features of the aforementioned wardship are what it offers both the ward and their sponsor and its length."

    "I shall be brief in my explanation of both as a long-winded, detailed description is not necessary for this conversation," his eyes rested on Aymeric and his face became expressionless. "This wardship is referred to as a “Pledge” for it declares the intent of a member of the sponsors family to marry the person specified within and as such, provides the same rights, protections and privileges afforded to members born of the house in which they reside making said ward an unquestionable, legal member of that family and is as close to adoption as one can get without all the paperwork and time spent to do so. Furthermore, it explicitly states that it shall remain in effect until such a time that the ward and named son of said house under which it was issued are wed or when the count of the house stands before the courts and declares he no longer wishes to be bound in any way to said ward," Artoirel's voice remained neutral as he continued. "Unbeknownst to me and at Haurchefant's behest, my father petitioned the Holy See to grant him this special wardship for Alex, Ser Aymeric, and by Ishgardian law Alex is not only my sister, a _Fortemps_ , but I, as count, am also her legal guardian as long as she chooses to reside within the boundaries of Coerthas and being such, 'tis I whom will make the final decision regarding my dear sister this time, _not_ my father."

    Aymeric's mind reeled at Artoirel's startling revelations and the implications of such. His eyes flew to Lord Edmont for confirmation.

    "My son speaks the truth, although it was not at Haurchefant's urging that I did so. He only asked that I do all I could, everything within my power to protect Alexstrasza and that is what I did. Haurchefant very seldom asked me for aught, Aymeric, and when he did I always gave it to him for I could not deny his rare requests," he explained, his voice but a whisper, then turned to his eldest. "Pray forgive me for not informing you, Artoirel. I thought it best for all involved if I kept this knowledge to myself."

    "I was livid when I found out you lied to me, Father, that you knew from the beginning about Alex and Haurchefant, that she was legally considered to be my sister and you never told me," Artoirel shook his head, then smiled. "However, I have forgiven you as I think I know the reason why you did. We shall discuss this later as now is not the time nor the place, and I have yet to answer Ser Aymeric's question." He turned to Aymeric, his face blank once more. "Full well we both know that I will _die_ before I terminate Alex's wardship for she is my sister, of my heart and now by law. I could not ever say otherwise nor will I give up aught that ties her to me or my family, I cannot as 'twould kill me to do so," he raised his hand and looked at his father. "Pray, Father. I have one more thing to say before I reveal my decision."

    "I have only ever wanted the best for Alex and for her to be healthy and happy, and after watching you together this evening I am convinced that _you_ , Ser Aymeric, are what is best for my sister," the young count of House Fortemps stated softly. "I have not seen her as happy as I have this night in years, not since we lost Haurchefant and you are the reason for this. Therefore, I will exercise my authority as her guardian, not to deny your request, Ser Aymeric, but to grant it instead." Artoirel's smile was genuine as he said, "Welcome to the family, Aymeric."

    Aymeric was not entirely sure what had just occurred for Artoirel's behavior had left him dumbfounded. _Why_ go through all of that if he had already made his decision prior to joining his and Edmont's conversation? He knew not whether to knock Count de Fortemps on his arse for torturing him as he had or to shake his hand and thank him as was proper. Mayhap he should do _both_.

    Apparently Edmont shared the same sentiment for he stared at his son, his expression a combination of disapproval and disbelief as he raised his eyebrows and asked, "Were all the dramatics truly necessary then, Artoirel?"

    "Perhaps not," he replied casually as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "However, it was quite amusing and highly entertaining," he then laughed as two pairs of blue eyes, both of different shades, turned and glared at him in unison. "Consider it payback for hurting my sister, Ser Aymeric," Artoirel smirked, his tone smug with satisfaction. "And now that the slate has been wiped clean, we shall begin anew. Although I do not believe you will, I feel it is my duty as her older brother to reiterate my previous warning. If any harm should come to my sister by your hand, I will bring such wrath down upon your head the likes of which this world has never seen before." He smiled brilliantly as he noted the music was nearing its end, "Now, if you will both excuse me, the next dance with my lovely sister is mine."

    "I apologize for my son's unseemly conduct, Aymeric," the patriarch of the Fortemps family said quietly, a trace of guilt in his voice. "Artoirel has taken his brother's death quite hard I am afraid and he believes with passion and conviction that he failed in his duty as the eldest, that he failed Haurchefant by not protecting nor defending him throughout his life as an older brother should. This guilt and regret he lives with, that he refuses to let go of, is eating away at him and is part of what fuels this steadfast vigilance he has where his siblings are concerned for he is determined not to repeat the mistakes he feels he made with Haurchefant. Hence the reason for his overbearing demeanor and his fierce over-protectiveness of both Alexstrasza and Emmanellain," Edmont offered him a sad smile. "My son's heart is in the right place, Aymeric, and I cannot fault him for that, however, his methods leave something to be desired. I truly believe that given proper time and guidance he will learn not to judge himself so harshly and will be able to forgive himself for these crimes he insists he has committed. I am confident that having his sister home will do much and more to not only improve his outlook and disposition, but to help rid himself of these false beliefs he has as well. I have complete faith that she will have success where I have had naught but failure for the two of them are unbelievably close, so much so that if I did not know better I would swear that they grew up together and were, in fact, raised in the same house," both men chuckled at that. "Alexstrasza is more than Artoirel's sister, Aymeric. She is his confidant, the one whom he is closest with and dare I say, his best friend. Her absence affected him a great deal and as such, 'tis my firm belief that her return will do the same."

    "I understand, Lord Edmont and I thank you for sharing what you have with me," Aymeric smiled, then turned his attention to the dance floor again and searched for Alex. Even though the floor was crowded, he found her immediately for he was drawn to her as he always had been. He knew if he were deprived of his senses in a place chock full of people amidst mass chaos, he would still be able to locate her as something within them both made it possible, calling out to the other while it pulled them to each other. Ala Mhigo came to his mind as he remembered being frustrated about being forced to wait for her at the Praetoria where, while he could not see her among the crowd, he could sense her and he knew if he had been allowed to venture among the people, he would have found her quickly.

    "A word of advice, Aymeric," he swiveled his head towards the older Elezen and saw the bemused expression upon his face. "If you wish to dance with my daughter this evening, then I suggest you hurry lest you miss your chance."

    He spun in the direction Edmont had nodded and noticed a group of men had gathered near the place the siblings' dance would soon end and as he quickly strode off towards the couple, the former count's laughter reached his ears.

    "May I have the pleasure of the next dance with your sister, Count Artoirel?" Aymeric heard muffled complaints from those assembled behind him as he appeared to come from nowhere and smoothly insinuated himself between them and the woman they had been waiting for.

    "Aye, you may, Ser Aymeric," Artoirel answered evenly, however, as he went to lay Alex's hand atop of Aymeric's outstretched palm, he hesitated.

    Aymeric met his gaze in question and as he did, the other reason for the man's behavior became clear to him and 'twas one they both shared, the fear of losing Alex, fear of losing the woman whom they both cherished and loved dearly, albeit in different ways. Artoirel's eyes were full of pain as they silently pleaded, _"Pray, do not take her away from me. I have already lost one sibling and I cannot bear to lose another, so pray, pray, I beg of you, do not take my sister too."_

He smiled as reassuringly as he could in the hopes of easing the count's mind, if only a little. It must have worked for Artoirel gently placed her hand on his, then softly said, "I entrust her to your care, Ser Aymeric, and I shall leave her in your capable hands."

    The symbolism behind Artoirel's words and his gesture was not lost on Aymeric and as he watched him kiss Alex tenderly on the cheek, then bow to them gracefully before he walked away, he vowed he would speak with the man. Aymeric wanted to allay his fear and assure Artoirel that he had no intention of stealing his sister from him nor his family, that he merely wished to join her in being a part of it.

      
    

    

  
    
    

    

    

  

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a feels chapter to flesh out certain aspects, characters and their relationships. Next chapter will be sweet and fluffy. I hoped you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/04/2019 Fluffy, sweet stuff chapter with a measure of my favorite dragoon thrown in because I adore Estinien!

  "Is aught amiss with Artoirel?" Alex asked him quietly, her brow furrowed as she watched her older brother walk away. "He seems off to me. Mayhap I should go after him."

    "Nay, dearheart. I will speak with him on the morrow, this I promise," Aymeric reassured her. "I believe he just needs a little time to process the fact I am courting you. I daresay I do not think he was expecting aught of the like and it came as a shock to him."

    "How do you know he will even see you?" She arched her eyebrows. "The last I knew he wished to beat you to a bloody pulp, then cast you into the Abyss."

    "Artoirel and I have come to an understanding," he grinned as the music began and silenced her questions as she followed his lead.

    They had only taken five steps when the music suddenly died. Puzzled, Aymeric shifted his gaze from Alex to the raised stone platform that held the musicians and smiled as he shook his head when he saw a familiar head of white hair bent low in conversation with them. Estinien straightened, then turned towards him and winked as he called out, "I thought it best if we speed things along, Lord Commander."

    He chuckled as he realized what the dragoon had done when a slow waltz began.

    "What does he mean 'speed things along'?"

    " 'Tis naught for you to be concerned about, my love," Aymeric curved his arm around her waist from behind as he slid his hand from one  hip to the other, then pulled her nearly flush against him and held her close as they slowly and gracefully glided across the Last Vigil.

    Much to his surprise, Alex did not question him further and appeared content with his answer, at least for now. Whatever his minx was hiding must be rather significant if she were willing to accept his response and not try to wheedle more information from him, he mused thoughtfully. He was more than merely intrigued at this point, however, it mattered not at the moment for he would soon know.

    The song ended and Aymeric raised his hand in the air as he commanded loudly, "Pray, a moment if you will. I have something to say." His unexpected request garnered a variety of reactions that rippled through the crowd ranging from softly uttered protestations to blatant curiosity.

    "Silence and clear the floor!" Estinien barked as Aymeric took a bewildered Alex by the hand and led her to the aqueduct where he firmly, yet gently, laid his hands upon her waist and lifted her up, then carefully placed her on the stone railing. "After all that Ser Aymeric has done for you and for Ishgard, the least you can do is give the man the respect he deserves and allow him the courtesy to speak." His steely bluish-gray eyes glared menacingly as they swept over the crowd and he noticed some stragglers who lingered on the floor. "Have I not made myself clear? Move your arses or I shall move them myself!"

    "My thanks, Estinien. I owe you," Aymeric grinned and bowed to the dragoon as he watched those left scurry off for everyone knew that while he said little, the former Azure Dragoon was a man of his word. "You have always had a way with words, my friend."

    "You owe me naught save the next dance with the lovely lady by your side, Lord Commander," Estinien smirked, then gestured with his arm. "The floor is yours, Ser Aymeric. Pray speak what is on your mind."

    "Aymeric, what is-" Alex began to question him, confusion evident upon her face.

    "You shall see momentarily, my heart. Pray bear with me," He smiled tenderly at her as he placed a couple of handkerchiefs into her hands, then nodded to Estinien. "You shall have it."

    "I have a confession to make," Aymeric began, his voice strong and steady as he strode to the middle of the floor and gazed at Alex, who stared back uncomprehendingly. "There are those among you who already know that I unequivocally and irrevocably love the beautiful woman who has been by my side this evening, Alexstrasza Ysera. However, there is something that you do not know, something which I had not even admitted to Alex until this very night and that is how long I have loved her." Her apple green eyes widened and filled with tears as he watched her realize he was publicly declaring his love for her. "I knew I loved Alex before I met her for I fell for her as I followed her many deeds and numerous acts of heroism. I did _not_ fall for the Warrior of Light, but the loving and selfless woman who bore the title, Alexstrasza Ysera, for she was the woman whom fascinated me like no other and was the woman whom was so much more than I had ever hoped for, than I had ever asked for."

    "Although, I knew I loved her, I did not know exactly how much until I met Alex at Camp Dragonhead. 'Twas when I looked into her eyes that I finally understood the depth of my feelings, that I recognized I was completely and unconditionally hers for eternity and I willingly gave Alex my heart and my very soul," his eyes roamed over the audience. " 'Twas also that day that I realized Alex would never be mine for it was painfully clear she had already given her heart to my dear friend, Lord Haurchefant Greystone, and he had pledged his to her as well." Aymeric's gaze rested on Alex once more and upon seeing the tears streaming down her face, he went to her and took her hand as he continued. "As such, I resigned myself to being just a friend and in a matter of months, we became very close friends indeed."

    "Then tragedy befell them both and I was forced to watch in horror as the greatest knight I have ever known was struck down by the spear of light intended for his beloved Alex. Not only did I have to witness one of my closest friends sacrifice his life to protect the woman he loved, but I also had to watch the strongest person I know break before my very eyes as her entire world had just been torn asunder," Aymeric felt Alex squeeze his hand comfortingly and looked at her. She smiled tremulously through her tears and he withdrew several more handkerchiefs from his pocket, then handed them to her which caused her, and those who saw his gesture, to laugh. " 'Twas later that evening in the infirmary while I sat at her bedside keeping vigil that I swore I would not make my true feelings known, that I resolved to still be only a friend for I wished to help her heal if I could and I vowed to be there for Alex whenever she needed me."

    " 'Twas many months later that I had begun to notice a change, that I thought I saw more than friendship in her eyes when she looked at me, though I dared not believe it for I did not find myself worthy at the time. It was not until after Alex's most daring ride with Hraesvelgr that I finally let myself begin to hope that she did have feelings for me. The following evening she made them quite clear as I was filled with uncertainty, which forced her to make the first move."

    "Aymeric! You need not tell them everything!" Alex protested, her face scarlet.

    "Of course not, my love. 'Twas never my intention to do so. I was merely leading up to my next words, which are meant only for you," he chuckled as he beckoned to someone, then picked Alex up off the railing and set her on her feet. He escorted her to the middle of the floor, then smiled,"Thank you, Alphinaud."

    "My pleasure, Aymeric," he replied as he set the chair he carried down behind a confused Alex. "Pray sit, my friend. You look as if you need to."

    Alex did as he suggested and as she watched Alphinaud walk away, Aymeric knelt before her on one knee and took her hands. He smiled broadly at her expression when she turned back to him and saw the position he had assumed for it was priceless. As he watched comprehension dawn upon her face, he knew he had made the right decision and the love that shone in her bright green eyes made it all worthwhile for he was going to remember that look for the rest of his life.

    "You are my sun, my moon and my stars, Apple. You are the sky above me and you are the ground beneath me. You are the light that guides me and the darkness in which I slumber. You are my home and you are my adventure. You are the air that I breathe, the water that I drink and the sustenance that I consume. You are my heart, my soul and my life. You are my everything and I know I could not ever live without you, Alex, for you are the part of myself that I did not even know was missing until I met you."

    Aymeric released her hands, then reached into his pocket and withdrew the red velvet box which he had wrapped in a handkerchief at the Crozier. He placed it in her hand and grinned as she gasped while it tumbled into her palm when she grabbed the handkerchief to wipe her eyes. He plucked it out of her hand and opened it to reveal a very unique ring, then removed it and held it up as he began to explain its origin, "I commissioned Serendipity to make this for you five months ago." He turned the ring upside down to show her the design of the band which had been a wide circle of pure gold that had been carefully heated and gently twisted in the center, then stretched akin to an elongated figure "8". "I found this symbol in a book from the Far East that you had given me. It comes from the Maori tribe and is actually called a Pikorua, or more simply, the Twist and it symbolizes the binding of two lives together; two people becoming one for eternity."

    He fished another handkerchief from his pocket and tenderly wiped Alex's tears away before he faced the ring up to let her see the two gemstones inlaid side by side in the gold band, then continued, "I chose these gems for their meanings, not because they reminded me of you and I. 'Twas a bonus, most definitely, however, not intentional. The sapphire, which would be I, of course," he grinned when Alex laughed, "stands for commitment, devotion and fidelity, while the emerald is you, my love, and it represents love, eternity and new beginnings, as well as fertility," he winked at her and her face flushed bright red, "however, we can wait for a more appropriate time for that aspect."

    "This ring is us, Alex, and it symbolizes everything that we are, everything that I feel for you, everything I am offering you," Aymeric glanced down as he took her left hand and placed the ring just over the tip of her finger, then held it there while he met her gaze, "Will you, Alexstrasza Ysera de Fortemps, grant me the great honor of marrying me and being not only my best friend and partner, but my wife as well?"

    "Aye, Aymeric," he heard her choke out as she nodded, then slid the ring down her finger until it was firmly in place. Had he not been prepared, Alex would have tumbled him over as she flew out of the chair and flung her arms around his neck. He held her tightly while she clung to him and cried.

    "Louder, Alex!" Estinien shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "You speak too softly!"

    Aymeric felt her laugh then and was relieved. Although they were tears of joy, the amount Alex had been shedding this evening alone concerned him.

    "I said aye!" She yelled loud enough for all to hear and as he stood with her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and a thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. "I love you, Sky."

    "And I love you, Apple," Aymeric whispered against her mouth right before his lips claimed hers for a slow, deep kiss that was most improper in public.

    "Can we commence the dancing, Ser Aymeric?" Estinien questioned gruffly.

    "Nay, not yet," The collective groan from the crowd was immediately stifled by a glare from the dragoon. "My beautiful wife to be has something to tell me, something which she has kept a secret all day and promised to unveil as soon as I revealed what I was hiding from her."

                            *                                        *                                    *

    Alex gaped at Aymeric as he gently placed her on the ground, then held both of her hands and smiled, "Now, what is this secret of yours, my heart?"

    She tried to wet her lips but found she could not as her mouth was bone dry, "I do not believe this is the proper place for such a conversation, Sky."

    "Neither was pouring my heart out and proposing to you, my love," he reminded her softly. "However, I did so regardless as it was important to me that you know I have never been ashamed of you and 'twas something I needed to do for you and for myself." He squeezed her hands gently, "You promised, Alex. Pray tell me."

    Although she knew Aymeric was right and she could not hesitate any longer, her eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face, a face she needed to see at this very moment. As her apple green eyes met his ocean blue, there was no doubt in her mind now who this man was, the man whose reassurance she had instinctively sought. Edmont de Fortemps _truly_ was her father, the only father she could even remember. His eyes spoke to her and said, "Do not worry, my child for I am here," and she found herself comforted. Then he smiled and it was that smile, the loving smile of her father, that eased Alex's apprehension and in which she drew strength from. He nodded encouragingly and she returned it before turning back to Aymeric who had watched their exchange with open curiosity and gazed at her expectantly.

    Alex took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his hands, then smiled softly up at him, "In about five months time, you are going to be a father, Aymeric. I am with child."

                                             *                                *                            *

     _"In about five months time, you are going to be a father, Aymeric. I am with child,"_ Alex's words echoed through his mind as his eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he stared at her partly in disbelief and partly in shock. Whatever he had thought it was she had been hiding from him, he had not been expecting this. In fact, it had been one of the possibilities he had discarded for he had not dared to even think such a thing. 'Twas not that he was opposed to the idea, indeed it was quite the opposite, he had not wanted to get his hopes up only to be disappointed when he learned the truth. Now, this exquisite creature before him, his future wife had just presented him with another gift, something which he had greatly desired and he knew not how to respond just yet as he had such a myriad of emotions running through him, it was nearly overwhelming.

    "When? Where? Are you certain, Apple?" He asked the first questions that came to his mind.

    He was relieved Alex was not taken aback by his abrupt tone and she seemed to understand what he was going through for she continued to smile at him as she answered gently, "The Praetoria."

    Of course, that was four months ago. He felt slightly foolish for questioning her in regards to that aspect. Aymeric looked at her expectantly, and hopefully. "I am positive, Aymeric," Alex released his hands, then took a couple steps back as she unbuttoned her heavy coat and let it fall to the ground. He watched in fascination as she turned sideways, then pulled her jacket and tunic up enough to expose her stomach, and there in the soft swell of her once flat abdomen, which had been hidden from his view all day by her baggy tunic, was all the proof he needed. _He was going to be a father!_

    Aymeric felt tears sting his eyes as he took one long stride, then fell to his knees before his wife to be, the mother of his child and placed his hand over the slight roundness of her stomach, _"I am_ _going to be a father,"_ he whispered in awe, then encircled Alex's waist as he brought his head down and laid his cheek upon the gentle swell that held his unborn child, _their_ unborn child. Alex's hands softly stroked his hair and he gazed up at her to find her smiling adoringly at him, then she laughed as he covered her stomach with butterfly kisses before he stood.

    He picked her up and carefully swung her around as he yelled exuberantly, _"I am going to be a father!"_

    The reaction of the crowd was mixed with shocked gasps, mingled with congratulatory shouts and joyful clapping. However, he did not care for he and Alex had weathered far more treacherous storms than this and as long as they had each other, he knew they could handle whatever life decided to throw at them. Aymeric caught a glimpse of her expression, then smiled lovingly at her, "All that matters is that we have each other, my heart."

    "I love you, Sky."

    "I love you, the future _Alexstrasza de Borel_ ," he grinned, then chuckled at the pleased look upon her face. "You are certainly an easy woman to please, sweetheart."

    "I am for I do not require much to make me happy, Ser," Alex smiled at him as she locked her legs around his waist. "All I need is you."

    "That is all, hmm?" Aymeric smirked. "I was going to kiss you, but-"

    "And a kiss, as well," she insisted.

    "Aught for you, my love," he said softly as he covered her lips with his. As he took his sweet time kissing his future wife thoroughly, he became vaguely aware of the fact that the music had begun again.

    "Bloody hells! Have the two of you no _shame_?" An amused, gruff voice interrupted. "Besotted, smitten fools the both of you."

    "Nay, none at all," Alex declared.

    "What she said," Aymeric agreed, then grinned as he inclined his head to kiss her once more, but was stopped as Alex was suddenly taken from his arms. "Estinien! Give my fiancee back!"

    "Nay, I will not, Aymeric," Estinien smirked. "I have come to collect the debt you owe." He looked down at Alex and winked, "Come my lovely wench, let us dance."

    

    

    

      
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maori tribe are actually located in New Zealand and the Pikorua is their symbol of two lives becoming one for eternity and is also known as the Twist. It was important to me to represent Alex and Aymeric's love for each other and as such, I did a lot of research for the ring on "eternal love" symbols and gemstone meanings. Since I chose the Pikorua I decided to write about the Maori as well. I felt it only fair to give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Alex and Aymeric are officially engaged now and everyone knows they have a baby on the way as well. This means there is only one more chapter to go before the conclusion of the story (I'm sorry ceriboo), however, there is still the epilogue which will most likely be in two parts. I will probably post them together so nobody has to wait. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and as always, thanks for reading! ~K~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/11/2019 This is officially the last chapter, however, there is an epilogue to this which is why I have not marked it as complete. This chapter introduces a few new characters to the story and more will be written about them in future stories. I hope you enjoy! ~K~

   Alex laughed when Aymeric swept her into his arms as they arrived at the manor and carried her over the threshold. "I am not so tired that I cannot walk, Aymeric."

    "Perhaps not," he conceded with a grin. "However, I am rehearsing for the most significant evening of my life." He kissed her forehead, then set her on her feet and removed her heavy coat and jacket. "If I am not mistaken, I have a promise to keep, something which involves this very door I do believe."

    "Aye, you do indeed, Lord Commander," she smiled, then pressed herself against him enticingly as her hands began to wander over his chest. "But, what of Gerard? Will we not wake him?"

    "Nay, we will not as I have given him the week off," Aymeric grinned wickedly. "Beginning on the morrow, Gerard and his lover will be on an all expenses paid vacation in beautiful Costa del Sol courtesy of us, my love. As such, we have the manor all to ourselves to do _whatever_ we desire, _wherever_ we wish, _whenever_ we want."

    "That was very sweet of you, my love," her arms encircled his waist as she gazed up at him and teased. "However, you mean whenever you return home from the office, do you not?"

    "Nay, I do not, Apple. Gerard is not the only one on vacation," he watched her eyes widen in surprise. "I have taken the next week off as well, therefore I am all yours, sweetheart."

    "Truly, Sky?"

    "Aye, truly."

    "By gods, I love you!"

    "And I love you," Aymeric kissed her forehead. "Now, where were we? Ah, the door. You may need to refresh my memory."  Alex wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up, then her lips found his neck as he carefully pinned her against the door and he growled softly, "I suddenly remember everything I had planned to do to you after all."

   "Is that so?" Alex breathed against his throat. "You do not need me to remind you then?"

    "Oh, nay," Aymeric whispered as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Far be it from me to stop you should you wish to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you." He brushed his lips against hers. "I enjoy it immensely when you do so, my love."

    "Kiss me," she commanded, then sighed as he obeyed. She sunk her hands into his silky, raven black hair and urged him closer, then shivered as his hand found its way underneath her tunic and cupped her breast. She moaned when he began to stroke her taut nipple with his thumb and moved his mouth to her neck. "Aymeric," she purred as she yanked his shirt out of his trousers and hurriedly unbuttoned it. Alex slowly ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, then back again. She continued her exploration as her hands roamed lower and he tensed as she lightly traced his abdominal muscles with her fingers.

    "Alex," he murmured huskily into the crook of her neck. "I need you-"

    _MEOW_

    "Was that-"

    "Nay, my heart," he breathed against the sensitive skin of her neck as he tried to drive her to distraction by focusing his attention on her nipples. "He is locked in his room, most likely asleep."

     _MEOW_

    "Sebastian!" Alex exclaimed.

     ** _MEOW_**

    The meow was more insistent this time and it was accompanied by the headbutting of his ankle.

    "Foiled by a cat," Aymeric sighed in defeat as he dropped his head onto Alex's shoulder. "Hello, Sebastian. You are certainly quite the escape artist for a cat your age." He looked down to see the bright blue eyes of his long-haired, blue point Himalayan glaring up at him. "She is _mine_. I do _not_ have to share her with you."

     ** _MEOW_**

    "My gods, Sebastian! You are determined to ruin my plans this night," Aymeric shook his head, then set Alex down and watched her pick up his old, cranky cat. "You do realize we will not be able to free ourselves of him until morning now, do you not?"

    "I do believe you are just being crabby," she teased as she stroked Sebastian's long, silky fur, who looked perfectly content and utterly pleased with himself.

    "Perhaps, but you cannot see the smug look he is favoring me with."

    "I promise I will make it up to you on the morrow, my love," Alex smiled.

    "I will hold you to that," he grinned as he scooped her and Sebastian into his arms. "Instead of just standing here, I might as well take my two favorite kitties off to bed, although I would much prefer it if it were only you, my love."

    She laughed and kissed his cheek as he carried them up the stairs to their bed chamber.

    "Where to, my heart?"

    "The sofa. I want to cuddle with you."

    "Your wish is my command."

    Aymeric sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, then situated Alex so she was angled with her back resting against his side and chest as she still had Sebastian in her lap. He brought his arm around her and laid his hand on the swell of her stomach, which irritated Sebastian who then proceeded to bat at his hand with one paw as he tried to get Aymeric to move it. "Stop that. You have been naught but a brat as of late."

    "That is not nice, Sebastian," she giggled.

    " 'Tis not funny, Alex," he muttered. "That cat has been insufferable to live with since you have been gone. He has been terror on four legs."

    "Truly, Aymeric?" she smiled. "I find that hard to believe."

    "Aye," he insisted. "You can ask Gerard when he returns if you do not believe me."

    "What has he done?"

    "Instead of commiserating with me as is our wont when you are away, he left me alone to wallow in my own self pity. He blamed me for your absence and he made damn certain I knew it each and every opportunity he had."

    "I do not think it was that, Sky," Alex placed her hand over his and caressed it softly with her thumb. "He is old. Perhaps he was just having a senior moment," her words earned her a glare from said senior and she scratched under his chin until he began to purr again, "Do not be so grumpy, Sebastian. You know I love you."

    "Nay, Apple," he shook his head. "Perhaps I could accept that explanation if it had only happened a few times, however, it did not. In fact, it became a regular occurrence. It was my fault you were not here and Sebastian made his displeasure with me quite obvious."

    "What exactly did he do, Aymeric?"

    "The first two weeks after I returned from Gyr Abania, Sebastian was his usual self, acting like he normally does when he knows you should be arriving any moment; padding to the front door, sitting and waiting for a while, then coming back to me and curling up by my side on the sofa while we both pine over you," Alex laced her fingers through his and brought his hand up to kiss his palm, then placed it on her abdomen. Aymeric leaned over and kissed the crown of her head. " 'Twas a few days into the third week when it happened the first time. I was sitting at my desk and felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced at the doorway, then noticed Sebastian who just sat there, giving me the most evil glare I have ever seen from him, even worse than the ones' he reserves for Estinien. As such, I called his name and asked him what was amiss while I tried to get him to come over to me, but he would not budge and only glared at me. I stood, then walked towards him and as soon as I got within five fulms of him he hissed and spit at me, then turned and held his tail high in the air to present me his backside as he walked away."

    Alex had to bite her lip hard, to keep from laughing. "It sounds like he was in a mood, Sky. I do not-"

    "It was not only one time, Apple. He did this nearly every night, and if I ignored his presence, he would do something naughty to force me to focus my attention on him just so he could hiss, spit and show me his kitty arse as he stalked off."

    "Did you do that, Sebastian?" He looked up at her, his soulful blue eyes wide and innocent and Alex knew the truth for she had seen that look before, "Oh my, you were a very naughty kitty while I was gone, Sebastian."

    Sebastian grunted as he stood and, in a huff, walked to the other end of the sofa, where, after one last indignant glare, he curled up in the corner and sulked.

    "Come here, Sebastian," Alex patted her thigh. The only response she received from Sebastian was him covering his face with his tail.

    "Pray, leave him be, my heart," Aymeric shifted her so she was curled against his side with her head upon his chest. He rested both hands on the gentle swell of her stomach as he held her. "I would very much like to cuddle with my wife to be without a jealous cat trying to interfere."

    "As I would with you, my future husband," she kissed his chest, then sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer.

    There they remained in front of the fire and with his soon to be wife in his arms, Aymeric lost track of time. He caught himself nodding off, then reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa as he did not wish to disturb Alex whom had been so quiet he had assumed she had fallen asleep upon him.

    "He was as tall as Zenos, mayhap a bit taller even, and extremely muscular, much more than I have ever seen before," her soft voice surprised him and he realized she was keeping her promise. He covered them with the blanket, then wound his arm around her once more. "His shoulder length hair was silver, the same shade as the streaks in my hair and it was held back by a red hair tie. He had his back to me for about half of the first vision and all of the second-"

    "You had more than one?"

    "Aye," Alex whispered. "I would have told you sooner, however, they were disturbing, are still disturbing. I do not know exactly what they were, to be truthful, as I have never had aught of the like before."

    "It will be all right, my love. I am here and we will figure this out together."

    "That is just it, Aymeric, I do _not_ want to figure this out. I do _not_ want to know. I only wish to forget about what I saw and move on."

    Aymeric nearly asked why, but decided against it. Whatever it was that Alex saw was causing her much distress and he knew the only way to lessen it was for her to talk about it. He feared if he asked her why, she would push it aside and ignore it, and as such, he opted for a different approach, "Let us start from the beginning, shall we? Everything was white save for this man in black whom you are describing now, correct?"

    "Aye."

    "What happened when he turned around?"

    "I saw the color of his eyes, but naught more. The rest of his features were blurry."

    "What color were his eyes, Apple?"

    "Green," she answered shortly, her tone clipped.

    Her voice alone raised his suspicions, "What shade of green?"

    She remained silent so long that he thought she was not going to answer, then she whispered, "Mine."

    Although he knew already what her reply would be, Aymeric was a bit shaken by her admission nonetheless, "I see," he decided to let it go for now as he understood why Alex was so disturbed by what she had seen. This man could very well be her- he shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. "Did aught occur next?"

    "He knelt on one knee and placed his hand on somebody like he was speaking to a small child, but I could not see anyone save him."

    "What did he say?"

    Alex tightly grasped his hand, then spoke softly, _"Destiny struggles to reassert what was meant to be, Alex, and when one defies the Fates, there will be consequences."_

    "By the Fury! He spoke your name?" Aymeric exclaimed in surprise.

    "Nay, he did _not_. He said _'Alex'_ , not _'Alexstrasza'_. Full well you know that _'Alex'_ is a rather common and ordinary name. I have met many others, both men and women, named _'Alex'_ , therefore 'tis a good possibility that he was referring to someone else," she protested and he realized she was damn close to being in full-blown denial.

    "I will not argue with you about this, my love," he acquiesced for the time being. "Let us continue with the subject on hand. What happened after that?"

    "He disappeared and I began to believe I was trapped in the vision for naught was changing, then I thought of you, of how I was going to return to you and immediately everything was different for I was somewhere in the sky and 'twas dark. I heard the man from before, then I looked and saw him with his back to me again, however, this time he wore a royal blue tunic with fawn colored breeches and dark brown calf-high boots. He once more talked to someone I could not see," she took a deep breath and exhaled, then said quietly, "These are the words he spoke: _'It is time. You have felt his heart reaching out to yours and now you must heed the call of his soulsong. Just listen and it will lead you to your destiny, lead you to him. You only need to fall and trust that he will catch you, Alex.' "_

    Aymeric recalled the first thing Alex said to him and he to her after she came to, _"You caught me"_ , then _"Of course I did. I will always catch you."_ Although he had the strangest feeling that there was something more going on here than them being soulmates, that it was something much bigger than that, he knew not what and he decided, for Alex's sake, to keep it to himself for now. He needed to worry about getting her to accept who that man could possibly be first, then after that he would cautiously broach the subject with her. "While you are correct when you say the man you saw could have been talking to anyone, my heart, it also means he could have been speaking with you, that what you saw were actually _your_ memories, not someone else's" he felt her shake her head, then said gently, "Alex, that man could be your father, sweetheart."

    "He is not, Aymeric!" She suddenly sprang off the sofa and to her feet, startling both Aymeric and Sebastian, then began to pace. "That man is _not_ my father! He is a stranger to me! Edmont is my father!"

    "Calm down, Apple," he stood, concerned, and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she was not having it at the moment. "Pray tell me why even the possibility that he is your father upsets you so, Alex."

    "That man I saw, was not a man, Aymeric! I have never seen a man who looked aught like him before!"

    "Alex, what are you talking about? Of course he was just a man," he stepped towards her, however, she backed away. "From the way you described him, he sounded like a man to me, a very tall and muscular one, but still only a man, my heart."

    "Nay, there was something different about him, Sky. He was not an ordinary man, he was- he was," she had become so agitated she was beginning to hyperventilate.

    Aymeric knelt and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Alex, look at me," then smiled at her when she did. "Now just breathe, sweetheart. Breathe with me," he took a deep breath in, then slowly exhaled and was relieved to see her following his lead. They breathed as one until she had finally relaxed. "What were you trying to tell me, Apple?"

    "That man was not ordinary, Aymeric, he was different. I swear I have never met anyone like him before on this star. He was special," Alex whispered and looked at him with such anguish in her eyes his heart ached. "He cannot be my father for if he is, then that means I am not ordinary, I am not normal, I am not like everyone else, Sky, and I do not want to be different, I do not wish to be special." He pulled her into his arms as she began to cry. "I just want to be your wife, Aymeric, and have lots of babies with you while we live as normal of a life as we possibly can with me being the Warrior of Light."

    "Oh, sweetheart," Aymeric murmured softly as he stood and carried her to the sofa. He sat with Alex sideways in his lap, then placed the blanket over them and was not at all surprised when Sebastian curled up on her lap and began to purr in an attempt to comfort her. Alex brought her hand out from beneath the blanket and rested it on Sebastian in acknowledgement. And there they sat once more, the three of them together as the two men sought to ease the pain and the distress of the woman they both loved.

                                    *                                 *                                *

    A knock sounded on the door. The man swiped his hand in front of him and immediately everything went dark, then asked tersely, "What is it?" He turned around as he heard footsteps, "I see she sent you to check on me."

    "Aye, Ser."

    "There was no need for it," he scowled. "I swore long ago that I would not do anything foolish and I meant it," a pained expression came upon his face. "I did so once before, and not only did I have to suffer the consequences for my actions, she did as well. She is all I have left and I will not risk losing her."

    "Pray forgive my curiosity, but is that not how you have her to begin with?"

    "Yes, it is and I would do it all over again," he smiled then and it lit up his handsome face. "All the pain and sorrow I have had to endure pales in comparison to the love I have received from her and the joy she has brought me. Whether she remembers me or not, she is still my daughter and I love her and would do anything for her. I would gladly journey to depths of hell for her, would move the heavens and the earth again for her and would carry a mountain upon my back just to make her smile."

    "Are you not able to speak with her, Ser?"

    "No, I am not. It is forbidden unless she remembers everything," he turned away. "They made their choice long ago. Her and I are not allowed to interfere."

    "My apologies, Ser. 'Twas not my intention to upset you further. It cannot be easy to hear her say such things."

    "No, it is not. It never gets easier," he laughed bitterly. "After how long I have had to listen to those words come from her mouth one would think I would be used to it by now, however, I am not. I will never get used to it." He faced the younger man, "Leave me, please. I wish to be alone. Tell her I am fine and I will be there later."

    "As you wish, Ser," he bowed respectfully and turned to go, but was stopped.

    "I am certain we will be seeing much of each other in light of the circumstances and as such, please call me Adarius. I do not like this _'Ser'_ shite," he smiled slightly.

    " 'Twould be my pleasure, Adarius," he returned the smile, then said, "If it brings you any comfort, there is much of you in her. She has your smile, your disdain for titles and formalities, your laugh and would do aught for those she cares for, to name but a few."

    Adarius nodded brusquely, then turned away, "You know the way out." As he heard the door open, he said softly, "Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

                            *                                    *                                    *

    Aymeric awoke lying on his back, his head on the armrest of the sofa with his arms around Alex who lay atop him, her head on his shoulder as she still slumbered. He smiled sleepily while he tightened his arms, then lightly kissed her hair. He looked to the window, saw that dawn was approaching and decided he was going to fully enjoy his vacation by laying abed with his future wife as long as possible beginning this very day and as such, he closed his eyes once more.

    He had just begun to drift off when he felt Alex shiver and he was awake instantly. He raised his head to search for the blanket and grinned when he found it for apparently sometime during the night his love had wrapped Sebastian in it to keep him warm. Aymeric shifted her, then stood and carried her to the bed. She mumbled incoherent protests and clung to him when he tried to place her on it and he smiled lovingly at her adorable behavior for he had missed these little things that Alex did the most and he thanked Halone again she was back home with him. "I need to stoke the fire, my heart, and to do that, I must lay you down."

    Alex frowned, then grunted and latched on tighter.

    "Come now, Apple," Aymeric kissed her forehead. "The sooner you let me put you down, the sooner I can join you in bed."

    "You had better," she warned, her voice thick with sleep, as she relinquished her hold on him and allowed him to set her on the mattress.

    Aymeric chuckled softly as she nodded off again while he removed her tights and socks, then rolled to her side and grabbed his pillow. She hugged it to her chest, buried her face in it and sighed as her brow furrowed. He grinned, then kissed her temple and whispered, "I will be with you shortly, my love." Her brow smoothed and she smiled in her sleep.

    He brought the fire back to life in record time, then let Sebastian out and went to feed him. He returned and decided to leave the door cracked for he knew if he did not Sebastian would want in to cuddle with Alex and his incessant yowling would wake her. After he piled more logs onto the fire to last a few hours, Aymeric shed his clothing and pulled on pajama bottoms, then climbed in bed with his beautiful fiancée who immediately released his pillow in favor of him and was upon him before he had even fully laid down. He held her with one arm as he put his pillow underneath his head and scooted down until he was comfortable, then wrapped his other arm around her.

    Alex began to purr in contentment, wound one leg around his and snuggled as close as she could get without climbing on top of him. Aymeric smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, but he did not care. By the Fury, he had missed her, had missed everything about her and he was just thankful she was his once more. The love of his life, the mother of his child, his soon to be wife, Alex was his _raison d'être_ and he had known it the moment he gazed into her eyes at their first meeting. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled as her arm tightened across his chest.

    Although Alex's mere presence put him at ease for she calmed and soothed him like no other could and along with her purring, which comforted him and normally lulled him to sleep, he did not think he would drift off to dream again and was perfectly happy just holding her while she slept. Her visions had disturbed him, however, he was more concerned by her reaction for he had a feeling she knew _how_ this man was "special", _why_ he was not an ordinary man and _what_ , exactly, he was. He decided 'twas for the best not to mention aught right now for she needed time to understand and to accept what she saw. There was also the fact that she was with child and he was not willing to risk her life nor their child's by causing her unnecessary distress by forcing her to remember something which truly did not matter. It was in the past and had no bearing on their present nor their future.

     _Their child._ Aymeric smiled at that thought and as he fell asleep with his future wife in his arms, he dreamed of children, lots of children, all with apple green eyes and dark blue or raven black hair.

                    *                        *                    *

    Alex stretched lazily as she woke and found Aymeric still slept. She smiled as she carefully wriggled out of his arms and stealthily crawled out of bed, then padded silently to the washroom. She was in the process of adding more logs to the fire when she heard him say in his sexy, bedroom voice, "Come back to bed, Apple."

    "I had planned on sneaking downstairs and making you breakfast in bed," she turned to the bed and found him staring at her with half-hooded eyes, his hair tousled, the blankets pushed down to his hips exposing his tantalizingly muscular chest and a rakish grin upon his lips. By the Twelve, he was temptation in the flesh! And from the glint in his eye, he knew damn well how sexy he looked, how sexy _she_ found him and he was going to use it to his full advantage. "Oh, my. You are by far the sexiest man I have ever seen, Lord Commander."

    "It pleases me to no end that you find me so," his voice low and seductive, then he growled for he knew she loved it when he did so, "I do not want food, Alex. I want _you_." He reached out his hand in invitation and commanded softly, "Now, pray come here, my heart. I wish to make love with my future wife."

    Alex could not have resisted Aymeric had she wanted to, his pull was too strong and their appetite for each other was just as insatiable now as it always has been. As such, she walked to the bed and accepted his hand. He gently tugged her onto the bed, then guided her to lay on her back and as they slowly removed each other's clothing while lovingly teasing and tasting, Alex knew this was going to be a long, leisurely affair, one where they were more concerned with being as close to each other as possible than pleasure. Not that they did not receive pleasure from the act, however, their main purpose was just to love, to express their love for each other.

    Thus their sweet dance began and Aymeric tenderly pinned her arms to her sides, then laced his fingers through hers. When he entered her Alex felt whole and while she gazed into his eyes, she knew he felt it as well for their hearts, bodies and souls were now one as the binding of two people together for eternity had been completed. She was his as he was hers and neither of them needed rings nor a ceremony to make it so for it had already occurred. As far as they were concerned, she was his wife and he her husband, and the upcoming wedding was only a formality, one they both wanted, however, a legality just the same. They smiled at each other in unison, then Aymeric brought his lips to hers and kissed her while he slowly began to move his hips as they tenderly made love as husband and wife for the first time.

    Hours later, Alex lay upon her back with Aymeric against her side, his cheek rested just above her breast as she stroked his silky raven hair while she watched him stare in fascination at her slightly rounded stomach. She smiled as his large, gentle hand lovingly caressed the small bump with awe and wonder. Tears came to her eyes as she was suddenly overwhelmed with love for this tender, loving, gentle, adoring man who was going to be the best husband and father she had ever known. She tried to hide them as she did not wish to interrupt the moment for him, but her small sniffle gave her away.

    "Is aught amiss, sweetheart?" He asked worriedly as he sat up.

    "Nay," she shook her head, then smiled as he reached into his nightstand and withdrew a handkerchief. "I was just thinking of how very much I love you and what a wonderful husband and father you will be."

    "I hope I can live up to your expectations, my love," Aymeric gently wiped her tears away.

    "You have already exceeded them, Sky, by being who you are, being yourself," Alex placed her hand upon his cheek. "I could not ask for more than that as you are all that I have ever wanted and are all that I will ever need."

    "I feel the same about you, Apple," he breathed against her lips before he claimed them. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers, then said softly, "I love you, Alex."

    "I love you, Aymeric," she smiled.

    "I have an idea, my heart," Aymeric grinned. "Let us forget about our agenda for this day, going to Kugane to meet with Tataru about your dress, meeting with your father to discuss wedding plans, both of which can be done on the morrow. Instead, let us have something which we have not had in a very long time, a lazy _us_ day. I cannot even remember the last time we just lounged around in our pajamas and stayed in bed all day reading, cuddling or whatever, just enjoying each other."

    "I would love to have a lazy day with you, my love, and I agree, it has been far too long," she gently shoved him back on the mattress, then kissed him. "How about taking a nap with me, Lord Commander? Then after we wake, we can go make breakfast together?"

    "That sounds absolutely delightful, my heart."

    Alex curled herself against Aymeric as she laid her head upon his chest and smiled when his strong arms tightened around her. She was happy and content as everything finally felt right for her life was now complete and as far as she was concerned, it was perfect, perfect for her and Aymeric. There was not anyplace else in the world she would rather be, now nor ever, than there in the arms of the man she loved, her soon to be husband, the father of her unborn child, _her_ Aymeric.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Aymeric's cat, Sebastian. When I pictured Aymeric's cat in my mind, I immediately pictured a blue point Himalayan with bright blue eyes because they just suit Aymeric to a tee and their faces, and their personalities, are so expressive. I do have pictures of my cat, who is the physical inspiration for Sebastian and I will be posting a link shortly for those who are curious.
> 
> Aymeric's manservant doesn't have a name, so I named him after my favorite French actor. I know he wasn't in this, but he will be in future stories as will his long time lover, Jacques. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know raison d'être is a French phrase which means "reason for being" literally. I have always loved this phrase and I found that it fit Alex and Aymeric perfectly.
> 
> And as for Adarius and that scene from this chapter....I cannot say. I'm sorry, but I have a bad habit of saying too much at times. All will be made clear in future stories. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions or questions are welcome and appreciated! I hope you enjoyed and as always, thank you for reading! ~K~
> 
> Unfortunately, I cannot figure out how to get a direct link so if you want to see what Sebastian looks like, you’ll have to copy and paste until I can figure it out. If anyone knows how, please help. I would greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> Sebastian pictures:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BwIRQ1yl31jUQxtxu4mfELbdFt7XoJxd4TwGq40/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ee5tkci1f6c9


	28. Patch 27.1 (Epilogue Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/27/2019 I know I said I would post both parts of the epilogue together, but due to certain circumstances that has been nixed. I do apologize for the long wait to those of you who are actually reading this because you like it and not for other purposes. I hope it's worth the wait. ~K~

  Alex sat before the memorial upon a thick pile of blankets to protect her from the frigid, snow covered ground of Providence Point. Today marked the anniversary of Haurchefant's passing and she could scarce believe it had been _five_ years since the last time she had seen his ocean blue eyes gaze at her with such love or the adoration on his beautiful face as he smiled at her. That face and those eyes she loved were so fresh and clear in her mind and those images of Haurchefant, along with her memories of him, would always be as sharp and vivid as when they occurred for she loved him still and would forever. Naught could ever change that nor the fact that she missed him and not a day passed where she did not think of him. Her love for Haurchefant did not affect how she felt about her husband as she loved Aymeric even more for he was her soulmate, her destiny and though they were fated to be together and bound as one for eternity, she had a feeling that she was somehow tied to Haurchefant as well.

    "Was that a shiver?" Her companion asked in concern. "I swear I just felt you shiver, Lex."

    "Nay, 'twas not I, Thane. I do believe it was you," she teased, then sighed as his frown deepened. "Pray do not fret so. I am quite warm, to be truthful." She gestured with glove encased hands to the roaring fire, the many blankets she was under and the fur lined hat he had insisted she wear, "It is all a bit much if you ask me."

    "It most certainly is _not_ , love," he replied defensively as he gently pulled her into his lap to share body heat. He brought a large, heavy blanket around them both as he wrapped his arms around her and secured it snugly in the process. "Cease your complaining or I shall take you home."

    "It was not a complaint, merely an observation," Alex pointed out as she relaxed against his chest, leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder by the crook of his neck, then smiled when Thancred laid his cheek upon her head. It were moments like these that sometimes caused her to think, albeit briefly, about them and what might have been had circumstances been different. It made her wonder what her life, _their_ life, would be like now had Thancred not been possessed by Lahabrea. She knew he thought about it as well, knew it gnawed at him for Thancred was quite honest with her about his feelings and had never tried to hide nor deny his love. It broke her heart for there was naught she could do to help him and to be completely honest with herself, the way she felt about Thancred probably made this more difficult for him as he knew she still loved him. For how could she not? Thancred had been her first love and not only would he always have a special place in her heart, he would always have a piece of it as well.

    Thankfully, Aymeric was very understanding of their relationship and was no longer jealous of Thancred as he knew that while the rogue had a small fraction of her heart, he had the rest, along with her soul and all else she possessed. She was truly his in every sense of the word and in every way possible.

    "Are you certain you do not mind that Alphinaud has placed this task solely upon your shoulders? You have many other responsibilities, Thane, all of which are far more important than this."

    "As if he could, Lex. I do not take orders from Alphinaud," he scoffed, then his tone softened. "Need I remind you that it was my own suggestion that I accompany you here until your husband arrives." Thancred's heart constricted in his chest, however, he would do aught for Lex and as long as she was healthy and happy, then that was all that mattered for he would not risk losing her again. She was with him now, not as his lover, but as close to one as possible without the physical aspect and that would have to be enough for him. "You are correct when you say my responsibilities are numerous, however, none are more important than your health and safety, love."

    "Pray forgive-" she began guiltily.

    "I will not hear another word, Lex," Thancred firmly stated as he interrupted her apology. "If I had minded the extra workload, full well you know I would not have volunteered to take on the majority of your duties to begin with." She felt him smile while he said softly, "You are not alone, love, for I am here beside you. When the weight of the burdens you carry becomes too great for you to bear, I will take them upon my own shoulders to lighten your load."

    "You are not alone for I am here beside you, Thane. When you are lost in the darkness and cannot find your way, it will be my light and my love that guides you safely home," Alex whispered the words she had spoken as she cried while she had held him in her arms after she had freed him from Lahabrea's control, right before Maggie had come to their rescue.

    "I remember," he replied quietly. "It is all I remember from that day, something of which I am truly grateful for." He shuddered inwardly and thanked the Twelve again that he had no recollection of trying to kill Lex while possessed by the Ascian. "It was your words that I desperately clung to, those words which helped me find my way back." _"To you,"_ Thancred added silently.

                                        *                            *                                *

    Aymeric thanked, then dismissed the large entourage of knights who had accompanied him from Camp Dragonhead to Providence Point. He turned as they departed and began to hike up the path to Haurchefant's memorial, his arms laden. He carried a basket filled to the brim with food courtesy of Gerard in his left hand while he had a plethora of blankets tucked underneath the same arm and had a rather large pack slung over the opposite shoulder. In his right arm, secured protectively to his chest and so thoroughly bundled against the cold of the Coerthas Central Highlands that Aymeric could only see apple green eyes peeking up at him, was the sole reason for the heavily armed escort, his thirteen month old son, Haurchefant Adarius de Borel.

    He smiled as he recalled the night they had agreed upon a name if their child were a boy. 'Twas nearing the conclusion of their gloriously divine month long honeymoon in the Far East and after spending a week in each location beginning with Kugane, followed by the Ruby Sea, which he had been most reluctant about due to what had occurred there, then the Azim Steppe, they had arrived at their final destination, their home in Yanxia. They only had time to set their bags inside before they were off again as they were expected at the Kienkan and had arrived later than anticipated for Alex had not slept well the past two weeks as she had found it increasingly difficult to get comfortable sleeping on the ground in a tent. Although his wife never uttered a word of complaint and had dismissed his concerns, he knew from the dark circles beneath her eyes, the weariness on her face and the grimaces and winces upon her lips that lasted a few hours after she had risen for the day, which she tried to hide from him, the primitive accommodations were taking a toll on her. As such, full well glad was he that they had decided to save Doma for the last week of their journey as now Alex would be able to get proper rest.

    They had just returned home from a lovely dinner and evening with Hien whom had sent them off to rest, with a sly smile upon his lips, when he noticed Alex had begun to nod off into her tea. Aymeric easily swept his wife into his arms and carried her upstairs for even though she was nearly seven months with child she was still light as a feather to him. They entered their suite, looked at each other and laughed in surprise as the reason behind the Lord of Doma's smile became clear for where their futon had once been now stood a huge, western style bed made from larch wood and ornately designed with detailed, intricate carvings of traditional Doman culture and beliefs, complete with a large, red ribbon tied into a bow around it. The attached card had read:

    _"For the newlyweds and the expectant mother's comfort:_  
  
_May your lives in this world be long and prosperous._  
_May the joyous sound of your children's laughter fill the air._  
_May the Kami bless and watch over you and your family._  
_May you have an eternity of love and happiness together, my friends._  
  
_As Always,_  
  
_Hien."_

    Aymeric had to hold his wife in his arms to prevent her from returning to the Kienkan for she was quite insistent on thanking Hien immediately. When he had finally convinced her that it could wait until the morrow, he retrieved their bags from downstairs, removed the ribbon from the bed, then joined Alex in the shower. Though they washed and caressed each other at a leisurely, sensuous pace, there was naught sexual in their act, at least not at that moment anyway, only tenderness for this time they were purely loving each other as they fully enjoyed merely being together and the little things in this life that matter the most by tending to the other.

    After they had dried each other, they had donned a lightweight silk pajama set, the bottoms for him while Alex, as she always did, wore his tunic and retired to the bed. He had been propped against the headboard with his wife in his lap as he patiently brushed and detangled her hair while they tossed about boy names for the baby, having already agreed upon one if she gave birth to a girl. For some reason she did not understand, nor could she recall where she had heard any of them before, Alex had become fixated on the name Isabella Eirene if they were to have a girl and was equally insistent on Adarius if they had a boy. He had readily assented to Isabella Eirene for he thought it a beautiful name, one which spoke to his heart for some reason he could not name. To be truthful, Adarius did as well and he believed it to be a fine, strong name to bestow upon their son, however, he had another name in mind that he had yet to discuss with his wife. He had to set the brush aside and take Alex in his arms for she had begun to cry when he mentioned naming the baby Haurchefant in honor of the man who was not only his dear friend and her love, but was the man who had forsaken everything to protect her, the man whose final demonstration of his remarkable courage had also been the ultimate act of love. As soon as she was able to speak, Alex had looked at him and smiled, then said softly, _"Haurchefant Adarius"_ and thus their son's name had been chosen. They had both thought it a fitting tribute to the hero they both loved and admired, to the greatest knight they had ever known as had it not been for Haurchefant and his selfless sacrifice none of what they had now would be possible for not only did Haurchefant save Alex that day, but the Warrior of Light and, by doing so, the world as well.  
      
    The memorial came into view then and a familiar, heartwarming sight met his eyes and Aymeric smiled for Thancred sat cross-legged as Alex laid upon her side with her head in his lap while she slept. He remembered all too well that not long ago this scene could have possibly triggered jealousy within him, however, those days were behind him now and he found it and their bond to be quite touching. Full well glad was he when Thancred had relieved Alphinaud of his self-appointed task for though he regarded the younger Elezen and his twin as family, siblings even, and Aymeric knew he was just as devoted to his wife as the Archon was, he also believed there were certain areas which Thancred was better suited to handle where Alex was concerned.

    Each of her best friends had their strengths, their weaknesses and dealt with situations in their own way which, at times, could cause tensions to rise, save for with Alex, that is for when it came to her they worked together as both recognized when the other would be better equipped to deal with particular aspects. This teamwork, along with Alphinaud's extreme dislike of the frigid clime in Coerthas, were the reasons Thancred had begun escorting his wife to the memorial shortly after Haurchefant had been born and was, in part, responsible for the rogue's increasing presence in their life as they had come to a mutual agreement that Thancred should accompany her if circumstances prevented both from doing so. He was both thankful and relieved by their decision for there were two extremely significant justifications as to why he wanted the Archon to be by his wife's side, with the first being that the rogue was the most physically fit of the two, therefore he had the strength and stamina to carry Alex with ease if necessary, even for great distances and an extended length of time should aught occur, especially now. Secondly, 'twas for the simple fact that Thancred was highly skilled in battle which made him the most capable, by far, of protecting his wife and the child she carried within her womb.

    Aymeric reached the memorial and noted that he would need to gather more wood soon as Thancred was otherwise engaged at the moment being Alex's pillow. Though he spoke with her earlier via their private linkpearl, he nonetheless questioned softly, "How is she?" as he set the basket and blankets on the other side of the rogue, then shifted his son to his other arm to remove the pack from his shoulder.

    "Good gods, man!" Thancred snorted quietly. "Have you brought the entire contents of his nursery with you?" He smirked and shook his head. "She is quite well despite being exhausted as our trip to Doma fatigued her more than she let on, I am afraid. As such, she was none too pleased with me when I informed her upon our arrival at Camp Dragonhead this morn that her travels are henceforth restricted to Eorzea until after the child is born, save for dire emergencies, of course."

    "Nay, I can imagine she was not. Full well glad am I that it fell to you, not I," Aymeric whispered, grateful that the Archon had relieved him of that task. Although 'twas a topic that needed to be discussed, 'twas also a conversation he had not been looking forward to in the slightest for Alex would have been upset with him, albeit only for a little while as she could never remain so for more than a half hour if that, and he loathed it when his wife was unhappy, especially if he were the one who had caused it.

    Aymeric was the first to admit he willingly spoiled his wife and would pamper her to no end if she would allow him, however, much to his disappointment, she did not. It was not like his Alex to suffer such _"frivolities"_ , as she called them and she vehemently insisted that he and their growing family was all she ever needed, all she ever wanted. Before they met it had been clear to him that Alex cared little for things and as they grew closer it became more pronounced for she was quite adamant that as long as she had the people that she loved, clothes upon her person, food, drink and any type of roof over her head in bad weather, she would be perfectly content for the rest of her life. Due to the fact he had been born and raised in Ishgard, where one was measured largely by the circumstances of their birth and their wealth, he had always found Alex's unyielding beliefs concerning material possessions refreshing. Even though it did not take much, if any, effort on his part to make his wife happy as just a kiss, returning home for the noon meal or caring for their son in the middle of the night so she could sleep would delight her, this obstinate behavior combined with her nonmaterialistic ideal made him even more determined to not only shower her with his love and affection, but to bestow upon her all the _frivolities_ he believed she deserved.  

    Truth be told, he had made a little progress towards fulfilling the the vow he had sworn to himself, however, 'twas not nearly enough as far as he was concerned. As such, he would persist in his mission, gradually chipping away at her stubbornness until she willingly granted his wish to indulge her and embraced the luxuries he so desired to lavish upon her out of love. Although 'twould take time, it was a challenge he accepted gladly, one he eagerly looked forward to as he believed the most rewarding elements in life took time and he was an extremely patient man.

    "Tanced!" The little bundle squealed in delight at the sight of one of his, _many_ , favorite "uncles" and Aymeric smiled at Haurchefant's adorable pronunciation, _"Tane-ked"_. He began to squirm as he held his tiny arms out as he reached for the Archon, "Papa! Tanced!"

    "Aye, aye, _Tanced_ , I know," he whispered affectionately as his heart nearly burst so filled with love it was at the joyous sound of that word from his son. It did not matter how many times he had heard it, his reaction was always the same and would remain so for the rest of his life as he would never tire of listening to his children speak it for he loved being called _"Papa"_ as much as he cherished his appellation of _"Husband"_. "We must keep our voices down. Mama is sleeping."

    "Where mama?" Haurchefant asked, his bright green eyes widened and he swiveled his head while he searched for his mother. When he was not able to find her hidden beneath the blankets Thancred had heaped upon her, his attention shifted to his uncle once more. He wiggled and stretched his arms out as he demanded, "Tanced!"

    "Aye, my little lamb," he chuckled softly and handed his son over to Thancred, whom practically snatched Haurchefant from him for he was just as eager and delighted to see the child as his nephew was him.

    "By the Twelve, Aymeric! If not for the fact that I see his mother's eyes staring back at me, I would scarce believe I held a babe at all!" Thancred exclaimed softly, his voice incredulous and began to peel away the confinements which restricted Haurchefant. "By gods, man! How many layers have you bundled him in?"

    "Not nearly as many as _you_ have piled atop his mother," Aymeric quietly retorted and grinned smugly, pleased that he had rendered the rogue speechless for a change as he could not deny the truth.  Thancred only glowered at him briefly, then focused his attention on Haurchefant and pointedly ignored Aymeric, whose grin only widened in response.

    "Ah, there you are, moppet! Now I see my handsome little man!" Thancred whispered when he had finished unveiling Haurchefant's face. He gently tossed him in the air, caught him and held him above his head as he tilted his face towards the child, then brought him down to plant butterfly kisses all over the babe's face. His son laughed joyously and clasped the rogue's cheeks between his tiny hands.

    Aymeric smiled as he watched Thancred and his son in fascination for this tender, loving side of the otherwise gruff and sarcastic rogue never ceased to amaze him. Full well he knew he had one, of course, as he was fully devoted to Alex, however, Thancred kept it hidden from most and he himself had not witnessed it until his wife had been in labor. He shivered at the memory and praised Halone they were alive and well, then silently prayed to the Fury that this next child would be easier as the arrival of their son had not been smooth, to say the least. Alex had been in labor nearly two days before Haurchefant came into this world and everyone had begun to fear the worst, that one or both would not survive. He, Thancred, Alphinaud, Alisaie and Y'shtola had been in their bed chamber with her from the onset as the four Scions had been staying with them in anticipation of the event. Her father, brothers', Estinien, Urianger and Krile were in various rooms downstairs as they each checked on his wife and the progress regularly.

    'Twas late that first night when his chirurgeon had requested a word with him out in the hallway and explained how grave the situation was, then asked Aymeric the question he had been dreading, if they could not preserve the life of both mother and child, whom did he wish them to focus their attention on. Aymeric had closed his eyes and bowed his head, then whispered to himself, _"Pray forgive me, my love."_ He opened them, met the man's gaze and pleaded, _"Do whatever is necessary to save my wife."_

    Alphinaud had accidentally overheard their conversation and after he discussed it with Aymeric and the others, had called for the rest of the Scions over his linkpearl while Alisaie, gods bless her, had the foresight to contact the Lord of Doma. 'Twas not long before the rest of the Scions appeared, along with Yugiri, Tataru, Nanamo, Raubahn and Papashan, and filled their home as they gathered to lend their support and their strength to the woman whom had always given them hers and was a dear friend to them all.

    When Aymeric had questioned Yugiri on Hien's absence, she had only smiled and told him that there was something of vital importance he had to attend to, but he had promised he would join them as soon as he could. He had thought nothing of it at the time as he knew the Doman King was a man of his word, however, when Estinien roughly brushed past him as he hurried out of their bed chamber when Aymeric entered, he had seen the tears in the dragoon's eyes. That in itself had told him that the situation had, if not deteriorated, at least remained unchanged and he had hoped that Hien would arrive soon so that Alex would be able to see him.

    Their bed chamber had been full as Eorzea's finest chirurgeons and every healer the Scions had were there, with more from Ishgard that had volunteered on stand by out in the hallway. Thancred had been the only one present, aside from him, that had not been a healer and as the room was crowded, a chirurgeon from Limsa had asked him to leave. 'Twas then that Aymeric had observed the rogue's soft side as he informed the man in no uncertain terms that the Twelve themselves would not be able to drag him away from Alex's side and he would cut them all down if they dared try. It was not the harsh, deadly words he spoke that revealed his tenderness, but his hoarse voice that had been thick with raw emotion, his good eye that glistened with unshed tears and the expression of fear and anguish mingled with love that he had worn upon his face. Although he had known Thancred still had feelings for his wife, he had not realized the depth of those emotions until that moment and his respect for the man had grown at least ten-fold that day for he had selflessly put Alex's happiness before his own.

    Everything had turned out fine in the end thanks to Alisaie, whom had explained the situation in great detail to the Lord of Doma, and to Hien, whom vaguely recalled a similar problem during his time on the Steppe and had taken it upon himself to journey amongst the tribes there as he researched what could cause such a prolonged and arduous labor and how to remedy it. As such, he had spoken with as many people whom raised livestock, including the horse breeders and sheep herders, as he could until, after he had received the same answers by the vast majority, he had been satisfied with the diagnosis and subsequent solution.

    The Lord of Doma arrived and entered their bed chamber in his customary calm and collected manner with his signature boyish grin upon his lips and apologized for joining the party late, then asked him and Alex if they trusted him which they replied affirmatively without any hesitation. Aymeric had fallen to knees beside the bed and wept as held his wife's hand when Hien announced he was almost positive he knew what the issue was and thought he could help both mother and child survive. However, it had to be done immediately and, to preserve Alex's modesty, he requested that everyone leave the room, save for Aymeric. After their chambers had cleared out, Hien had sat cross-legged on their bed as he explained what he had learned while Aymeric helped Alex onto her hands and knees in front of him, then wound her arms about the Lord of Doma's neck so he could support her better. Alex rested her head wearily on Hien's shoulder as she fully leaned on him while his arms wrapped around her and Aymeric knelt behind her, then sat back on his haunches and placed his hands on her hips. He followed Hien's instructions and they both swayed to the sides in unison while they rocked Alex back and forth as they attempted to get the baby to move inside the womb. The consensus had been that the child was not properly positioned to be delivered and owing, in part, to the size difference between him and his wife, was finding it difficult to do so on their own as they did not have much room to move freely at this point. Hien had been correct in his assumption and within less than a hour the babe had both shifted and been born.

    After mother and child had been examined and declared healthy by both the chirurgeons and Y'shtola the others had been allowed to return and as such, the passing around of their son had officially commenced. Thancred had been the first Scion to hold him and when Hien placed Haurchefant in his arms, 'twas love at first sight. Aymeric had seen the tears that trickled down the rogue's cheeks as he gazed in wonder at the tiny raven haired, green-eyed bundle in his arms and so enamored had he been, Thancred refused to let Alphinaud, or any of the other Scions, hold him. He had only given him to Alex when Haurchefant fussed out of hunger and even then he had done so quite reluctantly.

    Aymeric had grown accustomed to Thancred's presence as it was a common occurrence for him to return home and find him there with his wife while he doted on their son. One would think him jealous as the Archon spent as much time with Alex and Haurchefant as his duties allowed, yet he was not and had not been in quite some time for his jealousy had been replaced by a deep admiration for man as Thancred had set aside his own feelings and desires for the sake of his wife and their friendship.

    He had actually grown rather fond of the rogue and although full well he knew Alex was not a woman to be trifled with, could easily defend herself and protect their son, that she could unleash the Seven Hells upon Eorzea if she so desired, it still gave him peace of mind when Thancred was with his family for his wife and son were safe in the rogue's presence. There was no doubt in his mind that the Archon would protect them at all costs and would not hesitate to do so even if he lost his life in the process for Thancred loved Alex and their son nearly as much as Aymeric did.

    

 

 

      
    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this when I posted this chapter but the side-to-side movement of a pregnant woman or animal is a method that has been used for years to get a baby to shift if it is positioned wrong. I was in labor over 24 hours with my daughter before my OB placed me on a birthing ball and had me do it and within a half hour she had turned and was out in 2 1/2 pushes. Since they didn’t have birthing balls or OB’s I improvised with Hien and Aymeric imitating the movement between them and with Hien learning about it from the Steppe tribes whose extensive knowledge of livestock and animal husbandry is their way of life. 
> 
> I will do my best to get the second part of the epilogue typed, edited and posted as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a comment or email me if you have any questions, suggestions or whatever. I hoped you enjoyed and as always, thank you so much for reading! ~K~


	29. Patch 27.2 (Epilogue Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/06/2019 This is it everyone, the final chapter of Secrets. That said, it is not the final installment in the saga of Alex and Aymeric, far from it and if you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, then please stay tuned because there is much more to come since Secrets begins “in medias res” (Latin, in the middle of things) and I've barely scratched the surface of their relationship.

    Alex sat sideways in Aymeric's lap nestled against him with her cheek resting on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her as their son lay sound asleep upon her chest. She grinned as she thought, again, how complete her life was, how perfect their life together was. She raised her head and kissed her husband's jaw, "I love you."

    "I love you, my heart," Aymeric smiled as he gazed at her adoringly, then brought his lips to hers. He lifted his head slightly to meet her eyes and she saw the curiosity in his, "You seem to be in an extremely good mood this day, Apple, in spite of being placed on restrictions. Is there a particular reason as to why?"

    "Hmm, well, let me see," she sighed blissfully as she began to list them, "I am married to the most wonderful, loving man in the world, we have an absolutely adorable son whom looks like his father, another child on the way, I was able to spend time with one of my best friends and shall be seeing the other this evening, and-"

    "You have made your point, my love," he said wryly. His expression became thoughtful as he asked, "If you could have aught in the world, aught at all, what would it be?"

    "Naught," she answered truthfully from the heart and placed her hand on his cheek. "I already have everything I want and everything I need right here, Sky."

    "Pray humor me, Alex, and just play along."

    "Aught?" Aymeric nodded and her response was immediate, "Time."

    _"Time,"_ he repeated with great consideration.

    "Aye, time," Alex smiled wistfully. "There is never enough of it, I am afraid and that is what I desire, what I would ask for. More time with you, our children, my family and everyone I hold close to my heart." She caressed her husband's cheek tenderly, "I know the other Scions and the Alliance leaders are doing all they can to ensure I am able to live a somewhat normal life and I love and appreciate them all for it, truly I do, however, I know that it will not last. There will soon come a day when I will be pulled away from you and our family for an extended length of time, a day when the Warrior of Light is needed once more in a foreign land or drawn out battle and I must heed the call for I have finally accepted that this is a part of my destiny as well. There are many things I do not know about my past, where I come from, who my parents are, who I am, but I do know that you are why I am on this star in the first place and helping people; being the Warrior of Light is a result of that fact."

    Aymeric hid his surprise at his wife's reference to her past, more specifically her parents, where she is from and whom she is, for Alex had not spoken a word about aught that occurred the evening he asked her to marry him since that very night in their bed chamber. Every time he had mentioned it, she would change the subject or brush it aside as she insisted 'twas not important and as such, he had decided to let her broach the topic as he knew she would when she was ready. This brief statement followed by her silence told him she was not quite there, nearly, but not yet. "Mayhap you are correct, sweetheart, and you are destined to help people, to be the Warrior of Light, however, we are granted free will and as such, the path you walk ultimately lies with _you_ ," he smiled lovingly. "Take you and I for example, just because we are destined to be together, does not mean we did not have a say in the matter as we still had to make a decision and choose each other. Although I loved you before I met you, 'twas my _choice_ to do so. I _chose_ you then, I _choose_ you now and I will _choose_ you day after day until the end of time, Alex for you will always be my _choice_ , there will never be anyone else for me. Be it our destiny or not, 'tis _you_ and _only_ _you_ whom I will ever want, whom I will ever need, whom I will ever love."

    "As you are my _choice_ , Aymeric, and will be for eternity," she pulled his head down to kiss him, then grinned ruefully. " 'Twould seem I misspoke yet again. I fully understand my life is my own, that I may either accept my fate or defy it, however, I have realized that I cannot deny it any longer and whether I like it or not I have the Echo and the Blessing of Light for a reason. Instead of resisting and cursing the fact that I am Hydaelyn's Champion, her chosen one, I have decided to embrace it and now that I have, the chains that I felt bound me and the noose that had been tightened around my neck have since vanished. Although I am, more or less, at peace with my choice, I abhor the thought of leaving you and the children more than I already do and my only regret is that I will lose even more precious time with you. However, it cannot be helped, therefore I have to remind myself that you and they are why I am doing this to begin with."

    "While I cannot grant your entire wish, I am able to give you a part of it and I hope that it will suffice," he replied evenly.

    "How so?"

    "I had planned to tell you this evening, however, 'twould seem that now is the right moment," she saw the wide grin upon her husband's face and noticed his eyes twinkled with excitement. "I put in my formal resignation as Speaker late this morn, effective as soon as my replacement has been found and as such, a special election is being held in two months time."

    "What brought this on?" Alex questioned cautiously as she held her emotions in check. She was overjoyed by Aymeric's announcement, however, she did not want him to do something he may regret later.

    "Full well you know I never desired to be Speaker, as I was perfectly content in my role as Lord Commander, and only accepted the responsibility due to the precarious position Ishgard had been in at the time." He kissed her forehead. "It has been nearly five years since I assumed the mantle of Speaker and it is high time I relinquished it to another for Ishgard is no longer in such a state and the candidates in the running to succeed me all share my hopes, desires and vision for her future. I am confident she will be in good hands, that those holding her reigns will continue to guide her in the right direction."

    "If this is what you truly desire, Aymeric, then I fully support your decision and am ecstatic to be able to spend more time with you," she beamed radiantly.

    "It is, my beautiful wife," he smiled, his light blue eyes filled with love. "You and our family are my life now and I wish to devote more of my attention to you and our children."

    "I could not be happier."

    "I have yet to finish, my love."

    From the sly grin he wore and the pleased expression upon his face, Alex knew what he was going to tell her. A giant weight settled on her chest as she whispered, "Pray tell me you did not, Aymeric."

    "Aye, I did. In a years time, I will be stepping down as Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Lucia will be taking my place and Ser Handeloup will be promoted to First Commander for not only have they earned their new positions, they deserve them as well."

    Although she had expected it, his revelation still felt like she had had been punched in the stomach. This was not something she had wished for him to do, not at all. "Nay, Sky. Can you take it back? Say you had a change of heart?"

    "Nay, I will not," Aymeric gazed at her and she saw the confusion in his eyes. "I thought you would be happy, Alex."

    "Mayhap I would be if I could understand why you would do such a thing. You have worked so hard, sacrificed so much to become Lord Commander and to only throw it away does not make sense to me. You love what you do, Aymeric, and to just toss it aside for me is wrong."

    She was surprised when he laughed, "I love you, our son and the child on the way even more than my career, sweetheart." He caressed her cheek tenderly. "Shortly after we met I longed to be free to accompany you on your journeys and 'tis still my desire. I wish to travel with you, visit the places you have seen and I want us to journey to foreign lands which neither of us has been before and see them for the first time together." He paused a moment, then said softly, "Full well I know your father spoke with you about the changes he had noticed in me. Everything he told you that evening while you danced was the truth, Alex, and when I proposed, I asked you to be my _partner_ and I meant it as not only do I wish to see the world with you, but I want to fight by your side as well. You and I, traversing this star together as we fight alongside each other to make this world a better place for all whom call it home and aiding those in need as we do so. I wish us to be partners in every way imaginable and in every sense of the word."

    "You do not know what you are asking of me," Alex replied quietly, the tears already in her eyes from listening to her husband's request. She would love to travel with him, to watch his face and see his expression whenever he saw something new, however, having Aymeric join her in battles was another story altogether. She had seen his prowess with bow and blade firsthand, had fought alongside him more than a few times, knew he was a knight with nearly unparalleled skill on the battlefield and could hold his own, but so too had Haurchefant been and she had lost him, had her life shattered in the blink of an eye, all because he had also wished to fight by her side and she had not been able to protect him. She feared the same would happen to Aymeric if he joined her and losing her husband would destroy her, she would die inside. She would go on for their children, of course, but her heart would never heal if aught were to happen to him, she would never be the same and she would never love again for he had her heart, her soul.

    "Alex, pray look at me," his velvety voice was soft and gentle.

    She raised her head and when their gazes locked, Alex felt a tingle as Aymeric's sky blue eyes pierced the very depths of her soul and all her fears, her concerns, all of _her_ , lay bare for him to see. Aymeric had always been able to see through whatever front she had put on, even when her feelings for him had evolved beyond friendship he had seen it, he had just not believed it, and had always been able to see _her_ , the _real Alex_.

    "You have naught to fear, my love. You will not lose me, I swear, but you must believe in that, have faith that this is a path we were meant to walk together and you must trust in me, trust in us," Aymeric kissed her tenderly, then rested his forehead against hers. "I will not leave you nor will I lose you, this I promise for I am certain we can and will protect each other and do so without sacrificing our lives. If I was not, I would not have said aught of the like nor would I have promised such a thing."

    "How can you be certain when there are so many variables involved, so many risks and factors which are unknown? Aught can happen upon the battlefield as you are well aware."

    "That I am, however, you are forgetting a key element in your equation, my heart, and you are underestimating not only myself, but yourself and us as well for you and I fighting side by side as one is a damned impressive sight to behold as we complement each other. You, whether you are a black mage, red mage, bard or rogue, are the most powerful creature on this star and are an instrument of mass destruction. Now add to that my blade, my bow and my experience as a strategist and with our strength and skills combined we have leveled nearly every playing field and are, in fact, a mighty, formidable force to be reckoned with."

    Aymeric kissed her again to silence her objections, then smiled, "This is going to sound mad, however, I need you to believe in me, Alex. I know I am destined to be fighting by your side, that we are meant to do what you do together now, as partners, as one." He shook his head as he answered the question in her eyes, "I do not know how I know this, only that I do. Pray trust me, my love."

    "I always have, Aymeric, from the moment we met. That is never going to change," she whispered. "Very well, if this is what you truly desire, then I would be honored to fight alongside you." Although Alex agreed, she did so quite reluctantly, however, it was not because she doubted her husband's abilities on the battlefield for she had complete and utter faith in Aymeric, 'twas her own she did not believe in. More specifically, she did not know if she could protect him and keep him safe and as such, she decided to take a leap of faith and just believe, just trust as she knew Aymeric would never let her fall. "As you appear to have this all planned out in advance, pray tell what we are to do with the children while we are both off saving the world."

    "If we are in Eorzea, they will stay with your father and brother, of course. I daresay both will love it," he grinned. "If we happen to be closer to Doma, then the children will stay with Hien as he has Yugiri to help him."

    "Why do I have the feeling that you have already discussed this with my family and Hien?"

    "I admit I have. I only did so to be certain that accompanying you would be feasible and it is. Everything has been accounted for and it works out perfectly, if I do say so myself for at present we have two children, or will soon, and there are two people whom adore them beyond reason at each residence."

    "There is only one problem I can see with your plan."

    "What is that?" Aymeric frowned slightly.

    "You did not take into consideration the fact that I could be carrying twins, my dearest," Alex grinned, knowingly.

    "Nay, I did not, however, that is unlikely."

    "Not as unlikely as you would think, my love."

    Aymeric's eyes widened as her words sunk in and he gazed at her as he sought confirmation, _"Twins?_ _Truly?"_

    "Aye," Alex smiled when his jaw dropped. She placed a finger beneath his chin and gently closed his mouth as he stared at her in stunned silence. "Shtola noticed there was something peculiar about my aether yesterday and 'twas during her examination she discovered there were two distinct sources of aether aside from mine instead of one." She patted her stomach lightly, "Which would explain this unusually large belly of mine at only six months along. At this rate, I do believe I will be positively enormous by the time comes and if I am correct, it will be a miracle if I can even stand up straight, let alone _walk_ at all."

    "Worry not, my dearest, for I will carry you," his smile lit up his face and stretched from ear to ear. "Mere words could never express the true depth of my feelings for you nor can they describe what I am feeling at this moment."

    "You are pleased with this news then?"

    "I am beyond happy, my heart," Aymeric claimed her mouth and kissed her with great enthusiasm. "However, a thought has just occurred to me."

    "Which is?"

    "If we keep this up, we very well may need a larger house," he breathed against her lips. "I cannot keep my hands off of you for you, my _divine_ wife, cause sin to appear _holy_ , you make sin _spiritual_."

    "I feel the same about you, my _heavenly_ husband for you are my very own _sacred deity_ whom I have the extreme pleasure of _devoutly_ _worshiping_ , something of which I will never tire of doing. Of course, I worship _all_ of you, heart, mind, soul and body and I will until the end of time." Alex gazed adoringly at him and saw the love and devotion in her apple green eyes reflected in her husband's sky blue ones as peered at her with a tender smile upon his lips. "As such, there is no _may_ about it, Aymeric. We _will_ need a larger house."

    "I do believe you are correct, my love," Aymeric chuckled softly and as he pressed his lips to hers, Alex felt him smile and could not help but do the same as they were blissfully happy for they were perfect for each other, had a perfect life, everything was _simply perfect_.

                    *                           *                        *

    The sun finally decided to grace them with its presence about a hour later and Alex's smile widened while she watched Aymeric's retreating form as he ventured out to gather more wood. After he had disappeared from her view she turned to look at their son, whom she held on her left thigh close to the knee for when she sat cross-legged her lap all but vanished these days. Haurchefant sat contentedly while he stared to the left of the memorial and appeared fixated on something in the distance. She followed his gaze, but saw naught out of the ordinary.

    "What do you see, lamb?" She asked softly.

    "Man, mama!" Haurchefant replied excitedly. "Green man!"

    "What is a _green_ man?" She was perplexed.

    "Green!" He turned to her and a chill went down her spine when she noticed he was pointing at his eye. Alex spun her head to the left and thought she spotted _him_ when a twinge of pain shot through her temple and caused her eyes to close for barely a second. When she opened them, he was gone, if he had even been there. She shook her head to clear it and decided it must have been her imagination, that her son had not truly seen aught for he was only thirteen months and while he spoke well for his age, he still got confused at times and chose the wrong words.

    "There is nobody there, sweetheart."

    "Goodbye," Haurchefant waved to where he had been staring. "Mama too!"

    "Aye, of course," Alex felt uneasy as she waved and said, "Goodbye."

    Haurchefant had gone back to peering into the distance, but it seemed as if he were intrigued by the view of Ishgard like he had been so many times before. She watched him closely for a while, then cast a glance in the direction he had thought he had seen a man, however, naught was there and she tilted her face up to sun as she basked in its radiance. Shortly after she had started to relax, Haurchefant began to wiggle as if he were shifting his position. As he settled once more, Alex looked down to find that he had moved to sit sideways on her thigh and now faced directly to the left with his head back while his bright green eyes remained focused as if looked at someone who stood in front of him.

    She watched in horrified fascination as his eyes followed whatever it was he saw and from his movements it seemed like a person had sat before him. Alex then jumped when he squealed in delight and clapped his tiny hands as he laughed. Haurchefant placed his hands over his eyes for a moment then tore them away in a fit of giggles, then strained against her hands as he reached his small arms out and grunted, frustrated that what he so desperately wanted was just beyond his grasp. His unhappiness was short lived as he now had what he wanted. Alex's breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped as she saw her son grasp the air with his hands as if he were holding someone's cheeks between them.

    Alex's fear and instincts overrode everything else. She made to yank her son away and yell for her husband when suddenly she felt something surge within her and as an unknown power moved through her, both her and Haurchefant were immediately surrounded by a soft, white translucent light. The scream which had been Aymeric's name died upon her lips as she stared in disbelief at the shield which now encircled them and to be truthful, Alex knew not what terrified her more, her son's invisible playmate or the shield of light in which they sat for it appeared to have come from _her_ and that was _not_ possible. She could do a great many things with her magicks, however, she could _not_ do that, not at all. It could _not_ have come from _her_ , 'twas _impossible_.

    She mentally shook herself as now was not the time to think of such thing and she realized as she gazed at Haurchefant, whom remained shielded while he played pat-a-cake with an unseen entity, that whomever it was intended no harm. The shield vanished instantly at that thought and she was enveloped in warmth and peace as she breathed in an achingly familiar scent while tears came to her eyes for the identity of her son's friend became clear to her. 'Twas _her_ Haurchefant that delighted his namesake so, that captivated her son, whom now stared with such adoration and love at the face she knew so well, forever etched into her heart and mind with perfect clarity.

    Although she could not see him, she knew he was there sitting beside her as he played peek-a-boo with her son for she could feel him now. His presence was nearly as strong as the day he came to her in Aymeric's bed chamber two years prior and she chided herself silently for her fear as she should have known all along that it was Haurchefant, could only be him for who else but he and Aymeric could enchant her son so from their first meeting as they had done to her many years ago. It must have been Haurchefant her and her son had seen as it would certainly explain how he disappeared so quickly and 'twould make perfect sense as the man she might have glimpsed had silver hair. As for the discrepancy in eye color, she came to the conclusion it was the distance, that Haurchefant had just not seen the shade clearly due to him being so far away and had only thought they were green.

    "Rho?" Alex asked softly. "Why are you here?"

    "I am always with you, Hope," she heard the laughter in his voice as he teased, "However, I am still a gentleman and I do make myself scarce during certain, shall we say, _moments_."

    "I meant right now," she blushed and he chuckled as he continued to entertain her son.

    "Do not fret, my dear. I merely wished to meet my namesake," Haurchefant's voice was full of pride. "He is beautiful, Alex. He very much looks like his father, save his eyes."

    "Aye, that he does," she smiled, then questioned once more, "That is not the only reason you came here, Rho. Full well glad am I that you did, but what are you not telling me?"

    "I sensed your doubts, your lack of faith in yourself and came to help ease your mind. I am also here as a messenger, my heart. When you and Aymeric joined together as one, not only did your lives change but the paths you both walk as well for now they have converged into one and you and he are destined to travel the same road side by side. As such, you must listen to Aymeric for he is correct when he says you have to trust and believe in him and the both of you together. You must also have faith in yourself, in who you are and if you ever wish to know the truth, you need only to return _home_. 'Tis there you will find the answers you seek, the knowledge for which you yearn and much more as yours and Aymeric's journey is far from over, Hope."

    Alex heard Haurchefant's voice become fainter and fainter as he delivered the last of his message, "Fear not, my love, for I will be with you by your side guiding you on this new path you now tread as this is not the end of yours and Aymeric's story. 'Tis only the _beginning_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little known fact: the idea for Secrets was not born out of lust for Aymeric nor did it come from the "I wanna marry Aymeric" fantasy. This idea developed from my love for Aymeric since he is my favorite character and simply put, I wanted to see the man happy for a change. It's easy to see that he loves the WoL and that he's happiest when the WoL is around, so I took that and I ran with it. I gave him everything that SE never will; a wife who is completely and utterly in love with him, and not because he's gorgeous on the outside, but because he's beautiful on the inside which is why I love him too; children who will idolize him; family and friends who love him, and a life outside of Ishgard, where he can indulge his wanderlust. That is where this idea came from, my desire to make my favorite character happy because I adore Aymeric and after everything that man has been through, he deserves happiness, and so does Alex (the WoL), and that's what I decided to give them. However, Aymeric is not the only NPC that I love nor is he the only one who deserves happiness. I love Haurchefant, Hien, Estinien, Thancred, Artoirel, the twins and others as well and believe they all deserve happiness. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another fact about Secrets, is that when I planned it in my head, it was only supposed to be three chapters long and then that plan went to hell when I sat down and actually started writing. My creativity took off and the next thing I knew I was writing chapter 7 with no end in sight. 
> 
> I forgot to write this when I posted it because I’m kinda brain dead today, but yes I used a phrase that Urianger says in the trailer for Shadowbringers since it fit perfectly in that scene and I loved it when he said it. It’s not the exact wording he used, but it’s close enough that I was going to put this in regardless. I do apologize for forgetting about that. 
> 
> To those of you who have left comments, feedback, kudos, have emailed me, have read, subscribed and/or bookmarked because you liked it; I just wanted to thank you again from the bottom of my heart! Your support means the world to me and I can honestly say that I don't think I could have done this without you! I love and appreciate you all! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter of Secrets! If you liked it, please remember that there will be more Alex and Aymeric in the near future, as well as Alex and Haurchefant. I only ask for patience since I am also currently working on a fic with Hien and one of my alts that is very important to me for several reasons.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! ~K~


End file.
